This Image of You
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: After the death of his lover, Ivan finds a mysterious painting of Gilbert at a flea market. Once he obtains the painting he gets sucked into another world where Gilbert is still alive. Better summary .Human names used. Pairing: IvanxGilbert main
1. The Ones We Hurt Are You and Me

***Welcome to another exciting Hetalia AU! As I'm sure many of you can tell, I prefer fantasy/historical genres over modern ones. ^_^

***Just a few things before we start. Even though this fic starts out in the present era, Ivan will not be talking with a Russian accent. To be honest, I'm really, REALLY bad at writing dialogue with accents. Also, the beginning may come off as a bit slow but it picks up, I promise! I'm also going to attempt to have chapter titles in this fic as well. This first chapter is fairly long but I'm not sure if all the chapters will be of equal length. Only time will tell. Yes, I am taking a break from Ivan/Alfred fic writing but that doesn't mean I'm done with them! ^^ Read and Review please! *huggles*

***Summary: After the tragic death of his lover Gilbert, Ivan struggles to find solace in his now shattered world. While taking a walk through a crowded flea market he stumbles upon a painting of his deceased Gilbert. Once purchased, he takes the picture home only to find himself warped into another world where Gilbert is still alive but doesn't know or remember him. With the slate of their relationship wiped clean, Ivan strives for a second chance to make things right with Gilbert. However, the strange parallel world that he is in will produce many trials and obstacles unlike any he had ever witness as a street gang member. Will he be able to save Gilbert or will fate take a surprising turn?

***Disclaimers: Any references used in this fic and/or chapters belong to their original owners/creators and are copyrighted. I am not making ANY MONEY off of Hetalia or any other references mentioned. This is merely for fun and nothing more. The title for this chapter belongs to Coolio's lyrics in his song "Gangsta's Paradise". I don't own it nor am I making any money off of it.

***Warnings: Language, violence, death, soft-core yaoi (for now) mention of drugs

***Pairings: IvanxGilbert (main), LudwigxFeliciano, mentions of AlfredxArthur and IvanxAlfred.

Chapter 1: The Ones We Hurt Are You and Me

Ivan couldn't believe the three-sixty turn his life had made in just a few short days. Inside his small, disheveled apartment he sat on a battered couch, dressed in his best attire. He was still having a hard time believing what had happened. Everything seemed so dull and empty with no joy or reason. He felt hollow inside. It seemed like he was in a daze that would not clear. It was just like that time he was hit with a hockey stick as a little boy…dazed and confused. But this wasn't just something he could stand up and dust himself off of. No, this was much worse. He had seen death many times, has faced it, and has even been the cause of it. But all of those times were nothing compared to the current death he had witnessed. A death he could have prevented if he had been more aware of his surroundings. If he had been then Gilbert would still be alive and with him today.

It had been four days since the murder and it left Ivan's body numb. Everything of Gilbert's was still in their apartment, having left them there after his lover's death. He could not bring himself to move any of Gilbert's things. Like the pizza box soaked with old grease on the counter or the half drunken Sam Adams bottle on the table. The little glob of toothpaste in the sink that Gilbert never seemed to ever wash out, no matter how many times Ivan asked him to. Even the one stray sock from their last night of passion lay in the corner of the tiny bedroom. The first time he had actually cried his tears was when the cologne on his pillow faded. He just cried and cried into the pillow before tearing it apart in a fit of anger. Ivan would have destroyed the entire apartment if his heavy vodka drinking beforehand didn't exhaust him into unconsciousness.

He looked up at the wall clock just as the minute hand had pointed to twelve. Six o'clock…Gilbert's viewing would be starting in a half an hour, which would be how long it would take Ivan to get there. The funeral home was in a 'cleaner' part of the city, untouched by street gangs. Ivan sighed and forced his legs to lift him from the couch and out the door. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and buried his nose in his scarf to block the cold. Gilbert had always liked snow and how ironic it was to be snowing on the eve of his viewing. Even at this time the snow always brought about quiet. The streets were dark with barely anyone outside on the sidewalks or stoops. Ivan lived in a very dangerous, gang oriented part of the city with Gilbert. Both men were in the same gang and over time they had developed feelings for one another. Their own gang brothers didn't mind their relationship as long as they were loyal and respectful to the code. Oh, they were loyal right…loyal to the point where it cost Gilbert his life.

Despite his current sorrow, Ivan felt his lip lift into a little smile as he thought about how he had first met Gilbert. He hadn't thought about their first meeting in the year they had been together but ever since the murder, it was all he could ever think about. Ivan had just killed off a few opposing gang members who had refused to pay his boss the proper percentage of a drug exchange. He had stopped at a local club for a few drinks and to unwind. The base pumping music was a bit deafening but the White Russian he was drinking helped to clear all that. Then he saw him. The strange albino man grandstanding in the center of the dance floor with a neon glow necklace and flawless moves. Ivan remembered thinking how he wished he could be that shameless and just let loose on the dance floor. Doing the 'Soulja Boy' dance was shameful enough and normally Ivan would have tried to block out the music. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Gilbert and as the night went on, he sought him out. And the rest is history.

Ivan looked up when the funeral parlor came into view and felt his body grow colder than the current outside temperature. Gilbert was in there and for the second time in his life he felt scared and nervous. He had seen the dead many times but he was concerned about his emotions and reactions when he would see Gilbert in the coffin. He would be looking upon the lifeless face of his lover, not a random stranger. The feeling was totally the opposite and it frightened him. With a gulp, he walked up the snowy steps and into the parlor. The undertaker stood in the small foyer with a book opened on a stand. The man smiled softly at Ivan and handed him a pen to sign his name.

"Good evening, sir." The undertaker spoke softly but Ivan didn't reply, only signed his name in the book. He could see the other names before his and he sneered a bit: Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Arthur, Alfred and now him. "Oh…you're Mr. Braginski. I'm sorry sir, but I have strict orders not to let you proceed any further." Ivan's eyes widened and he loomed over the man who cringed at his height.

"Says who and why?"

"The deceased's brother. I have a list of people I'm not allowed to let in. I am very sorry for this, sir. But I must ask you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. The 'deceased' is my lover and boyfriend! I have just as much right to see him as his brother does!" The undertaker started to grow nervous.

"Please sir. Lower your voice. I'm sorry but I just can't let you in. Please show some respect for the departed."

"Out of my way!"

The undertaker didn't protest much to Ivan's forceful entry and the silver-haired man barged through the doors. It was still early in the viewing so only the front few rows of chairs were filled. Everyone turned to look at him but all Ivan could focus on was the mahogany box up on a carpeted dais…surrounded by flowers…and encasing his love. To the left of the coffin was a photo collage of Gilbert from childhood to adulthood. Some hymn song in German was playing softly, defiantly not something Gilbert would have chosen for his own viewing. Gilbert loved music of all types but particularly enjoyed dancing to fast tempo songs of any variety. Ivan thought they should be playing some Dean Martin songs, since the crooner was a secret interest of his. The two German brothers had grown up with their grandparents where 1930's and 40's records were always played. If anyone other than himself and Ludwig knew it would ruin Gilbert's 'bad boy' reputation. The man was openly accepting of a large variety of things, which was half the reason they ended up together. Gilbert was the type of person who could listen to Dean Martin's 'Sway' and then put on Coolio's 'Gangsta's Paradise' a second later. He was a very loud, well-rounded obnoxious punk. And a media whore.

He proceeded through the aisle but Ludwig blocked his view. He was Gilbert's younger but incredibly overbearing brother. Ludwig never got along with him and would try to ban Ivan from any of their gatherings. Gilbert was always torn between his brother and his lover but in the end he would choose Ivan. For the holidays, Ludwig would usually give in and let Ivan celebrate with them. His lover always was a rebellious individual, especially with his brother who tried to rule over him. Ludwig had his reasons for protecting and overseeing the welfare of his older brother but sometimes the blonde man took it too far. Especially with his and Gilbert's relationship.

"How did you get in here?" Ludwig hissed at him.

"I pushed my way through. You have no right to keep me from this viewing or the funeral! I know that's what you're planning as well!"

"It's your fault he ended up like this! Your fault! You brought him into all this 'gang' danger!"

"You're still going on about that? You know damn well it was GILBERT'S choice! I never made him join!"

"But he wanted to follow YOU! If he hadn't had met you, he would still be in college with the rest of us MAKING an honest living for himself! Not running around on the streets starting trouble and doing who knows what!"

Ivan had to try and control the dark rage that was building up inside of him. Ludwig was always shouting the same words at him to show his disgust and disapproval of their relationship. Every decision Gilbert made was his own and Ivan never influenced them but his brother just wouldn't accept the truth. Ivan knew the blue-eyed man looked at him as the 'demon' in his big brother's life. He always thought Ivan was making him perform dangerous tasks like murder and prostitution. But that was not the case with Gilbert at all. Those nights Ludwig thought Gilbert was at the library 'studying' was when the elder brother was clubbing and drinking. If Ludwig knew the half of what Gilbert did he would fall over dead from the realization. He wouldn't believe Ivan but if he had so other way of knowing then the 'illusions' of his brother would be different. Oh, how Ivan wished Ludwig would believe him so he could tell the man how feared and dangerous his brother was. Gilbert was no pushover. He was a risk taker, a quick thinker, and a strong fighter. Sometimes he was reckless but that's what made Gilbert who he was. Gilbert never wanted to be under his brother's thumb. He wanted to be free to live a life he wanted, and that life was with Ivan.

"Ludwig…please don't argue here." Feliciano, Ludwig's boyfriend and schoolmate, lightly tugged on his arm. The smaller man feared the constant confrontations between the two men.

"He's right, Ludwig." Said Kiku, another schoolmate, who came up to stand beside them.

"I don't want him here!" Ludwig repeated and he balled his fists. Ivan himself was expecting and preparing for a fight. "Go, now! Go crawl back into whatever rat hole you came from!" Ivan's brows drew to the center in rage and he readied his fist to strike but someone dashed between them. It was Alfred, another schoolmate who was buddies with Gilbert more than with Ludwig.

"Whoa, whoa! Back it up! We're not going to start a fight here! Ivan just wants to see him."

"You're not helping, Alfred!" Ludwig hissed at him and Ivan narrowed his eyes at Alfred.

The man knew better than to say or do anything to him. Early into his and Gilbert's relationship, Ivan and Alfred had had a quick romp in their apartment. Alfred was waiting for Gilbert to come back to watch some horror movie. He and Ivan never really got along and they started arguing about something, which lead to Alfred kissing him. Against his better judgment he gave in to his body's needs and dominated the loud mouth brat. Gilbert had never found out about their night and never would. It was one of the greatest mistakes he had ever made and the hardcore American resembled an inner demon to him. One he had buried deep within his mind and body, promising to never let it loose again. Gilbert would have been heartbroken and furious if he had known his boyfriend and best friend had slept together.

"Ludwig, it's your brothers viewing! Show some respect for him!" Said Arthur, another schoolmate and Alfred's lover. "More people are coming in now."

"But-"

"He spent the last year with your brother, Ludwig." Kiku pointed out. "You know as well as I do Gilbert would want him here." Ivan calmed a bit at Kiku's words and gave him a soft 'thank you', only to have the Asian man politely snuff it off. Ivan knew the five pairs of eyes that were on him were not 'friendly' by any means. It wasn't just Ludwig that blamed him for Gilbert's death.

"Fine." Ludwig hissed out. "It should be YOU in that box, not my brother!" He turned away and stormed back to his seat in the front. The others flashed Ivan their own disapproving looks but it was Ludwig's words that really got to him.

'I do wish it was me in that box instead…living with the guilt is worse than death.'

Ivan walked up to the dais and stepped up on the ledge. He took a quick glance at the photo collage…not one picture of him and Gilbert together. Ivan had been cut out of any group picture as if he didn't even exist in Gilbert's world. He blinked away the stinging tears and took two more slow steps to approach the coffin. The air left his lungs and the blood flow of his veins stilled. Gilbert was perfect. He looked like he was sleeping. Ivan has spent many hours just watching him sleep and he didn't look any different at this moment. The only difference will be that he would not wake to smile sleepily at him. Gilbert's body was perfectly prepared to not even show that he had been shot. Ivan had a flashback to that moment where he was pulling Gilbert through the alleyways as they ran, desperately dodging bullets. Gilbert had been jumped and kidnapped by an enemy gang under false word that Ivan lay dying. It was a stupid trap that Gilbert fell in to but word quickly got to him and Ivan rushed to his rescue. The whole ordeal was a trap. Ivan could not remember all the details about it but the bullet that went through Gilbert's head was unforgettable. Ivan was not even aware that the one particular shot had struck the side of Gilbert's head and killed him instantly. When Gilbert's body dropped heavily to the ground was when Ivan realized what had happened. The gang members ran away, their job done, and left a wide-eyed shocked Ivan to watch the lifeblood flood out from his lover's head. It was as if someone had torn the skin from the Gilbert's temple. Everything was a blur after that. He couldn't remember how long he stayed there with him until he woke up in a hospital bed to find that Gilbert was dead and had been taken to the morgue.

But the Gilbert before him in the white coffin padding was as if he had never been shot. The bullet spot on the side of his head was gone and his eyes were closed. Before it was a gaping wound and his eyes were wide and unseeing. Now Gilbert looked just as he always did when he slept. Ivan noticed he was in a suit…that stupid suit and tie Ludwig had bought him for Christmas. It was the only suit Gilbert owned and Ivan offered to pawn it for him but his lover wanted to keep it anyway. Despite their differences in his choice of life, the two German brothers were still very close. But he and Gilbert were close in a personal and intimate way. Ivan had felt as if he had lost a half of himself and he knew Ludwig must have been feeling the same way. However, Ludwig was not important right now. All he could focus on was his dead lover resting 'peacefully' in a casket. Dare he lean down and kiss those still lips? Would that be too morbid? Would Ludwig come rushing up and sucker punch him in the head? Ivan decided at that moment he didn't care what anyone thought so he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the cold lips. Gilbert smelt of powder and makeup. He almost expected Gilbert to open his eyes and pull him into a deeper, more passionate kiss like the first time. Ivan had given him the same chaste kiss on their first 'real' date and it ended with him between Gilbert's legs, claiming his 'man' innocence. Yet Gilbert did not move and Ivan felt the emptiness all over again.

He looked down at his stone cold lover whom he would never see or speak to again. One minute they were together and the next he was taken away. Almost in the blink of an eye! They had just made love the night before Gilbert's death…his body had been so warm then. Now it was ice cold and covered in powder. Those arms and hands that lay folded across his chest were wrapped around his neck as he voiced his pleasure. Now they were cold and lifeless, just like the rest of him. Was he really responsible for all this? He couldn't remember! He couldn't remember the details of how all this happened. Maybe it really was his fault? He didn't know!

"Oh Gilbert…I'm so sorry." He whispered to him, apologizing over and over again in both Russian and English. Ivan didn't even notice when Alfred and Arthur shoved him away from the coffin. He just kept staring at the casket as it grew further and further away.

"You have to leave now!" Arthur said firmly. "You can't stay here!"

"Th-The funeral…may I come to it?" Ivan asked in a stunned whisper.

"No. Ludwig does not want you there." Alfred answered him. "Let poor Gilbert rest in peace! Don't start trouble!"

Ivan ignored the two men even when they shoved him down the steps to land roughly in the snow. Ivan stood up and shook his head, looking back at the funeral home. He couldn't go back in there even if he wanted to. Gilbert's corpse was tearing him apart inside and if he saw him again he may just go berserk. He continued muttering a faithless prayer in Russian as the snow fell silently around him. It felt and seemed right at the moment. But that moment soon ended when the sounds of mocking laughter shattered the silence of the snow. Ivan slowly turned his head to the sound of the laughter, recognizing a group of men who were responsible for Gilbert's death. Ivan's icy glare was felt across the street and all five men noticed him. They had their cigarettes or beer bottles in their hands and they all wore smug smiles. Ivan felt his chest heaving with heavy breaths, his eyes were seeing red and his blood was boiling. He reached his hand to his belt where he always carried his pipe…his weapon of choice.

"Hey Commie! I'll show my respects to your soon-to-be 'worm food'!" Said one man as he pulled his penis out to piss on the snow before them.

"Yeah, those worms will be fucking him instead!" Said another and that's when Ivan snapped.

Suddenly his pipe was bashing skulls and his voice was screaming into the silent night. He had felt tremendous pain himself and even blacked out for a second or two. Blood splattered on the snow and building walls. So much blood…just like Gilbert's. Blood, blood, blood! He dropped his pipe to grab his head and scream in defeat and frustration. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing. However, he recognized the sound of police sirens and he ran off, leaving the blood and pipe behind him. So much snow…so much white! Where was he going? What was he doing? Nothing seemed right…none of it made sense. The only thing he could do was keep running. His body ached terribly as he ran and the snowflakes flew into his eyes to blind his vision. Ivan could not figure out where he was, spinning around madly as he tried desperately to recognize something. He had made himself so dizzy that he stumbled into an alleyway and collapsed onto the snow. After that, he whispered Gilbert's name into the snow as his vision faded into darkness.

A couple of days had passed and Ivan was walking to the street flea market. Somehow he had ended up back in his apartment, figuring a fellow gang member came across him. He hadn't talked to any of the others and no one even bothered with him. Soon he would have to return to the streets and pick up where he left off. He had missed Gilbert's funeral with the blackout he had but visited the cemetery the first chance he got. The gates were locked the first time he went but when he came back they were open. It wasn't difficult to find Gilbert's grave. The pile of dying flowers over his gravesite was a giveaway. He had spent the entire day there just sitting on the ground and staring at Gilbert's name on the tomb. Oh how he missed him. 'You never know what you have until it's gone' Ivan said to himself. All he wanted was Gilbert back but the lifeless body was buried six feet under the ground in a box. He was half tempted in his grief to dig him back up and just stare once again at that beautiful face. But digging wouldn't have done anything unless there was a Micmac Native American tribe's burial ground in the area. Although Gilbert would have probably liked to come back as a zombie, Ivan would prefer him as a corpse.

Nothing at the market was helping to ease his suffering. Everyone appeared to be noisier than usual and the faces were hardly noticeable. He reached into his pocket and took out his iPod and headphones. It wasn't actually his iPod, it was Gilbert's but the man wouldn't need it anymore and the music brought about some comfort for Ivan. He couldn't continue listening to the hiphop and heavy metal so he changed over to the softer side of the music. Under a playlist entitled 'Shame List', Ivan found some more suitable songs. He smiled and chose 'Sway', the crooner's voice reminding him of Gilbert's softer side. Only once did they slow dance to this song in the den and any other time he tried it, Gilbert would punch, bite, kick, flick, or stomp on his foot to stop him. But that night they danced was one of the frequent memories Ivan kept playing over in his head. How he missed him.

Normally Gilbert and himself would be buying up anything cheap and bootlegged they could find. This was his first time coming to the street market alone. He had his hands buried deep in his pockets and his nose covered with his scarf. The air was chilly today and winter was promising to be a very long and difficult one. Just as he was about to turn around and head back home, a strange painting had caught his eye. He stopped to get a better look at it and the sight made his heart leap into his throat.

It was the strangest and unsettling thing Ivan had ever come across in his life. The painting was of Gilbert yet he was dressed in some strange form of red cleric clothing? It looked almost medieval. He was sitting at a desk with a book to his right and a skull to his left. On both ends of the table sat two long candles with their stands. The background was made of black stones, giving the appearance of a castle or a dungeon. Gilbert's pink eyes were slightly lidded and relaxed in the painting. His lips held a small, peaceful smile that Gilbert use to save only for him. What in the world was this strange painting and why was it the spitting image of Gilbert?

"Fancy that picture?" Asked the elderly vender and Ivan looked up at the wrinkled man.

"Where did you get this painting?" He asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"I found it awhile ago outside on a curb. It looked like a lot of work went into it so I thought I'd try to sell it. There is no name on it so it's not worth much. It's got a tear too, at the bottom right corner. The frame is worth more, though."

"I want it. How much?"

"Fifty." The man smirked, noticing Ivan's extreme interest in the painting. Ivan narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ten."

"Fifty."

"Keep it up and I'll knock your block off with my pipe. It's just a painting! I said 'ten'."

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Done."

Ivan paid the man and took the painting, holding it tightly under his arm as he rushed back to his apartment. Once he was inside he leaned the portrait on the couch and sat on the coffee table to gaze at it. Every detail about Gilbert's face was perfect. It was like Gilbert was in the room with him right now, sitting on the couch and waiting for some silly reality TV show to come on. Ivan didn't know how long he sat there staring at it but he just couldn't pull himself away from it. He feared that the painting for disappear in a moment, just as Gilbert had. He didn't want to lose him twice. Ivan did, however, wonder who in the world had painted this and why it looked so much like Gilbert. Was it simply a coincidence? Or maybe it was someone Gilbert knew and he had asked the artist to do a painting of him. Gilbert, being a media whore, enjoyed adventurous movies and fantasy type genres. Just one of the many things in his life the man had preferred.

Ivan then moved to his knees and rests his head in his arms, studying the picture before him. Something was off about it and the more he stared, the more he began to doubt it being just a normal picture. It even started to look real yet Ivan continued to analyze it. Was Gilbert in a prison of some kind or was it an old church? Was the painting trying to tell him something or was he really just going completely insane? Was Gilbert trying to contact him from beyond the grave? Could he possibly be dreaming? All these questions spiraled in his mind and for a moment he felt his eyes go cross. Deep thinking wasn't one of his strong points.

"Hm? What's this?" Ivan noticed the tear in the corner that the man had spoken of. He reached a finger out to poke at it and he ripped it more. "Oops."

At that moment was when the glowing started. It had started from the tear and slowly traveled upwards to cover the entire picture. Ivan jumped up from the floor in a defensive stance, not knowing what was going on or what he was preparing for. He felt himself getting sucked closer to the picture and he fought it with all his might but to no avail. He went in head first, followed by his shoulders, waist, bottom, and legs. His body flipped out of the other side and he began falling through the air. For a split second he was stunned but his mind focused in on what was currently happening and he frantically flapped all of his limbs. Beneath him was some body of water, which he fell into and nearly sank to the bottom. Quickly, he paddled his arms to resurface, gulping heavily at the fresh air that filled his lungs. With a few flops and splashes of his arms he was able to regain cognitive functioning to tread water. Right then he realized how cold the water was and he swam to the bank, crawling out onto the gravel surface. He held his chest and coughed, spitting up some water and shaking from the whole ordeal. The air was frigid against his already chilled body and he had to wrap his arms around him to try to gain some warmth.

Ivan looked around at his surroundings while his teeth chattered and his bangs froze to his forehead. Wherever he was it was wintertime with bare trees and a gray sky. Through his shivering he tried to focus his thoughts on finding a logical answer for what had just happened. He hadn't been drinking so that wasn't the issue. Falling into the picture reminding him of some movie plots he had watched with Gilbert and he hoped he was only dreaming this. But it couldn't be a dream for this cold was real. He had grown up in a Russian orphanage for the earlier years of his life before he was adopted and he knew real cold when he felt it. Yet this really couldn't be, could it? Swept away into some alternate universe? Was he dead perhaps and this place was to be his Hell? There was no logical explanation he could muster and he had to presume himself 'dead' in the natural world. So now that he pronounced himself 'dead', Ivan had no other choice but to stand up and walk. Where he was walking he didn't know but he was certain to come across something eventually. But if this Hell was only meant to have him wonder in a vast snowy wasteland for all eternity then he was screwed. This must be to punish him for all his horrible deeds as a gang member and the tragic loss of his friend.

'Gilbert…my little snow bunny…'

Upon the vast whiteness ahead of him a red beacon stood on a large animal. Ivan stopped and squinted his eyes to get a better look at it. The person was wearing red cleric robes as he or she sat atop the animal, which he now realized was a horse. The red hood hid the person's face but the high boots, black pants, and a dagger belt around their leg warned him that there might be danger. Around the person's waist was a belt with a pouch and whip attached to it. Ivan cocked his head to the side as his frozen mind tried to comprehend what was going on. If things weren't weird before they were defiantly getting weirder now. But the cold and wet were getting to him so he took the chance and shouted to the person.

"HELLOOOO! CAN YOU HELP ME?" He called over and the person heard him for the horse neighed as it was forced to ride towards him. Ivan stood up straight and tall as the horse approached him and came to a stop. He looked up at the person whose face was still darkened by the hood. Ivan could tell by the body stature that it was a man. "I…I seem to be lost." Ivan wasn't quite sure what to say or do at the moment. He was too confused.

"You don't look like you're from around here." Came the voice from beneath the hood and Ivan's eyes widened at the sound. That was Gilbert's voice!

"Gilbert? Gilbert, is it really you?" Ivan's smile was childlike and full of glee. The man took off his hood and it was none other than Gilbert! "It IS you!" Ivan felt some tears sting his eyes but they did not fall.

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Gilbert narrowed his pink eyes at him. Ivan's smile turned to a frown when his lover had stated that he did not recognize him. How could he not? This was his Gilbert standing before him! His lover who had been murdered and buried not too long ago!

"Gilbert…I'm Ivan! Ivan! You know me! We know each other!" Gilbert just raised his eyebrow.

"Uh…sorry, but I have no clue who you are."

'I am in Hell.' Ivan said to himself, slumping his shoulders and dropping his chin to his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you that upset that I don't know who you are? Hey give me a break, buddy! A high-ranking warrior cleric like myself sees many people all the time. It comes with the job."

"But…you are my Gilbert. My Gilbert who was taken from me…brutally." Ivan lifted his violet orbs to meet the pink ones.

"Brutally? Hey look, you're obviously lost and not from around here. I've lived here all my life and I must say nothing has happened to me! Sorry I can't help you out more." Ivan just sniffed and wrapped his arms around his freezing body. "Looks like you came right out of the water." Gilbert sighed and 'tsked' his teeth. "Fine, hop on the steed, pal. I'll take you to my place and we'll warm you up. Maybe you fell and hit your head or something, then we can try and piece together what the hell you're doing here."

Ivan didn't know what to do or think. Currently, his dead lover whom he had been grieving over was right before him, alive and in good health. This couldn't be a dream or he would have woken up by now. Maybe he really was in Hell but he was getting a second chance? He never believed in the Devil for living on the streets showed him people were evil when they were alive, not dead. He assumed Hell was his life on Earth but now he wasn't so sure. Whatever the reason, real or fake, his Gilbert was right here right now. How many people actually get this chance to see their loved ones again? Fate had granted him another chance it would seem. So with a cheery smile, he attempted to climb on the horse only to fall back into the snow.

"Come on, get up! Don't tell me you've never ridden on a horse before!" Actually, he hadn't. Gilbert laughed at Ivan's confused, blank face. "Try again, big guy!" Ivan gripped the saddle and put his foot in the loop to lift himself up. He attempted this move three times before giving up. "For fuck's sake…" Gilbert slid off his horse to help him. "Alright, put your foot in my hands and I'll lift you up." Ivan couldn't help himself and he took this opportunity to grab Gilbert and hug him. "What the hell?"

"I just want to hold you!" Ivan pleaded with him.

"Get off of me!" Gilbert shoved him away and pulled the dagger out from its sheath. "Touch me again and I'll slice your balls off, got it?" Ivan smiled and put his hands up. This man was proving to be his Gilbert more and more.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good." He put the dagger away. "Now back to where we left off." Gilbert cupped his hands and Ivan gripped the saddle firmly. He stepped into Gilbert's hands and the man hoisted him up and over the saddle. Ivan let out a little 'eep' as he landed on the opposite side in the snow. Gilbert looked at him from under the horse and laughed. "You really aren't from around here! You're hilarious!"

"Meanie." Ivan whimpered and lifted his head from the snow to dust the white off.

"Alright, lets give this another go." Gilbert walked around the horse and helped Ivan up. They proceeded the same motions again and this time Ivan was able to sit on the saddle. Gilbert easily climbed on in front of him and willed the other to hold onto him tight. Ivan gladly wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and hugged him close, nuzzling into his back. "You're like a giant cat! Seriously, what's with all the nuzzling?"

"You don't understand how relieved I am to see you again. I don't know where I am, how I really got here, or why you don't remember me. But this place isn't my world and the Gilbert in my world was not a warrior cleric. He was a very strong and dangerous gang member along with myself." Gilbert kicked the horse into a trot.

"I didn't think there were other worlds aside from this one. So did you just appear here randomly or something?"

"No. There was a painting of you that I bought from a vender at a market. The painting looked just like my deceased Gilbert so I bought it. Suddenly it glowed and before I knew it I was falling through the sky and landed in the water. Then I found you." Gilbert chuckled a little.

"Sounds like you've been hitting the Wellwart Mushrooms."

"The what?"

"Wellwart Mushrooms! They're a brand of mushrooms that make you see things and act crazy. The law prohibits selling and gathering them. But of course people do it." Ivan smiled.

"Ah. I understand. Where I come from we have those too. Only we call them 'Shrooms'."

"Have you done them before?"

"Once. I woke up in a park somewhere. I had fallen into a bush and remained there until I woke up. Never again."

"I hear ya! Hey, you're hugging too tight again. Don't get any ideas. I am completely untouchable to men."

Ivan smiled against his back for those were the exact words Gilbert had said to him when they met. Those words were a lie anyway. No male had ever met up to his standards until he met Ivan. Winning Gilbert over was no easy task. Ivan had to endure drinking games, fistfights, arm wrestling, and even a dance off. Ivan would win most of the challenges against Gilbert except for the dance off. The only moves he could do were the Sprinkler and shuffle, both of which earned him many taunts. He was big-boned but his body may as well be built of solid iron. It was true he had some bits of flab here and there but Gilbert never cared about that. Gilbert was always trim and fit with perfectly sculpted muscles that fit his build. Even with his hands around this Gilbert, Ivan could tell that the bodies were the same.

The image of Gilbert's naked body flooded his mind and he let out a soft groan of lust. Gilbert was his own little horny rabbit and would screw like one as well. The two of them had a very healthy sex life since they could easily meet the other's desire. Ivan was a rough lover and Gilbert wouldn't have had it any other way. Ivan had always lusted after Gilbert, ever since he first set his eyes on him. Gilbert played hard-to-get and it would drive Ivan absolutely insane with wanton lust. He feared that once he had won Gilbert over the lust would slowly fade away. Ivan assumed he was more attracted to the 'hunt' rather than keeping Gilbert for himself but he was surprised at the end result. His attraction, lust, and love for Gilbert only grew as they spent more time together. Once they moved in to their apartment they would screw every chance they got. If Gilbert was cooking something on the stove, Ivan would come up behind, wrap his arms around his waist, kiss his neck and then move on from there. There was not one spot or piece of furniture in the place that they hadn't made love on. And it wasn't just Ivan who would initiate the sex. There were many times where Gilbert would sneak up on him or just flat out demand they have sex. Ivan never complained or denied him the pleasure. His hands never tired of stroking that soft, milky white skin and gripping those slim hips. And at this very moment, his hands were resting against the taunt, muscular stomach of Gilbert just as they had many times before. His black jeans tightened as his arousal pressed up against Gilbert's back. The horse suddenly came to a terrible halt and it jerked Ivan from his daydream.

"Oh hell no!" Gilbert turned to glare at him before pushing Ivan off of the horse. Ivan was too stunned to react but Gilbert was on him in an instant. He watched with a blank expression as Gilbert tied some rope around his wrists and jerked him to his feet. "Now you walk, bastard! Keep your filthy hands and body away from mine!"

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! No one touches the mighty Gilbert in that manner!" Ivan's brows went up in amusement.

"You really are my Gilbert…"

"I am no one's 'Gilbert'! Get that through your thick skull!" Gilbert tied the rope to his saddlebag. Ivan shivered at the sentence and he wanted nothing more than to claim Gilbert all over again. His fingers wiggled with excitement.

'I've been given a second chance! I don't care where I am, how I got here, or if I will ever leave! I have another chance to make things right! This time Gilbert won't die! I swear that I will brutally kill, maim, or torture anyone who tries to do him harm.' The promise of pain to another extended his arousal a bit more.

"Look lively, asshole!" Gilbert said with a laugh as he mounted his horse, reared it, and took off. Ivan yelped at his body was jerked from his feet and drug through the snow. He could feel the rope cutting into his wrists and his joints screaming at the heavy pressure that was being applied to them. "This is what happens to those who THINK they can dominate the awesome me!" He brought his horse to another stop and Ivan let out a breath of relief as the pressure was removed from his arms. "Get up on your feet. You look like a walrus!" Gilbert laughed out loud while Ivan struggled to get to his feet. Ivan supposed he should be grateful Gilbert didn't have a gun or he would be missing an eye right about now.

"So beautiful…my Gilbert…" Ivan whispered but it was enough for Gilbert to hear and he gave an angry blush.

"Knock this shit off! I mean it! Now shut your mouth. We have a long walk ahead of us!"

Ivan was forced to walk in the ankle deep snow while Gilbert took him to wherever it was they were going. Before, his lover had been lying in a coffin buried six feet underground. Now he was alive and well before him, just the way Ivan remembered him. He didn't care if Gilbert did not know who he was but Ivan was certain he could make Gilbert love him all over again. Yes, things would be different this time around. Gilbert will not follow him into the life of gangs and drugs. That was how Gilbert ended up dead in the real world. This was his chance at a fresh start in life and he swore to do things differently. He did not know what awaited him here in this strange world but he was determined to change things.

That was until he arrived in a strange city. Ivan looked ahead and all around at the building which suspiciously resembled mausoleums and graves. Some appeared to be castle-like while others seemed to be elongated tombstones. All of the inhabitants wore some sort of black or white, Gilbert being the only person so far in bright red. The area had an eerie feel to it and with the gentle falling snow brought about the silence. Although people were out and walking about, it was still strangely silent. Gilbert had lifted his hood over his head to cover it from the snow.

The streets were alive with carriages and carts once they had made their way out of the first part of the city. The further they went the more high class the areas became. Ivan was starting to get looks from the people, most likely because of his strange dress and the rope around his wrists. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his black jeans, purple t-shirt, brown leather jacket and motorcycle boots. Everyone else was still in white or black. The city had a very 1400 of 1500's feel to it. It could be a bunch of centuries mixed together. But all the buildings still resembled tombs and all were made of stone. Not one was made of wood. Ivan felt as if he had walked in to a Tim Burton exhibit with the city's choice of style and décor.

"Hey, you're still kickin' back there?" Gilbert asked and looked back at him, peeking around the hood.

"Doing well!" Ivan smiled.

"Good, because we're here."

Ivan's eyes widened at the large stone castle before him. It could easily be the haunted house for some scary Halloween movie with its size and tomb-like structure. However, with the gray sky and light snowfall it could also be viewed as a very peaceful sight. He thought they were going into the castle but Gilbert lead him around it to where a large church was built on to it, or possibly the other way around. It looked to be straight out of medieval Europe with its intricate designs and sharp steeples. They passed by a small graveyard surrounded with an iron fence, which belonged to the church. Further behind the graveyard was a small stable where Ivan could hear a few animals shuffling about.

'Where the fuck am I?' Ivan asked himself. Rarely did he ever use the word 'fuck' but with the current conditions it seemed appropriate. This was turning out to be just as bizarre as experiencing his few acid trips.

"This is our stop." Gilbert said and hopped off of the horse. Ivan sighed when the rope was untied from his wrists, which were red and bleeding. "Why haven't you tried to run away?" Gilbert asked him.

"Why would I run away? I have no where to go. This may be a whole new world but you are 100% my Gilbert with no added preservatives!" He chuckled at his own joke and hoped he wasn't cracking.

"I don't understand a word you just said. But you showing up here has been my only entertainment in the last four weeks. Not only that, but I have found a strange man from another world who fell from the sky and landed in the ocean! That only adds to my awesomeness." Gilbert said proudly, basking in his own achievement while Ivan just stared stupidly at him. "Still, you are a stranger here and I don't know what you are capable of. However, since you have not attempted to hurt me or anyone else so far…you are welcomed to stay in the church." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whether I believe it or not, we of the church are obligated to care for those less fortunate." Ivan smiled and clapped his hands.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality, Gilbert! My old Gilbert would have never been part of a church!" Ivan was thoroughly pleased with the way things have turned out so far. He would be in close proximity with Gilbert where he can seduce and court him. Maybe this was really Heaven and not Hell!

"Yeah, well, the church isn't really my thing but…" he smirked. "I do have a very 'naughty' reputation around here and lots of shit happened so my younger brother, who rules this world, keeps me restrained in the church." Ivan felt the color drain from his face and his once gleeful face turned in to a concerned look of surprise, like a child just having found out that there was no Santa Claus.

"B-Brother? Keeps you…in the church…and fawns over you?"

"Yup. That's my little brother, Ludwig."

"This IS Hell…"

Ivan couldn't believe it. One minute he had everything figured out with wooing Gilbert to discover that 'cock-block' Ludwig was the man in power here. Ivan was tempted to drop Gilbert's pants and check for a chastity belt. So their relationship in his world was no different in this world. Just like in his world, Ludwig had always fawned over and protected Gilbert, hovering over him like a mother hen. Gilbert had always explained to him that he and Ludwig had a very difficult upbringing with himself being sick as a child. Ludwig was the 'normal' looking one, the strong one, and the healthy one. Their grandparents would favor him over Gilbert and Ludwig always made sure that his big brother was never left out. Due to their poverty level growing up and Gilbert being an albino he had a lot of health issues, remaining indoors for everything other than school. Ludwig had to protect him from teasing and whatnot but Gilbert could always hold his own if he needed to. That relationship traveled with them up to the present day and Ludwig still remains Ivan's arch nemesis when it came to Gilbert.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Ivan remained silent. "Whatever. Come on, let's get you out of the snow and out of those wet clothes."

Gilbert led him inside the church and the warmth broke Ivan from his stupor. It looked liked any other medieval church with some benches and an altar. Gilbert took him past the altar and through a door, which led to the living quarters of the clerics. The other few clerics looked at him suspiciously but one wave of Gilbert's hand seemed to assure them all was well. He brought Ivan to a small room with a bed and window. On the bed were some clothes neatly folded in a pile.

"They should fit you. Bring your wet clothes out with you once you're changed and we will dry them." Ivan nodded. "You will be able to warm yourself by the fire. I'll have some cider ready for you."

Ivan watched as Gilbert left the room, shutting the door behind him. Ivan looked at the clothes on the bed before unfolding them to see what they were. The shirt was only a long sleeve white tunic and the pants were a basic woolen brown. Beside the bed was a pair of boots that Ivan was certain wouldn't fit his size. He would rather walk around barefoot while he waited for his current ones to dry. Stripping himself of his wet clothes he thought about Ludwig and what troubles awaited him. If Gilbert is the same in this world then Ludwig will be the same as well. However, the brothers do not know who he is in this world. Ludwig knew Ivan was a gang member previously before he and Gilbert started going out. But this time around, Ludwig would have no previous knowledge of him so maybe he could win the big lug over! It was worth a shot!

With his new plan set, Ivan gathered his wet clothes and brought them out. One of the clerics walked up to him and took the pile of clothing, staring at the strange clothes intently. Ivan thanked the man and went over to the large hearth to warm his chilled body. He sat on one of the wooden benches and held his palms out to warm them. The sound of boots on stone came from behind him and he turned to see Gilbert standing beside him with a mug of hot cider.

"Feeling better?" Ivan took the mug from him.

"Yes. Thank you." Ivan blew the steam away from the top before taking a sip.

"So where do you come from exactly?" Gilbert asked, taking a sip of his own cider.

"Well, I'm not from here so…I guess I come from Russia. That's where I was born and raised for awhile and then brought to America after I was adopted."

"Huh, those names aren't familiar in any way. But explain again why you think I'm this 'other' Gilbert from your world?" Ivan smiled softly at him.

"Well…my Gilbert was a rowdy, obnoxious, strong and defiant individual who loved drinking and having a good time." Gilbert smirked.

"That sounds like me! I would rather be drinking some ale than this cider shit! Go on, tell me more about me!" He laughed.

"My Gilbert was a very dangerous and feared gang member. He and I were a couple in a powerful street gang. We were constantly at war with other gangs…we sold and dealt drugs, weapons, and goods. We never did drugs, though. A couple of times we experimented but they weren't for us." He smiled at Gilbert. "We were drinkers. Beer for Gilbert and Vodka for me."

"Yup, that also sounds like me. So what happened to your Gilbert?" Ivan looked down at the stone floor.

"He was killed…by another gang member. He was shot in the head and died instantly. I couldn't protect him." Ivan assumed there were no guns here so he would have to say Gilbert was shot with an arrow.

"Well, that's where your Gilbert and myself differ." Ivan blinked at him, cocking his head to the side. "I wouldn't let myself get killed." He said proudly.

"My Gilbert said those same words…things just happen."

"True, but that's not how it is with me! And I also don't need to be protected by anyone. My reasoning for being here is different. I don't need my brother's protection but I accept it."

"Then what is your reasoning?" Ivan asked.

"That is none of your business."

Ivan looked at him and the same suspicion he always had of Gilbert and Ludwig resurfaced. The way the two acted towards one another, the way Ludwig hovered over Gilbert, and how tight they were could suggest they were 'closer' than brothers. It would be more in that 'so-and-so I experienced with at summer camp' suspicion. He wouldn't have been surprised to find out brothers had 'fooled around'. He did confront Ludwig with the suspicion and it was answered with a fist to Ivan's jaw. He had angered Ludwig greatly that night and he fully damaged any small chance he had of being accepted into Gilbert's family. Ludwig was furious that night and Ivan wasn't sure if it was because he had spoken the truth or he was just outraged by such a suspicion. Regardless, it ruined his chances of ever making friends with Ludwig. Ivan would be wise to keep that 'brotherly-love' thing to himself this time around.

"Speaking of my brother, I have to take you to meet him."

"Oh…of course." Ivan frowned and sipped at his cider.

"Where are your boots? You can't walk around the castle in bare feet."

"The boots offered to me were way to small. I was just going to wait for my normal boots to dry." Gilbert stroked his chin in thought.

"One moment." He hurried away to one of the closets and took out a pair of simple slip-on shoes. "Try these. There is no back to them." Ivan took the shoes and slid his feet inside them. The shoes fit just right and they were warming up his feet.

"Ah, a perfect fit." Ivan smiled and stood up. Best to get this over with. "Let's go meet your brother." Gilbert led him through a large door in the back of the church that entered into the castle. Unlike the church, the castle resembled more the Dark Ages. As Gilbert guided him through the castle, he questioned him on his status as a gang member.

"So what else did you do in this 'gang'? We have gangs here but they are in the lesser parts of the city."

"Like I said before. Steal and sell. I was one of the most feared members." He smirked.

"Feared? How so?" Gilbert returned the smirk over his shoulder at Ivan.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Gilbert paused in his walking and turned to face Ivan. He only had to tilt his head slightly to look Ivan in the face.

"Are you suggesting that I can't handle whatever it is you have to say?" Ivan smiled.

"Perhaps."

"Have you killed?"

"Many, many times. I've lost count."

"Cause trouble?"

"Usually."

"Brutally beat up someone?"

"More so than killing." Gilbert smirked.

"We may have use for you here then. As I'm sure you can already tell…I'm no angel." Ivan's smile turned into a grin.

"Oh, I know you aren't." He let his eyes travel along Gilbert's body but this time the man did not oppose him. "You are a virgin yet you are wearing your lust on your shoulders." He said, referring to the red cleric robe.

"Virgin with men, yes, but not with women. I've had my fair share of them. I prefer men anyway, even though I haven't experienced with one yet. My brother makes sure of that."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I am a warrior cleric. Notice the whip and the dagger. I have a sword as well but I don't usually carry it. Like you and 'your' Gilbert, I also like to…cause a little mischief and beat up, maim, or humiliate my opponents." Gilbert stepped closer to Ivan and the taller man froze. "Are you planning on 'chasing' after me, Ivan? Between the look in your eyes and the arousal from earlier I would say 'yes'." He moved close enough to where their lips were almost touching. Ivan just gave a little nod in response. Instead of a kiss, Ivan's eyes bugged out when Gilbert's knee rammed into his gut. "Dream on! HA!" Gilbert turned away to gloat but Ivan recovered from the attack and kicked the back of Gilbert's knee. Gilbert lost his balance and stumbled but quickly spun on his heel to glare at the other. "You want to start something?"

"I do." Ivan challenged him and readied his fists. Gilbert smirked, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"You're going down, jackass!"

The two men were soon engaged in a fistfight, swinging wildly at each other. Ivan had landed a few punches and Gilbert had flipped him a couple of times. This Gilbert's strength was the same and luckily Ivan already knew all his moves. With a few easy side steps and careful planning, Ivan was able to pin Gilbert's arms at his sides and pull him close. Gilbert let out a gasp before glaring with those red eyes and bearing his teeth. Ivan smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, feeling his body grow hot with Gilbert's so close to his. It would be easy to throw Gilbert on the floor now, tear open those robes and claim his innocence all over again. Gilbert attempted to bring his knee up but Ivan had already slid his thigh between the other's legs, forcing him to rethink his attack. The two men stared at each other for a moment before Ivan let him go.

"I think we are equally matched." Ivan wanted to see if he could get Gilbert to come to him.

"This isn't over! We'll have another brawl again and this time I won't lose! The mighty Gilbert never loses!"

"Of course he doesn't."

Ivan followed after Gilbert, mimicking his macho walking. The two Gilbert's were the same in this way as well. Whenever Gilbert was annoyed, mad, or proven wrong, he would walk as if he had a load in his pants. Ivan made sure to point it out to him at one time and the end result was a busted lip. Gilbert was the only man who he would ever let beat him up. It was even more welcomed during sex. Ivan let out a happy giggle and nearly skipped off behind Gilbert, following the man into the main throne room. Ivan ceased his skipping when he took notice of the throne in the center of the room and the man sitting on it. The man was none other than Ludwig, dressed in all black but was wearing a white cloak. He had a black crown on his head with points resembling the Iron Cross. Beside him were Feliciano and Kiku, dressed in the same manner as Ludwig. Kiku's was the only one that slightly resembled a kimono of his Japanese heritage but the difference was minimal. If the both of them were here as well, did that mean Alfred and Arthur were here too? Ivan shivered at the thought of having all these men against him once again. He must be in Hell.

"What did you happen to find this time, Gilbert?" Ludwig spoke to his brother, his blue eyes remaining on Ivan.

"It's quite a story, brother." Gilbert responded. "I was simply riding through the woods when I came across this man. His name is Ivan and he is not of this world." Ludwig raised a blonde brow and looked at the other two next to him. Feli and Kiku did not have an answer for him.

"Have you been sneaking ale again, brother?" Ludwig asked with a frown.

"Must you always think so evil of me, Luddy? I'm telling you the truth."

"You mean you expect me to believe that this man behind you came from another world?"

"Yes. His dress was strange and he spoke of things that were not of our world."

"I find this all very hard to believe." Ludwig said with a frown and before Gilbert could protest Feliciano interrupted them.

"What a minute!" The amber-eyed man hurried out of the room and came back with a large book. He returned to his place beside Ludwig and began flipping through the pages.

"I believe Feliciano may be looking for the Universe Tear prophecy."

"Why would he even be thinking of that?" Ludwig asked Kiku but then he turned to Gilbert. "While he is looking…what news of the Tear?"

"It hasn't changed in size, brother."

"That's good at least."

"What 'tear'?" Ivan whispered to Gilbert.

"Something strange appeared in our world a few weeks ago. It was like the sky was ripped open by some unknown force. We don't know what it is or why it is there but according to the prophecies, it isn't good." Ivan looked back at the throne where Feliciano was still searching through the book.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" He dropped the large book in Ludwig's lap, making the blonde man grunt loudly. "Look! Read there!" Ludwig began to read the contents and Kiku did so over his shoulder.

"Kiku, what's it say?" Gilbert asked.

"It states that when the sky is torn open a being from another time and place will come to mend it." Gilbert smirked.

"See! I wasn't lying! Ivan is here to help close up the tear!" Gilbert said proudly and wrapped his arm around Ivan's shoulders, who looked dumbstruck. "He's the 'being' from another time and place!"

"Veh~! We're saved!" Feliciano clapped his hands happily.

"T-Tear? I don't know anything about a tear…" Ivan felt a little red flag go up in his mind. "Wait! There was a tear at the bottom of the painting of you!" He said to Gilbert. "It was a rip in the canvas! It's nothing to be afraid of."

"So you're saying the Tear in our world was caused by YOU?" Ludwig's hands gripped the arm rests and he narrowed his eyes at Ivan.

"Yes-what? NO! It was torn when I had already bought it!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kiku asked. "What painting?"

"The painting of Gilbert! In my world there was a painting of Gilbert I bought at a flea market! I took it home and there was a tear at the bottom corner! It was already there when I bought it!" Gilbert moved away from Ivan and suddenly four pairs of eyes were set on him. It was the viewing all over again. "I swear it! I didn't make that tear in the sky!"

"GUARDS!" Ludwig hollered and soon the throne room was littered with guards. Ivan spun around, making a note of all the spearheads pointed at him. The range weapons would make it difficult for him to fight.

"Gilbert, I'm not bad! Tell them!" Gilbert said nothing as the guards swarmed around Ivan to overpower him.

"Take him to the dungeon!" Ludwig ordered. "He will remain there until we get to the bottom of this!"

"NO! DAMN IT! GILBERT, TELL THEM!" Ivan struggled and kicked as he was drug out of the throne room with Gilbert just looking on.

The next thing he knew he was being tossed onto an ice-cold stone floor in a dungeon cell. He looked up over his shoulder as the large iron barred door was slammed shut and locked. Ivan got up and rushed to the bars, shaking it violently but the iron held strong. Muttering a curse of anger under his breath he kicked the chamber pot against the wall, his ears protesting to the high pitched sound it created. Now he had done it! Explaining about the tear in the painting shouldn't have ended him in jail like this! He was simply trying to ease their fear of the 'Tear' in the sky. They think him the cause of it! That was ridiculous! For a moment he was going to be declared a hero and the next he was tossed in jail! Wait scratch the 'hero' bit. It reminded him too much of Alfred's ego. He would change the world 'hero' to 'champion'. Yet he was locked away in a dungeon. He clenched his fists at the image of Gilbert's face in his mind. Next time he saw the albino man he would knock his teeth in!

"Ivan!" Ivan paused at the sound of his name and he recognized the voice as Gilbert's echoing in the dungeon walls. He ran to the bars and looked straight ahead. "My buddies here and I have a few bones to pick with you."

Ivan stared only at Gilbert while ignoring the four men behind him. Gilbert cracked his whip along the floor with it's sound bouncing off the walls. Ivan recognized the stance as Gilbert's trademark bondage pose on the nights they took their coupling to the next level. It was his 'Prussian of Pain' stance, with his legs straddled and his back perfectly straight. Most people would be trembling at notion of being tortured but Ivan's only reaction to the situation was a painful boner. Gilbert cracked the whip again.

"Let's play."

End Chapter 1 TBC

***This is my first time writing Russia/Prussia as a pairing. I'm fairly confident in it so far. Reviews please! Let me know how I am doing! Suggestions always welcomed! 3


	2. Will You Be Mine Again?

***Wow, thanks for all the great reviews! I wasn't expecting so many but I couldn't be happier! Thank you so much! I'm even extra confident continuing on with this story! You guys are awesome! I am very, very grateful!

***Warnings: yaoi, light bondage, light violence, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the references I make in this chapter. They belong to their rightful creators/owners. I am not making any money off of this fic. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2: Will You Be Mine Again?

Gilbert gave his whip another snap along the floor in hopes of seeing the larger man quake with fear. However, his eyes traveled to the front of Ivan's pants where he could clearly see the beginning of an arousal. He couldn't be sure if this stranger was simply a masochist or he was head over heels in love with this 'other' Gilbert. He snapped the whip with both hands in front of him so Ivan could see the strength and width of the leather. Still, the man continued to stare at him with a blank look on his face. Gilbert turned to the men accompanying him.

"Hang him up."

He snapped his fingers and the men went around him to gather Ivan from the cell. One man held a mace in his hand should Ivan try to get away. Ivan didn't put up a struggle and he let the men chain his wrists to some shackles hanging from the ceiling. The iron bit into his skin but he didn't flinch from the pain. He had been in worse situations than this and has endured more. Ivan wasn't expecting the heavy shackles to be placed around his ankles, inhibiting movement. But his main focus was Gilbert standing before him, toying with the whip. Usually it was Gilbert on this end of the foreplay but considering the current circumstance Ivan didn't have much of a choice. He felt one of the men ball their fists in his tunic as the fabric was torn open, exposing his back.

"Are you going to answer all my questions?" Gilbert asked him in a firm tone.

"You haven't asked any yet. Everything I told you in that throne room is all I know." Ivan bit back the little moan in his throat as Gilbert reverted to a more casual, relaxed stance with his arms crossed. This position signaled that Gilbert was deep in thought and it was always the perfect chance to jump his bones.

"Leave us." Gilbert demanded. "Except for you." He pointed to the largest male of the bunch.

"But, my Lord-" Another began to protest.

"I said go! I can handle this myself."

"But your brother will be-"

"I'm not frightened of my 'little' brother. Be gone!" Gilbert cracked his whip and the men hurried out of the room, leaving the two alone with the other. He let his eyes travel to the front of Ivan's pants where the erection had grown larger than before. Gilbert felt a mischievous stirring in his veins and he flashed the bound man a toothy smirk. "So what's with the hard-on, stranger? Do you like to get your ass beat?"

"Only by you, my Gilbert." Ivan said with a cheery smile. "Anyone else who dare tries will suffer greatly."

"Why only me?"

"Because you give as well as you receive." Ivan answered and the man behind him hollered.

"How dare you speak to the High Priest in such a manner!"

"Silence." Gilbert hushed the man and moved closer to Ivan. "So how am I to get my answers out of you if you enjoy the pain?" Ivan gave a childish smile.

"Well…there's some 'other' ways I can think of off the top of my head!"

"Think again!" Gilbert shot his hand out to grip Ivan's balls through the pants and squeeze them. Ivan let out a painful yelp before it transitioned to a moan. The other man gasped and attempted to protest again but Gilbert silenced him. "I'm just having a little fun with him!" Gilbert assured the man and he pulled his hand away, enjoying the weak air thrusts of his captive.

"Sir…this is highly inappropriate! If your brother found out he would be-"

"But he is not going to find out. If word gets to him I will know who leaked it and I may have to punish that person." The other man gulped and nodded quickly.

"Always threatening." Ivan said softly. "That's your nature." Gilbert kept his smirk and raised an eyebrow at him.

"And just how to you intimidate people?"

"Ah…well, very rarely do I have to use any words. Just my body language and aura is enough to make a person wet themselves."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And would it be too much to ask if you were to put your hand back where it was? But maybe a little more gently this time?" Ivan pouted playfully.

"Ha! You don't get anything more like that until I find out what I want to know."

"Very well then. Do your worst." Gilbert smirked and tossed the whip to the other man.

"Give the big lummox a couple of licks for annoying me." He ordered the man as he flopped himself on one of the examination tables. He folded his hands behind his head and lifted one leg, a pose he did often when they would spend time in the park. "Well, get to it!"

Ivan just kept his eyes glued to Gilbert's lax figure when the stinging crack of the whip met with his flesh. He closed one eye and his body twitched, but nothing more. He kept silent as another lash was given but something very interesting had shifted his pain to pleasure. Gilbert slowly took off his leather-studded gloves and tossed them to the floor. His now bare hand started to travel down his red over-tunic robes and to the hem of his black pants. Ivan moaned through the pain, silently begging to release his growing erection from the constricting garments. The milky-white hand slipped past the hem and Gilbert let out a little gasp of pleasure, which in turn made Ivan lash out in his restraints with lust. He wanted him. Gilbert had been taken from him but now the man was before him in the flesh, doing just one of the many things that could set his blood racing. Gilbert looked at him and chuckled, giving another soft gasp as his hand moved further down.

"That's enough." Gilbert ordered the man and the other respectfully turned his back so he could no longer see the scene before him. "I bet you're hurting in more places than just your back." Gilbert smirked at Ivan who wasn't at all pleased or cheerful.

"You are the exact same man as my Gilbert! Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I can!" He moaned softly again, continuing to stroke his own erection. "I bet you wish it were your hands doing this to me." Ivan's answer was a little growl. "I could do more, you know." He slipped his hand back out to toy with the loop buttons of his over tunic. He unhooked one and proceeded to the other above it. Ivan shifted in his binds again as he desperately tried to reach for Gilbert. "You won't be able to see any more of this awesomeness until you answer my questions. Why are you really here?"

"I told you." Ivan's voice was dangerous with a husky tone. "I fell from the sky and landed here."

"This isn't a fairytale, buddy. Give him another lash." The man gulped and turned around, slashing at him again. Ivan grit his teeth and glared at the delicious sight that was both infuriating and exciting him.

"I speak the truth! I fell through the picture! The painting of YOU!"

"Your words make no sense! Again." Another lash was met.

"I'm not lying to you! I don't know why I am here but I know I fell through the painting! I fell through when I noticed the tear at the bottom!" Gilbert seemed to except this bit and he finished unbuttoning to reveal the black under tunic beneath it. Ivan's anger melting away slightly at the sight of a new, hopefully to soon be removed, article of clothing.

"Do you know why the tear was there?"

"I don't. The man who sold it to me said he found it in the garbage and it was already ripped…chances are it was torn while it was being thrown away. Or perhaps that's WHY it was thrown away." He could feel the rivulets of blood dripping down his back. "I'm not lying to you…Feliciano even said something about a prophecy, or something." Gilbert looked at him and untied the top lace of his under tunic.

"Do you wish to cause harm to myself, my brother, or anyone else in this vicinity?"

"No…I wish only to make things right again with you."

"With me?"

"Yes. I don't know where I am but…but if I can get a second chance to be with you then that is all I want." Gilbert sat up after hearing those words and he turned to the other man.

"Leave us."

"Sir, is that wise?"

"Yes. Now go. And leave the whip." The man bowed and handed it to Gilbert on his way out. He waited until the door was closed before sliding off the table and sauntering up to Ivan.

"Tell me, this 'other' Gilbert…if he and I really are one in the same…then how did you manage to claim him?" He moved even closer to Ivan so he could look into violet eyes. "I would never go for someone like you. Many men want me but I don't give them the satisfaction. So how is it that YOU won ME?" Ivan smirked.

"Simple. I watched you from afar. You're a cocktease and you play hard-to-get. You enjoy making men fawn over you because it drives your brother crazy and gives you some 'naughty' pleasure. You are so wrapped up in yourself that you give off such an aura that oozes want and lust. Your strange and exotic looks only added to it." Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"That may be who I am and I enjoy flirting and driving others crazy…but still, how did "I" end up with you? What made you different from all the others?"

"Now that is where it gets good, my little snow bunny." Gilbert sneered at the pet name. "For you see, the first time I set eyes on you I knew I had to possess you. I wanted you to become one with me…so I kept after you. I would 'meet up' with you a lot…usually on accident." He chuckled. "I would watch how you toyed with men, how you picked fights and caused trouble…just like me. So one night, after seeing a movie-um, a 'play', I walked you home. However, we were jumped by a group of thugs. Together we kicked the shit out of them. You were still wet behind the ears when it came to full fisted brawls, but once you saw me tearing into those brutes with iron strength…you nearly creamed right there."

"That's all it took?" He scoffed. "We're not the same Gilbert, then."

"But he said something along those lines as well." Ivan dropped his voice to a whisper. "He invited me inside his town house. We went up to his brother's room, who wasn't home at the time. Silly Gilbert wanted to 'show me' something but all he really wanted was to experience 'taboo'."

"I would never-" Ivan thrust himself closer so his erection was pressed lightly against Gilbert's, making both men share an intake of breath. Gilbert, to his surprise, did not move and Ivan could see the hint of a heated blush along his nose.

"One thing led to another. He let me kiss his soft pink lips…I remember the taste so well. Popcorn and cigarettes…but I didn't care. Our kiss grew more heated and the wanton slut inside of him came out full force. He wanted it rough and passionate." Gilbert felt a tremor travel through his body at Ivan's crazed look. "I tore off his shirt and ripped the button right off his pants. Soon I had him exposed on the green sheets of his brother's bed, panting and whining with desire. After a short while of prepping, marking and licking that skin…I pressed myself inside his tight heat." Gilbert's knees grew weak but he kept his stance. "I could give back to my Gilbert with twice the force he gave me. That is how I was able to claim the wild stallion as my own. I told him he would one day be mine…and I always get what I want. If I want something, then I go after it." He forced his face closer to Gilbert's. "I would like to woo you again." He whispered and for a moment it looked like Gilbert had melted but the crushing grip on his swollen erection made him cry out in pure agony. 

"Listen here, buddy! I would never let myself be taken so easily! I was put here in this church by my brother for reasons that are none of your business and I do my best to honor him!" He released Ivan's erection and stepped away from him. Ivan had to gasp and shudder as his body slowly returned from its state of paralyzing pain. "It may have happened in your world but it won't happen here!" Gilbert went and grabbed his whip, snapping it in his hands. "You said you tore off my clothes, correct? Well, I guarantee with my skills at the whip…I could have you nearly stripped naked without even breaking your skin!" He slid his tongue along the length of the whip.

"I challenge you, then."

Gilbert wasted no time and with a raise of his arm, he brought the whip down to tear a part of Ivan's shirt. Ivan felt a soft sting but he knew the skin had not been broken. He watched with wide violet eyes as Gilbert continued his sensual punishment. Little by little the air was littered with bits of Ivan's clothing and soon the front of his shirt had been completely torn open. The next slash came very close to his groin but only succeeded in tearing another spot on his pants. His skin was starting to ache with the little pink whip marks that decorated his skin. He was surprised when Gilbert dropped his whip and walked up to him, gripping the hem of his torn pants. With a smirk, Gilbert tore the pants the rest of the way so they fell to pool at his bound ankles. Ivan was now naked save for the torn tunic shirt. He felt his erection spring back to life now that it no longer had any restrictions. He watched as Gilbert's eyes traveled down his body to linger on his enlarged manhood.

"See something you like?" Ivan asked with a breathy chuckle.

"So you have a bigger dick than most. So what? Mine is still bigger and totally better looking! You've got a lot of flab and resemble a baby seal." Ivan felt extremely insulted and his current dominant aura fell to a more childish one.

"That was really mean! I'm not a baby seal!"

"Do you know how they kill wittle baby seals?"

"By bashing them on the head?"

"Yup. It's sleepy time for you!"

"WAIT! I-" Ivan didn't have time to finish his sentence as Gilbert pulled out a club resembling a nightstick and whacked him over the head with it. The last thing Ivan saw was the gray cloud gathering at his shackled feet before darkness overtook him.

Gilbert fixed himself up and looped his whip back to his belt. He had to know more about the prophecy and the real reason why Ivan was here. His erection had ceased once he gave it a few quick pumps to ejaculate before leaving the dungeon. Everything Ivan had said had seemed real to him, especially the sexual parts. The ways he was describing reached deep into his body and filled it with a craving he longed to ease. Everything was still very strange about Ivan and his obsession with him. The way Ivan spoke to him was almost enough to unshackle him and let the stranger claim him over the examination table. But that was just his lust and wanton need speaking. He was stronger than that.

Despite his promise to his brother, Gilbert was very flirtatious and seductive. As long as he didn't sleep with any of them there was no harm in it. It was fun! He could come off as a shy little flower but pack a punch that would sterilize a man for life. It was thrilling to watch a man completely lose control because Gilbert knew how to drive them to that level. He was so skilled that he could make a 'ladyies' man question his tastes. His brother hated it, which was one of the reasons he forced his elder brother into a church. Ludwig gave his brother the title of Head Warrior Priest as long as he kept himself out of trouble. Speaking of his brother, he would have to report what he heard from Ivan, keeping it VERY professional, of course.

Ludwig was in his study, looking over the prophecy Feliciano had pointed out. Rarely did he believe in such things and he wasn't surprised that Feliciano would know something about it. His lover enjoyed reading fantasy and make-believe books. However, this one seemed to be fitting in with all the current events going on in the world. With the tear in the sky, the arrival of Ivan, and the frequent number of monsters arising there was defiantly something amiss. His friend, Kiku, seemed to believe that the prophecy spoke true as well but Ludwig couldn't come to a decision until he had heard from Gilbert.

"Brother, may I come in?" Came Gilbert's voice followed by a knock.

"Yes, come in." Gilbert opened the heavy door and closed it behind him. He walked over to Ludwig and looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Ah, the prophecy. Pondering on it, are you? You know, if you worry too much about things you'll get gray hairs!" He said, poking at Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig batted his hand away.

"Any gray hairs I have are from either you or Feli. You both run me ragged."

"But we keep you moving!" Gilbert sat himself atop of Ludwig's desk. "So I spoke to our stranger. Our 'hero' of the prophecy." Ludwig turned to him.

"And what did you find out?" Gilbert toyed with a paperweight on the desk.

"Nothing much. I think he's telling the truth about this 'other world' he's come from. He speaks weird words too. He doesn't come off as a hero at all."

"So you think he is not here to harm us?" Gilbert shook his head.

"I think if properly trained, he could be very useful to us. Think of all these monsters we have popping up left and right! We will need all the help we can get. Ivan was a gang member in his other world and he never cried out when I was whipping him. He is a strong one."

"What is it you are asking of me, brother? Do you suggest I let him out of the dungeon and give him a place among us? How can we be certain he is the 'hero' of this prophecy?" Gilbert smiled at him.

"We won't know until we get to know him, hm? I would send a doctor to him and have his wounds treated before they become infected. I'm going to go to the church and see if they have found anything inside his clothes." Ludwig nodded and watched as Gilbert headed to the door.

"Brother…you know what I am about to tell you." Gilbert laughed and crossed his arms, turning his body to face his younger brother.

"Yes, yes! I hear ya! Do you think I have 'foreign' tastes?" Ludwig stood up from his chair.

"You have a taste in many men. I wouldn't be surprised if you have already set your sights on Ivan because of the mystery behind him. We don't know him yet and he could still be dangerous. But I trust your intuition. Send a doctor for him and have him brought to the church. Once he is awake I will speak to him personally." Gilbert decided to play a little trick on his brother.

"If he is part of the prophecy than he may ask for my hand in marriage. It says in that prophecy that the king will have to give away one of his family members to the 'hero'. And I'm your only family member!"

"What? It doesn't say that!" Ludwig turned to the book and flipped through the few pages, searching for it. "Where did you read that?"

"Pfft! I made it up! I just like teasing you." Ludwig glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Your brother is not amused! You forget that I am still your sovereign! Mother and father named ME the successor so you'd best remember to mind your manners! I do everything I can to keep you safe and you taunt me with jokes and wiles!" Gilbert looked at him with amusement.

"This coming from the little brat who used to hide in my bed because he was afraid of the dark."

"Shouldn't you be praying at the altar?" Ludwig said and snuffed him. Gilbert clasped his hands together and bowed before taking his leave.

Once his visit with Ludwig was done he made his way back to the church entrance. The other clerics welcomed him but Gilbert paid little attention to them. He asked one where Ivan's clothes were and the cleric had them brought over to him. Gilbert placed the bundle of cold clothes on the table and opened them up, examining the strange designs closely. The material was different but not undesirable. Gilbert searched through the clothes, looking for a pocket of any kind. There were none in his jacket or shirt but he did find pockets in his pants. He pat them down and felt something hard in the back pocket. He reached in and took out a thin silver box of some kind. Examining it closely, he noticed a little latch and he pressed it. The top flipped open and there were three white sticks tucked neatly together under some sort of clip. Beneath the sticks was a painting of some kind but it didn't have the feel or texture of canvas. Once he slipped it out the image made him gasp and drop the silver box to the floor.

The picture was of him and Ivan in some strange place with large contraptions and lights behind them. Ivan appeared to be holding a large piece of pink cotton on a stick while he, or the 'other' Gilbert, was holding a stuffed yellow bird doll. This 'other' Gilbert was identical to him in every way, right down to the white skin and pink eyes. He was told that no other of his birth existed in the world and yet here was someone, or himself, with the same condition. Half, if not all, of Gilbert's misfortune and restrictions in this life were due to his peculiar looks, which struck fear and loathing into the face of many. He quickly shook his head of those thoughts and returned to processing the meaning of the picture. Once Ivan was awake and well he would confront him on this and hope to receive a straight answer. Pieces of Ivan's story started to come together but he still thought it quite bizarre.

Ivan slowly opened his eyes with a groan and was met with a headache. He rolled over onto his side and rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the hurt. His clothes were still torn and his pants were missing but there was a blanket set out for him. Ivan didn't mind the cold usually but in this dungeon and this weather the blanket was a necessity. He wrapped the blanket around himself and snuggled into it. His body was used to pain so the lashes were barely causing him any discomfort. However, he knew that the wounds needed to be bandaged or he would end up with an infection. The sound of heavy iron clanging against wood alerted his senses and he had forgotten about his headache momentarily. Two men who appeared to be guards came to his cell door and opened it with a large key.

"You, out." Commanded one and Ivan obeyed, still with the blanket around his shoulders. "We're taking you the church where your wounds will be treated. Priest Beilschmidt commands it."

"Ah, sounds like a plan."

Ivan answered softly and he let the men lead him back to the church. He was taken to a larger room with two beds and a table that appeared to hold boxes of medical devices. One guard remained with him while the other went to fetch the doctor. Ivan remained silent whilst sitting on the bed, kicking his feet lazily as he waited. When the door opened again the same guard had returned with a friendly-faced doctor. While the doctor was rubbing some kind of salve on his wounds Ivan was a little disturbed by the contents he knew had to be in the medicine. He had remembered reading some time ago in a library that boiled urine of all types mixed with herbs were used to treat infections. Now he had seen some pretty hardcore content just on the city streets yet this seemed to disturb him the most. But there was nothing he could do at the moment except let himself be bandaged. Just as the doctor was finishing up with Gilbert had walked in.

"Is he functional?" Gilbert asked the doctor.

"Yes. I just finished treating his wounds."

"Thanks. You can go now. All of you." Gilbert waited for them to leave until he shoved the picture in Ivan's face. "What's up with this picture? I want to know everything about it! Where the hell is this place and what is all this weird stuff around us?" Ivan's eyes sparkled.

"You said 'us'!" Gilbert growled.

"Shut it, asshole! I want to know about this picture! Now tell me or you'll get some more lickings!" Ivan smiled and took the picture.

"Where did you find this?" He asked.

"I found it in a silver box in your pants."

"Hm? Oh, that's my cigarette box. I kept this picture in it because it's one of my favorite outings with you!" Gilbert tapped his foot.

"Explain."

"Ah…well, let me think. I need to think of an old-time way to explain this to you. Hm…" Ivan tapped his chin in thought before coming up with an answer. "This is a festival you and I attended in the city."

"What's in the back?"

"That's a Ferris Wheel. We had just come off that ride. I'm eating cotton candy. It's um…very sweet and fluffy. And that's the stuffed bird you won at a shooting game. You named it 'Gilbird'." Gilbert threw back his head and laughed.

"That's awesome! I actually have a little yellow bird just like that in my chambers! And his name IS Gilbird!" Ivan clapped his hands together.

"You are my Gilbert! I know you are! See, this picture is what my world looks like! You were alive in this picture and it was actually taken a couple of months before your death." Ivan's happiness turned into sadness once again.

"Hey…what about the pink eyes and skin? Am I...or was I…feared?" Ivan cocked his head in confusion. "I mean, was the way I looked in your world accepted?"

"Accepted? Well, yes it is, for the most part. It's a very rare condition in my world that can happen to animals and people. It is uncommon but the population knows about it. Your pigments are absent in your genes and that's what makes you look like that. It's extremely difficult to explain and I don't really know a lot about it myself."

"Can it be fixed?"

"Not really."

"But it isn't something that people fear?"

"I'm sure in some underdeveloped countries your looks are feared. But in most civilized societies it is more accepted." Ivan smiled softly at him. "Why do you ask such things?" Gilbert looked a bit uneasy and cleared his throat.

"I rather not say. I will have some new clothes brought to you and then you will remind here until my brother summons you to his office." Ivan frowned.

"Your brother, Ludwig. He was also your brother in my world as well."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes! He isn't that much different here. He was always very protective of you." Ivan did not want to let on that Ludwig despised his and Gilbert's relationship. He didn't want to plant any doubts in their minds.

"Well, don't bother trying to ask him to court me or anything. He'll hang you from his office window." Gilbert said with a smug smile.

"Trust me. I know how to speak to your brother." Ivan smiled.

A few hours later Ivan was escorted to Ludwig's office by a handful of guards. He was anxious to start a new relationship with Ludwig now that the slate was wiped clean. With all he knew about the old Ludwig already would work in his favor while speaking to the new one. Ivan felt honored to be granted so many second chances that millions of people would love to have. They arrived at a large door with torches on both side and a red carpet sticking out from underneath. Ivan folded his arms behind his back and entered the room with his head high. Ludwig's office consisted of a large wooden desk, some bookshelves, a chair, a wall map, and a window. Lightly decorated rooms just as the old Ludwig had. The blonde man stood by the large fireplace as his blue eyes glued themselves to Ivan.

"So you're the 'hero' of the prophecy, my brother says."

"Ah…let's stray from the world 'hero'. It reminds me of a particularly obnoxious 'Yankee Bean' of a man."

" 'Yankee Bean'?"

"It was a nickname I gave him. Think nothing of it. As for this prophecy…from what I've just been through I would say it seems very real."

"I don't normally believe in this type of nonsense but…considering the conditions, as I was telling Gilbert earlier…maybe something is right among the prophecy. I trust Gilbert's word that you are from another time and place. Though don't think that means I'm your friend. I am far from your friend and I will continue to be skeptical of you." He said firmly. "I still need to feel you out." Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

"Understandable. You know, your brother asked me something very interesting and I would like to alert you about it." Ludwig took a few steps closer.

"What? Tell me!"

"He asked me if people with his looks exist in my world. I told him they do and although uncommon people know about them." Ludwig narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? I've not been in your world so I would have to take your word on it. I don't want you filling my brother's head with lies and fairytales!"

"They are not lies. In my world we know the reason for his looks and they aren't something 'scary' or 'evil'. That's what you think, isn't it? I bet you think something is wrong with Gilbert…something magical maybe? Or mythical? Or maybe you just all view him as a weirdo!"

"How could you know that? Does this have something to do with your knowledge of the tear?"

"No. For you see, in my world, you are still his younger brother. Your grandparents raised you both and they tended to shun Gilbert because of how unusual he looked. They favored you the most, gave you lots of toys and clothes and gifts and let you play outside. Gilbert had to stay indoors a lot because his pale skin could burn easily in the sun. He was sick a lot as a little boy too. As he grew he became more rebellious and bitter, causing trouble and causing havoc everywhere he went just because he could. You tried endlessly to keep him out of trouble and safe from harm. He made a lot of enemies and did many dangerous things."

"And…where is this 'other' Ludwig now? And this other 'Gilbert' you seem to know so much about?"

"Ah…well, that will come in due time. We knew each other, that's all. We were…schoolmates. All of you are in my world as well. Your lover, Feliciano, and your friend Kiku. They are your friends in my world as well. And Gilbert…well…his 'lifestyle' got the best of him and he died. That's why I ended up with the picture. After his death and funeral I found that painting of him. I was so enamored with the painting that it looked as if Gilbert would come right out and join me! And that's how I ended up here." Ludwig listened to his words but seemed both confused and amazed.

"Something is defiantly wrong here. It must have to do with the tear…I will consult my councilors on this hunch."

"You mean Kiku and Feli?" Ivan smiled.

"Yes." Ludwig walked to his desk and took a seat, folded his hands in front of him. "My brother wants to train you as a fighter. He said you were in a gang of some kind?"

"In a manner of speaking. I would love to be trained by your brother. I really have nowhere to go so I'm just going to take things one day at a time and see what happens. You never told me why you are so protective of Gilbert? You put him in a church even though you know he scoffs at all of it. He would rather be out dancing and drinking, not praying." Ludwig looked at him and ran a hand down his face.

"Not everyone accepts him. The church is untouchable. That is all I'm going to say." He studied Ivan again. "I will give you a trail run. My brother will train you to help aid us in the troubles of this world. You may very well be the one who can close the tear. Until that day comes, you are to respect and honor me. You will do everything I say even if it is something strange like 'stand on your head'. You WILL do it or I will punish you." Ivan blinked but he was not at all surprised at Ludwig's attitude.

"Yes sir." He smiled. 'Keep up a happy face! Keep Ludwig happy so you can wiggle your way into Gilbert's bed!'

"And one more thing. If you lay one hand on my brother in an inappropriate manner…or try something more, then you will quickly end up a gelding. I know how my brother can be but I will always take his word over any other. Understand? Let that be a MAJOR warning to you."

"Yes, your 'majesty'." It killed Ivan to be referring to Ludwig with such a title but this was his second chance at life and he wasn't going to blow it. There was a sudden grumbling noise in the room and Ivan put his hand on his belly. "Ah…guess I'm a little hungry." Ludwig just ushered him away.

"My brother will feed you at the church. The guards will see you back there to-" the door opened and Feliciano came in, followed by Kiku. He flashed them a little smile. They were right on time to discuss more about the tear. Ivan smiled and waved at them. "I'm glad you two came when you did."

"We heard you would be speaking to Ivan." Kiku said. "And we thought we should join you."

"I was just about done with him." Ludwig replied. "The guards were going to see him back to the church." Ivan raised his hand politely.

"Excuse me, but I think I should stay to help explain to them, too. Your 'majesty', tell them what Gilbert said."

"Gilbert believes he is from a different world, just as the prophecy stated."

"I was right! And you all doubted me!" Feliciano said proudly.

"What do you think?" Kiku asked Ludwig.

"He spoke of some…family matters that he wouldn't have ever known about if this 'other world' didn't exist. He said he fell from the sky…I wonder if it was the tear he had fallen through?" Ivan shrugged his shoulders and the other three turned to him.

"I know I feel from the sky but I don't think it was the tear. However, I was nearly drowning in icy cold water and was more focused on what was in front of me rather than above me. So it is logical I fell from there. It was the tear in the picture that made me fall through."

"Kiku, what do you think?" Ludwig turned to the dark haired male, valuing his opinion over mosts.

"Perhaps…this is a shot in the dark," Kiku started, "But do you think the tear is acting like a mirror? As in, if we were able to look through it would we see Ivan's world? One parallel to our own?" Ludwig looked at the prophecy book to his right.

"Against my judgment I have to say that seems to make sense…as bizarre as it sounds. Ivan, you said we all exist in your world, right?" Ivan nodded.

"Yes. You are all pretty much the same there as you are here. The only difference is the type of world. My world is very advanced and yours is more…um…well, lets just say this place was how MY world was thousands of years ago." He smiled brightly. They didn't know he had fallen asleep in many history classes and most likely rambled off the wrong time period.

"But if we all exist in your world…then wouldn't that mean in OUR world, there should be another you?" Kiku pointed at Ivan.

"I'm so confused!" Feliciano whined.

"Another me?" Ivan smiled and pointed to himself.

"But then if 'other world' Ivan is here…then where is 'this world's' Ivan?" Feliciano scratched his head in thought, utterly confused. "And how will we know which one is the real one if they came to be?"

"That Ivan would have a black goatee, of course!" Ivan laughed out but it only made the others gaze at him strangely. "Ah…nevermind. It was joke."

Ivan was escorted back to the church shortly after his meeting with the other three. The conclusion they came to about the tear seemed accurate enough to satisfy him for now. He asked one of the clerics to take him to Gilbert so he could tell him of the results. Ivan was given a cloak and a pair of gloves to put on before he was led outside in the snow. The cleric brought him to the church cemetery where Gilbert stood in his red hooded robes with a large black bird resting on his arm. The cleric announced Ivan's presence and Gilbert turned with the bird to see him.

"Thanks, you can go." He said to the cleric. "What brings you out here? Did my brother put his foot up your ass?" He asked with a chuckle.

"No, we actually came to an agreement. He is giving you permission to train me so all is well." Ivan looked at the large black bird, recognizing it as a black eagle. "That can't be your chubby little 'Gilbird'." Gilbert stroked the front of the bird's chest with his knuckles.

"This is Ebony, my pride and joy. Ludwig gave her to me a few years ago as a birthday present."

"She doesn't mind the snow?" Ivan asked, holding out his gloved hands to catch some snowflakes.

"Nah, she's a tough one! Just like her owner!" Gilbert ushered her to switch arms. "I was just giving her a break from her confinements. Although, I can't hold her for much longer…she does tend to get heavy."

"Where does she stay?"

"Come with me. I'll show you." Ivan followed Gilbert around the tombstones and to the stables. Inside were basic farm animals, such a goats, sheep, cows, geese, chickens, a horse and mule. To the far right was a large cage with a nesting hut. Gilbert let the bird into the cage and latched it shut. "Tomorrow morning I will let her out to fly freely. She always comes back." Gilbert smirked. "She can't bear to be away from me for any length of time!" Ivan rolled his eyes in amusement but followed Gilbert back out into the cemetery.

"Would you like to hear what your brother and the others came up with?" Gilbert nodded and took a seat atop one of the tombstones after brushing the snow off.

"Talk to me."

"They think the tear is a mirror or a gateway into my world and I just may have fallen through it to end up here."

"Really?" He scoffed. "It sounds like a fairytale plot. It really does."

"I know, but that is the only explanation that makes the most sense right now." They fell silent for a moment and Ivan stared at Gilbert's figure in the snow. He smiled softly. "Please be mine again."

"No." Gilbert looked at him. "I can't be with anybody…so stop asking."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay? Butt out, you big ox!"

Gilbert jumped off the tombstone and instead of storming off he walked further into the graveyard. Ivan felt a chill go up his spine for Gilbert's slow steps gave him the appearance of a ghost walking through the cemetery. It gave him the image of his world Gilbert roaming aimlessly through the graveyard he was buried in. What if he was looking for Ivan? Gilbert didn't know he was shot for the blow killed him instantly. Didn't Alfred once say something about ghosts having 'unfinished business' or they get lost on their way to the 'light'? If only he had run fast enough then maybe they could have missed that bullet. Gilbert was dead because of him and this other Gilbert was walking away from him. He couldn't stand it any longer and he took off through the tombstones after Gilbert. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist, surprising the other man who let out a curse.

"Get off!"

"Don't leave me again! I don't want you in this place! Let's go back inside!" Ivan pulled him tightly back against his chest and buried his nose in the red hood.

"Hey…calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I always walk around these parts." Gilbert remained in Ivan's hold.

"I told you…my other Gilbert is dead and buried in one of these…where I can't see or hear him. I don't know if he is just in an endless sleep or if his soul is wandering around somewhere…that's what you look like right now. I never really believed in that stuff but now…I'm not so sure. All I know is that you are still my Gilbert, alive and well…and I don't want to lose you again. I made too many mistakes before but I won't make them again!"

"Really…calm down. You're going to be a fighter soon after I train you and you can't go off being so…well, dramatic." Ivan squeezed him tighter and Gilbert let out a little grunt. "But…it is touching." Gilbert wouldn't have said that if the man behind him weren't so emotional at the moment. "I haven't dealt with the death of a loved one before so I can't say I understand what you are feeling…but I still can't be with you."

"Why not? Can you at least tell me that? Who says you can't be with anyone? My other Gilbert would NEVER listen to what another commands of him! He always made his own choices and you can do the same!"

"No, I can't! I would like to but I can't!" This time he tried to pull out of Ivan's grasp. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what I want to know!" Gilbert dug his nails into Ivan's arm and stomped his heel down on his foot. Ivan hissed and let him go. Gilbert's hood had fallen off so Ivan could see the whole of his enraged face.

"I like to tease, yes, but I won't do it anymore with you! You seem to want to really take things too far!"

"Then I will start all over. I said it before. I will make you love me once again. You will become one with me…" Ivan loomed over him and for a moment Gilbert saw the violent determination behind those violet eyes. But he wouldn't back down to Ivan's challenge. Others have tried and they all had failed.

"I could easily send you away from here." Gilbert threatened and Ivan smirked dangerously.

"But then it wouldn't be nearly as fun. You're still the Gilbert I knew and you like to play with fire." He poked Gilbert's nose. "Unless you are hiding something underneath these robes? Did your baby brother put a chastity belt on you because I will find my way through it. Is that why you can't be with anyone?"

"Fuck you!" Gilbert took a swing at him but Ivan backed away, dodging it. Gilbert glared at him and kicked up some snow. "I don't have a chastity belt! I don't need one! I'm capable of protecting myself! I don't need outside aide! You better fucking change your attitude and change it fast or whatever kind of 'relationship' you hope to have with me will crumble and break! Friendly or intimately!" Ivan stared at him sternly and Gilbert returned the look with an angry glare.

"This has something to do with your looks, doesn't it?" Gilbert took a step back. "You were asking me about your looks in my world when you could have asked a million other questions! That is on your mind! I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" Gilbert turned away from him and Ivan put his hand on his shoulder, expecting it to be brushed off. Ivan's features softened when Gilbert let his hand remain where it was. "I told you that your looks are nothing to be alarmed of or hated in my world."

"How is it that you know so much?"

"I'm just awesome that way." Gilbert looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"That's my word."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you. We used to gang up on each other all the time with fun fights and insults…I want to have that again. I want to have all of you." He had both hands on Gilbert's shoulders now and moved to stand closer to him. "I'm willing to wait." His stomach growled again and Gilbert turned around to face him.

"Let's get you something to eat. It's past supper time anyway." Ivan gave him a sad puppy-dog look and Gilbert thought of that picture he found of the two of them in the other world. He wiggled his nose in thought and then took Ivan by the hand. "We'll eat and talk…once I explain things to you maybe you will abandon your lust for me."

"And love. Don't forget love. And nothing you say could make me abandon you." Gilbert didn't reply but Ivan just smiled and let himself be led back into the church.

End Chapter 2 TBC

***Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Lots of mysteries and questions, eh? I hope to have the next chapter posted sooner than this one.


	3. Make Me Sway

***Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone! XOXO This chapter is a bit shorter than I had planned but I wanted to get it up before the weekend. Usually I update on the weekend but I have a very busy one this time around and I try not to break my promises! I'm still getting a feel for the story as well since it's still just starting. Still deciding on lengths of chapters. *taps chin*

***Warnings: yaoi, violence, language, masturbation, slight humor, dialogue heavy.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any references made in this fic. Everything belongs to their respected and rightful owners! I am not making any money off of this fic. It is for entertainment purposes only!

***R & R Please!

Chapter 3: Make Me Sway

Ivan was given a seat at one of the tables in the main hall where he was served a bowl of beef stew with a cup of warm milk. Gilbert had the same and he broke the bread in half to share with Ivan, handing it over to him. He waited patiently for Gilbert to talk as he dipped the piece of bread in the stew, finding the contents much tastier than he had thought. The broth was thick with potato and the beef chunks were cooked just right. If only he had some vodka to add then the meal would be perfect.

"So let's talk." Gilbert spoke up and Ivan paused with the spoon in his mouth to look at him. "You said my looks are not something to be feared in your world, right?"

"Right." Ivan said with a nod.

"Well, they are feared here…and greatly so."

"Why do they fear you? Do they think you have some magic powers or something?"

"That's some of the reason." Ivan's brows lifted slightly. "People tend to think…because I look like this that I would be quick to turn evil…or that I was evil already. I've been called a 'demon' since I could remember."

"Gilbert, I will tell you right now that you are not a demon because of the way you were born. There are no demons."

"Yes there are. Maybe not in your world but they exist here." Gilbert twirled his stew around in the bowl with his spoon lazily. "My parents were able to keep me hidden and safe because we were royalty. Once Ludwig came along the world smiled upon him and continued to shun me. I'm not bitter with Ludwig, not at all. I helped care for and raised him in his early years of life. I should be king but I can't with the way I look so Ludwig has the throne. Which is fine, really." He paused. "I don't need all that responsibility…I like to lay back and have fun. But Ludwig tries to keep me from all that because…like your 'Gilbert' in the other world, I can be a little rambunctious and rebellious." He smirked. "A little hellion."

"Yes, a hellion you are but a demon you are not. But why 'demon'? Is that the only fear they have?"

"It has been told by all the priests, medicine men, and enchanters that I have a demon residing inside of me and it is just waiting to be free." Gilbert ate a spoonful of the stew. "Many things can awaken it…some say a wild and crazy lifestyle full of sins and fun can release it. Doing unlawful things…drinking to much…but I have ruled all those out already." Ivan shared in his laugh before responding.

"So what haven't you ruled out yet?" Gilbert smirked.

"What do you think?" Ivan frowned. "Yup. I may as well have a chastity belt on. Ludwig keeps me here in the church so I can be controlled with all that. Not only am I a cocktease but I am sought after by men quite a lot when I go out. Women are less likely to be so forceful and forward with their feelings. I enjoy attention and I like breaking moral laws. But unlike some other demons that are more socially accepted I am shunned. It's because of my white skin and red eyes…that's why I kept asking you about my looks." He smiled softly. "It would be great to feel normal."

"Do you think you are demon?" Ivan asked him, eating another spoonful.

"I don't know." Gilbert answered truthfully, looking to the side. "I really don't. Sometimes I think it's all bullshit and other times there's that nagging little 'what if' voice in the back of my mind. I can't turn into a demon because it would hurt Ludwig and ruin everything he's done to keep me safe, content, and happy. I'm accepted here in the church and the castle. Ludwig stands up for me and punishes anyone who accuses me of anything. Remember, I don't need his help but in reality, word of the king rules over mine. I can only defend myself so much before royal law has to step in. And I don't want to become a demon…least of all an 'evil' one that may hurt people unnecessarily. I may even go crazy and forget who I am."

"Gilbert, let's backtrack for a moment. If having 'sex' is the last thing you haven't tried then you contradicted yourself. You told me you've been with women and last time I checked, that was sex. Is it only man on man sex that will turn you?" Ivan raised an amused eyebrow. "I would be the person to find a homophobic parallel universe. Life is full of surprises, yes?" He smiled but noticed Gilbert's lightly flushed face as he avoided making eye contact with Ivan. Ivan blinked stupidly for a few seconds before slowly lifting his lips into a grin. "Ooo…someone's telling lies."

"Shut it! That's not something I go around admitting, alright? And I had to tell you SOMETHING because your dick was poking my back! What's with the look?" Gilbert grit his teeth at Ivan's smile.

"Oh, nothing. I just find it funny that my Gilbert has had women and you haven't."

"So? You have?" Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Nope." Ivan finished up his stew. "Men all around. That was another reason my Gilbert was so attracted to me. I was good at what I did." He slipped his foot under the table to tap it with Gilbert's but cringed when the other's heel dug into his toes. The boots provided little protection. "Owiee…" Ivan pouted. "In all seriousness, Gilbert, I know you are not a demon. Having sex isn't going to expose it…that's just silly! Just because you were born a certain way doesn't make you evil. And even if you were…you would still be my Gilbie." Gilbert focused his eyes on Ivan.

"Do you really mean that?" Ivan nodded.

"I do. Even if you were to turn into a demon I would still wish to have you as my own. I would take the chance." Gilbert continued to search his eyes for a hint of lies but found none. He swallowed softly.

"Tell you what. If you beat me in an arm wrestling contest …I will let you kiss me." Ivan perked up and clapped.

"And it has to be a REAL kiss! No little peck on the lips or cheek! Full contact!" Gilbert grumbled but accepted. "Do you think you will win?"

"Oh, I know I can win! Check these awesome muscles!" Gilbert flexed his muscles under the tunic.

"We shall see." Ivan put his elbow on the table and ushered him with his hand. "Bring it on." Gilbert smirked and pulled off his glove, gripping Ivan's hand with his own.

"You're going down! Ready? On three."

Gilbert counted to three and their arms remained at a shaking standstill. Gilbert's teeth were gritted and Ivan kept a solid smug smile across his face. He was tempted to break the gamble just to punch the bastard in the face but he held strong. Gilbert was unable to tell if Ivan had a professional poker face and his arm was ready to break or he was simply toying with him. He had to wonder if Ivan was holding back his strength to surprise him. But Gilbert saw his hand begin to push Ivan's down by a few short inches and he let out a short laugh. Little by little Gilbert continued to lower Ivan's hand further to the table, ensured of his victory. However, Ivan's pleasantly smug face turned psychotic and in an instant Gilbert's hand was slammed down onto the table. He felt the pain from his knuckles travel up his arm and into his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Gilbert hissed out and Ivan's face returned to its normally cheerful demeanor.

"Just like in my world. Same reaction with the same outcome. Now, were is my kiss?" Despite being a punk Gilbert would always keep a deal and Ivan did win fair and square. He had just underestimated the stranger.

"I sure as hell can't do it out here." Gilbert looked around. "We'll go to my chamber."

"Ooh. I like the sound of that!"

"Don't get any ideas! It's just a kiss and nothing more." Gilbert ushered Ivan to follow him.

"What if it leads to something else?"

"It won't."

Ivan followed him up some stairs lined with stone pillars. The church didn't appear to have an upper level but it was big enough for it. The above consisted of a few doors, which Ivan concluded were kept for high status clerics like Gilbert. Gilbert's hand paused when it rested on the iron handle before lowering the latch with his thumb and pressing open. He walked in first and held the door for Ivan to enter before locking it. Ivan looked around Gilbert's room, finding it to be slightly messy and unorganized. Gilbird was in a small wooden birdcage that hung from a chain from the ceiling and chirped. Clothes were lying around, the bed wasn't made, his desk was scattered with scrolls and his candle's had all been burned down to the bottom. The room was dark to begin with but he watched as Gilbert replaced the candles with new ones and lit them.

"Nice little room. It's fairly big. Bigger than the bedroom we shared in my world but the conditions are the same." Ivan smiled. "So…do you want to start or should I?" Gilbert remained silent. "You know, my Gilbert wouldn't be so shy. He would stand up to me and just kiss me without a thought or doubt." Ivan had said these same words to his Gilbert the first time they kissed. If things continued on the way they were going then he would be claiming Gilbert's innocence before the night was through.

"Did that Gilbert really do that in your world? Because I said I would let you kiss me but I didn't specify 'how'." Ivan had to remember that this Gilbert was brought up in a totally different world so they still had their differences.

"Then I will take the lead."

Ivan stood before him and rests his hand on Gilbert's cheek, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. Gilbert looked baffled by the soft touch and that was what Ivan wanted. The only way he won Gilbert in his world was bringing out the lustful needy beast within. This Gilbert was equally as horny and sexually deprived as his first Gilbert. He felt the skin beneath his hand grow warm and he stroked the soft cheek before dropping his hands to Gilbert's sides. Ivan wrapped his arms tightly around Gilbert's back to pull him close, touching the tips of their noses together. With a tiny moan of delight, Ivan tilted his head slightly to capture Gilbert's lips with his own. No taste or smell of powder, only warmth. Ivan deepened the kiss by forcing the other's lips open with his tongue and pressing the muscle inside.

Gilbert moaned and his eyes widen at the deep, passionate kiss that began to warm his whole body with a familiar craving. Ivan's tongue was moving freely in his mouth and the more he struggled the tighter he was held. He let his tongue meet with the slightly larger one, rolling and pressing back against it, almost as if he was trying to push it out. Ivan's hands were now running up his back to press his body closer while the same tongue tried to force its way down his throat. Gilbert was moaning in both pleasure and annoyance, trying to break free. Ivan's rough kiss made his knees grow weak and his limbs feel heavy. This wasn't him! He wasn't anything like this! But when his growing erection pressed against Ivan's, they both broke away to moan. Ivan pressed himself closer to Gilbert so they could feel the heat from each other's erection.

That was when Gilbert lifted his head to crush his lips back to Ivan's, trying to dominant the kiss. It wasn't a quick victory for Gilbert because he was lost in Ivan's kiss, which held a missing piece to his life's big puzzle. He thought he would hate the kiss but it sent more stimulation through his body than aged wine did. Gilbert even welcomed Ivan's wandering hands, not protesting when the other lifted him by his rump. Gilbert remained lost in the kiss and didn't realize that Ivan had laid him down on the bed. A second later, Ivan's weight and heat were above him, kissing the breath out of him. The larger man moaned and planted himself between Gilbert's legs, rubbing their erections together. When Gilbert felt the size of Ivan's manhood he immediately began to protest.

"S-Stop!" Ivan ignored him, moving his lips to kiss his neck and lift his leg. "Stop Ivan!" The other man did not answer but continued to use his weight to keep Gilbert in place while the hands wandered all over. Gilbert had to begin fighting back once he saw Ivan's fingers fumbling with the over tunic buttons. "I SAID STOP!" Gilbert squeezed his free leg between them and used his strength to begin pushing Ivan off of him. Ivan remained silent as he grabbed Gilbert's ankle and pushed it away.

"I haven't finished yet! You didn't say how long it could be!" Ivan held both his arms down and loomed above him. Gilbert could feel the shadow covering him with his legs spread and his body helpless against the monster above him. Yet his erection wasn't seeing a monster but begging for relief.

"Stop this. Let me go." Gilbert said softly but his answer came with being flipped onto his stomach. Ivan forced his hips up and planted his knees inside of Gilbert's to keep them apart. He attempted to flare his arms around but Ivan's quick skills were able to immobilize him.

"You want this, Gilbert. You always have." Gilbert shifted in his grasp. "Imagine me coming up to you and tearing off your clothes…exposing your creamy body to the world." Gilbert heard himself moan and felt his face grow hot. "I would strip you right in front of that altar and let the other clerics watch as I fucked you long and hard before them."

"I mean it! Let me go!" he moaned out and felt his body thrust back against his will. He could feel Ivan's massive erection pressing into him from his pants, which he was grateful to have on.

"Come on…let us prove to everyone how wrong they are." Ivan licked the shell of Gilbert's ear and felt the man's body shiver beneath him. Everything about this Gilbert was the same, body wise. The same spot made him melt like this so the other spots he knew of had to work. Gilbert shifted his head slightly and Ivan got to bury his nose in the pale hair just like he used to do. His Gilbert would smell of something fruity from his shampoo but this one held the scent of musk. It wasn't any less invigorating. "So soft…" He purred into the pale hair before he saw a glitter of stars behind his eyes and intense pain in his nose. Apparently Gilbert had tossed his head back to stun him. Ivan was tossed off from the bed with a mighty grunt from the other.

"I told you to stop, damn it!" Ivan was completely stunned and felt blood in the palm of his hand. "Don't touch me like that again!" He looked up at Gilbert through pain-silted eyes, recalling the blush and the tent in his pants. "Out of my chambers! NOW! Or I'll kill you! Hero or no!" Ivan realized he was defeated for this round so he stood up, still holding his bleeding nose, and left the room.

Gilbert slammed the door shut and latched it tight. He rests his back against it before slowly sliding down the wood to sit on the floor. His pants squeezed his erection and his body was still tingling with wanton desire of sexual pleasure. He bit his bottom lip before removing his glove and slipping his hand inside the front of his pants. Just touching his heated erection sent another jolt of pleasure and he gasped softly. What had happened back there? Something Ivan did awakened a sense of longing in him. Something he had not discovered when he would fool around with other men. He would have let Ivan take him right there if it weren't for his stupid promise to Ludwig. All he could do now was pull the muscle from its confinement and stroke along it to relieve some of the pressure yet knowing it wouldn't do much good. It would ease the ache but something 'more' would do much better.

"Stupid Ludwig…stupid church…stupid…stupidness!"

He thought about what Ivan would feel like pressing into him. He was aware that it would hurt but he was used to pain. Gilbert had imagined himself posing in crazy positions during sex but nothing gave him the tingling feeling of Ivan's actions. His back arched to lift further into his hand as he pumped faster. This was something he had to do constantly and now that he had the real touch of something more it wasn't doing enough for him. With a soft hiss he came into his hands that he had quickly cupped around the head to capture most of the white substance. The other clerics would spot the stains quickly on the black pants and he had to scramble to stand up. He went over to his water basin and took the cloth there to clean himself up. After tucking himself back into his pants and feeling unsatisfied he heard Gilbert chirp a few times from his cage. Gilbert looked over at the yellow bird and glared.

"Don't you judge me! I know you're doing it!" His response came with another chirp.

Ivan sat in front of the fire with his head tilted forward and a rag to his nose. The bleeding was starting to lessen but the pain and large purple bruise would still remain. Gilbert always did have a hard head, literally. This 'attack' did not happen the first time with his Gilbert. Of course, Gilbert wasn't from this time and he wasn't raised in a church to control him. Morals and values seemed more important here than in his world. Ivan knew Ludwig was a big cause of Gilbert's doubt but he couldn't see the younger brother believing in such a thing as a 'demon'. Least of all his own brother! Either these times were really affecting their doppelgangers equally or Ludwig knew something that he didn't. Maybe he did not get along with the man but he could admit that Ludwig was witty and intelligent.

"Ah, the blood has stopped." Ivan said and smiled to himself, dropping the rag onto the table. "So close and yet cock-block Ludwig strikes again. "Be kind, Ivan. Be kind. If you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all."

He wanted to throw the insults at Ludwig just as he did in the other world but that didn't land him very far with the man. He was trying to make things different and so far change appeared to be happening, just not in the way he was expecting. Ivan folded his arms on the table and rest his chin there, staring at and all around the fireplace. His eyes were feeling heavy so he closed them and envisioned being back in his world with his Gilbert. With all the talk of Ludwig it had brought back a particular memory that had started the two's feud.

"_But I don't want to, Ludwig!" Gilbert crossed his arms and looked away from his brother._

"_Gilbert, it is time to go. You have that final to study for. I'm offering to drive you to the library where Antonio and Francis are already studying! This is important for your GPA and for your career!"_

"_Lud, there are other things I would rather be doing." Gilbert smirked when he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine approaching them. "Like hanging out with Ivan." Ludwig frowned._

"_I hate that man! I told you to stay away from him! I mean it, Gilbert! He's trouble!" Ivan had pulled up to the front of the building and balanced his bike with his feet. He smiled at Gilbert and waved. "Don't you dare go with him, Gilbert! Get in the car now!" Gilbert looked at Ivan, then to Ludwig, then back to Ivan again. _

"_I'm headin' for some beers and peanuts! I'm studying THAT!" Before Ludwig could answer Gilbert he ran off and jumped onto the back of Ivan's motorcycle. _

"_GILBERT!" Ludwig shouted his brother's name and all Ivan did was wave happily before shooting off down the street. Ludwig would attempt to follow them but Ivan always managed to lose him._

_Gilbert was holding on to the back bars of the seat instead of Ivan's waist. He had said since it is referred to as a 'bitch seat' he would lean back instead, which somehow made all the difference in his mind. Ivan simply called it the 'raised backseat'. He drove them to a little diner where they stopped to share some coffee and talk 'business'. After that they headed to a local bar to share in some drinks and cheap bar food. That same night they ended up helping some of Ivan's gang rob from an opposing group. It had only taken a few more nights like that for Gilbert to finally be accepted into Ivan's gang. Of course Ludwig had found out but it wasn't for a while. _

"Hey, wake up!" Ivan was awoken by one of the clerics shaking him. "You can't sleep here. Go to your room if you wish to sleep."

"Sorry."

Ivan stood up and proceeded back to his room yet he ended up losing his way. He had finally stumbled upon the elaborate chapel where he spotted a person in white robes kneeling before the altar. He squinted his eyes and noticed the pale hair, which he recognized undoubtedly as Gilbert's. He figured he should go and apologize to Gilbert even if he didn't want to. This Gilbert had to be handled a bit differently so saying 'sorry' maybe get him back on the man's good side. Gilbert was, after all, a big softie at heart when he wanted to be. Quietly, he walked up behind and knelt down beside the other. It had been years since he knelt in a church but for Gilbert he would do anything. Ivan cleared his throat slightly but received no answer.

"Hey…Gilbert? I just…wanted to say that I was sorry for doing what I did. Sometimes I can get carried away and- are you sleeping?" Ivan studied his face thoroughly to confirm that Gilbert was indeed sleeping. The closer he leaned in the easier he could hear the gentle snoring. The man had actually fallen asleep in a kneeling position. "You always were comfortable on your knees." Ivan licked his lips and soon found a pair of pink eyes looking back at him. "Uh oh."

"What are you doing here? This is a sacred place…nice shiner." Gilbert smirked and Ivan's eyes crossed to see just a hint of the purple bruise there.

"Are you here to repent?"

"Pfft. I don't repent. I'm only doing this because I have to. It's so fucking boring. I could be out drinking and dancing right now with my arms around beautiful tavern women. But no. I'm stuck here in this place of righteous losers. At least I get to kick the shit out of monsters."

"Ah, yes, monsters. Your brother has spoken of them." Ivan looked up at the strange abstract sculpture of something holy.

"We think they are here because of the tear in the sky."

"If the tear is a window to my world then we don't have any monsters there. They must be coming from somewhere else…and I can't believe I'm actually talking like this without vodka in my system."

"Our world is plagued by monsters. They show up every once in awhile. Trolls, goblins, griffins, demons, and the occasional dragon. Those are the only ones we have seen. The griffins aren't too bad unless provoked. The others don't need a reason."

"Well, I've never fought a monster before but I have beaten and killed many dangerous, monstrous men. And your brother seems to think that I will be helping you fight these things." Ivan smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, you will be. Noob." Ivan pouted.

"I'm not a noob! I'm highly trained fighter! Look how easily I overtook you in that arm wrestling match."

"I let you win." Ivan chuckled and then thought of a devilish idea that would put him back on bad terms with Ludwig but may just win him the trust of Gilbert.

"How about you and I slip out of this place and you can show me all the fun spots around here?" Gilbert looked at him in surprise. "I bet you haven't had anyone to sneak out with."

"I know a secret way out of this place! We can meet up with Francis and Antonio! They're my buddies who are normally too drunk to care about my looks."

'Well, they haven't changed.'

Ivan said to himself. Francis and Antonio were another set of Gilbert's schoolmates who he connected fairly well with. Alfred was his buddy for sports, movies, and media. Alfred was a partier before Arthur put a ball and chain on his ankle and the other two are more 'sit and read the Sunday paper while talking about nonsense.' Until nightfall, then it was a whole different group.

"Alright then. Let's boogie!"

In Ludwig's chamber Feliciano tossed and turned on the bed trying to escape the heavy candlelight. Ludwig had been glued to the prophecy book and the documents Kiku had written up for him. Ludwig was deeply engaged in trying to find a better reason and more logical explanation for what has occurred. Every time he thought he was coming to an answer he would hit a dead end. There was no way they could look through the tear for it was up in the sky. The tear was never there before and Ludwig continued to wonder if Ivan really did fall through the tear.

Ivan's story was the only one that currently made sense. The other option, or options, would be that the tear is caused by something else and Ivan was just a coincidence. Ivan showing up was a whole other mystery in itself and Ludwig was nearly pulling his hair out trying to come to a conclusion. He felt like he was trapped in a large labyrinth of mysteries and puzzles. He hated when he couldn't make light of something illogical. He had to figure out if Ivan was trouble for them or a godsend. His brother seemed impressed with Ivan but Ludwig still couldn't be sure. He had some doubt in his mind.

"Wiggy please, come to bed." Feliciano pleaded softly from the bed, hugging the pillow close to him.

"I'm not tired yet. Just put the cover over your head to block out the light, then."

"But the sound of your quill is loud…" Ludwig sighed heavily. "And you know I can't go to sleep without you beside me! Not with all these monsters running amuck!" He whined and buried his face in the pillow.

"Feli, realistically any strange being can levitate into the room and slit my throat with you still soundly asleep beside me. It's false security. Now go to sleep. We have a magic barrier up and the clerics have been praying continuously. You're perfectly safe."

"B-But Ludwig-!" Ludwig looked over his shoulder at him with a firm glare.

"I can keep you safe just like this, wide awake, rather than sound asleep next to you. Use your head, Feli."

"But having Ludwig next to me is more than just security…" Feliciano waited for an answer but when one didn't come he threw the covers off of him. He stepped into his hide slippers and slipped a bed robe of velvet blue.

"What are you doing now?" Ludwig asked him without looking up from his papers.

"Going to go and sit by the fire for awhile. I can't go to sleep until you do. You have to learn to relax more, Wiggy." He sat in the rocking chair, shifting it further to the warmth with his feet. He rocked back and forth in the chair while staring at Ludwig's back, stiff with stress. Feliciano tried to stay awake for him but eventually he fell asleep in the chair while Ludwig worked on tirelessly through the night.

Gilbert showed him a secret door through an old painting that led to the opposite side of the cemetery. They exited through a faux pillar dressed in dark, heavy woolen cloaks to mask their escape. Taking a horse from the stable would be too obvious so instead they took off on foot through the snow. The soft city lights were close by and they followed the road into it. The city still looked like large tombs and elongated gravestones. It still gave him an eerie feeling but nothing a little alcohol wouldn't cure.

Gilbert brought them to a local tavern that was alive with music and filled with people. Ivan held on to the back of Gilbert's cloak as they made their way through the crowd. Unlike most of the bars and clubs they went to in the other world this one was by far the smelliest. It was do to the primitive atmosphere. They both heard Gilbert's name called and turned to see none other than the two they came to meet. Antonio waved them over and Gilbert took Ivan by the hand to lead him over.

"Who's your friend?" Francis asked, looking at Ivan.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but order my buddy and I a round and I'll tell you all about it!"

Ivan welcomed the wooden cup full of ale and sipped it, finding it bitter but not unpleasant. He listened casually to the Gilbert's tale of how they had stumbled upon one another. Francis didn't seem to believe it but Antonio was wide-eyed with awe. These two appeared to be exactly the same in this world, which meant that Ivan would have a set of friends here also. These two never particularly cared about his relationship with Gilbert and he couldn't recall if they were at the viewing or not. If they had come to the funeral then he wouldn't have known.

"So how did you manage to sneak out this time?" Francis asked him. "Did your new friend here encourage you to play hooky?" Gilbert chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a new fighter in training so I figured I'd show him around the place." Even though Ivan attacked him Gilbert could not pass up the chance to sneak out to a tavern. Gilbert was well aware now that Ivan was acting on lust and grief for the loss of his lover. Gilbert knew he was so irresistible and he liked to play with fire so long as he didn't get burned. "I'm testing him out on many levels. He may very well be our hero."

"I prefer the term 'champion'." Ivan said with a smile. " 'Hero' is too…over used."

"Fair enough!" Antonio said and cheered to it. "So how will we be able to tell if he is our 'champion' or not?"

"Only time will tell, I suppose." Gilbert answered, chugging more of his ale.

A few drinks in and Gilbert was already red nosed and tipsy. Francis and Antonio were in the same state and the three had joined the jamboree. The minstrel band stepped up their playing and the drunken customers met on the tiny dance floor. The dance floor was only the open area inside the circle of tables so there was not much room. Gilbert, as usual, was grandstanding without any shame. History just kept repeating itself here. Now if only Gilbert would break out the 'hip' dance moves then Ivan could conclude he was in a very deep and long dream.

"HEEELP! I NEED HELLLLP!" A desperate cry from the open entrance stopped the music and everyone inside the tavern. "Someone must help us! There's a troll loose in the city streets! It's already killed three local goats and wounded a person! Will anyone help?" A man pleaded desperately with the tavern's costumers. Ivan looked to Gilbert right away whom he saw releasing his whip from his belt. Ivan quickly stood up and rushed over to him and the others.

"What are you going to do?" Ivan asked.

"I'm going to fight the troll, of course!" Gilbert answered.

"You're drunk, Gilbert. You can't beat a troll without your full wits!" Antonio pointed out.

"No one else here has the skills to beat it properly without losing a limb or getting a bone crushed." He stretched the whip between his hands with a snap. "Let's rock!"

"Wait, Gilbert!" Ivan tried to reach out and catch him but even a drunk Gilbert was a fast Gilbert.

"Don't worry about it, my strange friend." Said Francis, wrapping a friendly arm around Ivan's shoulders. "Gilbert can be just as deadly drunk as he is sober. It's an art form." Ivan gave an uneasy smile and politely removed Francis' arm.

"I think I'd best go with him. You two stay here and…and…keep the crowd inside!"

"You don't know how to fight a troll!" Antonio countered. "You're not from here! You'll get yourself killed! Trolls are nasty things!"

"I've seen worse, believe me." Ivan smiled and grabbed whatever weapon he could.

Gilbert could smell the troll's horrid scent growing closer up ahead. He had fought many trolls before and this one would be no different. Monsters were appearing all over and many have been beatable. The screams from up ahead assured him that he was going the right way. He could admit to himself that his reflexes were a little bit off but he was certain he could handle it. This was his job as a warrior cleric: to help protect and slay the monsters that stalk the earth. Ludwig had given him the title and position in hopes of building up a positive reputation for his elder brother. If people were assured he was here to protect them as a cleric then most would turn a blind eye to his whole strange appearance. So far it hasn't worked but it kept himself entertained.

He came to a halt when he saw the lumpy troll raiding a fruit cart, searching for the left over rotten fruits. The troll was covered in long stringy hair and its face was almost completely covered with more. This particular troll carried a rock tipped club, which was unusual for the species. Gilbert readied his whip when he heard a happy chuckle from his right.

"So this is our big bad troll, hm?" It was Ivan. "Adorable, isn't it?" Gilbert smirked, the alcohol still in his system.

"Yeah, reminds me of a blind date I once had." Ivan laughed at that and held up his weapons.

"This is what I've come to fight with!" Gilbert made a face at the broken wine bottle and a pair of sheering scissors.

"What the hell are you planning on doing with those?" Ivan gave him a proud and smug smile.

"I'm going to shank me a troll, of course!" Ivan laughed happily.

"You're fucking insane! You can't win with just those objects!" The troll had spotted them and roared loudly, swinging his club around like a mad brute.

"I'm willing to give it the old 'college try'." Ivan swung the scissors around his index finger and cracked his neck, that psychotic look from before returning.

"You're no 'champion'! You're a maniac! Do you have a death wish?"

"The same one you have had for years. Doesn't it suck being so much better than everyone else that no one can defeat you? Life tends to get very boring." The two of them had always stroked the other's ego with that little tidbit of their lives. Since Gilbert's death Ivan didn't feel comfortable saying it but maybe with this upcoming battle of uncertainty things could turn out differently.

"Here it comes! You ready to rumble?" Gilbert asked him with a smirk.

"Oh, I was BORN ready!" Ivan laughed manically and Gilbert ignored it this time.

The two ran head on to the monster.

End Chapter 3 TBC

***How long can Gilbert hold out? What more mysteries will unfold?***

***Suggestions always welcomed!***


	4. Don't Talk To Me Of Love

***You guys couldn't be more awesome! You're all making this story a great success and I enjoy writing it! Well, you're all in luck for this in another long chapter! We have two 'new' characters popping up in this chapter as well! ^_~ xoxoxo

***Warnings: Yaoi, language, violence, slight humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Any references or titles used in this fic belong to their rightful artist/owners/companies. I am making **no money** off of this fic! This is for pure enjoyment!

Chapter 4: Don't Talk To Me Of Love

Running head on into the troll was not the best idea. This one was larger than most and his club immediately came swinging at them. Gilbert was able to jump over it and all Ivan could do was duck successfully. Gilbert was clearly used to this and once he was out of the weapon's range he struck his whip into the air. The whip wrapped around the club and Gilbert tugged, digging his heels into the sidewalk for leverage. The troll easily pulled the club back, dragging Gilbert along with it until it roared in pain. While he was ducking, Ivan took the opportunity to stab the troll's bare foot with his broken wine bottle. Ivan jumped back as the troll backed away itself, hobbling now on one good foot.

"That's mighty good work for a noob like you!" Gilbert hollered to him and whipped the troll again, this time slashing into its skin.

"I'm from a rough neighborhood where-" Ivan's sentence was cut short as the troll's hand struck out and grabbed his thigh. "Oh dear…" He remained silent and stoic while he was lifted into the air, staring straight into the upside down eyes of the troll. He could see its beady eyes through the long hair and smell the rotten breath that accompanied each growl.

"IVAN!" Gilbert shouted and lashed his whip out at the arm holding Ivan.

The troll let out a shriek at the pain and Ivan took that moment to stab the scissors into a beady eye. Ivan kept his grip firm on the scissor when the troll roared and tossed its head back, the blood dripping from the wound and caking in his hair. The creature shook Ivan back and forth while it writhed in pain before dropping him to the road. Ivan landed with a heavy thud and for a moment saw stars. That's when he heard Gilbert shouting to Francis and Antonio.

"GET THE ROPE! HURRY!"

Gilbert called over to them. Ivan sat up to see what was going on and the two men both held the same rope in their hands. While the troll was stumbling backwards with its wounds, Antonio and Francis spread out to stretch the rope. Ivan figured what they were doing and got to his feet, readying his scissors. The two men pulled tight as the troll's weight backed in to the rope and stumbled to the road. Once the creature was stunned, Ivan took a chance and armed with scissors, he leapt up onto the troll's belly. When the troll opened its mouth for another wail Ivan stabbed the scissors into its mouth and up through the top. The blades pierced the tender insides of the mouth and silenced the troll's cries. The monster fell limp to the ground and with a grunt, Ivan ripped out the bloodied scissors. The people looking on cheered and clapped for his victory.

"Ha! Beginners luck!" Gilbert called over to him. Ivan smiled and jumped from the troll's stomach, twirling the scissors on his finger.

"All in a day's work. He was no different from the brutes I fought on a daily basis. Although they were slightly more attractive and less hairy."

"Well don't think you're the almighty monster slayer or anything. Trolls are some of the easiest monsters to kill. I can kill them singlehanded."

"But you didn't." Ivan smiled. "You had my help and the help of your little duo over there." Francis and Antonio were the same here as they were in his world. Gilbert liked to refer to the three of them as the 'O-Zone' boys singing 'Dragostea Din Tei'. They had no shame. Gilbert smirked and threw his arms around their necks.

"Yup! These are my boys, right here!" He squeezed them both until they were red in the face.

"M-Maybe we should go back in the tavern and celebrate with some wine?" Francis offered through gasps and Gilbert let them both go.

"I really should be getting back to the palace." Gilbert said with regret. "You know how my brother is and I do have to report that there was another troll attack. We'll leave it for the townsfolk to dispose of. We did all the work." Antonio stood next to Ivan and slapped his back.

"Saw you being tossed around. How you holding up?" He asked him.

"Ah, now I know what a wind sock feels like." 'Or one of those strange balloon wavy arms thingies outside of dealerships.' He said the last part to himself since the others would have no clue.

"Yeah, you still have a few training techniques to learn, my friend." Gilbert told him. "But don't worry, we'll set you up."

"Hey, before you go I wanted to ask you. Are we able to sneak in to Feli's birthday feast? Or did Ludwig give us the 'okay'?" Francis asked and Ivan looked at Gilbert in slight surprise.

"I'm workin' on it, guys. I'll let you know as soon as I can. But me and the noob better be getting back. Thanks for your help." He said 'goodbye' to his friends and lead Ivan back to the castle.

By early morning they had made it back and immediately they were scolded by the other clerics and Ludwig himself. Gilbert just kept an uninterested expression and Ivan was humming tunes in his head to drown him out. It was easy to ignore Ludwig as long as you appeared to be paying attention to him. Feliciano and Kiku were standing behind him on either side of the throne. Kiku was calm but Feli disliked when Ludwig was angry like this.

"Now what is this about a 'troll'? Another has appeared?" Ludwig asked when he was finally finished with his rant.

"Yes, but Ivan and I bravely took care of it with no casualties. Ivan was actually able to kill it. He ran straight on without any fear or hesitation!"

"This is true." Ivan said with a smile. "I look forward to any more that may come my way." Ludwig stared at him and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Just like that? Able to kill a troll? Something you do not have in your world."

"Yes sir."

"Hmm…I know Gilbert wouldn't lie about something like this." He sighed. "Gilbert, make the arrangements to train Ivan as one of us. And if I hear of you sneaking out again without my permission I will have no choice but to punish you." Gilbert rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Yes, brother."

"Now, off with you. I have some things to discuss with my council." Ludwig watched the two leave before turning to Kiku. "Summon our court sorcerer."

"This early in the day? What for?" Kiku asked.

"I want to know more about Ivan. Gilbert ran off with him tonight and you know my fears about that."

"M-Maybe with a stranger like Ivan something like 'that' won't happen to Gilbert." Feliciano spoke out but Ludwig shook his head.

"I can't take any chances right now. Summon our sorcerer."

Kiku nodded and went to the far end of the room where a small black pillar stood with a marble bowl in the center. Kiku took one of the small potion bottles beside it and sprinkled the colored contents inside. Next, he took the small pitcher of water and poured it over the bowl's contents. A purple smoke began to emerge from the bowl and Kiku went back over to join the others. They stood beside Ludwig's throne as the man took a seat, casually crossing his legs. Waiting for the sorcerer to appear could take anywhere from a few seconds to at least five minutes. Ten at the most. Ludwig rests his temple on his fist and waited in silence.

A soft breeze trailed through the throne room and seconds later a puff of purple and green smoke appeared before them. The court sorcerer stepped out from the smoke, dressed in gray robes with a red cloak. He removed the hood and called for his crystal staff, which immediately appeared in his right hand. A spell book appeared in his left arm and a belt of potions hung from his waist. The sorcerer looked slightly annoyed to have been called so early in the morning.

"Greetings, Arthur." Ludwig said to him, uncrossing his legs.

"What have you called me for?" Arthur asked.

"I have summoned you here because a stranger has-"

"Appeared in our world from another. Yes, I'm already ahead of you. I hope that is not what you called me here for?" Arthur raised a thick, annoyed eyebrow at the king who didn't seem all to pleased with his tone.

"I want you to investigate him. We believe he came from the tear. Kiku seems to think that the tear in the sky is a mirror parallel to our own world. Feli and I agree with him. Ivan speaks of all of us existing in his world. He knew many secret things that have been kept between my family. He knows a lot about Gilbert as well. You can guess where I am going with this?" Arthur smirked.

"Are you fearful of your brother falling for this stranger? Or perhaps they are together in this other parallel world?"

"I really have no answer to those questions and I'm not quite sure what to believe." He sighed softly. "Too many strange things have been happening. These are dangerous times and more questions than answers have been arising. But now that Ivan has appeared, I would like for you to investigate the situation. See what you can find out about this tear now that Ivan has fallen through." Arthur nodded and then Kiku spoke up.

"Our king also fears for the safety of his brother. We think Ivan may already be smitten with Gilbert but we don't know for sure. The large stranger is…a bit odd."

"I worry for my brother's condition." Ludwig said. "I can't take any chances. There are far too many troubles in our world as it is without something happening to Gilbert." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I would hate to have to kill my own brother because he had succumbed to sexual desire. He has blemished ever other impure manner there is except that one…and I want him to remain pure. I would have to kill him if he became a demon…" Feliciano placed his hand on Ludwig's shoulder to comfort him.

"There is a chance nothing will happen." Feliciano reminded him but Ludwig shook his head.

"I can't chance that. Not after all that has happened." He turned his blue eyes back to Arthur. "I want Ivan closely watched. If he is perusing my brother in that manner then I want it stopped." Before Arthur could respond another voice interrupted him.

"Are you saving him for yourself?" Ludwig slammed his fists on the armrest of the throne and grit his teeth.

"That's a vicious lie! And what the hell is HE doing here? Don't tell me that is who you have in mind to keep tabs on Ivan?" Arthur sighed and rubbed his temple with the staff.

"He is the best person for the job." Arthur answered.

"He is not a person. He's a demon!" Ludwig growled out and a loud, obnoxious laugh echoed through the hall.

"That hurts my feelings, your 'majesty'."

"Alfred, show yourself." Arthur demanded softly and held his staff slightly in the air to let it glow green.

A red flamed circle emerged a few inches behind Arthur and a ram-horned head peeked out from it. Alfred only appeared for a moment from the nose up until his entire body slowly came into view from the portal. He was dressed all in black, his clothes skin tight yet covered all of his body. He moaned in relief as his bat-like wings spread out and shook the blood flow back into them. He looked at Ludwig and smiled, levitating over to Arthur and wrapping his arms around his neck from behind.

"I would be happy to except the job of spying on this 'Ivan'. He sounds interesting…being from another world and all."

"This is not a game to us, Alfred." Ludwig said firmly and then turned his eyes back to Arthur. "I would appreciate it if you didn't have your lover on an important case such as this." Arthur scoffed.

"Alfred is much better than he appears to be." He defended the demon behind him. "If anyone can stray Ivan away from Gilbert, it's Alfred. He knows how to be seductive when necessary but that is not his strong suit. He much rather-"

"I don't care about him. And just how does he plan to spy on Ivan?" Ludwig asked.

"I will give him the power of 'shadow', of course." Arthur smirked and glanced at the demon male behind him. "Alfred can play the role of a ghost very well. Just keep it in your pants." Arthur's cheerful tone turned to a more serious one and Alfred pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes master." He said with a purr and wrapped his tail around Arthur's leg. "How soon do you want me to start?" Alfred asked Ludwig.

"As soon as possible. Ivan is going to begin training as a fighter as of today. He has proven his worth by defeating a troll without any previous fighting skills or background in monsters. It will be Arthur and Kiku's job to detect if Ivan is good or evil. If he is evil, I want him away from my brother. If he is good…I still want him away from my brother. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Arthur responded. "And if we find him to be evil…?"

"Then I will have him burned at the stake and his limbs will be torn apart. I will show no mercy to him. Be on your way then, Alfred."

"I'll be in touch." Alfred winked at him and disappeared back into the flaming circle. Arthur turned to the other three and gave a short bow.

"Whenever Lord Kiku is ready, so am I."

"I am ready now, Sir Arthur. Come to my office and we shall begin." Kiku smiled softly at him and left with the sorcerer, leaving only Ludwig and Feliciano together.

"Wiggy…what are you so afraid of with Gilbert? I don't think any of that is real with him."

"Real or not…I'm not willing to chance it. I may be completely wrong in all of this but I owe my big brother a lot and like all my people, he is part of my realm and deserves my protection. I want that for him. Gilbert deserves more than he has received all these years of life." Feliciano smiled and kissed the top of his blonde head.

"You're such a good little brother." Ludwig muttered under his breath in slight annoyance.

"Ahem. Shouldn't you be following up on those party arrangements? I leant you the money so you'd had best be spending it wisely." Feliciano looked worried for a moment and gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course, my love! Everything is nearly ready for my birthday celebration! But I will double check everything now." He kissed his cheek and made his way to the nearest exit. Before he left the room completely, he peeked his cute little face around the doorframe. "I…may have gone a bit over budget…" Ludwig's head snapped violently towards his and Feliciano's face disappeared in an instant.

'This is what I'll be doing? A gladiator camp is more productive!' Ivan said to himself as he scanned the training arena located behind the castle. The men in training were all clerics of some kind or young men in their late teens training to be warriors. Not only was Gilbert one of the head clerics but he was the head trainer as well. The moment he stepped onto the arena grounds everyone fell to one knee and bowed their heads. Even though Gilbert said his looks struck fear in the hearts of many, the ones that knew him respected him strongly. They all strived for his acceptance and something simple as a 'well done' from him was enough to send a young man beaming with pride.

Just like in his world, Gilbert could be serious when he needed to be. Ivan continued to stare longingly at him as the man preached various stages of combat and monster battling. Ivan didn't care in the least. All that mattered to him was the sexy body prancing back and forth, dripping with wanton virgin desire. So many images flashed through his mind during the battle lecture. How he longed to throw Gilbert down on the ground and ravish him fully, feeling his virgin blood tickle his massive erection as it broke through the barrier. Oh, but to hear those sweet sounds of love and lust from those pink lips was enough to make him cream right then and there. Speaking of those lips, his Gilbert was able to deliver a memorable blowjob. Even in his world, 'inexperienced' Gilbert gave some of the best head he had ever received.

'My Gilbie…' He said the name to himself and closed his eyes, imagining his long lost lover before him.

Gilbert was dressed in flowing white robes that matched his milky skin. His body, which had been so long protected and untouched, was begging to be fucked and soiled. The robes were sheer toil, framing his body in a celestial way. He envisioned his virgin Gilbert crawling up to him and stopping between his legs. Gilbert would lick his lips and lap at the hard erection through the pants. Slowly, Gilbert's teeth would pull at the leather ties to loosen the pants and free his erection. He imagined what Gilbert's soft gasp would sound like when his engorged length sprung to life before him. Gilbert would moan and nuzzle the thick cock, rubbing his nose and tongue along the engorged veins.

'Taste it, please.' Ivan would beg the other. Gilbert would smile and lick the underside of his cock.

'It's so big…I could never take it all in…'

'Oh, you will, my love. You will. Our bodies are meant for one another.' Ivan would respond and force his erection past Gilbert's lips. 'You will become one with me…I will claim you as my own, as such I did in my world. Anyone who attempts to fuck you will be brutally murdered by my hand.' He would thrust himself further in to Gilbert's mouth. 'Beg me to fuck you…beg me to rob you of all you hold dear…' He pictured those pink eyes gazing up at him with his mouth buried dick deep. Gilbert removed his lips with a 'pop'.

'Fuck me, Ivan. Fuck me hard…I want you tearing in to me with your brute force…claiming my innocence as your own!'

'Little Prussian, you need not to look very far.' Ivan saw himself throwing Gilbert down onto the floor and tearing his robes apart to pool around him. Gilbert moaned and spread his legs, bringing his hand down to let his fingers probe his entrance. Ivan rid himself of his tunic shirt and stroked his erection, his eyes soaking in all of Gilbert's body to burn into his memory.

'Take me, Ivan…take me now!'

Gilbert would moan and Ivan would oblige. He remembered how soft and tight and warm Gilbert's virgin hole was yet it sucked his length all the way in. Ivan began fucking him with raw need, making the other beg and cry in pain mixed with pleasure. Just like in his world, they would be fucking on Ludwig's bed. Ivan envisioned Ludwig ahead of them, staring on in shock as Ivan pounded in to his brother whom he vowed to protect. Ivan's violet orbs would meet with Ludwig's blue ones and he would wink. The 'wink' would represent his dominance over Ludwig's mischievous yet chaste older brother. Oh how he would love to strap Ludwig down, force his eyes to remain open as he fucked his brother to the point where he would walk crooked. Ivan would even take Gilbert before a public audience. If he did that, than everyone would know whom Gilbert belong to.

'Ivan…oh, Ivan…IVAN!'

"IVAN!" Someone landing a lash against his chest robbed Ivan of his current wet daydream.

"OW! HEY!" Ivan shouted but realized that he was back in the current world with his hands down his pants, cupping a rather painful erection. Even though he had thought he had lost all his shame years ago he felt his cheeks warming. "Oh my…" He looked up at a pissed off Gilbert whose arms were crossed with the whip hanging out between them.

"Hero or not, something as repulsive as this earns you a day in the pit!"

"The pit?"

Before Ivan would blink he was being tossed down into an actual stone pit. He landed painfully on his tailbone but watched with one open eye as the wooden door was closed and latched above him. Only a small barred window offered him a ray of light. He had lost his erection in the movement process and calmly rests his back against the stone, moss-covered walls. Ivan had spent the night in jail many times so this wouldn't be any different. The surroundings were obviously different but the process was the same. With nothing else to do Ivan found himself reminiscing about a particular moment he and Gilbert had spent together. It was the last night they had spent together before Gilbert's death. He didn't know what made him think of it but he found he couldn't suppress the flashback.

_Ivan had just come out of the shower and detected a hint of beef broth. He sniffed the air some more while tying is robe to enter the living room. Their apartment was small with one bedroom, a very small hall with a bathroom and a living room that connected to the kitchen. The linoleum on the kitchen floor was no more than a yard wide with an old stove, a sink, and a bit of counter space. Their refrigerator was a 'portal to the underworld' as Gilbert had referred to it. They tried to keep as little perishable food in it as possible. The building was so old that they would often loose electricity for a couple of hours. The living room consisted of only a couch, an uneven coffee table, a portable stereo system, and a 12-inch plasma sitting on the floor opposite. It wasn't much but it was just what they needed. They needed a motorcycle to get around and not having cell phones wasn't an option. Whatever 'dirty' money they made went to their boss along with other percentage charges, which would only leave them with enough to live off of. They were too far in the gang life that they couldn't back out now unless they wanted to be killed. So they made the best of it._

'_Gilbert? What is that? It smells wonderful!' Ivan said as he looked to the kitchen, finding his lover using the small counter space to chop something._

'_I'm making German potato and beef stew. It's cold tonight and I thought a stew would be appropriate. And I wanted to be domestic!' Ivan came up behind him to wrap his arms around the narrow waist. He rests his chin on Gilbert's shoulder to watch him cut up the potato. _

'_Be careful with that knife. You're cutting pretty fast.'_

'_Please! I used to cook for Ludwig all the time if grandma was too busy with her fabrics. He loved beef stew…and it's the only thing I can actually make that's home cooked.'_

'_I bet it tastes divine. I can't wait to try some.' He said and started kissing Gilbert's neck. Gilbert chuckled and tilted his head a bit in response. _

'_I don't recall there being a 'me' on my menu?'_

'_But you come with every meal. Like bread.' Ivan chuckled and nipped at his neck._

'_You are so lame it's not even funny.' Gilbert continued cutting up his current potato, tossing the pieces into the pot. 'It will be a while before we eat.'_

'_Then we must preoccupy ourselves with other activities in the mean time. Like fucking you into the floor.'_

'_What makes you think I want to fuck you all the time? And do you really want the Marshalls below us to complain about noise again? You're not that good, commie.'_

'_Says the Nazi.' Ivan countered as he flipped Gilbert around so they were facing one another. 'The ceilings are always falling down in this building. Our lovemaking had nothing to do with their bathroom ceiling cracking a bit." Gilbert laughed at that, resting his hands on the counter top to keep his lower back from being pressed into it. 'And I'm the one who woke up to a cold hand fondling me this morning. You know you loved what came after.'_

'_I did, which is why I must stop you right here. We already had sex today. My vital regions need a break to recharge.' Ivan pouted. 'Oh come on! Stop with the childish pouts!'_

'_Well…your pert little bottom may be temporarily out of order but I'm sure your knees are in working condition?'_

'_Ugh. You know I hate doing that.'_

'_You don't seem to care about it when you're receiving it?'_

'_That's different because I deserve full satisfaction! My jaw always aches afterwards and I don't like having to work hard if I don't have to.' Gilbert flicked his lover's nose. 'The answer is no. Word.' Gilbert spun back around in Ivan's arms to stir the stew. 'Get me a beer, would you?'_

'_Fiddle de de.' Ivan mock whined but did as he was told, opening it before handing it to him. Gilbert drank the beer from the corner of his mouth while he stirred the stew. _

'_Perfect for a cold night like this. Let's hope the heat doesn't go out.'_

'_Then we will just have to cuddle close, yes?'_

'_Yes.'_

_The stew cooked for another hour until it was done and ready to be served. They always ate at the couch since they did not have an appropriate dining table. Just as they were sitting down to eat the lights flickered and went out. Gilbert cursed loudly and Ivan just sighed. The weather was snowy and windy outside, which was the cause of the power outage. _

'_I suppose we should dress in our warmest clothes.' Ivan offered. 'I'll light the candles.'_

'_I'll get the comforter from the bedroom.' _

_Offered Gilbert. 'And lets turn the couch around so we can see the window.' The two men moved the couch around with little difficulty to face the kitchen window. Even though they only saw some brick from the neighboring building they could still see the snow falling. Once dressed in their coats and winter hats, the two sat on the couch to eat and watch the snow. Gilbert was wearing his unnecessarily long ski hat with the German colors patterned on the fabric. Like a cat, Ivan would play with the gold pom-pom at the tip of it, also using it as an 'excuse' to pinch Gilbert's ass from time to time. He and his brother had a matching pair although Gilbert was the only one who actually wore it._

'_Will you stop with the groping?' _

'_I'm just playing with your pom-pom. You know I have sensory issues.'_

'_Pfft. You want more stew? There's only a little bit left. We can split it between us.'_

'_Mm…I'm not hungry, you can have it.'_

'_Are you sure?' Ivan nodded and dropped the pom-pom so Gilbert could get up. He always made sure Gilbert had more to eat than him even though he was still hungry. He didn't want Gilbert's blood sugar to drop._

'_I may just snag a cookie or two later on.' Ivan said and watched his lover finish off the stew and put the bowl in the sink._

_When Gilbert came back to the couch, Ivan took the comforter and wrapped it tightly around them. Silently they watched the snowfall outside for a while until it was clear the power was not going to back on any time soon. The only thing left to do was go to bed and sleep the cold away. They remained in their full dress, spooning into one another for extra warmth. Ivan loved when they slept together like this for Gilbert's body molded perfectly against his own. He leaned his head over to kiss Gilbert's cheek._

'_Why do you stay with me?' Ivan asked softly._

'_Seriously? You're going to ask me that this time of night?' Ivan nuzzled the pale hair._

'_I'm just wondering, that's all. You don't have to stay here in these conditions…you have a nice place to go to.' Never did Gilbert ever say 'I love you' to Ivan for it wasn't 'manly' to do so. Ivan would say it on occasion when he would be watching Gilbert doing something that struck him to speak it._

'_Yes, I do have a nice place to go to. It's warm and well insulated with up to date electricity and safe conditions. Yet I would rather stay here with you…and that should say enough right there, jackass. You want me to spurt sonnets at you too?' he said with a hint of sarcasm but Ivan didn't care. His response was only to pull Gilbert closer to him. 'Now go to sleep. We have some ass-kicking to do tomorrow. A couple of guys need my foot up their ass.'_

_Ivan closed his eyes and inhaled Gilbert's scent, snuggling comfortably into him. When he opened his eyes again he saw the bullet wound on the side of Gilbert's head and he jumped up. That jumped startled him awake._

"Hey, wake up!" Came a voice from above. Ivan, panting heavily with shock, looked up to see two guards at the door. "You're time is up." The guard threw down a rope ladder for Ivan to climb up and out of the pit. He was still a little shaky from the memory but once the light snow hit his face he came back to reality. "You okay?"

"Um…yeah. Yeah, I am. Where's Gilbert?"

"That's Master Gilbert to you." Scolded the other guard. "He is with his brother but he leaves orders for you to continue your training. You'd be wise to obey." After the memory of Gilbert's death and bullet wound Ivan was willing to do anything the albino said.

A few days had passed without Ivan being able to see Gilbert and he was starting to get worried. He was told that the man was off doing some errand work for the townspeople along with a few other clerics. Ludwig had given strict orders that Ivan was to stay at the church and continue training when he really just wanted to be with Gilbert. The wool tunic he was wearing was currently itching him and he wondered if he was allergic to the material. He had already mastered the fighting techniques of this world, which had surprised almost everyone.

True, Ivan had never been on a medieval battlefield or fought massive monsters but he was still able to save himself in a group gang attack. Armed with only his fists, strength, endurance, pain tolerance, and his pipe he was indestructible. He had to personally show many of the young trainees here what he meant by street fighting. Ivan had earned another reputation here as the 'Manic Champion' and was feared. Everyone avoided him at mealtime and it was like his middle school lunchroom all over again, sitting alone at the table.

"MASTER GILBERT RETURNS!" Came a call from the watchtower and Ivan became giddy with excitement.

He dashed through the snow, running around the castle to one of the walls. The stairs were slightly narrower for his size and he stumbled a few times but made it to the top. He looked over the wall to see Gilbert in his red robes on horseback with Ebony perched on his shoulder. Ivan watched while the drawbridge was lowered and the iron gate lifted to allow him entrance. Ivan hurried back down the steps to greet his soon-to-be lover at the courtyard gate. As Gilbert rode in he spotted Ivan and smirked.

"Still kicking? I thought you'd be dead with exhaustion by now."

"Hardly. I have surpassed all your basic trainees and earned a new title of 'Manic Champion'!" Gilbert stopped his horse to gaze down at him.

"In just a couple of days?" Ivan nodded.

"Yup! I've even been invited to Feliciano's birthday celebration tonight! You've come back just in time."

"It was an easy mission and I'm just awesome with timing." He jumped off from his horse and let the stable boy take it from him. Another animal handle carefully took Ebony from him as well.

"I'm glad you're back safe." Ivan said to him and brought the man into a crushing hug.

"Hey, hey, ease up you big ox!" He shoved him away. "You're not allowed to put your hands on me in public." He looked around before leaning in to whisper. "In private is different." Ivan's eyes sparkled and he suddenly felt the urge to grovel before him and kiss his boots. He was so deprived of sex that not even masturbation was helping anymore. "What's with that look? You look like you're ready to eat my face!"

"May I in private?" Gilbert laughed and slapped him on the back.

"We'll see. Come on let's find you some decent clothes fit for a royal party!"

"I've never been to a royal party before! I'm not much for social gatherings but I think I can handle it. One way to find out!"

There was much Ivan had to learn about a royal party before he was allowed to enter the feasting hall. Currently, all he could do was peek in and observe the surroundings. Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert, and Kiku were all seated at the head table. Their table consisted of a roasted game bird and a suckling pig. Surrounding the tabletop appeared to be bowls of various other goods. There was one chair empty next to Gilbert and he hoped it was for him. He was being announced as the 'champion', after all. Ludwig was still skeptical but his two lapdogs seem to think other wise. Everyone was adorned in their best medieval attire more or less resembling the King Arthur style of dress. At least that's what it looked like to him based on his knowledge of the time period. Ludwig was in a hunter green color, Feli in light blue and Kiku in purple. His Gilbert was dressed all in white and Ivan's mouth began to drool. How he wanted him.

"Sir Ivan!" Ivan looked over to the court official that said his name. "You are nearly ready to be announced into the feasting hall. This is what you are to do. Once I introduce you, you are to walk down the middle towards our king and bow to him. Once the king acknowledges you with a nod you may take your seat next to Master Gilbert." 'Score!' Ivan said to himself. "Please write on this scroll how you would like me to announce you. Be sure to include any other names or titles you may have in your world and a very short introduction."

"Um…okay." Ivan took the quill handed to him and with some difficulty he wrote down his name and bio. The man took the scroll and entered the feasting hall, remaining by the door. Ivan stood just outside the doorframe and waited to be announced.

"Presenting our champion from another world! Tsar Ivan Elvis Fancypants-Braginski!" Ivan bit his bottom lip to contain his laughter. No one had to know the secret fun he was having with all this. "He hails from mighty empire of Russia! Enjoys long walks in sunflower fields and hopes to marry Prince Harry!" The official looked a tad bit confused but Ivan walked in with his head held high.

Everyone stared at him as he walked down the way and bowed before Ludwig. Ludwig kept a straight face but nodded his head in greeting. Gilbert waved him over and Ivan could feel Ludwig's eyes on him until he sat down. Gilbert leaned over to whisper to him.

"You never told me you had so many names."

"I made most of them up. I'm simply Ivan Braginski. Elvis was a singer in my world and before you ask who 'Harry' is I will tell you. He's a prince in another country in my world. His brother has just gotten married so everyone is competing for him. I thought it was appropriate for this atmosphere as well." Gilbert just looked at him and then laughed.

"That's awesome! I won't tell anybody, I promise! That's something I would do too!"

Ivan just smiled and took some food onto his plate to begin eating. He was served wine, which he drank but didn't particularly care for. Vodka was his choice of alcohol. The food was delicious and held a type of barbeque style taste to it. The hall was decorated with tapestries and ribbons, just screaming 'Feliciano style'. Bright colors everywhere and over the top decorations. Same Feliciano.

"So this party is nice. My first royal party." Ivan said to Gilbert.

"Yeah, they're a bit boring but Feli hired a minstrel group and there will be dancing soon."

"Ah…I don't dance. I have no rhythm." Gilbert scoffed.

"Everyone has rhythm! You just have to know how to find it! Look, we have some very easy 'noble' dancing we'll be doing tonight and any idiot can follow. You'll do fine."

"Well…I'll give it a shot but I can't promise anything. Are Antonio and Francis here?"

"No, they got caught at the door. Francis tried to chat up one of the noble ladies and blew their cover."

"Ah, I see. So to change subjects, does your brother approve enough of me now? I am sitting here beside you at the royal table. That must mean something."

"Don't get your hopes up yet. You have Feli and Kiku to thank that you're even sitting up here at all. But to answer your question truthfully, Ludwig has seemed to accept you as a possible champion for our world. You may be able to save us." Ivan smiled brightly.

"Well, if that's the case…" Ivan leaned over Gilbert and called to Ludwig. "King Ludwig!" Ludwig turned him with a flat look.

"What is it?"

"I believe I've proven my worth quite enough recently and I ask permission to ask your brother out. Um, I mean, I would like to 'court' your brother."

"What!" Ludwig shouted.

"What?" Gilbert questioned in surprise.

"Out of the question!" Ludwig answered firmly. "Gilbert is not to be courted by anyone, much less a man from another world."

"But you courted Feliciano! Why can't I court a man? I don't believe in all that 'Gilbert is a demon' nonsense. He is a man like any of us here."

"Ivan, stand down." Gilbert looked at him sternly. "Now is not the time and I need to accept your permission to court me. But in the end it is really up to Ludwig."

"My answer is 'no'." Ludwig said and Ivan frowned darkly. "Regardless of what you believe I happen to have my brother's best interest in mind and would seek a more suitable person for him to wed. An oddity like you is out of the question."

"And what if your big brother says 'yes' to me wanting to court him?"

"He won't because he knows I will not accept. My word is law here, not Gilbert's." Gilbert narrowed his eyes at them both.

"Hello? I'm sitting RIGHT HERE!"

"Gilbert, you know what my answer will be and you will respect it. I'm not doing this to be cruel. I don't even want you entertaining the thought. This discussion is done."

"I wasn't planning on it, Ludwig!" Gilbert sneered at him and then turned to Ivan. "Good work, shithead! Now you've pissed him off!"

"I'm sorry but at least I asked permission first. I'm sure if you only spoke to your brother how much you wanted me to court you I'm sure he would say 'yes'."

"But I don't want to be courted, Ivan!" Gilbert hissed at him and Ivan frowned sadly this time. Gilbert's features seemed to soften when he saw Ivan's emotions. "You're…the first person who has asked to court me…why? Is it because of your old 'Gilbert' in your world? Am I a replacement for him?"

"No, you aren't a replacement. You are merely my second chance at making things right with you. You are still my Gilbert and I will continue to chase after you until I own all of you once again. I still don't know what all this is or how I really came to be here but the one thing I know is that my lover is sitting right here next to me. My lover whom I cried over and kissed ice-cold lips while he lay in a coffin…never knew I was even there. Our living space was so empty and lonely without you there. I kept everything of yours just the way it was…so in some small hope it would feel like you were still there. But now you are here…and I only wish to love you once more. This is my chance to make things right and do everything differently. If only you understood where I was coming from…"

Gilbert stared at him with sorrowfully pink eyes and gently took his hand under the table. He felt Ivan squeeze his hand and could sense the pure sadness within those violet eyes. Ivan wasn't lying about these feelings for this other 'Gilbert'. He obviously had loved him and Gilbert had never known any kind of real love. Love between his family, yes, but never with a lover. He could feel his heartbeat quickening and remembered their almost sex moment in his chambers. Ivan's passion had been true and it made his body ache once again with wanton lust. Ivan was the only one who didn't seem to believe that Gilbert had a hidden demon within him and still sought after him knowing that. Gilbert was tempted to give Ivan a chance…even if he did had to go behind his brother's back.

"I will consider it." Gilbert whispered and Ivan's face lit up. "But don't let anyone know just yet! This doesn't mean you can claim me but I would like to…see what you have to offer to win my heart. Think of it as a game."

"A game I intend to win." Ivan smiled at him. "If only I had your brother's blessing to court you…he has some nerve saying a man can't court you when he can court Feli." Gilbert glanced over to them to make sure they weren't watching before whispering.

"They never courted. There is quite a story behind how they came to be, and it's not a pleasant one." Ivan blinked with mild curiosity.

"Do tell."

"Well, it all started a year and a half ago during a royal celebration over the defeat of a dragon. Ludwig had killed one that threatened his royal city. So he, all his men, and myself paraded through the city streets and so on and so forth. They stop at a tavern where Feliciano currently worked as a serving wench. I enjoy referring to him as that, so bear with me. Ludwig had had so many beers that he was drunk off not just the liquid but victory and power as well. Feliciano, the oblivious dipshit that he is, caught Ludwig's eye and he wanted him. Feli refused him and attempted to run away.

So of course Ludwig had his men block all the exits so he couldn't get away. That's when Ludwig seized control and forced himself on Feliciano right there in front of everyone. I tried to stop it but Ludwig's word was law and I was already in trouble enough. I wasn't going to lay my sanity on the line for some nobody." Ivan didn't look surprised.

"He can be quite a different person when he drunk."

"Exactly. So after he was done we all left the tavern and headed home. The next morning, I told Ludwig of what he had done and he was mortified. He had no recollection of doing it. So being the nobleman he is, he took some of his men back to the tavern to apologize to Feliciano for robbing him of his innocence and humiliating him front of everyone."

"Obviously Feliciano forgave him, for he his glued to Ludwig's arm like a leech." Gilbert scoffed.

"Feli's dumb as a stump and I don't think he even knew what a penis was or how it worked until that night. I never understood it, though. Falling in love with your rapist should be out of the social norm but I can't see Feliciano as a gold digger either. I don't think he's swift enough. And I think Ludwig only stays with Feliciano like this because he feels completely guilty for what he's done." Ivan drank some more wine and shook his head.

"No, they love each other."

"How can you tell?"

"Because they are also together in my world. Maybe these two haven't fully reached that point yet but trust me they will love each other. Feli I can see is already in love with Ludwig but it will take your brother a bit longer to realize it himself. But the love is there. Feliciano is one of a kind but we just don't know what kind. Stranger things have happened." Gilbert nodded.

"You're right. You know, after hearing you say that I can see now that Ludwig has developed deeper feelings for Feli. I mean if killing people who say something about the rape or morally judge Feli isn't dedication then I don't know what is."

"Ludwig does that?" Ivan asked with a chuckle.

"Doesn't even leave room for apology. But people are stupid. They should know that Feliciano will be Ludwig's queen eventually. How's the food?"

"Very good! I'm eating you out of house and home, though." Ivan said proudly.

"Don't weigh yourself down too much with food! We still have some dancing to do."

"Dancing?" Ivan frowned when he saw the minstrel band getting ready to play. "Oh no…" People started gathering on the dance floor, including Ludwig and Feliciano. Gilbert stood up and tugged on Ivan's sleeve.

"Let's go!"

"B-But…I don't know how!"

"Just shut your ass and follow me. You can watch them first and then you'll see how easy it is."

Ivan gulped but let Gilbert lead him to the dance floor. They stood on the side as everyone gathered in a circle, alternating between men and women. The music began and the group began their dance, stepping this way and that way. The men would lift the women briefly and then the same dance routine would continue.

"See, I told you it's easy! Watch…two steps to the left, two steps to the right, two steps to the left, two steps to the right, step left six times, lift the lady, and continue until you're back with who you started with. Now let's join in!"

Ivan 'eeped' but let Gilbert pull him into the circle. He didn't like not being next to Gilbert and he had to hold the hand of some middle-aged woman. It took a few mess ups before Ivan memorized the dance and it wasn't as bad as he had thought. He nearly tossed one thin young lady into the man next to her and whispered he was sorry. After that he feared the next woman would accidently be tossed over his head. He had forgotten how fragile women could be. He didn't grip the next small one's waist enough as she jumped and he dropped her. He was trying to be gentle but only succeeded in making her stumble. She was able to catch herself on her feet but landed him a slap before storming out of the circle. Ivan could hear Gilbert laughing as he ducked out from the circle, slightly embarrassed and rubbing his stinging cheek. Gilbert eventually joined him.

"Making it with the ladies, huh?"

"Oh, yes. I'm just a heartbreaker." Ivan said flatly. "I rather just slow dance with you."

"Slow dance? Oh, you mean just swaying back and forth…" Gilbert looked over at Ludwig who was focusing on the dance. "Come here." Gilbert took Ivan's hand and guided to a hidden spot under the steps. "You can dance with me here." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ivan.

"Are you teasing me again?" Ivan asked with a grin.

"I might be. But then again, I may not. I'll leave you to do all the wondering."

"You know we may get caught and then your brother will flip his lid."

"Eh, we'll deal with that if it happens." He took Ivan's arms and wrapped them around his waist. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier…about how much you missed your other Gilbert…and it just sounded so sincere."

"That's because it was." Ivan replied and pulled him close. "My old Gilbert was my everything…I realize that now. We didn't use sweet words all the time…the both of us just knew how we felt for each other. And we would treat ourselves to nice things every so often. I want all that again…I want it all with you…because you are still that Gilbert."

Gilbert looked at him, still unsure of how much of himself he wanted to give to this man. He wouldn't give him everything, not yet. Against his brother's wishes, Gilbert whispered that he would let Ivan court him secretly. The other man's response was to crush his lips in a kiss, nearly knocking their teeth together. Ivan's mouth engulfed his and the tongue was only a second behind. Gilbert felt like Ivan was sucking the life out of him with his head bent painfully back as the tongue probed deeper. His gloved hands gripped the back of Ivan's velvet tunic and held on to him tightly. He was unsure of just what to do so he let Ivan take the lead.

Gilbert felt his back hit the far wall and Ivan's body press up against his. Ivan started to dry hump their groins together, the hot friction causing Gilbert to moan into his mouth. He could feel Ivan's cock swelling with blood and pressing painfully hard into his own semi-hard erection. Ivan lifted him off the ground so he could slide his concealed cock under Gilbert's vital regions. Gilbert pulled away to moan as the head of Ivan's cock stroked its way along his underside through the pants. The material was becoming too tight and Gilbert found himself pushing his pants down to allow full contact. He was letting his body control his thoughts.

Ivan growled into Gilbert's neck and let his hands drop down to fill the soft skin of his hips. His fingers pushed the pants further down. He used his free hand to shuffle himself out of his own uncomfortable leggings so his erection could spring to freedom. He immediately rubbed his cock against Gilbert's own, making the pink eyed man shudder and groan at the contact. Ivan snuck his other hand around to Gilbert's backside and found his entrance, applying pressure with two fingers yet not penetrating him. Gilbert's eyes flew open and his head lifted to the sky, letting out a choked gasp of surprise. Ivan felt his body try to press the fingers inside but he wouldn't let it happen. He would need to ignite Gilbert's passion and desire first before they could move any further.

Gilbert was writhing and moaning in his arms, trying desperately to impale himself on the fingers. His voice whispered 'more' without his control and Ivan spun him around, shoving his chest up against the wall. Pink eyes flung open again as two of Ivan's fingers wiggled their way inside. He gasped in slight pain at the forced entrance, feeling his muscles spasm with trying to push the foreign digit out. The thick fingers spread and massaged his inner muscles, turning his hissing moans into groans of pleasure. Even though it felt good and his body cried out for more, he knew it was going to far and he wasn't ready.

"Stop, Ivan…"

"I can't. I fucking can't! Do you know how sexy you are right now?" Ivan's voice dropped in tone beside his ear, nipping at the lobe. I want to fuck you until you can hardly stand! Make you become one with me…just like how it used to be. My love…my Gilbert…my snow bunny…" Gilbert found himself blushing and felt his erection twist with the promise of more but he just couldn't.

"Please stop! Not like this! It should be done in secret! Who knows what will happen! Please Ivan!" He couldn't believe he was begging like a helpless child but at the moment he was flushed and confused. "STOP!" He hissed out and elbowed Ivan in the rib.

"Fuck!" Ivan hissed and backed away from him. "Gilbert…!" Gilbert turned his body around to look at him with lust filled eyes laden with sadness.

"I-I'm sorry, Ivan…I'm sorry! Things got carried away and…and I'm just not ready. Not like this…" Ivan glared at him, his panting heavy and his arousal still standing fully erect. "Did you do it like this with your first Gilbert? Huh? Did you?" Ivan calmed down for a moment at those words spoken. Yes, indeed he had just taken Gilbert randomly that night in Ludwig's room. Gilbert had seemed to regret it for a short while but quickly got over it. Ivan vowed he would do things differently this time around and he would keep those vows. He took a deep breath and fixed his pants.

"I did…yes. I got…I just got carried away. Put yourself in my shoes, Gilbert. My lover, whom I cherished, was taken from me. Half of his head was blown off. The wound was gushing blood and those beautiful pink eyes were wide and unseeing. He didn't even know what hit him! One moment the street was in front of him the next, darkness! I don't even remember what happened, how I got him to the hospital or when he died! I was kept from his funeral and couldn't stay for his wake! Everything I had with him was taken from me in a mere second! We used to make love all the time and enjoy each other's company afterwards! I thought I would never have that again…to share such intimate and passionate moments with the person you love more than anything in the world. Don't you think I might be just a little fucking irritable when you stop me in the middle of near sex?"

"Ivan…calm down!" Gilbert was shocked by his sudden outburst. "I was enjoying what we were doing but…it was just going too far to soon! My brother is right behind these walls and he would burn you at the stake if he caught what you were doing to me! It just…has to be done at a private time…" Gilbert said with a slight flush and Ivan seemed to calm himself once again.

"Are you serious about that, Gilbert? I can…I can claim you?"

"…yes but, you have to court me properly. I can't just give in to you. And I don't want anything super girly or fluffy. Just…I don't know! Just do something to win me over and shut my brother up!"

"Then I suppose I should ask. When is our next private 'meeting'?" Gilbert walked up to him and whispered.

"Meet me in the catacombs beneath the church floors. There is a secret floor door, which leads to the catacombs. You will find it behind the altar. Take a torch with you…and that's where you will find me."

"Catacombs? As in…where there are dead bodies?"

"Yes. No one will think to look for us there. Are you afraid of the dead?" Ivan smirked.

"I fear very little. But I fear the living more than the dead. The dead can't hurt you."

"True. But there we can talk in private and…get to know each other more. Don't let anyone see you. Right after the party is over. I'll be waiting." With that, Gilbert quickly left their little spot and disappeared into the party.

Ivan just stood there, dumbfounded and horny. There was no way he could go back to the party with a hard-on so he would have to make a detour. Masturbation was the only option now. He couldn't hold off for the catacombs, if anything sexual was even going to happen. He had to find a secluded place and made his way back to the church. The church was completely empty since everyone was at the birthday celebration. 'Good, now I can take care of myself.' Ivan said to himself and rubbed himself through his pants.

'_Ivan…'_ Ivan froze when he heard his name called. He looked around but saw no one. '_Ivan_…' The voice was sultry and oddly familiar.

"Gilbert?" he failed to see the shadowy figure standing behind him at the church entrance. He turned again but the figure leapt out of sight.

'_Ivan…_'

"Who the hell is that?" He heard footsteps at one of the archways and a shadow cast along the wall. A playful chuckle could be heard and Ivan dashed over to the intruder. "WHO'S THERE?" He looked around the doorframe but saw no one. The hall was dark and he could hear those same footsteps skipping away. He readied his fists and followed after the foot falls.

'_Ivan…' _That wasn't Gilbert's voice but it still seemed awfully familiar. A light appeared up ahead of him from a slightly opened door. He knew the chamber was one of the extra empty beds. Slowly, he made his way over to the door and opened it. What he saw made his heart stop and his eyes widen in shock.

"Alfred? W-What the…" Alfred was lounging back on the bed in his tight black leggings and tunic. His wings were tucked safely underneath him and the black ram horns struck Ivan as strange. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm a demon of course. Your demon." He chuckled softly, letting his tail sway lazily back and forth on the bed. "I sense a lot of sexual tension within you…I can fix that, you know. I would be more than happy to." Ivan glared at him.

"No. I screwed up once. I won't do it again."

"But what does your throbbing erection say? I bet it is telling you something different now."

"I have somewhere to…be…" Ivan stared at Alfred as the demon's claw reached down between his legs and gently tore the fabric to expose his already lubed up entrance.

"You'd rather be here with me. Come on…it won't take long. Just a little fun."

Alfred ushered him over and as if in a trance, Ivan walked over to the bed and covered Alfred's body with his own. He could feel his heart beating in his ears and his breathing coming in fast pants. He knew this was wrong but his cock was screaming for sex and release with a more than willing Alfred demon beneath him. Like any man, his cock was leading the way. He flipped the demon over onto his knees and grabbed the horns in both hands, jerking his head back. Alfred hissed and swats his tail at him but Ivan paid it no mind. With a solid thrust he was buried to the hilt inside the demon and he threw his head back at the much-needed sensation around his cock. The ram horns were the perfect set of handles for this position.

In the catacombs, Gilbert waited patiently for Ivan to show up. The minutes drug on and on until his torch was nearly burned down to the bottom. 'Why isn't he coming? Did something happen? Did Ludwig find out?' He didn't want to leave in case Ivan came but he had waited long enough. With a sigh, he walked back up the steps and left the catacombs. The church was still silent and replacing torches, he decided to search for Ivan. He was still dressed in his white robes but he had removed his cloak. The sounds of pleasured cries echoed in the hall and he raised a curious eyebrow. Sometimes the clerics would sneak in prostitutes and Gilbert loved nothing more than catching them in the act. Smirking, he tip-toed his way towards the sounds and found an ajar chamber door with a light coming from it. Gilbert slowly opened the door and dropped the torch to the floor.

End Chapter 4 TBC

*** Evil, evil cliffies. I'm a horrible person, I know. ^ J ^ What's going to happen now? *suspense* I will update as soon as I can! I promise! R&R! Feed the hungry writers! 3


	5. He'll Be Down In The Corridor

***Wow! Thanks for all the great support everyone! It's working to help make this story a success! So here is Chapter 5. Please enjoy! ^_^ xoxoxox

***Warnings: Language, disturbing scenes, some fluff, some humor, scary scene, slight yaoi

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do not own the rights to any references used in this fic. It is purely for entertainment and I am making no money off of this fic. All rights reserved to their companies/owners.

Chapter 5: He'll Be Down In The Corridor

Gilbert stared blankly at the image of sexual intercourse before him. He was well aware of how things were done in the act but this scene introduced a strange ache in his chest. Ivan, whom he was waiting for in the catacombs, was pounding into the demon that was Alfred. He knew Alfred through Arthur, which meant that his brother has discovered something may be developing between them. Ivan had his hands gripped tightly onto the horns and looked to be brutalizing the young demon beneath him. Alfred wasn't complaining or screaming 'rape' but thoroughly enjoying it. Gilbert was surprised Alfred would even go ahead and do this when the two of them were on speaking terms. He even considered Alfred a friend in a sense. And Ivan…Ivan he was just coming to trust.

"BREAK IT UP!" Gilbert suddenly shouted, surprising himself at the anger he felt and…jealousy? The other two froze and turned to the door.

Ivan remained perfectly still, frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. 'Shit…' He said to himself. And what in the hell was he doing? He wanted to make things RIGHT with Gilbert, not ruin them! He made this mistake with the Alfred in his world but at least THEY weren't caught! He really screwed things up now. Quickly, he pulled out of Alfred and hurried off the bed, trying to stuff himself back into his pants while he attempted to plead his case.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ivan said quickly. Alfred just rolled onto his back and moaned softly, stretching in wanton desire.

"It is what it looks like!" Alfred said with a chuckle. "And it would have been better if you hadn't interrupted." He said to Gilbert who clenched his fits. "I think I'll keep him." He teased.

"Fuck you, Alfred! You have Arthur!" Gilbert countered.

"Are you saying you want him?" Alfred sat up on the bed with a grin. "Wouldn't your brother LOVE to hear that!" Both Ivan and Gilbert stared opened mouth at him.

"Ludwig set this up?" Ivan asked.

"You will tell him nothing!" Gilbert shouted and threw a small dagger hidden in his armband. Alfred cocked his head slightly and missed it.

"Oh, I think I w-ILL!" Alfred screeched and let out a hiss as Ivan gripped his tail, twisting and pulling. He tried to fly away but Ivan held strong, digging his tails inside the tender flesh. "DAMN IT, LET GO!" Alfred's reply came with a whip encircling his wrist. "HEY!"

"I have nothing to hide!" Gilbert shouted at him. "But I rather you not start rumors around my brother."

"I could very easily tear your throats out if I wanted to! I'm one of the strongest demons in existence!"

"Horseshit!" Gilbert pulled at the whip with all his strength, pulling Alfred down from the air slightly. "You're still in training! Go fly home to your bushy eyebrowed master and lover! Remove yourself from my presence! Now!" Alfred gave an obnoxious laugh and Ivan twitched. The two Alfred's had the same pitch and everything. Another hint that this was Hell.

"I'll let you off the hook this time! I was just testing the waters."

His eyes flashed red and Ivan yelped as sharp little needles shot out from Alfred's tail, forcing him to let go. Alfred quickly lifted his tail to safety and grabbed a hold of Gilbert's whip with both hands. The two started a slight tug-of-war with the whip. Gilbert wasn't sure if he was fighting for Ivan or if his pride was getting the best of him. When Alfred's eyes flashed red again, Gilbert saw the sliver of red and blue lighting begin its quick descend down his whip. But Gilbert was prepared for this attack and was familiar with all of Alfred's training. With swift speed, Gilbert pulled another dagger from his boot and flung it towards Alfred, slicing the demon's arm. He succeeded in breaking Alfred's concentration and his magic disintegrated. With a heavy 'oof' Alfred fell back onto the bed and he was pinned my Ivan who used his full weight to hold him down.

"Get off of me! Now!" Alfred demanded.

"You seduced me!" Ivan hissed at him, knowing it wasn't fully true but then again he never prided himself in being a fully honest man. He would do whatever would work best in this situation. Alfred glared at him and snapped his jaws at Ivan, revealing his fangs. Gilbert walked up to the bed, slowly looping his whip.

"Keep training, little demon. You're still under the thumb of your Master and can't match up to my skills yet. Someday you will." Gilbert smirked. "From now on, don't mettle in my-" Gilbert's words were cut off as a powerful rumble echoed in the room. The force lifted both Ivan and Gilbert up into the air and froze them there. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Does imagining strangling Alfred count as a happy thought? Is that why I'm flying?" Ivan asked himself.

"You fucking dingbat! That loser Arthur is here! Arthur! I demand, as brother of the king, that you put me down this instant!" All Alfred could do was point and laugh at them while Arthur's figure slowly came in to view.

"Honestly. All three of you are acting like children." Arthur said, looking up at them and tapping the tip of his staff against Alfred's belly. The demon let out a massive yelp and held his stomach. "You are playing with fire, Gilbert. You know your brother can have that chastity belt placed on you at any time."

"And I can get it cut off just as quickly!" Gilbert hissed at Arthur's smirk. The sorcerer seemed to know something that he didn't.

"Watch yourself, Gilbert." Arthur said and let them both fall to the floor, making himself and Alfred disappear. Ivan rubbed his rump and Gilbert just held his head, muttering angrily.

"Gilbert? I'm-"

"Forget it, asshole!" Gilbert got back up on his feet. "You just blew it big time!"

Ivan looked at Gilbert's hurt and angry gaze, feeling the familiar guilt all over again. He had felt very guilty after sleeping with Alfred that night in his world but Gilbert had never found out. But now this Gilbert had caught them in the act and he was none to happy. If he had had dog ears they would be drooping right now and his tail would be between his legs. He stood up and lowered his eyes, looking down at his toes.

"Gilbert…I-I'm sorry for what I did but-" Ivan couldn't finish because he had to block Gilbert's fists from meeting his already bruised nose.

"You're a fucking snake!"

Ivan had to block Gilbert's onslaught of attacks and the man was stronger than his old lover. Gilbert's fists had met with his flesh many times and they even got stuck in an arm lock. They started pushing the other back until, to Ivan's surprise, Gilbert flipped him over with surprising strength. Ivan landed heavily on his back and the wind was knocked from him. Next came Gilbert's boot slamming down on his throat. Ivan waited a few seconds for Gilbert to let his guard down before he painfully gripped the other's ankle and twisted it. Gilbert cried out as is bone was twisted, not broken or sprained, but enough to get him off of Ivan. He shook his foot briefly before charging at Ivan again, gritting his teeth.

"You bastard! You had me waiting while you were fucking some demon!" He said when his fists collided with Ivan's open palms.

"I was seduced!"

"That's a lie! An excuse!"

They started pushing one another back and forth, succeeded only a few inches at a time. This push and shove continued for about a minute before letting out a grunt and swung Gilbert to the side. The toss nearly sent Gilbert on his side but the albino caught him with a quick flip. Gilbert always did beat him in agility and flexibility. Gilbert came at him again but swiftly slipped between his legs. Ivan blinked and bent over to look through his legs and was met with a hearty punch. Gilbert's boot quickly rested on his rump and shoved the larger man to the floor. Ivan did a forced somersault, something he hadn't done since he was boy and found it was much harder to recover from at this age. Not only that but his nose began to bleed and his eyes crossed from the pain. Ivan lay there on the floor and Gilbert's foot pressed onto his chest once again. This time Ivan remained still and looked up at him. In a way he deserved this.

"Stay away…from Alfred." Gilbert said with a heavy pant. "That is your first…strike. However," He pressed his foot down harder and Ivan hissed. "I know the kind of creature Alfred is and you are to blame for half of it. If you wish to court me, do it WITHOUT my brother's knowledge and sure as hell don't fuck others! You screw Alfred again and I'll see your head on the executioners block."

"Huh?" Ivan gasped out. Did he just hear the words he thought he heard? Did Gilbert just say 'yes' to courting?

"You heard me." He spit on him. "But you are going to have to work really, REALLY freakin' hard to come back from where you're at right now." He removed his foot and left the room, leaving Ivan to think and bleed on the floor.

The next day, Gilbert had traveled outside the castle walls to join his friends at the lake. The lake was close to the city and nearby villages so many people enjoyed its beauty. There were various tables and benches and boulders set all around so one can sit comfortably. The trees were bare but would give plenty of shade in the summer. The three of them were lounging about with Antonio in one of the trees trying to write a song with his lute. Francis was sitting cross-legged on the bench and swigging his bottle of wine, which he shared with everyone. Gilbert lay along the tabletop, staring up at the gray sky. They all brought their woolen cloaks or capes for extra warmth.

"So you really just knocked him around?" Francis asked.

"Damn straight. He was fucking Alfred RIGHT THERE in front of me. The man was saying how much he missed and cared for the other me, then I catch him ramming the demon!"

"Can you blame him?" Francis responded with a smile. "After the way you were teasing and leading him on? I'd look for another body to love right away." Gilbert sat up from the table.

"But that's not the point! If he 'loves' me so much as he claims then he would have just used his hand like I do!"

"That isn't a continuous cure for sexual satisfaction, you know." Antonio pointed out. "A man can only do so much until it starts to become a useless chores." Francis smirked and pointed at Antonio with his body.

"The boy is right! Once you've experienced the real thing it's hard to just go it 'solo'. Now myself, I have a beautiful man or woman in my bed every night." He boasted. "Just the thought of going without the legs of another wrapped around mine and heat incasing my-" Gilbert pulled on his lax ponytail.

"That's enough! One of the things in this world I don't want to hear about is your dick, Francis." Francis laughed.

"It is a sight to behold, though."

" 'Sight to Behold'?" Antonio repeated. "I like that for a title! Now…what rhymes with 'dick'?"

"Are you serious?" Gilbert asked with a laugh. "Are you writing a dirty song or something?"

"Just a little courting present for Romano!" Antonio wiggled happily in the tree and Francis gave an 'aww' in response.

"You really should know when to take a hint, Ton." Gilbert looked up at him. "I'd be scared to put my dick in him. He has such a sharp mouth and tongue I'd fear some crazy teeth would be below as well! You'd pull back a stump!" Gilbert laughed loudly and Francis elbowed him but also found amusement in the statement. Antonio just ignored them.

" 'Dick'. Stick? Lick? Kick? Tick?" He wondered out loud.

"Keep that up and you'll wake up to find its been chopped off." Francis warned him. "So what are you going to do about Ivan? The man obviously is crazy about you and you're letting him court you even after what he did. You must be smitten." Gilbert scoffed with a smirk.

"I'm not 'smitten'. Look, Alfred is a demon, which means he has the power of seduction. With the state I left Ivan in his senses would EASILY fall pray to Alfred's power. I'm not actually mad at him. I'm only about a quarter annoyed." Both Francis and Antonio looked at him in surprise. "I'm not 'with' him and we haven't slept together so I hold no claim over him. But I'm going to make him fret about it for a while!" Gilbert chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Let him THINK about who he's fucking around with. Now that he knows my anger, I will get DOUBLE the courting and presents!"

"You are SUCH a virgin whore!" Francis laughed and sipped more of the wine.

"Maybe I'll give him a little 'taste' of pleasure depending on the present." He said with a sneaky smirk.

"Hey, there's a term for people like you. Does the word 'prostitute' mean anything to you?" Antonio offered.

"Pfft. It's only prostitution if I get money for giving sex."

"Nope. Gifts too." Francis agreed with Antonio.

"You both suck donkey balls." He hopped off the table. "I'm going to go kill something. I've had a hankering for boar meat for a while now." Francis put down his wine bottle and clasped his hands together, giving him a dreamy look.

"Look Antonio! Our little Gilbie is already having cravings! He's ready to mate and reproduce!" Gilbert gave him a shocked sneer and Antonio slapped a hand to his face.

"Francis, you're a living drunk. And the cravings come AFTER the sex, not before! He'd technically be in 'heat' right now if he was ready for sex and babies."

"Once again, people are talking as if I'm not here! And this conversation is completely ridiculous! You should both be ashamed of yourselves! Good day!" He said the last part firmly and stormed off, heading back to his horse. The other two watched him go, snickering softly to themselves.

'How the heck am I suppose to win Gilbert over in THIS world? Everything I did and bought to win him over most likely doesn't exist here!'

Ivan sat in the church library at a desk, tickling the quill under his nose as he stared at the blank paper. He wanted to make a list of things he could do that Gilbert would enjoy. His options were extremely limited in this world. Everything he did would have to be old world with no technology. So he had to think back to his history and literature classes for romantic ideas. But did Gilbert even want something romantic? Ivan had many movie scenes in his memory that were romantic. The only one that came to mind was the "Lady and the Tramp" spaghetti scene. He could ATTEMPT something like that. He smiled and wrote the first idea down.

"Find a 'subtle' way to sneak a kiss!" He continued to think, focusing back on literature classes. "Oh! Romantic words!" He wrote that down. "Flowers! Everyone likes to be given flowers! And poems! I can steal some from Antonio! Hm…what else…? Think, think, think! Ah! Seeing a play! They have those here! Ooo, romantic snowy night walks through the woods! I'm really good at this! Haha!" He clapped his hands happily and a cleric passing by stopped to stare at him before hurrying away.

Ivan put the quill down and rest his head in his folded arms, trying to think back to what really won Gilbert over. It was the time of that gang fight and Ivan had been particularly violent in his ways of attack. When he was angry Ivan showed amazing strength and little mercy, if any at all. Gilbert was attracted to his strength and the danger aspect of it. Ivan's lifestyle was an adventure Gilbert craved but could he do that again? If he truly became the 'hero' some thought he was then he would be sent on an adventure to 'close' the tear. Or something like that. It would be full of dangers but Gilbert would love the risk and thrill of it.

Perhaps their 'love' will just have to happen the way it originally did. But things were strange here and Ivan would have to find out if winning the 'courting' game led to marriage. He wouldn't protest it but the idea of Gilbert as a bride terrified him. Back in his world when he had the marriage thought, he always pictured Gilbert as a Bridezilla. But it wasn't just him that Ivan could see being coined 'Bridezilla'. Both Arthur and Romano would be just as bad, if not worse. Gilbert would be the type to expect everyone to do everything for him and make things as complicated as possible on purpose. Arthur would be spoiled and hurtful, shouting things like 'I asked for EARL-FUCKING-GRAY not English Breakfast!' and knock the table over. Romano would just scream, shout, and constantly insult everyone but weep when things didn't go his way. May lighting strike him now if he was wrong in these assumptions? When none came he continued on his merry thoughts of courting.

"I will start with flowers first. And I know just the thing!"

Ivan had gone to the castle garden and picked out some colorful wildflowers in a small bouquet. If he was in his world he would just have to pick them up in the store but this would do. It's the thought that counted the most. His plan was to tie the flowers to Gilbert's curled whip, which he left on one of the benches every day at noon to eat his lunch. Ivan borrowed some thread from the castle weaver and snuck his way to the training arena. He really should be training but this was more important.

Surprisingly, Gilbert was not at the arena so he asked a cleric where he was. He was told Gilbert was near the stables with Ebony so Ivan headed that way. When he got to the stables, Gilbert was just leaving for lunch as expected. Ivan waited a moment or so before tiptoeing over to the whip that was hanging near the goats' pen. He quickly tied the flowers to the whip and retreated to the chicken coop, peeking through the separated wood. While he was waiting a hen had gotten close to him, perching on his shoulder to roost. Ivan sighed softly, wishing he had a strong bird like Ebony, not a chubby hen used for egg laying and eating. But that was just his rotten luck recently. Gilbert was graced with the black eagle of supremacy and Ivan was graced with the chicken of recession.

'There he is!' Ivan said to himself as Gilbert finally came back into view. Ivan smashed his face against the wood to get a closer look. 'Go to the whip…go to the whip…go to the- damn he has a nice rump…' Ivan's eyes lit up when Gilbert took notice of the flowers. 'Eureka!' Gilbert untied the flowers and gave them a strange look before shrugging his shoulders and feeding them to the goats. Ivan's jaw dropped along with heart and hope. 'No…!' He whined sadly. He had worked really hard to think of something cute like that! The hen made some kind of 'nesting noise' beside him and he turned to look at her. "Can you believe this? Not only am I lowering myself to win the heart of a man but I'm also confiding in a chicken. Time for plan 'B'."

Plan 'B' was leaving a simple romantic 'couplet' where Gilbert could see it. The albino didn't seem to make the connection with Ivan and the flowers, but maybe a note would help. Ivan sat on his little bed for hours trying to think of a couplet that would be appropriate. He thought of a short and simple free verse poem that would end in a couplet. It didn't matter if it was correct or not, Gilbert wouldn't know. Ivan folded the note and laid it on Gilbert's prayer book. Once again Ivan hid in the shadows and waited in silence.

Gilbert came in his white robes and knelt before the altar. Ivan lost himself in gazing at the white light that seemed to surround his Gilbert. Gilbert was far from a holy man but he played the role well, making it almost believable. Yet it didn't make him any less beautiful. Ivan wanted to possess him, right here and now. He wanted to storm out of his hiding place, throw Gilbert over his shoulder, carry him to a room and fuck him senseless. But, he must control himself for he was doing things 'right' this time. 'Find the note…'

Ivan watched as Gilbert got up from his knees and went over to his prayer book. Gilbert noticed the note and opened it, reading it quickly. He gave a little smile and looked around before hiding it in his robes. Ivan felt his heart swell with pride and achievement. One part down, many more to go! Ivan wanted to walk out from his spot and let Gilbert know he was there but he felt as if someone else was watching and it made him uneasy.

'Hmm…very interesting.'

Alfred said to himself from up in the rafters of the old church. He was gazing down upon Ivan and Gilbert from the ceiling on his belly. Arthur had put him on spy duty and at first it had been boring but now it was starting to get interesting. It was almost clear to him now that Ivan and Gilbert were indeed courting behind Ludwig's back. What Alfred wasn't sure about was Gilbert's true feelings. Gilbert was known to lead suitors on because he enjoyed the chase, trill, and danger of it. Ivan was a desperate man who had lost his lover and trying to fill the empty void. Ludwig's big brother had no other power other than to drive people either insane with annoyance or make them lust and crave him.

What did the man expect to gain from this? Gilbert had many, many less fearful and rich suitors who would eagerly ask for his hand and the man could have his pick of the litter, after his brother's approval of course. Being a demon himself, Alfred could not sense anything within Gilbert that would suggest he had a hidden form. On the other hand, no one like Gilbert had ever been born so it was possible. Both the suitors and Ivan seemed to want to take the chance. Alfred could only assume that Ivan really wanted Gilbert for his own and the white haired man was realizing it. All the suitors that approached him would only be doing it for a chance at the throne. Gilbert really was a hidden softy.

'Time to report my findings.' Alfred teleported himself into Kiku's room to let Arthur know of what he had observed. To his surprise, Ludwig and Feliciano were also present in the room. They must have been discussing something but stopped and turned when Alfred entered the room.

"Alfred, what are you suppose to do when you are in the king's presence?" Arthur asked him and Alfred gave a quick bow. "What do you have to report?"

"Did you see my brother? What is Ivan up to?" Ludwig asked him. Alfred simply crossed his arms and answered with a lie.

"Nothing. Nothing is happening between them. Not yet, anyway."

"Are you certain?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes! Believe me, I will tell you if they try to have sex. I'm sure Arthur told you about what I did?" Alfred smirked.

"Yes. I find it very tasteless." Kiku said flatly and Alfred stuck his tongue out at him.

"Keep doing that." Ludwig told the demon. "The more we push Gilbert away from Ivan the better. Keep tempting him." Arthur narrowed his eyes at Ludwig.

"Hey, that's not Alfred's job. Alfred is my demon and I rather him not run around playing 'temptress' with some jackass from another world!"

"I'm not 'your' demon. I hate when you say that!" Alfred said and looked away from him, tapping his foot.

"Oh please! If I hadn't had found in that field some wild animal would have. You owe everything you are now to me." Alfred mouthed 'blah, blah, blah' at Arthur's back.

"Leave your little lover's spat for another time. I make the laws here and I want Alfred to keep up his current assignment." Ludwig looked to Alfred. "If you see the opportune time to seduce Ivan then do it. You will be paid more." Alfred smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"Can't say 'no' to that! Guess I'll be in touch!" With that, Alfred disappeared into the floor.

"Ludwig, Alfred can be just as curious and mischievous as Gilbert, if not more so!" Arthur sneered.

"It was my decision and I'm sticking to it." Ludwig ignored Arthur for the moment and turned to Kiku. "I would like you to go and speak to Ivan privately when you have a chance." Kiku simply nodded. "See what you can get out of him."

"Let me go too!" Feliciano asked, tugging on Ludwig's heavy sleeve. "Please, Wiggy? I want to help out too! I won't be afraid if Kiku is with me!" Ludwig looked at him and nodded his head.

"Very well. I see no harm in it. But you should be working on your decorum for the Winter Festival."

"I promise I will! You'll be so proud of me! Just you wait and see! Come on, Kiku!" Kiku gave a 'why me' look to Ludwig as he was pulled out of the room.

"You have a possible demon for a brother and a tavern waiter for a future queen." Arthur said and shook his head slightly.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ludwig turned his icy gaze onto Arthur and kept it there. That look reminded Arthur that he should tread lightly.

"No. But I would like you to keep in mind what your kingdom may think of you. It's not kingly behavior to get drunk and rape someone in front of half the town and then put a crown on them. You really took the 'the king always gets what he wants no matter what' attitude that night."

"Feli is more than that. You can leave now." Ludwig growled out. "And do it FAST."

"Hmph. Sorry to anger you." Arthur disappeared with a purple cloud of smoke and Ludwig was left alone in the room.

Gilbert chose to go out for a late night ride in the woods behind the castle. No one had known he snuck out but the night patrol would soon notice a horse missing. Ludwig did not like him going out at night into the woods but Gilbert never liked to listen. He rode to one of his favorite spots by the lake. He and his friends came here often and Gilbert never tired of it. He tied the horse to a tree and carefully lit his lantern to light his way as he strolled.

This gave him some time to think and clear his head. The flowers had been from Ivan as well as the little poem. So the man really was courting him. Did he not fear Ludwig's wrath? That thought made Gilbert smirk. The man must really have feelings for him if he is risking his life on the pyre, should they be caught. He reached into his tunic and took out the picture he had taken from Ivan of the both of them. The picture continued to baffle him. That was indeed himself in the picture with Ivan and they were happy. And Ivan's words about how much he cared for the other Gilbert were true. If only he had the same level of feelings for Ivan.

He could admit that he felt something for the stranger but he had only just met him not that long ago. Ivan was previously in love with the other Gilbert so his feelings were still fresh and strong. It would take him some time to grow to love Ivan, if he even would. Just because something happened in another lifetime and world doesn't mean it would happen here, right? And Ivan is supposed to be the hero who can close up the tear to save this world. He sure as hell didn't want to be someone's sidekick.

But then again, there was that flame of lust, which continued to engulf him every time he saw Ivan. Sometimes it would be a little tingle and other times it could bring him to his knees. Ivan was the first man that had ever given him such intense sexual feelings. He cursed when he felt his member grow slightly hard. 'Down boy.' He said to himself. Ivan has daydreams about him all the time and Gilbert is even starting to imagine them together himself. But his brother would probably kill them both. That made him chuckle again.

"Ah, boy. What the hell am I going to do?" He looked up at the moon. "Do I want Ivan or not?" He rests his back against a tree and looked down at the flickering candle in his lantern. "Guess I should just wait and see what the courting leads too. It may please Ludwig as well. This sucks." Gilbert felt a presence nearby and he took out his whip immediately. "Who's there?" He called, looking all around him. "Show yourself!"

"You shouldn't be out here alone. Your brother would flip his lid if he knew you left without telling him." Gilbert sneered.

"Alfred. Don't you have anything better to do then follow me around? Or did my brother hire you to keep tabs on me? Shouldn't you be fucking Arthur somewhere?" Alfred pouted.

"Such an attitude! And to think I came all the way here to give you a bit of information." Gilbert wrapped his whip up and placed it back on his belt.

"I'm listening."

"Apologize first."

"Bite my ass!"

"Ugh. You're impossible. I just came to tell you that your darling little brother has sent Kiku and Feli to speak to Ivan."

"That's it? That's your big news?" He asked sarcastically.

"Mmm…that's what I came to tell you but I also think we should talk for a little bit." Alfred lifted his wings and leapt up onto a tree branch. Gilbert looked up at him with a frown.

"Is that necessary?" Alfred lifted one leg onto the branch and let the other dangle.

"In a sense. But I also came here to talk to you about Ivan." Gilbert narrowed his gaze and tilted his head a bit to the side. He was becoming suspicious. "I know you and he are secretly courting." Alfred smirked as Gilbert took a defensive stance in the snow.

"You HAVE been spying on us! Damn my brother! I should be able to do whatever the hell I want!"

"Ah, but he doesn't know that yet. Not unless I tell him, which I haven't yet." Alfred wiggled his brows.

"You can tell him but both Ivan and I will deny it."

"Do you care about him? About Ivan?"

"What's it to you?"

"Oh, just wondering. I'm trying to figure out if you're playing a game with him or you actually have feelings for him." He let both legs dangle now in a childish manner. "I can't help my curiosity."

"Yeah well curiosity killed the cat. In this case the 'demon'."

"So violent."

"What are you looking to get out of this, Alfred? Do you want to fuck him again? Is that why you're here?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But at least I got to 'experience' something that you want. Don't you want to know what it was like?" Gilbert turned his back to him. "He was a beast! He didn't leave any part of my body untouched. His hands are rough and his thrusts are hard. His cock was way bigger than Arthur's in length and width. The bigger the better, but you wouldn't know that since your baby brother holds the key to your chastity. Pity." Gilbert pulled out three heavy dagger darts from his holster and threw them at Alfred who was still perched on the tree. Alfred quickly disappeared to dodge them and then returned to full view, this time standing on the very tip of the branch. "HA HA HA HA! You have a blush across your pretty little white face! Do I sense a twinge of jealousy?"

"Get down here and fight like a man!"

"Really, what is the deal with that?" Alfred flapped into the air, circling Gilbert below him. "I was born with these qualities and features! So I should use them to my advantage. You would do the same."

"Fuck off, Alfred! I mean it! You don't have Arthur here to protect you this time! And keep your slut body away from Ivan!"

"I can't deny him if he wants him. He can't get it from you." Alfred gave him a raspberry and Gilbert was seething with anger. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Flying away back to your master, little demon?" Alfred froze and turned to look at him. 'That stopped him.' Gilbert smirked. "You pity me for being a virgin yet I have control over my life. I have a title, a position, a duty. People look up to me and respect me…well, those who aren't fearful. I am in line to the throne. I am of noble blood and birth. You are a low-born, abandon demon who must live under the rule of his master."

"Shut up!" Alfred growled, showing his fangs and gums.

"Do you bend over and raise your hips to your 'master'? I bet he likes to grab those horns too and ram into you."

"I'm warning you, Gilbert…!"

"At least when I walk into a room, I can hold my head high knowing no one has cardinal knowledge of me. People see you and they whisper 'whore'."

"BASTARD!" Alfred flew back down to the snowy ground and propelled a whirlwind of snow in Gilbert's direction. Gilbert was blown back a few feet but it did little damage. "I'm not a whore! If you were given the chance to sleep around you'd be the biggest slut on the block!" Alfred slammed his fist into the snow, letting a fast bolt of energy slither its way towards Gilbert. Gilbert quickly took out his holy sword and placed it in front of him, his own energy repealing the magic. "Damn!"

"You still have a lot to learn! Come back when your balls have dropped and you're ready to face a true warrior."

"I am a fighter! I'm a demon warrior!" Gilbert threw his head back and laugh, placing his hands on his hips. "You still think me a simple whore, don't you?"

"I just don't understand why you are here fighting me when you SHOULD be going after your master. He pimps you out for all this, doesn't he?"

"No. Master Arthur is not like that! I make my own choices!" Gilbert looked past him and smirked.

"Now's your chance to prove it." Alfred turned to see Arthur coming up behind him, hat, staff, and all.

"I followed your auras all the way here. Gilbert, why did you leave without speaking to your brother first? And Alfred, I'm certain I did NOT give you orders to follow Gilbert this evening." Alfred looked to Gilbert who waved him on to continue.

"I followed him because I wanted to!" Arthur glared at the demon.

"Don't get fresh with me! Come on, we're going back to the castle. The last thing I need is for you to catch a damn cold."

"I will go anywhere I please! I-" Alfred found his mouth suddenly covered with some kind of magical goop that prevented him from talking further.

"Ah, silence." Gilbert said happily.

"Get back to the castle before I tell your brother where you've been." He said a magic word and Alfred was encased in a bubble. A long stream of blue energy connected the bubble to the staff and Arthur walked away with him just like that.

"Hmph. Tight ass." Gilbert said under his breath.

Now that he just had that little confrontation with Alfred he started to feel slightly threatened. He couldn't tell if Alfred was just playing with him or if he really meant to try and steal Ivan away. If he was with Arthur he would want to find another lover too. Alfred's description of Ivan's sexual tendencies only increased his lust for the man further. This was the first time he would have competition for someone he was mildly attracted to. Well, it wouldn't matter. Ivan already had his heart set on him so it wouldn't prove to be much of a challenge. He would have to keep a close eye on both Alfred and Ivan. Ivan was still a man easily manipulated by sweet words and body language. Perhaps Gilbert would have to start toning down his teasing.

"Nah!" Gilbert gave a toothy grin. "Nobody defeats the mighty Gilbert! I always get what I want! Even if I don't really want it…Ha! Just wait until Ivan sees me at the Winter Festival! I'd like to see Alfred compare his ugly features to mine!" Gilbert gasped then. "What the hell am I saying? Hmph! Well, it doesn't matter! I, the Mighty Gilbert, will conquer any and all competitions! No matter how little, how small, or how ridiculous they may be! I win!"

Feliciano hummed a tune happily and strolled beside a silent Kiku, who was standing proud and poised. Kiku tried not to make eye contact with the happily man next to him. He had a soft spot in his heart for Feliciano but he didn't always like being around the giddy male. They were welcomed immediately into the church and taken to Ivan's little room where he was getting ready for bed. Feliciano knocked on the open door and Ivan turned to smile at both of them.

"Good evening, Mr. Ivan." Kiku said politely. "I hope we are not disturbing you?"

"Ah, not at all. I was just getting ready for bed but I'm not fully sleepy yet. What brings you to my humble little church room?"

"Ve~ we came here to talk to you! We hardly know you and Wiggy wants us to know more about you!"

"Feli, please be more polite." Kiku cleared his throat after saying that. "We only wish to clear some things up." He closed the door behind them.

"What would you like to know?" Ivan sat down on the bed and Feliciano happily joined him even though he wasn't invited.

"Just more about this world where you came from. You know both of us in this other world right?" Asked Kiku.

"Yes. You are both the same there as you are here. Feliciano, you are with Ludwig and Kiku, you're a very intelligent university student at the top of your class. You will be graduating this year, I believe. You plan on becoming a doctor of some kind." Kiku smiled softly.

"Ah, so our personalities remain the same yet our cultures vary our achievements. Most enlightening."

"Oh! Oh! What about me, Ivan? What do I do in the other world?" Feli asked next and Ivan just gave him an amused smile.

"Um…basically the same thing. You worked at a video store before stealing Ludwig's heart." He tried to make it sound more exciting than it really was. Feliciano frowned a bit.

"Well, at least I'm going to be queen here soon! What about Ludwig? What does he do?"

"He's some kind of business man for a big company. He…how can I explain this? He's a parent company for a bunch of small businesses. As in, he's like the 'king' there because he owns the biggest piece of it. He makes a LOT of money."

"How about Arthur and Alfred?" Kiku asked. "How are they?" Ivan sighed.

"I never really hung around much with Arthur. Alfred and Gilbert were good friends, they hung around a lot. As you know, I slept with Alfred here but…I also slept with him in the other world too." Feliciano gasped. "It was a one time thing! I would never happen again. Alfred and I do not get along very well. He is one hundred percent pure loud-mouth American and he drives me up a wall."

"Did Gilbert find out? In your world, I mean." Kiku asked.

"No, he never found out. He would have killed Alfred if he knew…my Gilbie…" Ivan felt his heart ache again and the other men noticed his change in attitude. "I'm doing things differently here. My Gilbert is dead in my world…yet he lives here. I want him back…I want another chance to love him all over again. To do things differently…it's a second chance. If there is a deity somewhere in these universes…I only hope I can succeed." Feliciano smiled softly and took Ivan's hand.

"Ve~ You really like Gilbert, don't you?" Ivan gave a sad smile.

"I do. We were together for a year before he died. Ludwig didn't want Gilbert to have anything to do with me. But we fell in love anyway." He didn't want to tell them about Gilbert rebelling and leaving Ludwig's house and care to follow him. They may become suspicious.

"That's not good. I'm sure Gilbert doesn't have the issues in your world as he does here." Kiku stated. "For as you know, his features are rare and odd. Some say he is magical. Others say he is a demon. Sorcerers have tried to obtain him ever since he was a little boy, believing that every part of his body was magical. Many turned to fear him, thinking that his body was a sleeping demon waiting to arise."

"Kiku, let me ask you something…and be honest with me." Ivan said firmly. "Do you believe in this whole 'purity' thing with Gilbert? If he has sex will he become a demon?" Feliciano cleared his throat.

"Ludwig says we are not allowed to talk about those things." Kiku kept his brown eyes glued to Ivan's before speaking.

"Feli, why don't you go and fetch us some wine? I'm slightly parched."

"Oh, yeah sure! I'll be back in a flash!" Kiku waited for him to leave and locked the door. Ivan blinked in confusion but said nothing.

"To answer your question…I truly do not know. However, I do have a more…logical and solid reason as to why Ludwig is so protective of Gilbert. I rather Feliciano not know. Ludwig has told me but he wants to keep Feli innocent."

"Please tell me. The more I know the better."

"Gilbert…being the way he was growing up was often ill in bed. Ludwig spent many days and nights in his brother's bed. They would share stories and study together. Their father, the late king, was very stern and strict, constantly yelling at Ludwig every time he did not do something correctly. He would always hide in Gilbert's room. Gilbert would often stand up to their father but would suffer for it. Aside from that…Gilbert was often…well…he was often molested, or it was attempted." Ivan bid him to continue. "It was usually by other high ranking noble officials. Ludwig would witness it often and run to his nursemaids or parents to let them know what was happening. All of those men who attempted to have their way with Gilbert were killed."

"So their father ordered the deaths…even if he and Gilbert didn't get along?" Kiku nodded.

"And I believe I have come to a conclusion about where this whole 'demon' myth came from. Their father was a particularly cruel man. He cared for his sons but he didn't know how to properly show it. Their mother was tender and kind, one of the main reasons Gilbert is still alive today. She often threatened to kill herself if her husband attempted to kill their firstborn son because of his white skin and eyes. He obeyed and grew to at least appreciate his son. But when the molestation started…and older men came to ask to have Gilbert betrothed to them was when the family history grew dark." Ivan was intrigued by the tale and he listened carefully.

"Whenever a man was accused of molesting Gilbert in any way, their father had them executed and would skin them. He would hang the skins on the top of spikes in the village square or on the castle walls to blow in the wind, warning all who may dare to approach his eldest son would meet with a cruel fate." Ivan wasn't shocked by the description. "So…I have come to believe that those stories have traveled far and wide…and soon Gilbert became associated with a 'demon'. It was as if the demon in him made his father into the cruel man that he was. And it seemed his features lured men and women to him in a lustful manner…something only a demon could do. But I think it was really the cruelty of his father that set the standard for Gilbert's inner mysteries."

"So that's why Ludwig threw him in a church. Gilbert can't be touched there. He grew up watching his big brother-"

"Yes. Absolutely. Often, King Ludwig's constant worry and care for his older brother suggest hidden incest but it is far from the truth. Ludwig is in control now so he has the power to protect his big brother. He knows how rebellious and promiscuous Gilbert can be so he likes to keep a tight reign on him." Ivan closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"It all makes sense now. Thank you, Kiku. You cleared up a lot for me. In my world, Gilbert rarely spoke of his past. All he would tell me is that he and Ludwig were very close. He was often ill and Ludwig was spoiled because he looked 'normal'. Molestation was never an issue he spoke up. They grew up with their grandparents."

"So it wasn't much different there for them then it was here."

"I guess not. At least now I understand more. I'm glad I spoke to you, Kiku. You cleared up a lot of things for me."

"I'm glad I could be of service to you. I do believe you have come here to help close up the tear in the sky."

"Yes, everyone speaks of this but I have yet to see it."

"You can't see it from the kingdom. You must travel up the mountains to see it in full."

"I would like to see it sometime. If I am to be the champion then I must know what I'm going up against." Ivan smiled and clapped his hands. "So one mystery door closes yet another remains open! What fun!" Kiku was a bit concerned with Ivan's frequent mood changes but he gave a lopsided smile.

"Y-Yes. Just so you know, you have been invited to the Winter Festival. You will ride behind Ludwig, Feliciano, and Gilbert. You will ride beside myself and Arthur."

"I would be honored."

"Heya guys! I'm back with our drinks!" Kiku let Feliciano in and he served the wine to both of them. "Let's drink up and become best pals!" Ivan let Feliciano ramble on and on about nonsense as he did his best to enjoy the wine given to him.

It was late when the two men left and Ivan was curled up in the bed, sleeping soundly. That was until he heard voices all around him. He stirred in his sleep and fluffed the pillow around his ears, trying to block out the sounds. The voices were muffled echoes and they soon grew too numerous, driving him crazy. With a growl he sat up and looked around his room. No one was there. The voices were still all around him. The clerics must be up and making noise. Ivan threw the covers off and slipped from the bed, throwing his tunic on before leaving the room.

The halls were dark yet the voices continued to carry. He looked up but saw nothing. Where were the voices coming from? Ivan left his room and roamed the halls, finding all the doors closed. It was strange. The voices were everywhere but everyone was asleep. No one was awake. The church was still with every candle put out save for the chandelier and fireplace. That's when Ivan saw it.

His eyes widened at the apparition before him. It appeared to be a string of light, resembling ribbons for arms and legs. It was clearly the silhouette of a person…or of a ghost. However, the being seemed to take no actual form. Just smoke like ribbons of limbs. It walked down the halls, giving of a strange light that attracted him. Ivan followed the light and the apparition through the halls, passing by sleeping guards and snoring clerics. Who, or what was this apparition? What did it mean? Was he dreaming? Was he sleepwalking? The air around him was dense and cold, yet strangely calming. He could vaguely hear Dean Martin's 'Sway' accompanying the light and he gasped. His blood went cold and his heart sank to his belly.

"Gilbert? Oh my god…Gilbert…Gilbert! THAT'S MY GILBERT!" Ivan ran after the ghost of his dead lover but just could not catch up with the light. The song continued to play softly and Ivan's eyes filled with tears. "GILBERT! GILBERT WAIT! WAAAAAAAAAIT!" Ivan followed the light outside of the church and into the snow, ignoring the cold on his bare feet. The apparition of his lover was gone and he fell to his knees in the snow. "No…no Gilbert…Gilbert…he was so close…that was him!" Ivan couldn't control his tears or his screams. It was so unlike him to lose control like this.

'He left me…he left me again!' His screams and cries alerted the night guards and the two men ran over to him.

"Tsar Ivan!"

"Tsar Ivan!"

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing cold! You'll catch your death!" Said one but Ivan didn't respond. He just continued looking out towards the drawbridge entrance where his Gilbert had left through.

"We need to get you inside! Tsar Ivan, what is wrong with you?" Asked the other.

"We need to warm him up and fast!" They carried him into the church and placed him before the fire. "Alert Sorcerer Arthur…and awaken Master Kiku!" One guard said to another and the man hurried to do so. Ivan's screams had already woken many in the castle, including Ludwig and Feliciano. The guard nearly crashed into him.

"What is going on? What is all the commotion?" Ludwig asked, wrapped tightly in his night robe with Feliciano hanging fearfully onto his arm.

"Your majesty!" He bowed. "We found Tsar Ivan kneeling in the snow outside the castle doors! He was screaming and holding his head! He appears disoriented!"

"Where is he?"

"In the church…warming by the fire." Ludwig nodded.

"Waken Kiku. And Sorcerer Arthur."

By the time everyone had been alerted, they all met in the church where Ivan lay shaking. Gilbert was the only one not present. Ivan had a blanket around him, his eyes wide and unseeing as he gazed into the fire. Kiku knelt before him, checking his vitals for anything out of the ordinary. Arthur held his staff out above Ivan's head, silently chanting words to read his mind. Kiku gasped when his wrist was grabbed painfully in Ivan's.

"I-Ivan?"

"I saw him…gods above I saw him!" Ivan gasped out, his eyes wet with tears.

"Saw who?" Ludwig asked.

"Gilbert! Gilbert! He was here!"

"Of course he was here! He resides in the church!" Ludwig scolded.

"NO! Not your Gilbert! My Gilbert! My Gilbert from MY world! He was here! I saw his ghost! His ghost was right there! Right there in the hall!" Ivan stood up and pointed down the corridor where there was only darkness. "I swear…I swear he was there!"

"His mind is blocked off." Arthur whispered to Ludwig. "I can't read it."

"Ivan. Ivan, look at me." Kiku turned the larger man's face back to look at his. "No one is there. There are no ghosts."

"No…no Gilbert was there! He was! I heard his song! His special secret song! Our song!"

"You must have been dreaming, Ivan." Feliciano said softly, stroking his arm. "When my kitty died a long time ago I thought I heard him 'meowing' outside my house."

"Feliciano is right." Arthur spoke up. "Grief and guilt have a way of haunting us. You are still a stranger here and perhaps your body has not yet fully adapted."

"But there were voices!" Ivan said fearfully. "Voices everywhere…but there was no one there! Only Gilbert's spirit! He was there, I tell you! I SWEAR IT!"

"We must get you back into bed, Ivan. You're burning up already! You have a fever!" Feliciano said worriedly and Kiku felt the man's forehead.

"He is burning up and quickly. Help me get him to his room." Ivan suddenly gripped Feliciano tightly in his arms and hugged him, burying his face in his chest. Feliciano looked worried and surprised.

"HE WAS HERE! I KNOW MY GILBERT! HE WAS HERE! HE LEFT ME AGAIN! I COULDN'T CATCH HIM!" He turned his tear filled eyes upwards to meet Feliciano's amber ones. "He came to see me…it was him…I know it was. He's here! He's here with us right now! He's looking for me! I have to find him! He's probably lost and scared!"

"Put him to sleep!" Ludwig hissed to Arthur through his teeth. Arthur let his staff glow gold and said a few words, knocking Ivan out immediately. Feliciano tried to hold him but the guards helped steady him. Ivan was carried back to his bed and laid upon it. The guards covered him up and Ludwig dismissed them. "What the hell is going on?"

"He has a very high fever." Said Kiku. "He may be seeing and hearing things. It's not uncommon with a high fever. Feliciano, go and fetch my medical box."

"Sure!" Feliciano hurried out.

"The way he speaks of Gilbert…it was actually bit frightening." Arthur said softly. "Did you see him carrying on like that?"

"Yes…something is up with him." Ludwig looked down at the flushing man hot with fever. "I want Gilbert to stay away from him." Kiku looked up at him.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Ludwig." Kiku responded. "His reactions were not made up…he was really feeling sadness and guilt over Gilbert's death. Who knows what he saw? And those voices…he may be channeling the next world. Remember…we do not know if there is another Ivan in this world." Arthur gasped.

"Do you think our 'Ivan' was transported to the other world when 'this' Ivan arrived? How could a person exist in more places than one?"

"That is not important right now." Kiku said firmly. "Ludwig…this man obviously loves Gilbert. He is hurting deeply from his death in his world. Give them a chance…what man would love your big brother like that? Ivan, that's who. Not one of these snobby rich suitors! And he is our champion!"

"I still have my doubts." Ludwig said, crossing his arms. "Just get his fever down. We will talk about this in the morning. I don't like the fact that he is seeing 'ghosts'. He's a nut job."

"What do we tell Gilbert?" Arthur asked.

"Tell him nothing. Nothing until we get more from Ivan." Ludwig stared down at Ivan with a frown. 'I don't know what to make of you…'

End Chapter 5 TBC

***R&R please! You guys are the best! More to come! ^^v***


	6. The Only One For Me Is You

***Thanks again for the great reviews! They really help to make this fic a success! I try my best to incorporate suggestions and wishes! Thanks for all the continuous support! ^_^ This is a fairly longer chapter as well. Please read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Soft-core yaoi, language, violence, slight humor

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Any references or brands are copyrighted/trademarked by their creators or owners. I am making no money off of this fic.

Chapter 6: The Only One For Me Is You

'_Ivan?' Came the knock at the door. 'Ivan, are you in there? Why aren't you picking up your cell?' _

_Ivan peeked his head out from under the covers of his bed at Gilbert's voice. He did not want to get out of bed to open the lock but Gilbert's knocking was drilling a hole through his already aching head. He mumbled 'coming' as loud as his hoarse voice would allow him. Wrapping the old quilt around his shoulders he shuffled his way to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door for Gilbert who just gave him a flat stare._

'_Did you get the number of that truck that hit you?'_

'_Cute.' Ivan responded flatly and sniffled. 'Why are you here? Go away.' Gilbert clutched at his heart._

'_I came all this way to check on you and that's how you repay me? By telling me to go away?'_

'_Oh, whatever!' Ivan's flu was too much for him at the moment and Gilbert was already grating on his nerves. The man hadn't even been here for more than five minutes and Ivan contemplated on tossing him out the window. He wasn't the happiest sick person._

'_Seriously dude, you're fucked up right now. Come on, let's get you back into bed.' Gilbert locked the door behind them and ushered Ivan back to his bedroom where the larger man collapsed. Ivan gave a squeaky moan from the mattress and Gilbert chuckled. 'Don't worry, Dr. Gilbert is here to take care of you! I'll make you all better lickety-split!' Ivan opened on violet eye._

' "_Lickety-split?" I'm doomed.' He said to himself. One word a person does not want to hear from their pseudo-doctor is 'lickety-split', especially if that doctor was Gilbert. _

'_Okay, first thing's first! I'm going to make you the best homemade chicken noodle soup!' Gilbert held up a grocery store bag and grinned. 'Then while that is cooking I'll clean up a little around the place for you.'_

'_Oh…no, you don't have to do that.' He whispered hoarsely. Gilbert was a shitty housekeeper._

'_Don't be so modest, Yeti!" He ruffled Ivan's hair and the large man let out a grunt. 'I'll get your laundry done too! You're sick and you need your rest! Do you want our boss coming here and seeing you like this?' Ivan shook his head. 'Good, then it's settled. You wait here!'_

_Ivan only had a view of the kitchen so he watched as Gilbert prepared the soup. His body ached terribly and he wanted to rip out all his top teeth to stop the pain. He was caught between a bad sinus infection or the flu, or perhaps a combination of both. With one phone call, Ivan could have one of his fellow members illegally prescribe some type of antibiotic to knock it out of him. The only downfall of that would be that he appeared weak and could be taken out by a simple flu bug. So he had to suffer in silence. But now Hurricane Gilbert had entered his living quarters to play 'doctor'. Ivan feared the day when Gilbert would move in with him._

'_Okay, big guy! Let's sit you up!' _

_Ivan turned his head from the pillow and gasped softly. Draped over Gilbert's hand was his pink scarf, damp with hot water and steaming slightly. In his other hand Gilbert held a bottle of vapor rub. That was his favorite scarf! Without a word he sat up in a stoned daze and ignored the smell of the vapor rub. Gilbert's hand rubbed some of the medical lotion on his neck and wrapped the hot scarf around as well. Next, Ivan was pushed to the bed while Gilbert put more on his chest, rubbing gently. Ivan was more concerned with his scarf now drenched in vapor rub._

'_I'm not sure if that does anything but my grandma did it for me all the time when I was sick. It should clear your sinuses quickly.'_

'_G-Gilbert…'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Y-You ruined this scarf…it was my favorite…the only thing I have from Russia.'_

'_What? Oh…oh shit…I'm sorry, Ivan! I didn't know! Aw man, I feel horrible now! Don't worry, I'll have it dry cleaned properly and it will be back to normal, you'll see! Just lie back and try to rest. I'm going to go check on the soup.'_

_Ivan just whimpered and moaned pitifully in the bed while the clanging sound of dinnerware pounded in his head. He twitched when he heard something break but he was too sick to even care about it right now. He must have fallen asleep for a short bit because when he opened his eyes again Gilbert was holding a steaming bowl of soup._

'_Time to eat! I just tasted it and it's deeeee-licious!' Ivan whimpered but sat up heavily in the bed and reached for the bowl. "Nuh uh! I'm gonna feed ya!'_

'_What?' Ivan frowned. 'I can feed myself.'_

'_I want to do it! I used to do it for Ludwig all the time. Now open up.' Gilbert took some soup on the soup and blew on it. _

'_I suppose there is no harm in it…' _

_Ivan opened his mouth and took the spoonful of soup. The warm liquid stung his throat a bit but the warmth in his belly made him sigh. The soup was better than he thought it would be. He let Gilbert continue to feed him until the bowl was empty. Now that he had some real food in his stomach he felt better but not by a lot. He still had a fever, the chills, body aches, sore throat, ears aches, everything. He would welcome death right about now._

_It was then that he felt Gilbert shuffling around his room and slide into bed beside him. The man cuddled up against him, something Gilbert liked to do often when they were alone. He would burrow his head in Ivan's neck and literally latch on to him like a leech. Ivan whispered to his lover that he didn't want him to get sick but the other just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't bear to turn the other away nor did he have the strength to even do so. Instead, Ivan smiled softly through his illness and held the other close. This was nice, having some to take care of him when he was sick like this. He hadn't been taken care of since he ran away from home. A home cooked meal was a nice treat._

'_Thank you, Gilbie.' He whispered and kissed the top of that beautiful white hair._

_However, the next couple of days while Ivan recovered were ones he would never forget. Gilbert was indeed a very bad housekeeper. Ivan bit his lip when Gilbert came back from the laundry mat, having mixed the whites with the darks. Some of the darks had run and clashed with the whites. Gilbert tried to cover it up by saying tie-dye was still in and that he was only trying to get him into style. One thing Ivan was not was hip and stylish. Whatever fit for the right price and in solid tones were enough for him._

_Not only that, but he had brought Feliciano over with him one day because he had to borrow the other's vacuum. Ivan just sat in the bed and watched the cleaning unfold. Feliciano had even brought an extra blanket for him that he himself no longer needed. Ivan was grateful for the clean comforter and thanked Feli for all his help. The young man was always sympathetic to him, even if he was afraid to be in his presence alone. If Ludwig wasn't such a control freak then Feliciano would have Ivan invited over all the time to spend dinners and holidays with them. The comforter also had to make up for the few broken dishes and one glass. In the end the apartment was clean but Ivan feared he lost more than he gained._

'_Thank you for your help, Gil-" Ivan suddenly noticed that Gilbert was gone and the apartment was empty once again. He started to panic and jumped out of the bed, looking all around for either one of them. In the kitchen sat only the old pizza box on the counter and the half drunken beer. 'No…no he was just here! He was just HERE! GILBERT!'_

Ivan's eyes shot open, his breath coming in heavy gulps and his brow sweating like mad. He swallowed hard and glanced around to find Kiku beside him, wearing a soft look of concern. It must have been just a dream.

"Welcome back. You caught a fever." Kiku said softly and wet the cloth once again to place on his forehead.

"Fever? That's weird…I was fine when I…went to bed."

"It is strange…but whatever happened seems to be over now. You gave everyone quite a scare."

"What did I do?"

"You kept hearing voices and you believed to have seen the ghost of your dead Gilbert." Ivan sat up with a sigh, holding the cold cloth to his head.

"I did see it…it had to be him."

"I think it was just your fever mixing with your grief. Please lie back down." Ivan did so.

"I don't know what it is…but it was strange. I could hear a song he used to play and I could even smell him! How do you explain that?"

"Hmm…I'm afraid we really don't have an answer for you. Arthur and I think you may be channeling the other world but everything about you is very strange, Ivan. We are just as confused as you are. But try to rest now. Your fever already seems to be breaking. Arthur's tonics work very well." Kiku smiled.

"Where is Gilbert? I mean, this world's Gilbert?"

"He came back early this morning from a walk. He was told of what happened and your current condition. He did come in to see you but you were deep asleep…and you were dreaming."

"It started out as a dream and then turned into a nightmare…I feel empty all over again." Ivan covered his face with his hands. "Don't think me rude…but I would like some time to myself, okay Kiku? Thank you for your care."

"Oh, yes, of course. I understand. Please remain in bed until the afternoon. Someone will come and check on you periodically. Good day, Ivan."

Ivan kept his back turned to the door but heard Kiku go out. He could feel his body heat start to lower as his fever dropped but he didn't feel any better. Right now it was more grief and loneliness than fever. That memory filled him with such joy and then it was taken away from him. He had to stop thinking of the past. The bad memories only ate away at his soul and he feared they would slowly drive him mad. And those voices…what were they? Ivan sometimes used to hear voices in his head when he was little but these were different. These were just ramblings and muttering, not voices telling him to do something bad or cause some trouble. Just when he thought he could solve this puzzle another jigsaw piece would be tossed his way. What was he to do?

"I must have Gilbert again. I must. I must. I must!" He repeated out loud to himself. "I know when I have won his heart once again those bad memories will fade and make room for new ones. I will not give up!"

Gilbert whistled as he walked the halls of the castle, making his way to his brother's throne room. What had happened to Ivan while he was away gave him the creeps. He found it strangely odd for the man to be talking about 'his' ghost roaming the halls. It was too close to a death wish for his tastes so aside from checking on him, Gilbert planned to keep his distance from Ivan. Just for a bit. At least until the Winter Festival, which was the reason for going to see his little brother.

The guards bowed to him and allowed entrance to the throne room. Gilbert was dressed in his black robes with white trim, one of the most classic styles of their clerics. He liked to wear red because it upset the balance of the cleric order and it tickled him to cause their inner mayhem. Ludwig also preferred this set of robes on him and if he were to get what he wanted from his brother he would have to play by his rules.

"Good morning, brother." Ludwig said to him from his throne. He was alone in the room except for a servant who was taking away his breakfast plate. "You were gone an awfully long time. Did something happen?"

"Nope. Nothing happened. I just like to give you gray hairs." Gilbert smirked and plopped himself long ways in Ludwig's lap, making the man give out a slight 'oof'. "Have I told you what an awesome job you're doing of running our kingdom?" Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is it that you want?" Gilbert pouted.

"You always assume I want something! Maybe I just want to show my baby brother how pleased I am of him! Growing in to such a fine strong man!" He pinched at Ludwig's cheeks and the man gave a warning hiss for him to stop. And he did.

"I will ask this again only once. What is it that you want of me? Speak now or get off of my lap." Ludwig warned and kept his stoic persona.

"You are such a douche." Gilbert muttered and took Ludwig's crown, placing it on his own head. "I simply require an extra bit of Winter Festival allowance!" Ludwig's upper lip lifted in the corner.

"I already gave you your allowance for the festival. What more could you possibly need? Between you and Feli you'll bankrupt us all." Gilbert chuckled.

"I'm not asking for much, darling little brother. I simply want a few more accessories to make me extra classy. Shall I bring up what happened last year?" Ludwig shuddered.

"How about you simply control yourself and act your position? I'm sorry but the answer is no." Gilbert fell limp on Ludwig's lap and started some fake coughing.

"I'm so sick! I…I don't think…I'll live to the festival…I'm going to that big cloud in the sky!" He dramatically reached up to the ceiling. "Only…only ten gold coins…will ease my…my suffering."

"Gilbert, that hasn't worked with me since you were ten!" Gilbert sat up again and gave an angry pout. "Just what accessories do you need to get?"

"Some tassels for my horse to start. I want to dye my cloak and gloves black and I want those white boots I saw in the city store window. That's all!" He bats his white eyelashes at Ludwig and gives a sweet-as-candy smile.

"But you're entire outfit is white…wouldn't you rather wear black boots to match with the gloves and cloak?" Gilbert thought for a moment.

"You're right. Then I want black boots with WHITE accents! Come on, Luddy. You know I don't ask you for much!" Ludwig raised an eyebrow in shock.

"You shake me down for money all the time. Gilbert, you are not just my brother but my ward as well. And I am your king."

"So what does that have to do with giving me money?" Ludwig cleared his throat.

"It means that I am responsible for your comfort and care." He lifted Gilbert in his arms as he stood up and placed him on his feet. "But it says nothing in the law scrolls about 'play' money. Stick with what you have." Gilbert's jaw dropped at the denial.

"But that's not fair! You gave Feliciano money to go and buy a new muff!"

"Feliciano is the future queen of our kingdom. He has to show off his wealth and status. You are a cleric. A priest. You do not need to be flaunting your power and wealth around. You are to be humble and give to the people. How would they feel if you're parading by them on your horse dressed in only the finest materials?" Gilbert crossed his arms and tapped his foot in annoyance.

"You want me to drop kick your ass across this hall? Because you know I will."

"Touching the king in a rough manner is punishable by imprisonment."

"Well my fist says differently. You wanna rumble, teacake?"

"Childish insults will get you no where." Ludwig crossed his arms. "You are my ward, not just my brother. I have given you my ruling and I expect no more trash talk. You will wear what you already have." Gilbert stomped his foot.

"NOT FAIR!"

"Your king has spoken." Ludwig sat proudly on his throne but not before taking the crown from Gilbert's head.

"Oh, you spoiled brat! You know what? I have the right mind to- forget it! Just keep oppressing me like you always have!" Ludwig rolled his eyes and mouthed the words Gilbert had just said, for he said the last part very often to get his way.

"Gilbert, I have always given you my loyalty and support." Gilbert wouldn't look at him and Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Go to the treasury and take out ten gold. No more than ten. The treasurer will document." Gilbert turned to him and grinned.

"Thank you, your HIGHNESS!" Gilbert bowed low to him. "I promise to be on my best behavior." He crossed his fingers behind his back.

"See that you do." Just before Gilbert could leave Ludwig's voice stopped him. "Gilbert!" Gilbert turned to look at him. "Why the sudden need to outshine others? Are you trying to…impress someone?" Ludwig tried not to let Gilbert see his white-knuckle grip on the chair arms.

"I just want to look good this year. There's no harm in that."

"For you there is."

"Brother, trust me. I know what I am doing." Gilbert smiled at him. "See ya around!"

The next day came the arrival of the Winter Festival. Ivan has spent the rest of the day in bed and Gilbert had been out shopping. Today, Ivan was feeling much better and fully charged. He smiled at his reflection while he admired his champion clothes. He chose to wear all black but had a deep purple cloak delivered to him. Ludwig must have been his generous donor because the clothes were of rich fabric. The only thing 'poor' on him was his scarf but that was a must have for him. And he couldn't wait to see Gilbert! Ivan was certain the man would look stunning in his holiday clothes. Perhaps, by some chance, this festival will be just as fun for the both of them as the carnival was.

Once he was dressed properly a cleric lead him to the stables where the royal horses were being prepared. Everyone was there except for Gilbert and Ivan looked around for him. Ludwig was with Feliciano, Kiku was beside them, and Arthur was already sitting atop of his horse. Ivan was thrilled that Alfred was nowhere to be seen but he was certain the demon would show up. Ivan went up to Ludwig and bowed in greeting.

"Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning, Ivan. You are looking much better." Ludwig responded simply.

"Yes, I am feeling much better. It is an honor to ride behind you on this day." 'So I can stare at not just one horses' ass but two.' Ivan chuckled to himself.

"I thank you for that. I will be introducing you as our champion, so do your best to appear confident and strong. The people are depending on you." Ivan smiled happily and folded his hands behind his back.

"I look forward to serving the good people of this world. But I would like to see this tear some day. I still don't know what it looks like." Ludwig nodded.

"You may ride out with some men after the festivities are over to see it. Kiku can be your guide."

"Ah, thank you." Ivan looked around again. "Where is Gilbert?" Ludwig frowned.

"He is running a few minutes late."

"Not anymore! The life of the party has arrived!" Everyone turned to the sound of Gilbert's voice and Ivan's expression turned to instant awe.

Gilbert was dressed in a white under tunic as well as an over tunic. His boots went up past his knees and were laced with white. His cloak was black velvet with white rabbit fur for top and bottom trim. The hood was the same and he was currently wearing it. On his belt he carried his whip and sword but nothing else. Ivan pressed his knees together a bit to keep the beginning of an erection from happening. He wondered how he would get through the day with Gilbert looking as ravishing as he did? This world was unfair!

"You look wonderful, Gilbert!" Feliciano clapped his hands happily.

"Yes, I know." Gilbert boasted and gave a smug smile. "I'm ready for a day of fun!"

"Just behave. That's all I ask." Ludwig said with a sigh. "Everyone, mount your horses."

Gilbert was the first to mount his and the others all followed suit, except for Ivan. He was still having trouble properly lifting himself onto the saddle. He could hear Arthur chuckling and he muttered a curse under his breath. He gasped slightly when he felt the back of his pants being lifted. His body was lifted in the air and carefully placed on the saddle. Gilbert burst out laughing as well and Ivan turned to glare at him. Ivan knew it was Arthur who had used magic to lift him up like that and he made a mental note to get back at the sorcerer. Ivan would not be made a fool of.

"Arthur, refrain from that in the future." Ludwig stated flatly and Arthur nodded but kept his smirk.

The six men rode off to the main city streets. The main street was gloriously decorated with banners, holly and greenery. The people and venders were littering the streets with cheers and applause while the six rode through. They would stop in the town square where the main festivities would take place, such as plays, talent shows, dancing, games and music.

Ivan hardly noticed the crowds of people but kept his eyes focused on Gilbert's back. Gilbert waved to the people and Ivan couldn't help but smile. He was waiting for his lover to ride out of rank and grandstand for all to see. Today would be a great day for courting Gilbert! Everything was decorated nicely and celebrations always helped the 'getting to know you' process. Sharing in fun activities never fail. Ivan was able to acquire some gold from the treasurer under Ludwig's command. It wasn't much but he was determined to spend it all on Gilbert. When and how he was still unsure but when the moment was right, he'd know.

The town square was filled with people as well. A stage sat in the center and a large canopy dais stood some feet away from it. There were six chairs lined up on the dais with Ludwig's being the biggest and most decorative. Feliciano's was the second largest in size while the others remained all the same. But one chair that stood on the other side of Ludwig's had a cross on it, which would be Gilbert's chair.

Ivan made sure he was able to sit next to Gilbert even if that meant 'accidently' shoving Arthur out of his way. He pretended to trip on a roll in the dais rug to claim his spot immediately. He smiled at Arthur's glare and wiggled his shoulders slightly in his small victory. Gilbert sat down beside him and sat with poise, lowering his hood to reveal the white hair. Ivan wanted to reach out and touch it but he controlled his hand. Gilbert said nothing to him and Ivan wondered if he should initiate the conversation. He wondered briefly if Ludwig told Gilbert that they couldn't communicate while out today. Either way that shouldn't make a difference. Ivan decided to try.

"Good morning, Gilbert." Gilbert turned his pink eyes to him and Ivan's heart leaped.

"Morning, Ivan! I was wondering when you were going to say something to me." Ivan pouted.

"I wasn't sure if I was allowed. I took the chance. May I say that you look absolutely beautiful today?" Gilbert smirked.

"You may. I never get tired of hearing the truth." Ivan smiled and leaned in closer to him only to have Gilbert's gloved hand cover his face and push him back. "Not here. My brother is right next to me. He's getting ready for his speech."

"A speech? Oh, I suppose that means he'll be introducing me. I guess I should pay attention."

"That would be wise. After that…I'll take you for a tour of the fair grounds. Just the two of us."

Ivan saw the little flirtatious sideways glance Gilbert gave him and his whole body tingled. That was an invitation he couldn't pass up. He would have answered but Ludwig took the floor and Gilbert silenced him. Ivan barely listened to Ludwig's speech, keeping his eyes glued to Gilbert's perfect profile. Once his name began to come up in the speech he forced himself to appear interested. Ludwig was explaining how he had appeared in this world and that he may be able to save it. Ivan pouted his lip a bit because he KNEW he could save this world. He was only a little bit full of himself, which was one of the reasons he and Gilbert got along so well.

"I present to you our champion, Tsar Ivan!" The crowd cheered and Ivan just sat there, confused.

"Stand up you dingbat!" Gilbert hissed at him and Ivan quickly rose to his feet, giving a few waves and feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Now sit down!" Ivan listened to him and Ludwig continued on with his speech. "Didn't you know you were going to be introduced?"

"I did…I guess I just forgot?"

"Are you shy?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"Well…I usually don't like being the center of attention for things like this." Being a gang member meant doing things silently and drawing as little attention as possible. "That was always one of the things that attracted me to you. How open you were. You were never ashamed to just wing it and have a good time."

"I'm still that way. Just wait until the dancing starts! You're dancing with me, right?" Ivan scratched his cheek.

"Um…I rather just watch you dance."

"Private dance session then." Gilbert said and Ivan heard alarm bells going off in his head.

Private dance session, when Gilbert said it, always meant exotic dancing. Gilbert danced only for him in the privacy of their apartment. The man knew how to be everything. Sweet, yet sharp. Gentle, yet tough. Prudish, yet incredibly seductive. Gilbert could dance with all the skills of a talented stripper as well as beat a man up within an inch of his life. If only the world knew the Gilbert HE knew…

"Does this mean you have come to accept my courting?" Ivan asked him.

"The little poem was nice but you haven't won me yet."

"Um…what about the flowers? The ones you gave to the goat?" Gilbert blinked.

"Oh…you gave me those?" Ivan nodded sadly. "Oops."

"That's alright. I plan to continue to court you more. But please…be honest with me. The 'private dance session'…do you really mean that or are you just teasing me? Because I swear…if you actually do that for me I will buy you anything you want today! I will do anything you want! Just please tell me you meant it!" He whined to him and prayed that he received the answer he hoped.

"I will leave that up to you to figure out." Gilbert smirked. "We have the entire day for you to find out."

"Why do you continue to tease me like this?"

"I enjoy making you squirm." Gilbert sat up proudly, puffing out his chest. Ivan leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"One day I will have YOU squirming beneath ME." Gilbert blushed angrily at that.

"After the way I caught you fucking Alfred? Fat chance. You won't get that for a long, long time."

"I beg to differ. You know you want me, Gilbert…and I want you." Gilbert cleared his throat.

"If you work hard…then maybe what you want may come faster." Ivan smiled at the hint of smirk on Gilbert's lip. He was playing hard to get…and it was turning out to be more of a challenge the second time around. Ivan knew Gilbert was over the whole Alfred thing but the man was going to use it to his advantage as often as he can. "Shh. The play is starting!"

Ivan didn't care about the play for his mind was busy conjuring up images of a dancing Gilbert. Usually, Gilbert would slowly strip his clothes as he danced but this would be the first time seeing him strip cleric robes. And they would be real cleric robes too! Not the cheap kind one buys in a sex shop. How devilishly delightful! He would gladly be Gilbert's bitch for the rest of the day if it meant THAT.

"Did you like it?"

"Hm?" Ivan turned to look at Gilbert who had asked him the question. "Like what?"

"The play, asshole!"

"Oh! Yes. Yes it was very entertaining!" Gilbert didn't believe him and Ivan gave a sheepish smile. Ludwig stood up from his chair and turned to them.

"Gilbert, remember to be on your best behavior. Feliciano and I are going to tour the grounds. Remember your alms and try to look like you believe in a deity?"

"Of course. Have fun, brother!" Gilbert waved and Ludwig gave Ivan a warning glare before leaving the dais. "Let's go!"

Ivan followed Gilbert away from the dais and out into the fair grounds. They first had to stop by the other clerics while they gave out their alms. Ivan had to stand in the background while the donations were handed out to only a small number of individuals. He noticed Gilbert paid more attention to the mothers and their children as well as the elderly. The blessings Gilbert gave along with the alms must be hard for him yet he made it seem believable. Gilbert would play along with almost anything if he knew people cared enough about it.

Once that was through the pair continued on through the fair grounds. Gilbert had them stop at a pie stand and he licked his lips at each steaming pie. The vender gave it to Gilbert for free since he was a priest. Ivan chuckled at the blessing Gilbert gave the man in thanks for his pie. They wove through the crowd and took a seat on a vacant bench.

"Share this with me?" Gilbert asked him.

"Sure, what kind is it?" Ivan took a seat next to him.

"Smells like a game pie of some kind. I'll figure it out!" Gilbert pulled off his glove with his teeth and stuck his hand inside the pie. Ivan tilted his head and watched as Gilbert used his back teeth to tear at the goop-covered meat. "Goose. Try some!"

"Um…"

"Don't be such a girl, Ivan! Shove your hand in there and take a piece!" Ivan removed his own glove and reached inside the already made hole, pulling out a handful of dripping meat. "There's a big man! Eat that goose!"

"Shut up."

Ivan took a bite and let the warm meat rest on his tongue. It had tasted better than it looked yet it had a bit of an aftertaste. Gilbert continued to eat his half and left the rest of Ivan. He pulled a cloth from his robes and wiped his hand clean before giving it to the other. Their bellies full, Gilbert immediately found a beer vender and bought them both a mug.

"Let's drink to the festivities!" Gilbert toasted loudly and slammed his mug into Ivan's, spilling the beverage a bit.

"Yes. To us." Ivan said seriously and Gilbert flushed a bit, trying to hide it by drinking his beer.

"Come on! We got some games to play and dancing to do!"

"Can't we just sit and drink?" Ivan pleaded.

"Nope! I challenge YOU to any game that I fancy! And I will easily beat you at each one!" Ivan smiled at that.

"Well, I can never say no to a challenge. Lead on, Livingston."

On the opposite side of the fair grounds, Ludwig was walking arm and arm with Feliciano. Everywhere they went they were greeted with bows and well wishes. Many people seemed to ignore Feliciano and focus on Ludwig instead. Feliciano knew it was because of his status as a nobody and there was not a person alive in the kingdom who didn't know what had happened to him that night in the tavern. To the few who chose to sneer or put their noses up to him were immediately arrested by Ludwig's orders. The guards escorting them would take the offending people away. Feliciano moved his hands up to wrap around Ludwig's thicker arm as a nobleman approached them.

"Good day to you, your highness. My Lord Vargas." The man removed his hat as he bowed to them.

"You are in my presence again, Lord Bailey. Tell me you wish to speak of something different that does not concern courting my brother?"

"I'm afraid you've seen right through me, sire. I wanted to double my offer for the chance at courting. Remember what I can bring to your kingdom. Vast lands rich in fertile crops come springtime. I have a very powerful stronghold that will keep your brother safe from all harm." Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, wondering about his answer.

"I would rather not speak of business during the holiday celebration, Lord Bailey. I'm afraid my answer will have to be 'no' for today."

"But, your highness-"

"Enjoy the festivities. Let's go, Feli." Ludwig led him away from the nobleman and Feliciano took a peek back at the man. "Pay him no mind."

"He offered you double, Ludwig…are you going to consider it?" Ludwig looked down at him, straight faced.

"Do you want me to?" Feliciano shook his head and looked down at the street.

"Um…that's not really up for me to decide but…but I'm started to get the feeling you don't want to give Gilbert away." Feliciano smiled happily up at him but Ludwig kept his straight face. The look made Feliciano frown and he slipped his hand down to entwine their fingers. "Wiggy…do you really believe Gilbert has a demon in him or are you just haunted by what used to happen to him when-"

"That's enough, Feli." Ludwig squeezed his hand and Feliciano yelped a bit. "Sorry, I did not mean to squeeze you so tight." He sighed deeply. "I don't know what to believe. Sometimes I think so because of the way he looks and how alluring he can be, almost like Alfred. But then the other half of me sees him as just my brother and not a monster. However, despite my doubts or concerns, I cannot allow Gilbert to choose a man of his own. Gilbert has made bad choices in the past." Feliciano frowned a bit.

"Poor Gilbert. He has given up a lot and has endured more misfortune than either of us. You really should let your brother make his own choice about matters like this."

"And what makes you think he needs to have his own choice?"

"Because I didn't have one."

The words made Ludwig stop right there in the street. Feliciano gulped, fearing he had gone too far. Ludwig looked down at him and Feliciano looked for a place where they could sit down.

"Come with me." He led them to a bench. "Ludwig…not every situation ends up like ours. I had no choice that night in the tavern and I had had high hopes of meeting someone I loved…and doing 'that' with someone I loved. I love you now but I didn't love you at that time. I hated and feared you. When you came back to the tavern the next day I was too terrified to refuse anything you demanded of me. I am very open, passive, and submissive…nothing at all like Gilbert. You know Gilbert would be a million times the fighter I was that night…I don't want someone to go through that…especially Gilbert."

"How many times have I told you not to bring up that night?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"You don't know Gilbert like I do. I know what I am doing, Feliciano. Do not interfere with this for it is none of your concern. Gilbert is my brother and my ward, I know what is best for him." Feliciano was going to counter Ludwig's last words but thought better of it. "How often do you want me to apologize for what I did to you that night?"

"You don't have to apologize anymore! I love you, Ludwig."

"Yet you still bring it up…which means it still dwells on your mind." Feliciano looked down at his feet, crossing them over one another nervously.

"Well…it was rape and-"

"ENOUGH!" Feliciano cried out in fear and started to tremble at Ludwig's rise in temper. "I will hear no more of this! Guards! Escort Lord Vargas to Lord Kiku."

"Ludwig! Wait!" Feliciano cried out to him but the king had already disappeared in the crow. He felt tears well up in his amber eyes as the guards escorted him away.

"You cheated!" Gilbert huffed at Ivan.

"But I didn't cheat…you just can't throw an axe right."

"Nonsense! I, the Mighty Gilbert can conquer any weapon I hold in my hand!" Ivan couldn't resist his next words.

"Then why am I the one with the beautiful basket and you're empty handed?" Gilbert glared at him.

"I just didn't want that stupid basket! They're stupid anyway! Piss on your basket!" Ivan pouted.

"That was rather harsh."

"Ah shit…we have company." Ivan followed Gilbert's eyes to a nobleman walking up to them. "Let me handle this." The nobleman spoke first.

"Master Priest Gilbert…it's an honor to stand before you, as always." Ivan watched Gilbert's reaction to the man speaking. Gilbert just smiled and folded his hands before him.

"Likewise, Lord Bailey. Enjoying the fresh winter air and festivities?" Ivan didn't like the looks of the man and wondered why Gilbert was being so calm and formal with him.

"Of course. It is one of my favorite seasons after all. Same as yours." Ivan knew now that this must be a suitor for Gilbert and his fists clenched at his sides. "I have a gift for you that I know you will enjoy." The man reached into his tunic pocket and took out a silver necklace with a pink pendant. "Just for you, to match those lovely eyes." Ivan's upper lip began to slowly disappear into his mouth and his fists grew tighter, his nails biting into the skin.

"Thank you kindly for your generous gift but as a priest I am forbidden to accept gifts for myself. Please donate it to the church where it will be greatly appreciated."

"But the church has so much already. I promise to donate something of equal value if you accept this gift from me."

"I'm sorry but I must decline. Enjoy the rest of your day." Bailey growled a bit and both their brows furrowed.

"Stop acting so innocent, Gilbert. Everyone knows how you really are. Why will you not accept my gifts? Are you that afraid of your brother or is the rumor true?"

"And what rumor would that be?" Gilbert glared at him.

"That you are your brother's mist-" Ivan's fist met with the man's jaw.

The force of his punch knocked out a tooth and spittle of blood as the nobleman collapsed to the ground. He held his bleeding mouth but had no time to defend himself as Ivan started kicking him the gut. As the man curled around himself Ivan got over top of him and gripped the front of his tunic. Punch after punch met Bailey's face and soon the scuffle drew a crowd. Ivan was not letting up, having gone into a blind rage. It took all of Gilbert's hollering and strength to try and pry Ivan off of the man.

"IVAN! STOP!" Gilbert finally succeeded in shoving Ivan off of the nobleman, who desperately tried to crawl away. The guards had been alerted and they started pushing through the crowd to get to the brawl. "Ivan, for fuck's sake! What were you thinking?" Gilbert hollered at him but all Ivan could do was stare at the crawling figure.

"What has happened here?" Asked one of the guards.

"Lord Bailey was pestering me and Tsar Ivan was simply defending me. It won't happen again." Gilbert said the guard, who didn't seem to believe him but went along with it anyway.

"Take Lord Bailey to a medic. I will inform the king of what he did to you." Gilbert nodded to the guard and continued to hold Ivan back. Now that the brawl was over the crowd was drawing out.

"He deserved it." Ivan finally spoke. "No one else is allowed to court you, only me." Violet eyes met pink. "I will not allow any competition for you. Anyone who tries will end up like him!"

Gilbert felt his body shiver and his lower regions tingle at the force behind Ivan's words. He knew the man meant everything he said and the brutal beating of the nobleman came to him as a shock. He knew Ivan was strong but that was more than just physical strength. It was almost a berserker-like attack, leaving no room for escape or mercy. Gilbert began to wonder if there really was a dark side to Ivan and while that should tell him to run the other way, he couldn't. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to run from it but explore the other side of this man more. It was desirably exciting.

"My brother may beg to differ on that matter…" Gilbert said softly.

"I don't care what Ludwig says. I don't care what anybody says. Let that man's misfortune travel through this kingdom as a warning to any one else who may try to court you."

"Then I should thank you for your devotion and protection." Gilbert looked around and waved him on with his hand. "Follow me." He heard Ivan growl softly behind him.

"I can't really control myself right now, Gilbert…"

"Neither can I…which is why we're going somewhere out of sight.

Gilbert couldn't believe he was doing this but he needed to do something to satisfy the ache in his groin. Under the dais would be the most private place for it was high and spacious. He told himself no actually sex but he needed release in some manner. He looked around first to make sure no one saw them sneak under the dais curtains. The top had just reached the tips of Ivan's head but Gilbert could stand comfortably in it. There was no more room left for talk when the other's lips pressed roughly against his.

Gilbert moaned into Ivan's mouth as the man's tongue met with his own. He threw himself into Ivan's body, pressing fully against the other. Ivan's hands were roaming along his back, hips, and ass, gripping tightly to press their groins together. Gilbert felt himself being lifted off his feet and lowered to the cold ground, the velvet cloak doing little to keep his warm. Ivan's lips latched themselves onto his neck, sucking and licking at the skin. Gilbert let his head fall back on his hood and moaned softly, feeling his loins tighten with need.

He gasped when Ivan's hands went to his belt and unbuckled it. The gloved hands gathered up the waist of his robes and shoved them far up to his neck. Gilbert was grateful for the under tunic that kept out just a bit of the cold but it didn't last for long. He watched as Ivan tore open the under tunic to expose his white skin to the cold air. His body trembled with both chills and excitement when Ivan's fingers undid the ties of his pants, shuffling them down to expose just his erection.

"Ivan…hey…w-"

His blushed furiously and gasped when he felt Ivan's tongue lick the tip of his erection. He quickly pressed himself up on his forearms to see but Ivan prevented him from doing so. The silver head moved to his chest, running lips and teeth over his skin. Ivan's arm encircled his lower back to help keep him upright while his lips found a pink nipple. Gilbert gasped at the strange but pleasurable suction of Ivan's lips around his nipple, using his tongue to rub the tip. His body was heated now and his face was bright red with lust and even embarrassment. Never in all of his imagining and fantasies did he ever think it would feel like this.

He heard himself give a whimper when Ivan's mouth pulled away from his chest, only to gasp when it reunited with his erection. Gilbert fell back onto his cloak and covered his eyes with his forearm. As much as he wanted Ivan's mouth to do more he couldn't stand to see it. This was the furthest he had gone with any man and a small part of him was content in knowing it was Ivan. Gilbert breathed out Ivan's name again as the soft lips began kissing up and down his length. Each kiss sent a wave of pleasure tickling up his body and like Ivan had promised, he was indeed squirming. But fear struck Gilbert's desire when he heard his brother's voice and footsteps above them on the dais. Ivan must not have heard them because Gilbert felt his member being engulfed in tight wet heat. His eyes flew open but his hands went right to his mouth to stifle his moans.

"Have you seen Gilbert?" He heard his brother ask another. Ivan's head bobbing up and down on his erection was making it harder for him to understand what was going on above him.

Gilbert had to tune the voices out, unable to focus on anything else but the pleasure Ivan was giving him. His hand had never felt this good and with a muffled moan he began lifting his hips. He wanted to press himself further into Ivan's mouth but the man's hands gripped his hips painfully, holding them still. His toes curled in his boots and his teeth bit into his palms. All he wanted to do was cry out and let Ivan hear his voice. But the voice of his brother above him kept him from that. Once Ivan started moaning around his cock he nearly lost it, arching his head painfully back at the sensational vibrations. He could feel himself hit the back of Ivan's throat and the familiar build up of orgasm start to heat in his belly. Never had his orgasm come this fast and with a few jaunty thrusts his back arched as he came into Ivan's mouth. His moan was loud into his palms but he was too enraptured by his orgasm to care. The muscles of Ivan's throat flexed around him as the other swallowed all of his cum. Gilbert finally felt it was safe to remove his hands from his mouth.

"How was that?" Ivan finally spoke to him, licking his lips as he gazed lustfully at Gilbert. Gilbert's eyelids were heavily lidded and his face was flushed with afterglow and orgasm. He was panting but managed to give a satisfied smirk, sitting himself up on his forearms once again. "Did you like it?" Ivan's voice held that husky tone again.

"That was-"

"I want you to find them both." Ludwig's voice interrupted them and they looked up through the slits of the wood. "I don't like how they haven't been seen for awhile and after what happened with Lord Bailey, I need to speak with both of them."

"Yes sire! We'll find them!" Came a guard's voice and they could hear the search party hurrying down the dais steps.

"Damn…we're up shit's creek without a paddle." Gilbert gasped out.

"But I'm not done loving your body yet." Ivan crawled over top of him, his eyes gazing into Gilbert's.

"Ivan…we can't. Not anymore…I mean, no more right now! Ludwig has the guards out looking for us! You heard him!" Ivan crushed his lips to Gilbert's, kissing him deeply so he could taste himself. "Or we could make out more…" Ivan grinned. "NO!" He pushed Ivan away. "Not right now…we have to split up…we can't be seen together or it will draw suspicion!"

"Aw…but you were enjoying yourself so much!" Ivan whined.

"I know…and I defiantly want to do more like that again…but we just can't right now." Gilbert quickly fixed his robes and Ivan just watched him sadly.

"Uh oh." Ivan smirked.

"What? What's 'uh oh'? Don't give me 'uh oh'!" Gilbert gulped.

"You have love bites all over your precious milky white neck!" Ivan politely covered his mouth with his fingertips. "Oopsie doopsie."

"Don't give me 'oopsie doopsie' you jackass!" Gilbert hissed out at him, using his hands to cover his neck. "Damn it! How am I going to hide- ah HA!" Ivan blinked stupidly. "I'm taking THIS!" Gilbert yanked Ivan's scarf off of his neck.

"Ah! Gilbert! That's mine!"

"I'm simply borrowing it." Gilbert smirked proudly and wrapped it around his neck to hide the bites. "Perfect." Ivan just pouted at him and gave a little whimper. "Oh please…no puppy dog eyes!" Ivan's violet orbs continued to stare at him. "Stop it already!" Ivan's answer was another whimper. "Alright fine!" Gilbert crouched down beside him and kissed his cheek. "Meet me tonight in the main castle hall. I will take you to a special spot of mine and we can…explore each other more." He nipped at Ivan's earlobe and he could feel the other shiver in delight. "Maybe I can…return the favor?" Gilbert felt himself blushing a bit at the thought of actually doing it, but he wanted to.

"Gilbie…I would love that." Ivan beamed at him and Gilbert poked his big nose.

"Until tonight." Gilbert gave Ivan one more kiss on the cheek before slipping out from under the dais.

Ivan smiled to himself nearly felt as if he were going to squeal like a teenage girl. Not only did he have Gilbert moaning and panting his name but also there was promise of MORE later tonight! So beating up the nobleman gave Gilbert the extra boost of desire he needed. Just like their first time in the other world. Gilbert had been turned on by Ivan's violent ability to beat up one person or more and he acted on it. And what just happened under the dais was proof that history seemed to be repeating itself here.

"Score one for me!"

The end of the festival came at sunset and everyone had headed back to the castle. Ludwig gave both Gilbert and Ivan a simple lecture once he had them together. But he used the lecture to say 'thank you' to Ivan for helping defend Gilbert but he would have to find other methods to use in the future that didn't involve punching ones lights out. Once they were free to go they split up so no one would be suspicious.

When nightfall came, both men wore their heavy cloaks to sneak their way into the main castle hall. Ivan was the first to arrive and he looked around for Gilbert. The hall was quiet but the candles were still burning bright. He heard footsteps and turned to see another cloaked figure coming to him. He smiled when he recognized the pink eyes.

"Gilbert!"

"Sh! Remember we're sneaking out." Gilbert smiled at him and let himself be hugged by the larger man. "We have to move fast. Ludwig is looking for me."

"What for?"

"He wants to talk to me about something. I don't know. All I know is that I rather be sneaking out with you for fun then sitting around and listening to him. Come on, let's go." Ivan grinned and followed behind Gilbert as they hurried down the hall. Just as they were turning a corner Gilbert bumped in to someone. "Shit!"

"Ow!" It was Feliciano, holding his nose and a lit candlestick.

"Oh Feli…it's just you." Gilbert let out a sigh. "Phew."

"Um…Gilbert?" Ivan tapped his shoulder, silently reminding him that they were suppose to slip by without being seen.

"It's okay. Where are you two going dressed like that? Ludwig is looking for you."

"Yeah…um…we were just going…um…going to search the grounds! We think we heard some wolves!" Ivan smiled and nodded in agreement. Feliciano blinked but did not believe their story.

"Gilbert…you know Ludwig will be furious if he sees you with Ivan…" Gilbert gripped both of Feliciano's shoulders.

"You won't tell him, right? Come on, Feli…don't tattle on us!" Feliciano whined and trembled in Gilbert's grasp.

"But…but I-"

"Feli?" They heard Ludwig's voice in the hall opposite of them.

"Now what are we going to do?" Gilbert panicked. "We gotta find a place to hide!" Feliciano panicked as well but looked around, seeing one of the large wall tapestries. It reached and spread out along the floor.

"Quick! Hide there!" Feliciano pulled the tapestry from the wall and the two hurried to hide behind it. He nearly wet himself when Ludwig came around the corner and spotted him.

"Oh, there you are. One of the night guards told me they had seen you come this way." Feliciano gave a nervous smile and just nodded with an 'uh huh'. "What's wrong? You seem frightened…and why are you out in this part of the halls? Trying to sneak pies again? Because if you are the kitchen is the opposite way." Ivan and Gilbert remained perfectly still and covered the others' mouth with their hands.

"I got…scared in the room. You weren't coming so I left to find you. And I…I wanted a drink of water too."

"Feli…there's a fresh pitcher of water in our room all the time. You're being silly. And there is nothing to be afraid of. But if you're going to pout and tremble like that…"

"No, no…it's fine." He smiled nervously. "I'm sure I was just hearing things! I'll go back to the room now." Ludwig crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Very sure."

"Very well. I will be in shortly, I promise. I'm just looking for Gilbert. Have you seen him?" Gilbert and Ivan exchanged glances.

"No…I haven't seen him. Is everything all right?"

"Yes. I just wanted to check on him and speak with him about a few things. If you see him on your way back, let him know I'm looking for him. Okay?"

"Uh huh! Okay!"

"Good." Ludwig pats his head and ruffles his hair before leaving. Feliciano makes sure he's well out of sight before going to the tapestry.

"Please go back to your rooms!" He whimpered.

"We'll be back before dawn." Ivan said with a smile and Feliciano squeaked.

"W-why so long?" He got his answer when he saw Ivan wrap his arms around Gilbert's waist. "Oh…oh dear…." Feliciano looked at the floor and started biting his nails.

"Feli…please don't tell! Be a friend and don't tell!" Gilbert begged him. "I promise to play a game with you! Or I'll do whatever you like! Just…just keep your mouth shut about us! Please?" Feliciano was trembling from head to foot but he nodded.

"O-Okay…"

"Yes! You're a great friend! Come on, Ivan!"

Feliciano hopped nervously from one foot to the other as he watched them leave. He knew what he was doing was wrong and he should alert Ludwig but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not after their conversation today at the festival. Gilbert was his friend and future brother-in-law, he couldn't just rat him out. Especially when it was making him so happy. Feliciano gulped and wobbled nervously back to his room. He didn't like getting involved in things.

"Well, well, well…things are getting interesting!" Alfred said from one of the castle windows, watching Ivan and Gilbert leave the castle. He looked back at Feliciano as well. "He'll blab in an instant. But then there would be no fun in that." He glared at Gilbert. "I have to show him who's the alpha. I'm no bitch to Arthur!" Alfred spread his wings and flew along the ceilings of the castle, searching for Ludwig. He grinned when he caught sight of the king heading towards his bedchambers. Alfred flew down and landed in front of him.

"Gah! Alfred, you startled me!" Ludwig growled at him. "What purpose do you have here at this hour? Where is Arthur? Shouldn't you be with him?" Alfred narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"I'm not his fucking pet! I can go wherever I want!"

"Fine, fine! Just tell me what you want so I can get on with my life."

"I heard you were looking for Gilbert, right?"

"Yes. Have you seen him?"

"I have. Let me show you where he has gone. He's not where you think he is."

"Is this a riddle?" Ludwig glared at him with his hands on his hips. "I don't like games, Alfred."

"Just follow me. It's important."

Feliciano came up the other end of the hall and saw Ludwig leaving with Alfred. He briefly heard Gilbert's name being used and he realized what Alfred was doing. He started to cry and tremble, wondering what he should do. He was too terrified to move from his spot as the two turned a corner.

End Chapter 6 TBC

***I should stop with the cliffhangers…but doesn't that make reading more fun? ^^''''' R & R Please!***


	7. I'm A Prayer For Your Loneliness

***Thanks for the reviews everyone! 3 This chapter is slightly shorter than the others. I've gotten a few emails about the time period setting of this fic. It's set anywhere between the medieval styles of the 1200 to 1300's. If you watch the Merlin series or any Robin Hood movie, it's set at that style. Hope that helps! ^_^

***Warnings: Foul language, blood and gore (demon killing), violence, yaoi.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Title belongs to lyrics in Cradle of Filth's song 'Nymphetamine'. I do not own anything and this fic is just for fun. I am making no money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 7: I'm A Prayer For Your Loneliness

"AHHHHHH GHOOOOOOOOSSSSST!" Both Ludwig and Alfred turned around quickly to see the source of the noise. Feliciano came running down the hall and leapt into, or rather ONTO, Ludwig's chest, wrappings all four limbs around the man. "TH-TH-THERE'S A GHOST! A GHOST IN THE HALL! I'M SCARED, LUDWIG! I'M SCARED!"

"Feliciano? What in the world are you going on about?" Ludwig hissed out but wrapped his arms under his lover's bottom to keep him from falling. Alfred narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Feliciano.

"I saw a ghost, Ludwig! It was big and scary! Don't go! Don't leave me! I'm terrified to be alone!" Feliciano held on to his neck and made himself cry. This was all he could think of to keep Ludwig from following Alfred. He knew of the consequences and the trouble that would come from the two being discovered. "Please stay with me?" He let his voice fall to a soft whisper.

"Feli…how many times have I told you there is no such thing as ghosts."

"He's right, you know." Alfred piped up. "And even if there was one I would be able to sense it." He smirked. "And I sense nothing." Feliciano whined and turned his head to Alfred.

"T-Then what did I see?" 'Oh please believe me, Ludwig!' He begged silently to himself.

"Probably the shadows on the wall from the candles." Ludwig answered for him. "Hey, look at me." Feliciano whimpered slightly and turned to face his future husband. "You have to stop being afraid of everything. It's not befitting of a queen."

"And you should REALLY be afraid of the living…for they can actually hurt you." Alfred stated and that earned the demon a slight glare from the king.

"Please Ludwig…just for tonight? I really am scared!"

"But I have something extremely important to show Ludwig." Said Alfred. "It can't wait."

"Yes it can!" Feliciano answered quickly but then gasped when he felt himself being lowered back to his feet.

"I have to see what Alfred is talking about, Feli. If you are that frightened, go and sleep with Kiku until I come back. He is in his room and I will come and carry you to ours, all right?" Feliciano frowned sadly.

"We're wasting time, your highness! We have to go!"

"No Ludwig…I want to stay with you. Please stay with me?" Feliciano begged softly.

"I can't be with you all the time for your childish fears, Feli." Ludwig's answer made his jaw drop. "I have duties and responsibilities to fulfill. You need to learn to conquer your own fears. Please, just go to Kiku and wait for me there."

"Okay…" Feliciano answered softly, lowering his head. He couldn't blame himself for trying but he only wished he could do more. And Ludwig's words were a little hurtful to him. "I'm sorry, Ludwig." Feliciano turned from them and walked down one of the halls to head to Kiku's room. Right now he wanted to be with someone. Anyone.

"He's has to learn to get over his fears, just like you said." Alfred said to him when he saw Ludwig's features soften a bit at Feliciano's sad departure. "Now come on, this is important! We're wasting time!"

Ivan and Gilbert were able to sneak away without getting caught. Instead of taking the horses they chose to go by foot. Missing horses would alert the stable hands immediately. This was easier for the both of them than horses anyway. They were able to hold hands as Gilbert lead Ivan to a secret place in the woods. The moon was still high and it gave off enough light for them to walk in and out of the trees. The spot Gilbert had taken them to was a glen far off from the main traveling road. It was small for a glen but had a few raised piles of land and rocks. If it weren't winter then the glen would have been filled with green grass and flowers. The sky above was filled with stars and the moon shown down on them. It was a very romantic spot.

"So this is where you wanted to bring me?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite places to come! It's better in the summer, of course. But I still like to come anyway. You should light the lantern."

"Oh, yes."

Ivan opened his cloak and took off the shoulder bag. Inside was the glass lantern and candle with two rocks. From his belt, Ivan took out a long pole with a hook on the end. This was for latching the lantern onto the pole so it could be carried. Ivan thought it silly but who was he to question the ways of this primitive world? Gilbert had to light the candle since Ivan was unable to figure out the primitive process of smacking rocks. Lighters and matches were what he knew how to use. Once the lantern was lit, Ivan slipped the hook through the hoop and lifted it. He rests the pole on his shoulder so the lantern was dangling behind them. Now they had more light to guide them.

"You seem disappointed, Ivan." Gilbert studied his face closely and Ivan just blinked, giving a little smile.

"No, I'm more than pleased to be here alone with you! I just…well, I thought we would be renting a hotel-er-tavern room for some fun. Not out here in the snow. But I'm happy just being with you!"

"Ivan, sometimes I think you're just plain stupid. Why would we go to a tavern? So everyone can recognize me and alert the guards? No. That's a bad idea. Here, we are completely alone," he moved his body closer to Ivan's. "We are both dressed warm and only one of us will be exposed. Not entirely exposed…just a certain part." He leaned up to kiss the spot behind Ivan's ear and the man shivered.

"May I ask…who will be exposed?"

"It won't be me." Ivan's heart began to pound with excitement. "I even wore an extra set of pants for my knees…if you catch my drift."

"Oh…I catch it." Ivan wrapped his free arm around Gilbert's waist, ready to pull him into a kiss but the other slipped away.

"Now, now, what's the rush? I thought we were going to talk and do some courting?" Gilbert smirked at Ivan's woebegone look. "I promise we'll have fun. But first, let's take a stroll around the area. Hand in hand. I've always wanted to do that."

"Walk hand in hand?" Ivan asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, but with someone who is actually interested in more than just my position or my gorgeous looks." He boasted the last part. "Many of them just want to get into my pants." Ivan held up his hand.

"I want to get into your pants…and I already have…just not ALL the way." Gilbert looked at him and crossed his arms.

"I can't give you that yet, Ivan. You know that. I'm taking a big enough risk here just by being with you. Even letting you do 'that' to me was more than I should have done with someone I literally just met."

"But I have known you for a very long time." Ivan smiled softly.

"And I want to hear more about that. It's even one of the reasons I want us to take a stroll…I want to try and understand your Gilbert and how we came to be."

"Ah, very well." Ivan went over to him and took his gloved hand, gently squeezing it with his. He leaned in and kissed Gilbert's cheek before letting the other lead them around the glen. "Where would you like me to start?"

"When we first met, of course. Did I kick your ass there like I did here?" Ivan laughed.

"Far from it! I was sitting at a bar, enjoying a few drinks after a night of stealing and hurting others, when I saw you for the first time. You were in the middle of the dance floor and dancing to a song. It wasn't your dance moves that attracted me but your beautiful looks." Gilbert rolled his eyes a bit.

"Of course it was. So what happened next?"

"I continued watching you for a long while until you tired yourself out and came to sit at the bar. I still remember the first words you said to me. 'Hey buddy, got a light?'"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You wanted to smoke. I said I did have a lighter; so we went outside and I lit up your cigarette for you. The white sticks you saw when you found the picture of us. The next words you said to me were, 'I'm not a chick, and you don't have to light it for me.' After that we talked for awhile and I just remember hanging on your every word."

"As everyone should."

"And I asked for your number. Um…I actually don't know how to make the comparison for you to understand that…but in short you said that I could see you again. We made a time meet at a tea and coffee shop the next day. You were dressed in a college hoodie, a school for older people, and I felt bad knowing that you were a student."

"Why? Jealous because I was, and probably still am, a million times smarter than you?" He grinned.

"Yes. I ran away from home when I was still in high school…the level of school that comes before the college. I ran away…joined up with a gang…and been with them ever since."

"So why did I join the gang and follow you? What did you do to win me?"

"Oh, many things. Mostly, it was the profession I was in that attracted you to me the most. You liked all the risk, danger, and adventure that came with a big street gang." Ivan smiled at him. "I tried very hard to keep you out of it but you can be very persistent." Gilbert beamed with pride. "You were very good at what you did and you brought in a lot of money for our boss. You liked how rough and violent I was. I could fight just as well as you, if not better, in my world. And unlike many people…I love listening to you talk. We're the same in many ways. We both never lost a fight, we have big egos, we like to take risks, we charge into things head-on without fear, and we both really enjoy sex." Ivan wiggled his eyebrows and Gilbert threw his head back to laugh.

"So we were the fuck bunny gang duo, huh?"

"Yes…most defiantly. We lived together for a year at my place, your brother was furious. We had many great times together…until the day you were taken from me." Ivan lowered his head and looked at the snow around his feet. "But that I rather not talk about it…you're here with me now and I don't want to think of that happening again. If everything is repeating itself here…then that may-"

"Don't say anything. I rather not talk about my…demise. Which won't happen until I'm old and gray!" Ivan still wore a sadden frown. "Hey…come on, Ivan. Perk up!" He wouldn't respond and Gilbert started to shake him. "Hey! Ivan! Snap out of it, you loon!" Gilbert suddenly felt himself wrapped in Ivan's strong arms and tackled to the snow. "What are-" He felt Ivan's big nose rubbing at his left temple. He attempted to push him off but the man was like dead weight.

"Hold still." Ivan whispered to him but never removed his body from atop of Gilbert's. Gilbert felt Ivan's hand tilting his head to the right and pushing his white hair away from his temple.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ivan's answer came with a kiss to the spot. "You're freaking me out, Ivan!"

"Shush…I just want to make sure it's not there."

"What's not there?"

"The wound that killed you…that took you away from me. It was right here…I saw it. I want this spot to stay its perfect white color…I don't want to be lonely again."

"You won't be lonely…and it will stay that color." Gilbert gasped as Ivan's arms returned to squeezing the life out of him. "We have to get up from the snow or-" Gilbert was silenced by the soft pressure of Ivan's lips against his.

This kiss was different from the other few they shared and Gilbert ignored the cold against his back. He slid his legs out from under Ivan to plant his boots in the snow, making himself more comfortable. He could feel his body and mind lower their defenses to open up to Ivan's maneuvers. After their moment under the dais he couldn't stop thinking about it and his body wanted more. He had feelings of want and arousal before but it had never been at this level. Right now, all he could do was let Ivan lead in this little session. Once he learned more than he would start taking a more domineering role.

Ivan held Gilbert's body close as he passionately kissed him, keeping his tongue in his mouth this time. His lover's resistance was weakening and he still had to tame the wild animal beneath. But more than that, he just wanted to savor the beautiful creature in his arms. Thinking back to that dreadful night forced his body to attach itself to the other, just to make sure Gilbert was still with him and real. If Gilbert turned out to be a ghost or a dream then Ivan would likely kill himself rather than live without him. To lose the man a second time would drive him to suicide, he was certain of it.

Both men were so lost within the other that they did not hear the footsteps of Ludwig approaching. Alfred had followed their scent through the woods and brought them both to the glen. Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the position they were in. Alfred peeked up from behind him and grinned.

"See! I told you it was something important! They are seeing each other behind your back!"

"Gilbert should know better…" Ludwig sneered.

"I suggest you go over there and break up that moment! Be prepared, though. Gilbert will protest." Ludwig clenched his fists.

The king wasted no time in storming out of the trees and over to the couple in the snow. It was Gilbert who had heard his footsteps crunching under the snow and his brother pushed Ivan away to see who it was. Gilbert called out his name in surprise and it caused Ivan to look up at him as well. Ludwig was able to pull Ivan off of Gilbert easily since both were caught by surprise and slow to react. Gilbert scrambled in the snow to get back on his feet and glared his pink eyes at his brother. Ludwig just kept his firm, angry stare.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ludwig?" Gilbert snapped at him, blushing in both embarrassment and anger at being caught by his brother.

"I see that you have snuck out of the castle with Ivan…something you are forbidden to do! Why do you continue to disobey me, brother?"

"Because I can do whatever the fuck I want, Ludwig! I don't need your permission all the time!"

"Yes, you do." Ludwig countered. "I am your king before your brother! You should do best to remember that, Gilbert!" He then turned to Ivan. "And you! I welcomed you into his world and let you eat from my tables yet you have the audacity to attempt THIS with my brother! My ward!"

Ivan was unsure of what to say. He had never thought of a backup plan should he and Gilbert be found out. This time around, he wanted to do things differently and attacking, or insulting, Ludwig like he had in the past would do nothing to help them. If anything, it continued to make his and Gilbert's relationship a struggle. To add to this, Ludwig was the king in this world and had more power. Ivan could only look at Gilbert for help at the moment.

"He's our champion, Ludwig! I would THINK he would make a good match for me!" Ludwig pointed to Gilbert and glared at him as he responded.

"You have no say in who you think would make a good match! That is for me to decide, not you!" Gilbert's mouth hung open. "I have only your best interests in mind, Gilbert. So stop looking at me like I'm a villain!"

"YOU'RE BEING ONE RIGHT NOW!"

"Get back to the castle, both of you! It's dangerous to be out at night!"

"Fuck you, Ludwig!"

"GILBERT!" Ludwig raised his voice and Gilbert silenced himself a bit, sneering instead. "We will talk about this when we get back to the castle."

"Gilbert…just let it go for now." Ivan said softly, forcing himself to smile. "We'll straighten everything out at the castle." The sound of bells filled the air and both brothers shared looks of concern. "What's wrong? What do the bells mean?"

"Alarm bells! Something must be happening at the castle!" Ludwig answered him and as he said that a dark shadow was cast above them. They all looked up to see a large winged creature fly overhead in the direction of the castle. "WE MUST GET BACK!"

"Come on, Ivan!"

Their feud forgotten, the three men took off running back to the castle. Alfred, to hide himself, flew above the treetops. The closer they got to the castle the more screams and shrieks they heard. Once out of the woods and back on castle grounds they could see various winged beasts flying all around the premises. It was too dark to make out exactly what they were but they were posing an immediate threat. The back tower gate was lowered for them when a watchman noticed them. He shouted out to them, warning of the beast that was flying up swiftly from behind. All three men turned to look back at the beast coming up on them. With luck, Alfred had circled around and came at the beast from the left, knocking it away. Alfred continued on into the sky battle while the other three escaped inside.

"Sire, there are some demons inside the castle!" Said one of the guards when they entered.

"Where the hell is Arthur? And Feliciano?" Ludwig demanded.

"I believe he is at the north tower, fighting off the demons outside! We've seen no sign of the future queen!" Ludwig turned to Gilbert.

"Brother, go through the castle and destroy every demon you find! Find Ivan a weapon, we don't have much time!" Gilbert nodded and waved Ivan on behind him.

"Let's go!"

Ivan blindly followed behind Gilbert, looking all around for demons and hearing the sounds of screams. Gilbert brought him to the armory where other guards and soldiers were quickly doubling up their weapons. He handed Ivan a heavy spiked mace and bid him to follow again. Ivan was familiar with blunt objects and although this one was heavier than his pipe he could still wield it well enough. This upcoming battle had shown up at just the right time for he could take all his sexual frustrations out on some demons. He wasn't afraid but excited for a challenge. And once again, he and Gilbert would be fighting side by side.

"Ivan! We've got one!" Gilbert slid on his heels to stop himself and pull his whip from his belt. He tossed off his cloak for easier movement. "You know what to do?"

"I have a rough idea." Ivan smiled and gripped the mace with both hands, rubbing his cheek against the cold surface. "Bash their big ugly brains in! Show no mercy!" The demon spotted them and screeched loudly, making Ivan cringe slightly. "Sounds like when I played the Recorder in third grade…"

"Watch out! It's coming!"

The demon flew straight towards them and they moved out of the way, wanting to pick up on its attack patterns first. The creature circled around and extended its claws, screeching as it flew towards them again. Gilbert nodded to Ivan and waited for the right moment to strike. Ivan heavily swung his mace at the demon's face, missing the target but succeeding in smashing its shoulder. The demon cried loudly and flew high to the ceiling, gripping its busted shoulder. Ivan was ready for it to come at him again.

When the demon came at them in a downward spiral attack, Gilbert shouted for them both to dodge. Once out of the way, the demon flew to the right and that's when Gilbert shot out his whip towards the monster. His whip wrapped around the base of its wing and held tight. The demon screeched and struggled, trying to flap wildly away. Gilbert grit his teeth and sank his heels into the floor, using his strength to try and wear the demon out. The demon was still too high for Ivan to properly attack yet so Gilbert told him to wait until it was lower. Just like fishing, Gilbert had to use its own force against it.

Ivan attacked when the opportunity was right and the demon was lower to the floor. Gripping the mace firmly, he ran over to the flapping demon and brought the mace down onto its other shoulder. The demon flapped and screeched again but Ivan silenced it by swinging the mace against the side of its head. The creature dived to the floor and tried to crawl away, its head and shoulders bleeding. Gilbert shouted at him to finish it off and Ivan licked his lips, doing just what Gilbert ordered. He jumped up onto its back and with one hand, raised the mace high to have the force crack open its skull. The demon's body twitched before falling still and Gilbert gave a shout of victory.

"Nice killing!"

"Thanks! Let's go find more!" He felt his sexual tension lower just slightly but for a greater affect, he would need to do more killing.

"WAAAAAAHHHH! GET IT AWAY! SOMEONE HEEEEELP!"

"I know that pitiful scream! That's Feliciano!" Gilbert said to Ivan and ushered him to follow the scream. As they continued towards the noise they saw Feliciano running away from a demon. The man was quickly scooped up and lifted into the air, still crying at the top of his lungs. "Ivan! We have to get him down! These demons kill and consume flesh!"

'How ironic!' Ivan thought to himself. 'Maybe if I can help save Ludwig's little lover I will be closer to his good side!' "Then we best not let it go! But it's up too high!"

"I got it!" Gilbert said when he spotted a fallen archer some feet away. Ivan watched the man dash for the bow and arrow. Once obtained, Gilbert aimed the arrow at the demon overhead. "When it falls, you kill it and I'll get Feli away!"

He waited for a clear shot and when the moment came, he let the arrow loose. The weapon shot through the air and hit the creature's underarm. The monster wailed and thrashed in the air, nearly dropping Feliciano. When he fluttered helplessly to the floor it had dropped Feliciano from its claws. The man wasn't high enough at the time for the drop to do any damage.

Ivan, seeing as the creature was weakening already, skipped over to it with a bright smile. He followed a few steps behind it, enjoying the sight of its distress and pain. This is what he would have done to the man who had managed to shoot his Gilbert: cause him intense pain and watch him struggle in agony before finally killing him. This random, demonic creature was a good enough substitute for the real thing considering the circumstances. With a dark smirk and aura, he raised the mace high above his head. He could see his reflection in the demon's yellow eye as it recognized its oncoming demise.

With a childish laugh, Ivan brought the mace down, not one, not twice, but numerous times. He beat the creature's head until the skull was no longer in tact and its contents spewed further. Some of the black blood speckled Ivan's pants and tunic but he wasn't fazed by it. Watching the remnants of a brain trickle out onto the floor made him eerily calm but he was familiar with the feeling. Usually it came after a brutal killing such as this one. He could get used to this world.

"Ivan! Over here!" He heard Gilbert call his name and it snapped him from his bloody trance. Gilbert had Feliciano on his back and came over to him. "He's been hurt from the demon's claws! I need to get him to Arthur's room!"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. After seeing the way you killed that demon we could use you here. I will join up with you once I get him to safety!" He started to walk away with the wounded man. "If you don't see me I will most likely be in Arthur's room! Find me there!"

Ivan watched him leave and was tempted to follow but his urge to kill was rising. Gripping the mace, Ivan rushed off to the sounds of demon shrieks and human screams. He came across one group of guards who had a demon wrapped in ropes, trying to hold it still. The guard attempting to kill it looked frightened and had a hard time trying to pierce its hard skin with his sword. Ivan decided to step in and show off his fearless talents. He pushed past two of the guards and stood in front of the creature. It was only armed with its razor sharp fangs and it snapped its jaws at Ivan's approach. Someone shouted for him to not get too close but he refused to listen. He smiled up at the beast, staying just a couple of inches out of biting range.

"The sounds you are making are beginning to give me a headache and we can't have that." With a swift swing, Ivan's spiked mace shattered the jaw of the demon, its left half dangling towards the floor. He watched the jaw bone dangle for a moment before smashing the other side of its head. The creature collapsed to the floor and fell still. Ivan smiled sweetly to all the guards who were just staring at him, mouths agape. "It was noisy!" The other men didn't know what to say but only dropped the ropes they were holding.

"Tsar Ivan! Thank goodness I've found you!" Said another guard coming up the way. "I ran into Master Gilbert! The demons are falling back! The sorcerer Arthur has finally had enough time to strengthen the barrier! We are all safe, for the time being."

"Ah, that is good news! However, I was looking forward to a night of endless bloodshed but I suppose tomorrow is another day!" He laughed happily, which continued to earn him confused and baffled looks. A guard leaned over to whisper to another.

"He belongs in the loony bin." The violet stare that met with theirs quickly silenced them both.

Gilbert remained in Arthur's quarters with Feliciano who was sitting on the examination table, shaking like a leaf in a storm. Gilbert had given him a spare cloth to press at the claw wounds around his waist and shoulders. Normally after a fight such as this they all gathered in Arthur's chambers to regroup and heal. He hoped that guard had gotten the message to Ivan. The door opened and he turned, hoping it was Ivan but instead saw a winded Arthur. Alfred was limping slightly behind him.

"What's the status?" Gilbert asked.

"They have all be repelled from the castle grounds." Arthur responded and lowered his hood. "I wasn't expecting an attack like that…they've seemed to have multiplied in number. AGAIN. Why is he here?" He pointed his staff at Feliciano.

"We saved him from a demon. He's been sliced up from the claws."

"You're not going to use the 'owie' stuff, are you?" Feliciano whimpered and trembled.

"It's the best healing salve that I have. Best I treat your wounds now before Ludwig comes barging in like a lunatic." Arthur shooed Alfred away and the demon went up into his bed, which lay along the rafters. Arthur gathered up his herbal blend of salve bottle and bandages, bringing it over to the bed. "Take off your tunic." Feliciano did so and he had six claw wounds on his waist, three on each side. They were less prominent on his shoulders so Arthur set to tending to the waist ones first.

"How did this ambush happen?" Gilbert asked. "Do you know?"

"All I know is that they broke through my barrier. We had to fight some of them off before I could strengthen it. We will be safe for now." He mixed his little brush in bottle of salve and Feliciano started to squirm.

"I'm right here, bud."

Gilbert said and ruffled Feli's hair but the motion did little to calm the man. The first spread of the green salve brought forth a scream and a tear from Feliciano's eye. Gilbert ended up holding him still so Arthur could properly apply it. Alfred alerted them to the door opening and Ludwig stepped inside, followed by Kiku. Arthur paused in his healing to acknowledge them. He had only one of Feliciano's wounds left to heal but he had to stand in respect.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig asked when he saw Feliciano on the bed. He ignored the others and stormed over to him.

"I…I was…attacked by a demon! It almost carried me away! Luckily, Gilbert and Ivan were there to save me!" Ludwig looked to Gilbert who decided to look away from his brother with an attitude. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"I'm relieved to see that you are safe. Are those claw marks?"

"Yes and I have only one more to heal." Arthur spread the last bit of salve on the wound and Feliciano bit his lip to keep silent. He did not want to scream and cry in front of Ludwig if he could help it. He knew he had no pain tolerance.

"So where were you, brother, when your lover was being carried all over the castle?" Gilbert questioned him on purpose.

"I was searching for Feliciano, of course." He glared at Gilbert.

"W-Where did you have to go with Alfred?" Feliciano asked softly while Arthur wrapped the bandages. Gilbert's eyebrows went up at the mention of Alfred's name but he wasn't completely surprised. Ludwig just cleared his throat and Feliciano lowered his shoulders a bit. "I…I told you I saw something in the castle…" Gilbert's eyes sparkled at Feliciano's words for they were absolutely brilliant for making Ludwig feel guilty.

"Alfred said he didn't sense anything so I believed him." Ludwig pointed out and that was when Kiku joined in.

"None of us did. This attack literally happened out of the blue. They were strong enough to break the barrier that held them off for months. I'm beginning to wonder if someone, or something, is leading them? Or at least making them multiply."

"But we haven't ruled out the possibly of the monsters coming from the tear. We have always had monsters but never this multitude of them. The masses have shown up after the tear appeared. And there is still the mystery of Ivan. He fell from the tear as well."

"Long after the monsters started arriving." Gilbert defended. "So it has nothing to do with him. I believe he can figure something out…I think he's a champion."

"You would." Ludwig narrowed his glare. "And you think he's more than that."

"Oh, what's this?" Kiku's interest was sparked and Arthur was curious as well. Gilbert actually felt himself flushing and it bothered him.

"Not the time, Ludwig! You should be comforting your lover who was just attacked and mauled by a demon!" Ludwig knew his brother was right and he carefully scooped Feliciano up in his arms.

"You and I will talk tomorrow. Arthur, I want Alfred to follow Gilbert for the rest of the night."

"What the fuck, Ludwig!" Gilbert shouted at him.

"Make sure Alfred reports to me the moment Gilbert attempts to see Ivan."

"Oh, fuck you, Ludwig! And I mean that!"

"We will discuss more tomorrow morning. That is all. Your king has spoken." Ludwig carried Feliciano out of the room, ignoring all of Gilbert's curses at his back.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Kiku, you're on my side, right?" Kiku gulped and started to sweat.

"Um…frankly I'm not so sure…I really don't have a lot of evidence to go on…please excuse me. I have many things to document on the night's events." He bowed and hurried out of the room with Gilbert glaring daggers at him.

"Arthur-"

"Keep me out of it." Arthur used his magic to start straightening his chambers. "You'd best watch yourself, Gilbert. I wouldn't put it past Ludwig to not have me cast a chastity spell on you." Gilbert crossed his arms and smirked.

"A chastity spell, you say? What's that? Some magic barrier around my ass to block anything from going in it? You're so full of shit, Arthur." He said with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. "If that were an actual spell you would have cast on me long ago!" Arthur gave a humorous laugh and Gilbert could even hear Alfred laughing from the shadows as well.

"There is no spell for that. However, this spell would keep you from getting horny and make you unwilling. So, for example," He smirked. "If I were to cast that spell on you and Ivan forced himself upon you…then that is all Ludwig would need to keep him away from you."

"Is that what my brother is planning?" Arthur gave a low bow of respect but his face held nothing but mockery.

"Who am I to say what goes on in the king's pretty little head?" Gilbert stared at him and then spun on his heels to quickly exit the room. "You know your job." Arthur didn't bother to look up at Alfred but heard the demon flap his way out of the chambers.

Alfred didn't expect to have Gilbert disappear from his view so quickly. He narrowed his eyes and tried to pick up his scent. The man was nearby but was probably running in hopes of avoiding him. Alfred rubbed his hands together and began to follow after the scent of Gilbert. He noticed the smell getting stronger and the moment he realized Gilbert was beside him it was too late. The man had grabbed his arms roughly, forcing them behind his back and shoved him into the wall. His wings couldn't fold in far enough to smack at the other and the foot now on his tail hindered his movements more.

"Surprised you, didn't I? I know what you're trying to pull, bitch. I know you're the one who brought Ludwig to us!" Alfred hissed.

"I'm just doing my fucking job! OW!" Gilbert tightened his hold on Alfred's wrist.

"As if you give two shits about me! You're doing this for the fun of it and I'm here to warn you to keep your disgusting demon being away from us. If you weren't Arthur's fuck-demon and pet, Ludwig would never allow someone like you to stay here! I wouldn't hesitate to kill you if the chance came up."

"Then Arthur would leave the castle and your home will be defenseless. You forget that it is Arthur's power keeping this place protected."

"We would find another sorcerer. He is not the only one in the world. And I will be speaking to Ludwig tomorrow and I will see this little 'spying' game of yours destroyed." He let him go and Alfred immediately leapt into the air to be out of reach. He glared at Gilbert and flipped him the bird.

"What is he doing here?" Both set of eyes turned to the sound of Ivan's voice. Ivan was coming up to them, speckled in demon blood and looking at Alfred suspiciously.

"He was just leaving." Gilbert said flatly and went to Ivan while Alfred disappeared from sight. "However…I fear we have to cut our night short." Ivan nodded in agreement.

"Yes. A lot has happened and…I would like to not anger your brother any more than I already have."

"I will speak to him tomorrow about us. But I would need that to be private, between brothers. So you will not be allowed to accompany me." Ivan pouted. "However, I think riding out to see the tear would do you good. I'll make sure Kiku can take you to it tomorrow. The more you understand the better chance you have of REALLY becoming our champion." Gilbert smiled. "I'm pissed we couldn't spend more 'time' together tonight."

"We still can. May I walk you to your chambers?" Ivan folded his hands behind his back with the mace planted firmly between them. "Just so I know you got there…safely." Gilbert smirked and took his hand.

"Protect me from the demons!" He said dramatically and pulled Ivan along with him.

Gilbert knew Alfred was still watching them but he didn't care. Let the demon run off and tell his brother that they were walking hand in hand. He did not want to give up the evening but considering the battle they just had rest was very much needed. Gilbert rather think that way then have it be because of his brother. It would also be in everyone's best interest to blow off some steam before confronting one another.

They walked in silence through the castle and headed into the church where Gilbert was greeted by the other clerics. They were all wishing him a safe return and congratulating him on his victories tonight. Gilbert swiftly thanked them and continued on with Ivan, not having to look to know that the clerics were wearing faces of concern. He was, after all, holding hands with another man and heading to his room. Once they were at his door, Gilbert turned around to face Ivan but didn't let go of his hand.

"I suppose I should thank you for seeing me 'safely' home?"

"It was an honor." Ivan responded. "How strange it is…I am only a few halls away and yet you seem so far." Gilbert gave him a short raspberry.

"Don't spew those cheesy words at me. It sounds like bad poetry." Ivan pouted.

"Then how should I romance you? Like this?" Ivan grabbed the back of Gilbert's thigh and lifted it so he could press his groin into the other. He rests his fist against the wall beside Gilbert's head to prevent any means of escape.

"Don't let anyone see you doing this." Gilbert smirked and kissed him, resting his arms on Ivan's shoulders. "We are in a church."

"So? Let them see what they are missing." He leaned in to kiss Gilbert's neck and thrust his hips gently. He felt his arousal growing once again and that was the moment Gilbert pushed him away.

"Alright, that's enough."

"Just one more hug?" Ivan hugged him from behind and Gilbert used his ass to bump him in the gut. He laughed.

"No more, Ivan!"

He opened the door to his chamber but Ivan quickly closed it. Gilbert looked over his shoulder at him and pushed the door open once more. Again, Ivan smiled sweetly and closed it. Gilbert gave a little huff and rolled his eyes before letting his free hand slip out to tickle Ivan's side. Ivan laughed and jerked away, losing his grip on the door. Gilbert took that moment to rush inside but Ivan's foot managed to block the door from closing. Ivan gave a little 'ha!' of victory but Gilbert would not let him win or have the last laugh. Not only did he slam the door into Ivan's foot again but he also dug his heel into his toes. He himself gave a hearty 'ha!' at hearing Ivan's little whimpers as the foot was removed.

"No more games, Ivan." Gilbert said, peeking around the door. "This is where I must bid you 'goodnight'." Ivan leaned in further.

"Can I have another kiss?" Gilbert answered him with one.

"I'll see you later." Gilbert said with a seductive wink and slowly closed the door, locking it shut. Ivan just let his forehead slump against the door. If only his erection would slump.

Inside his room, Gilbert undressed and got into his nightshirt before feeding the fire more wood. Gilbird chirped from his cage and Gilbert went to it, opening the small door to take him out. The yellow bird sat calmly on the top of his hand as Gilbert sat on his bed, giving a sigh. The bird chirped in response to Gilbert's sigh.

"Oh Gilbird…what have I gotten myself in to?" He asked the little yellow bird who said nothing. "I know it's going to be a fight tomorrow with my brother…I just know it is." The bird chirped. "I mean I like Ivan! I do! I just…don't quite know how to go about it, quite frankly. I think I know…I think I'm doing a good enough job already. But how the hell do you defend a taboo relationship?" Gilbird tilted his head. "And that stupid spell of Arthur's…gods above I may just kill myself if I could never be horny again. What point would there be to life?" He pet the bird's feathers. "It must be nice to be a pet bird. You get fed and watered every day…you're always kept safe and you have no worries or cares."

"Cheeep?" Cheeped Gilbird and he hopped up to Gilbert's forearm.

"But that has to be boring to some degree. I won't let this get me down! I'll take the bull by the horns and tell my brother off! I am a grown man and I can do what I want! If I want to fuck Ivan I will! I'll get my way, Gilbird! You'll see! And then everyone will recognize just how super awesome I am and boy, will they be jealous! I'll find a way! That's how smart I am!" He boasted and kissed the bird's head, bringing it back to the cage. "Thanks for being a captive audience, my little friend. No pun intended.

"Cheeeep." Gilbert went over to his bed and blew out the candle.

"Tomorrow is another day!" So without doubt or fear, Gilbert rolled over in his covers and fell asleep smiling.

End Chapter 7 TBC

***Thanks again, everyone! R & R please!***


	8. Never Mind The Darkness

***Thanks for all the reviews! I look forward to hearing from all you! I'm delighted that you're enjoying this story! We have some surprises in this chapter so tread cautiously!

***Warning: Slight yaoi, language, slightly disturbing scenes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Title belongs to "November Rain" lyrics by Guns 'N' Roses. I own nothing and I am making no money off of this fic! It is for entertainment purposes only!

Chapter 8: Never Mind The Darkness We Still Can Find A Way

"Ludwig, are you okay? You haven't touched your eggs." Feliciano asked softly from one end of the table.

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "How is your breakfast? Is it to your liking?"

"It is very good!" Feliciano smiled but he could tell Ludwig was off in his own world so he continued to eat in silence. That was until the guard tapped the end of his spear on the floor to announce an arrival.

"Master and High Priest Gilbert approaches!" They watched as Gilbert walked in to their dining hall, dressed in his red robes. He bowed to Ludwig and then looked at Feliciano.

"Brother, may we speak alone?" Ludwig answered his question with a nod and stood from the table.

"Feli, you may continue your breakfast here. I will return to you when I am through with my brother."

Ludwig didn't wait to hear any of Feliciano's words as he motioned for his brother to follow him. Ludwig brought him into the throne room where they could have some privacy. He took a seat on his throne and stared at Gilbert standing before him. He studied Gilbert's face and the subtle look of pure defiance was there. Ludwig knew it was going to be a difficult conversation. He would do his best to remain calm and not lash out at his brother for disobeying and ignoring him. It was hard to keep calm around Gilbert, though. Especially when the man was itching for a confrontation.

"Good morning, brother." Ludwig broke the silence.

"And a good morning to you, LITTLE brother."

"What's with the emphasis on the 'little'?" Ludwig asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. Gilbert smirked.

"Because that is what you are. You are my little brother." Ludwig shrugged his shoulders.

"And what does that have to do with the issue we are here to speak of?" He tapped his finger on the end of the chair handle. "I know that is the reason you are here."

"It has to do with the 'little brother' staying out of the life of his 'big brother'."

"As a king I can not do that. Brother, you know very well my reasoning for treating you the way I do. It is not to be cruel but to ensure your happiness and welfare."

"You keep saying 'my happiness' yet it has nothing to do with what I WANT!" Ludwig just stared at him. "How do you know what makes me happy? You don't! I decide what makes me happy! You only want what works best for YOU! That way you can put your head down on the pillow at night guilt free! You have no regards for MY wishes!" Gilbert watched Ludwig's fists clench against the armrests.

"Shall I just let you run off without a care, then? I can't trust you to behave, Gilbert. You are naturally scandalous and flirty. I've seen you in action. You crave attention and you will do whatever it takes to get it. Your strange looks make you unique and you are attractive over top of it. I never liked seeing those old bastards look and touch you the way they did. To this day it drives me mad and I wouldn't want to see it happen again. How many times, in my adult life, have I had to punish men who tried to touch you?"

"And how many fucking times, in MY adult years, have I been able to fend for myself? A fucking LOT, Ludwig! I kill and hunt monsters or demons without a twinge of fear! Of course I can whoop the ass of some lame pervert! I've let you get away with all this 'ward' shit but now it's starting to piss me off! I want us to come to a compromise!"

"This is my compromise. I don't want you getting involved with Ivan."

"And why not? Why? He has proven himself helpful more than once and he hasn't been anything but respectful to me!"

"I hardly call him sucking the life out of you in the snow 'respectful'. He hasn't been here long nor have you known him for any actual length of time."

"Yet you let Feliciano come here the morning after the incident and claimed him as your future wife! You've slept around before and never brought those men and women here! You're being a fucking hypocrite right now!" Ludwig slammed his fists onto the armrests and stood up. Most people would be intimidated but Gilbert wasn't afraid. He met his brother's glare with equal force.

"And what of our fear of you turning into a demon? I can't just let those warnings be swept under the rug! You were born to tempt and seduce…your hair and eyes are like nothing this world has ever seen…how can I ignore that, Gilbert? How? We don't even know if you will be sane demon or an evil one! I can't take the chance."

"Ivan's told me that in his world there ARE people who look like me called 'albinos' and they are no different from anyone else! They aren't magical or demons or anything of the like!"

"And you would trust the words of a stranger over your brothers'?"

"I don't…really know what words to trust. But I am…leaning more towards Ivan's." Ludwig frowned. "Plus…" He smirked. "That day at the festival, when you were looking for me? Guess where I was?" He crossed his arms and Ludwig's blue eyes asked 'where?'. "I was under the dais, with Ivan sucking me off while you chatted above!" Ludwig's eyes widened and Gilbert tapped his bottom lip with a chuckle. "Don't you think I would have grown a demon tail or something by now? It's almost sex."

"Gilbert…Gilbert I know you are only being difficult right now because you are angry at me. You didn't do those things."

"I did and I would do it again! And I ASKED for it! Ivan and I are courting!" Ludwig loomed over him but Gilbert still didn't waver.

"I gave you no permission to 'court'."

"I don't need your permission, little brother."

"But you need your KING'S permission! You are pushing me to the edge, Gilbert!" He warned.

"I am going to continue seeing Ivan and doing what I want! I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION!" He shoved Ludwig away and spun on his heel to leave.

"Don't you dare walk out that door, Gilbert!" Ludwig hollered. "You are doing this on purpose to spite me! And I will have no more of it! Brother or not you WILL obey my orders!"

"Fuck you!" Gilbert shouted behind him and saw Ludwig coming up behind him.

"GUARDS!" Ludwig called and Gilbert gave a short gasp, rushing out of the room only to collide with a group of guards. They had already heard the commotion and blocked Gilbert from moving. "ARREST HIM!"

Gilbert was unarmed and could do little but punch and kick. He hit a few of the guards but was eventually overpowered. He glared at Ludwig, feeling hurt and betrayed yet his blood boiled with anger. He grit his teeth and tried to pull out of the men's grips. Ludwig stood there, straight face.

"How dare you…!" Gilbert hissed at him.

"You have defied your king too many times. Your unlawfulness will not go unpunished! I have let you get away with many things but sometimes a person needs a foot up their ass!" He yelled the last part. "This punishment is for your mischievous and provocative behavior behind my back! Take him to the dungeons." Gilbert's eyes widened and his body was jerked away, the guards dragging him away from Ludwig.

"You would put your own brother in jail? Ludwig! Ludwig, are you insane? LET ME GO! LET GO YOU BASTARDS!" Ludwig turned his back to Gilbert's screams. "BROTHER! BROTHER YOU DO THIS AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Ludwig still didn't look back until Gilbert's screams grew further and further away. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. With a light curse of frustration under his breath he walked back into the throne room and stood by the window. He rests his hands on the stone pane and looks through the diamond pattern panels. What he did to Gilbert was the right thing. Ludwig was his king before his brother, which was how it had to be. At least, that is what his father told him while he was growing up. Ludwig knew their father feared Gilbert in a way and he would never want to see his odd first-born sitting on the throne.

He was given the right to govern Gilbert from his title, the old gods, and his lineage. So why did he feel guilty for sending his brother to the dungeons? He was angry with his brother for going out of his way to cause trouble. He was being arrogant and disobedient, using his 'I'm the king's brother' to get away with murder. But that behavior couldn't continue. Gilbert's attitude and risks were going too far and Ludwig couldn't take any chances. He was becoming more of a child to care for rather than a brother to watch over. Gilbert was harder to control than the whole kingdom!

But in the end, Gilbert was still his brother and the only family he had left. Their mother died of sickness and their father went mad. They had no uncles, aunts, or cousins. It was only the two of them and he was just trying to watch out for his big brother. Gilbert had done the same to him when he was first crowned king at an early age. It was just after their father went mad and killed himself in the bedchamber. It was a rough and frightening time for him, especially when this crown was placed on his head at sixteen.

'_Look at you!' Gilbert clapped his hands at Ludwig's reflection in the mirror. 'You look like a perfect king!'_

'_Brother…you are the one who should be sad, not me.' _

'_Why sad?'_

'_I am king now and you are not. And it is because of your looks above all else that you can not stand in my place, regardless of being the first born.'_

'_But Luddy…you dreamt of being king ever since you were little!' Gilbert smiled at him._

'_Yes…but I thought I would have been father's age…not sixteen summers. You should be king! You're five years older! You are done your studies!' Ludwig had tears in his eyes and Gilbert went right up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders._

'_Ludwig, why are you so upset? What's wrong? Are you afraid?' Ludwig looked away but nodded. 'Hey, that's nothing to be upset or embarrassed about! You're stepping up to a VERY big job! A king is burdened with so many things that anyone would feel overwhelmed. And you are still very young so it is perfectly understandable. But you know what?'_

'_What?' Ludwig asked with a sniffle and Gilbert smiled, pulling him into a hug._

'_You are not ruling alone. I'm still here and I've got your back, okay? You don't have to do it alone. And you have many advisors here who will help you. It's going to be hard at first but you are a very smart boy. You'll catch on quick. And I know you'll make a great king!' _

'_You think so?' Ludwig pulled away to look up at his brother._

'_I know so!' He grinned and pinched Ludwig's cheeks. 'You're still my itty bitty brother, though! That will never change! And I won't give you a hard time either!'_

'_Okay, Gilbie! I'll do it! Hand me my crown! I will parade around the kingdom proudly!'_

'_Now you're talkin'!' Gilbert took the crown from the red pillow and placed it on Ludwig's head. 'All hail King Ludwig.' Gilbert bowed to Ludwig's reflection. _

'Now it's 'fuck you, you hypocrite'.' Ludwig said to himself, quoting his brother's most recent insult.

The memory made him frown and the guilt was already eating away at him. He already had enough guilt from raping Feliciano and he didn't need it for his brother. But he wouldn't let Gilbert get off scot-free. He had to learn how to behave and hopefully try to see things through Ludwig's eyes. He was still skeptical of Ivan but Gilbert was making an effort of seeing him. This was the first man Gilbert had shown any interest in that wasn't for flirty fun.

"Courting…Gilbert actually said 'courting'. He hates courting…but he was serious about it this time." Ludwig said out loud to himself. The guilt had finally won and with a slam of his fist he had made a decision. "GUARD!"

"Sire!" One of the door guards rushed in, standing at attention.

"Where is Tsar Ivan?"

"I believe he left this morning with Lord Kiku to see the tear, my lord." Ludwig took a deep breath before speaking.

"When he returns tell him I wish to see him. He must see me before he does anything else. That is an order." The guard bowed.

"Yes sire! I will see it done! And…your brother?"

"He is to remain in prison until I give further word." The guard bowed and left. "He'll forgive me eventually. Gilbert is not one to permanently hold grudges…but he will bring it up every chance he gets." He rubbed his forehead. "Maybe I rather him never forgive me. It would be easier." With a simple mutter to himself, Ludwig made his way back to the dining room to finish his breakfast.

Further out in the woods, Ivan and Kiku were on their way to the tear. Both men were on horseback and Ivan followed a few paces behind Kiku. They rode in silence for most of the trip because Kiku was a man of few words. He usually would speak when spoken to, the very few times Ivan was able to hang around with him. Most of what he knew of the others was from what Gilbert would tell him. Alfred and Feliciano were the only ones who would visit their apartment. Ivan was never invited to their social gatherings but he would force Gilbert to go. A cold gust of wind bit at his face and he shuffled his face deeper into his scarf.

"We are getting closer." Kiku finally spoke.

"How do you know?" He asked through his scarf.

"The wind is very bitter and stronger around the tear. Once we exit these woods we will be able to see it."

It took a couple more minutes to reach the edge of the forest and they exited out into a clearing. Before them was a shallow slope that led down into a wide field. The area was vast open land and there was a large lake in the center. And above the said lake was what they had come here to see. The tear.

Ivan looked up into the grayish sky where a large, bright white abrasion stretched along the length of the lake. From the sky it would be massively wide but from the ground it looked small. It was bright but unlike the sun they could look straight at it without trouble. The strange phenomenon in the sky did have its own allure of beauty but it was obvious why people were terrified. Ivan could also piece together why the others thought he fell from the tear. The lake was directly under it and he did fall into the water after pummeling through the sky. And it had all started with that tear in the painting of Gilbert.

From what Ivan knew now, experienced, and witnessed only baffled him further. The fact that this world existed through a tear in a painting made even less sense than before. There were many mysteries about the universe and maybe this was just one of them. Nether the less, Ivan was still very curious about it.

"Where are you going?" Kiku asked him while Ivan carefully rode his horse down the slope.

"I'm going to go get a closer look! This is where Gilbert found me! I fell into this lake! I'm almost certain of it!"

"But there may be creatures or monsters down there! You mustn't go further!" Kiku saw that Ivan was ignoring him so he decided to follow him in hopes of getting him to turn back. "Please Ivan, this isn't wise!"

"Where is your sense of adventure, Kiku? Aren't you the least bit curious?" Ivan asked him as he dismounted.

"Well, yes, of course. However, I like doing it through my observatory far away from the actual source." He said with a flat frown.

"But then you will never experience the- AH!" Ivan gripped his head as a sharp shooting pain shot through it. It blinded him for a second but the pain was so intense he fell to his knees in the snow.

"IVAN!" Kiku dismounted and ran to him. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Damn it…those voices again!"

"Just…try to remain calm." Kiku was at a loss for what to do. All he could do was crouch behind Ivan and rub his back, assuring him that he was there.

"Why is this happening?" Ivan cried out and blinked his eyes rapidly while trying to get some focus back into them.

When his eyes finally came back into focus, what he started to see what not what he had expected. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and his head ached with the mumbled sound of voices. The trees ahead of him started to sway in a wind that he could not feel against his skin. His eyes widened when he realized that they were moving on their own. He fell flat against the snow but continued to stare at the trees that were now bending at their trunks. Their branches began to resemble fingers and once they touched the ground, the snow moved. Ivan was uncertain if the hands were pulling the ground to them or if they were indeed dragging closer to him.

"Ki-Kiku…"

"Ivan, what's going on? Why aren't you answering me?" Kiku could see Ivan's violet eyes glazed over as he stared forward.

"M-Make them stop…they're coming closer…"

"What is?" Kiku felt his hands begin to tremble as his eyes frantically searched the forest ahead for any signs of what Ivan was seeing. "Ivan, I don't see anything! Tell me what's wrong?"

"The trees…they're moving…!"

"Ivan, they aren't moving!"

Ivan could hear Kiku's doubtful words but his shaking body and aching head were nothing he was making up. The trees were starting to crawl over one another and begin creating a solid form. Ivan's eyes continued to watch and stare at the silhouette of a human taking form. For the first time a long while, Ivan was actually scared and it had brought tears to his eyes. The silhouette form lay on its back before opening its red eyes and sitting up. It was clearly the silhouette of a man but when it turned to look at him was when his heart froze in his chest. His mouth opened but nothing came out as his eyes focused on the gaping red wound on the silhouette's head.

"Gilbert…" He finally spoke and Kiku had heard him.

"Gilbert isn't here! What do you see, Ivan? Is it like last time? What are you seeing?" Kiku shook him but Ivan still remained in his trance amidst the snow.

"Don't you…see it? Don't you hear? They're all around us…"

Ivan could not avert his eyes from the blackened form of Gilbert with his bleeding, gaping wound. The tears would not stop pouring from his eyes as the gigantic form of his deceased lover wavered in the distance. The darkened form started to melt and the black swarmed across the snow, leaving the area vast and open. His body trembled while his eyes, yet moist with tears, were still burning from not blinking. But what came next enabled him to blink through the tears and he felt his body's violent tremors start to slow. A bright band of light began to slither along the snow and within it flew thousands of glowing orbs.

"Do you…see it?"

"Ivan I see noth-" Kiku paused in his words as his own eyes caught sight of the very faint ribbon of light. "What is that?" Even though he could feel Ivan's body moving beneath his hands he could not look away from the sight. "Is that…what you are seeing?"

"You see it too?" Ivan got up onto his knees and felt himself moving closer to Kiku.

They both stared at the traveling ribbon of light and orbs, its length never seeming to end. One particular orb seemed to stop in front of them and hover in the light. The other orbs flew by it but this one remained. Both pairs of eyes stared at it, unblinking. The orb started to move in random rapid motions and once again Ivan had to close his ears to the voices. Kiku just held the other's head to his chest, hoping to help block out the sounds for him. They watched as the light and orbs slowly started to fade from sight. The area returned to its normal state and the tear was still present in the sky.

"I-Ivan? Are you…all right?" Kiku asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't hear voices anymore…but my head still hurts." He sat up and looked around. "You saw it too?"

"I only saw the light and the orbs…but whatever else it was you were seeing…I didn't witness it." He helped Ivan to his feet. "Hurry, we must get back. You need rest and I have to speak to Arthur." Kiku looked back at the woods and for a short second he saw the ghostly form of who could only have been Gilbert. The features were the same down to a tooth and it gave Kiku a chill up his spine. He chose not to tell Ivan of what he saw.

Ivan stumbled and struggled to get up on his feet. Kiku wasn't strong enough to support him and he took the smaller man down in the snow with him a couple of times. Eventually Ivan was able to steady himself and climb back up the slope to where the horses had retreated. His mind was a bit of a blank, he noticed, as he mounted the horse. Things were more puzzling now and for the first time in his life, for as long as he knew him, Ivan wanted to speak with Arthur as well. The man, in both worlds, liked to dabble in the supernatural.

When they arrived back at the castle, Kiku wasted no time in rushing Ivan to Arthur's chambers. They had gotten word that Ludwig wanted to see him but Kiku said it would have to wait. Instead, he had a message sent back to Ludwig to let the king know where they were and what had happened. Ivan was still silent and gripped Kiku's hand in a vice-like hold, refusing to let go. Kiku didn't bother knocking but opened the door, pulling the larger man behind him. Arthur looked up from his writing desk, anger clearly written on his face for being disturbed.

"Were you raised in a barn? Have you heard of knocking?"

"We need to speak with you!" Kiku said quickly and Arthur studied the both of them with a curious frown.

"You look white as sheets. What's happened?"

"Well, while we were looking at the tear…Ivan saw a few things that threw him into a trance of some kind. He heard voices again and he was just…well, it was a very frightening situation." Arthur got up and went to Ivan, studying his face.

"What did you see?" He asked and motioned Ivan over to a chair.

"It was strange…in a way it felt like I was on drugs but…but I haven't had any. I saw the trees moving and they turned into hands. They crawled along the ground and then they formed the silhouette of Gilbert. My Gilbert from my world…I saw the large abrasion on the side of his head. I know it was him." Arthur stroked his chin.

"What else?" Ivan looked down at his boots.

"He changed into nothingness…into black goop and disappeared. Then both Kiku and I saw the same thing after that." Arthur turned to Kiku, raising a heavy eyebrow.

"What did you see?" Kiku closed his eyes and sighed, feeling his hands start to tremble.

"A ribbon of light traveling the land. Inside were thousands of orbs. One stopped for a moment in front of us before it all disappeared. And then Ivan seemed to have come out of his trance." There was a knock on the door and Ludwig, along with Feliciano, came into the room.

"I heard you encountered something while at the tear. What's happened?" Ludwig demanded softly. Kiku quickly retold Ivan's story and his own to Ludwig. The king looked at Arthur who seemed puzzled but was thinking deeply. "Arthur?"

"Not now…I'm thinking. Give me a few moments." He went to his bookshelf. "Kiku, give yourself and Ivan some of my nerve herbs. Calm yourselves."

Kiku nodded and retrieved the jar of nerve leaves. He took one for himself and Ivan to chew on while Arthur rapidly searched through his books. Alfred had woken up and came down to join them but kept silent with the others. Ivan was so lost and troubled that he never realized Gilbert was missing from the group. They were all waiting patiently for Arthur to come up with an answer.

"I think I may know what is happening…or at least I have a better understand of it."

"What is it?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano gulped, holding on tightly to his lover's arm.

"Everyone, pay attention closely."

Arthur stood in the center of all of them and held his staff the length of his body. He closed his eyes and chanted an incantation, his staff lighting up the room with various rays of colors. The colored comets danced around one another before joining together in the air above them, producing four colors: red, green, yellow, and blue. Everyone watched the colors and waited patiently for Arthur to finish.

"From what I read and my own knowledge, there are three main worlds. We have our world." Arthur used the red colored light to make an abstract shape. "Next we have Ivan's world." He used the blue light to connect to the red. And we have the astral world." He joined the green to the red and blue. "As far as we know."

"What is the astral world?" Feliciano asked.

"It's basically whatever is beyond the stars. Sorcerers and magic users, like myself, view it as something even more than that. We believe there are different pieces, or chunks, in the astral world." He used some black orbs to pile into the green. "Many different things have been known to happen there. Good, bad, dark, evil, good, whatever you would like to think. Most of my magic comes from a lesser form of the forces there. However…" He used the yellow to weave a line between the three colors. "There has been a break between the worlds."

"What does the yellow mean then?" Kiku asked, feeling his body relax thanks to the herbs.

"The yellow represents what you and Ivan saw together. That would be the afterlife. Or to us sorcerers, it's one of the chunks in the astral world. But what you and Ivan saw was that part of the astral world here in ours. The tear may very well be another part of this break. That could be how Ivan ended up here. The worlds are beginning to overlap."

"So what does that mean?" Ludwig asked.

"My guess would be that if the tear gets any larger than all the worlds may be sucked into one. Over time, we may be crossing over into Ivan's world or visa versa. I wouldn't leave out the astral world either…for if that collides as well it will be a whole new world. All these monsters may very well be coming from a chunk in the astral world. They are coming through the tear, as we had originally expected." Ivan raised his hand. "Speak, Ivan."

"Then what the hell does all this have to do with me falling through the painting of Gilbert? That tear on the painting glowed and I was sucked into it. How do three worlds start in a frame?" Arthur looked at him and gave an uneasy smile. He cleared his throat.

"I thought of that while I was looking through my books. You may not like the hypothesis I have."

"Tell me." Ivan demanded.

"You've past through the worlds. Something must have happened to you in your world and that's how you ended up here. My guess would be…that you died in your world and on your way crossing over you got sucked into the tear."

Everyone gasped and looked to Ivan who looked just as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

"At the time of your death the tear was open. There may be other people who have been mixed up between the worlds. It is often known that people sometimes travel through a dream like state in their psyche that leads up to their brain realizing it has died. You may have been in a coma of some kind, Ivan." Ivan just stared at him. "During that coma, you bought the painting of Gilbert because he was on your mind. You perceived all this in your comatose state. Once you finally died you ended up here. Now this is just a hunch based off of my knowledge and power. There is much to the mind we don't understand and the cosmos is still beyond our full understanding."

"Y-You think I'm dead?" Ivan looked at all of them. "But…but I am here. I am a living being here! I can't be dead!"

"Maybe he skipped death on his way here." Alfred said. "Hey, let's cut him and found out! See if he bleeds!"

"That's enough, Alfred!" Arthur silenced him.

"Arthur…is that why Ivan was hearing voices?" Kiku asked. "Could that also be why he saw the ghost of Gilbert in the hall? You see I happened to have seen the other Gilbert's ghosts in the field at the tear. I also think…he was the orb that remained in front of us." He turned to Ivan sadly. "Maybe he is trying to tell you something." Ivan's bottom lip trembled and he looked to Arthur.

"But Gilbert is here! And I am here! If we are both dead in our world than how can we exist?"

"You're both alive here." Alfred spoke up and everyone shifted their eyes to him. "Isn't it obvious? We know for a fact that all of us exist in Ivan's parallel world. Therefore, Ivan's parallel self is still in this world and still alive. We said that before. And Gilbert is also alive in this world so that is how they are able to exist. If this world's Ivan dies, then Ivan will perish. If this Gilbert dies…then he just dies." He chuckled. "But like Arthur, that's just my input."

"Alfred said something smart?" Ludwig whispered to Feliciano but Alfred's demon ears caught the sound and he growled, sneering with his teeth.

"Alfred may be right." Arthur confirmed. "But remember, this is still a hunch. There are so many mysteries the universe holds that other forces may be at work here."

"Then what do I do?" Ivan flashed big, pitiful violet eyes at Arthur. "Is my Gilbert looking for me? Is he a ghost and he is lost? Was I with him before I was swept here? Did I die right there with him?"

"Ivan, calm down." Arthur went over to him and knelt before him. "Listen to me. Can you remember anything? Anything at all before you picked up that painting of Gilbert?" Ivan looked at him and thought. His brain was foggy from all the news, guilt, and sorrow.

"Um…I wasn't allowed at Gilbert's viewing. I forced my way in…saw him laying in the coffin…something happened, Ludwig tossed me out...there were guys talking trash about Gilbert…I flipped out and ran at them. I killed them all. Brutally. I heard sirens…it was the police. I tried to run but I had a heavy pain in my head…and even my body. It was cold…it was late…it was dark-"

"Stop right there. You said you got into a fight? And your head hurt, and you blacked out? Is that right?" Ivan just nodded. "Then what happened?"

"I remember going to the cemetery…there was Gilbert's grave…but I couldn't get in. It was locked. I went to a market…bought the painting…came home…and then I was here."

"That's what happened." Arthur smiled. "I'm fairly certain that pain you felt during that fight was you getting badly injured. That injury must have put you in a coma for a while. You found the painting because it was an image of Gilbert that was still on your mind when you blacked out. Once you died, you ended up here but your brain must have processed it through the painting."

"This is getting very bizarre." Ludwig said with a slight sneer. "Then Ivan is not our champion who can save this world. If something is going to happen it is out of our reach and control. What could have caused this?"

"Hundreds of things." Arthur answered but quickly moved out of the way as Ivan wretched and vomited on the floor. "He's panicking. Alfred, get me the calming powder! Hurry!" Alfred flew to the inventory and took out a glass bottle full of yellow powder. He flew back and handed it to Arthur who took a handful and threw it in Ivan's face. Ivan coughed and sneezed a few times before falling limp in the chair. "Let's get him to his room. This was a lot for him to take in all at once."

Ludwig sent Feliciano off with the others to help get Ivan back to his room. Arthur's words about Ivan possibly being dead and how Gilbert's ghost from the other world was wandering the cosmos. He never believed in ghost but now he wasn't so sure. There was something about the story Arthur told that gave him doubt and a twinge of fear. He had to see Gilbert and release him from jail. Ludwig felt that he was obligated to tell Gilbert of all that he had just heard.

He had made his way down to the dungeon and rushed through the guards, barely acknowledging them. Gilbert was being held in the royal area of the dungeon, which were larger and more comfortable. He was held in the first cell and Ludwig saw him sitting on the cot with his back along the wall. The man appeared to be sleeping but woke up when Ludwig tapped at the bars. Gilbert's pink eyes glared at him and he put his hand up, looking away from the other.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Now is not the time, Gilbert. Ivan has returned from seeing the tear and I'm afraid things are not as they seem." That got Gilbert's attention and he stood up from the cot, going over to the bars to face his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Give me a moment." Ludwig ordered a guard to unlock the cell door and allow Gilbert out. "We shall talk as we walk. Come with me." Ludwig kept a straight face as he told Gilbert of the discussion they had in Arthur's chambers. He left no room for Gilbert to talk until he was finished with what he had to say. "If I wasn't uncertain about him before I am now. I can't let you be with him. And I think it will be better for you as well to stay away from him."

"You know I won't." Gilbert said and paused in his walking. Ludwig stopped as well and turned to face him.

"Not even after what I've just told you? Think about it, Gilbert. Ivan may not even be real."

"No brother, Ivan is as real as you or me. I've been with him more than you have."

"Clearly, but that is not the point."

"Damn it, Ludwig!" Gilbert stomped his foot. "Arthur said so himself that it's just a hunch! The man can't even tell if I have a demon inside of me or not! You're going to tell me he knows more about the cosmos than he does about sensing something inside of me?"

"Then perhaps that 'something' isn't really there after all." Ludwig said seriously. "I am starting to rethink things…especially after what I heard from Arthur. Since did that...act…with Ivan you should have become demon already. Yet you are still normal. However, that doesn't mean I am allowing you to do what you want with Ivan. I want you to stay away from him."

"So just like that? All those years of keeping a lock on my ass you're just going to let it all go with a few words?" He scoffed. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Ludwig."

"My answer is still 'no' to you seeking out Ivan." Gilbert glared and shoved his brother in the chest but Ludwig did nothing to retaliate.

"Stop being so fucking selfish with me, Ludwig! I should be able to make my own choices and if I want to be with Ivan than I will!"

"Gilbert…" Ludwig sighed softly. "Gilbert, when we were speaking to Arthur…Ivan did not even mention you. He didn't ask where you were. The only thing he could focus on was his dead lover, the other Gilbert." He put his hands on Gilbert's shoulders and looked down at the slightly shorter man. "You are not his Gilbert."

"W-What?" Gilbert froze.

"You may look and act like the Gilbert he knew…but you are not him. You were both raised in a different world. Each world, life, and situations were different. What made his Gilbert who he was in their world is not the same as what made you here. Do you understand? He is falling in love with the image of you but you can never be exactly like the Gilbert he has lost. I understand you like Ivan because he is, in many ways, like you. But that is not what is attracting you to him. I know he tells stories about what he and the other Gilbert used to do and you are blinded by that grander. He didn't do those things with you. You are not the same Gilbert." Gilbert moved out of Ludwig's grasp and took a few steps back, looking at his brother with sad eyes. "He is the one Ivan fell in love with, not you. I'm telling you this because I don't want to see you get hurt. You are not his Gilbert."

"S-SHUT UP!" Gilbert shouted. "That is for Ivan to decide, not you! He says I'm like his other Gilbert!"

"Brother…"

"I can be twice the Gilbert his old one was!"

"Brother, calm down!"

"I need to speak with Ivan! Out of my way!" He pushed past Ludwig but his brother reached out and pulled him back. "LET ME GO! BASTARD!" Ludwig's arms wrapped tightly around Gilbert's waist to hold him in place. "I SAID LET GO!"

"I can't let you. Not like this!"

"Please…!" His struggled stopped and he covered his eyes with his gloved hands. "Please Ludwig…let me find out for myself. Let me hear it from him…" He rests back against him. "Can't you give me this, Ludwig? Even if it turns out to be an answer I don't want to hear…just let me do it by myself. After everything I've been through…just give me this. You can trust me, Ludwig." He said softly.

Ludwig was reminded of that time when he was crowned king and Gilbert's words to him. As much as it grieved and pained him to do so, Ludwig let go of his brother. He couldn't see anything good coming from what he was allowing Gilbert to do. It was against his conscience and his judgment, which he rarely ignored. But hearing the slight break in Gilbert's voice and his pleas Ludwig found himself giving in. On a certain level he could understand the emotional toll their current findings on Ivan was taking on his brother. Maybe it would be better for Gilbert to hear it from Ivan instead of him. However, Ludwig had a feeling the end result wasn't going to be what Gilbert is hoping.

"Do what you must." He said with a sigh.

Gilbert didn't even bother to say goodbye as he ran through the halls to head to the church. Tears stung his eyes and he whipped at them with his sleeve. He couldn't believe everything that Arthur said or the harsh words his brother spoke. Something inside of him was causing doubt in his heart and Ludwig's words kept echoing in his head. Right now he had to talk to Ivan and find out if what was said holds any truth. Gilbert had to stop to catch a breath and leaned his shoulder against the wall, panting.

Ludwig's words were hurting him the most for he was starting to see realization in them. His heart didn't want to but it was being dominated by his mind. He cursed under his breath and continued on his way to the church. Gilbert ignored the clerics as he barreled through to Ivan's chambers. When he reached the handle he pushed the door open and stood there. Ivan was sitting propped up on the bed and Alfred was at the foot of it. Kiku was next them but Gilbert's eyes went straight to Alfred.

"I want him out of here." Gilbert demanded and Alfred sneered at him.

"I just helped bring your little lover back here. You should be grateful."

"Gilbert…!" Ivan smiled tiredly at him. "There you are…"

"Both of you, I want you to leave. I want to speak to Ivan privately."

"Of course. Let's take our leave, Alfred." Kiku pat the top of Ivan's hand and walked to the door.

Alfred followed some steps behind and ignored Gilbert as he passed. Gilbert locked the door and went over to the bed to join Ivan on it. Ivan smiled at him and took his hand. They were silent for a moment until Ivan gripped Gilbert's hand and pulled the man into an embrace. Gilbert let himself be hugged but he did not embrace back. Ivan pulled away to cup Gilbert's face in his hands and smile at him.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"A-Are you really?"

"Of course I am…why do you sound so sad?"

"Ludwig told me about…about what Arthur said."

"I see…well, I don't feel dead."

"It's more than that." Gilbert responded. "I was also told that you've been seeing the other Gilbert. You saw him in the fields and in the orbs…and even Kiku had said he'd seen him. You really miss your other Gilbert, don't you?" Ivan's brows went up sadly.

"I do. I do miss him. But I have you here. You are just like him." He smiled.

"But I am not him. I'm not exactly the same as your old Gilbert. That is what Ludwig told me and I fear there is some truth in his words."

"Gilbert…I have a lot on my mind right now and I don't know what to believe. My other Gilbert is dead, I know that, but hearing that he may be lost or looking for me is what is tearing me apart. But the thing is, I don't know! I've seen Gilbert's spirit around here before…" Gilbert looked at him, his features sad and flat. "Or perhaps I'm just crazy. I don't know. I just worry for my other Gilbert." Ivan looked down at his hands as they clenched the blankets. "I can't help but wonder if he is scared or if he is worried about me."

"Or maybe…just maybe…he's keeping an eye on you. Did you ever think of that?" Gilbert replied softly and Ivan looked at him, blinking his violet eyes. "If…if Gilbert's ghost, spirit, or whatever it is is hanging around here…then maybe he's just watching over you. After Ludwig was born I always swore to watch over him in this life and the next. That's the kind of person I am. So if I'm anything like your old Gilbert…then he would be thinking the same thing as I." Gilbert smiled as he said the last part.

"That's possible too." Ivan smiled. "I hope it is as you say and Gilbert is just watching over me. But Arthur said I may have been with Gilbert's ghost, dead, and I got trapped here. I just don't know."

"Then stop thinking about it. You don't have a straight answer so why dwell on it? It's a mystery of life outside our understanding. What counts now is what we have at his moment. I don't care if you dead or alive! We'll figure something out anyway! I'm sure of it!" Ivan frowned.

"But I may perish at any time if my other self is killed."

"And I could slit your throat right here and now to kill you all the same. That's called taking a chance! You said that both of us are risk takers and we enjoy dangerous situations! This is just one of them! All we have is today, this moment, right now! We can have many others! I am certain of it!" Gilbert came down from his hopeful high and looked away from Ivan. "That is…if you love me for who I am and not who I remind you of. Both myself and Gilbert were raised in different worlds…we can't be the same."

"Oh Gilbert…is that what is worrying you?" Ivan crawled out from the blankets and held Gilbert close. "Yes, there are some differences within you both. But that doesn't change that the bigger parts of you remain the same! The parts I love the most are shared within both of you." Gilbert's eyes widened and he lifted his head to look at Ivan's smiling face. "You're right, we do have this moment. We always lived life to the fullest every day like it was our last. That hasn't changed in my world or yours."

"But…that still doesn't change that-" Ivan pinched Gilbert's lips together.

"You are my Gilbert…no matter what anyone else says or thinks. This is my second chance to change things and I plan to make things different. I will make different choices with you." He laughed softly then. "And if Gilbert's ghost really is watching over me then I have the best of both worlds! I'm a lucky man to have two of the same!" Ivan let go of Gilbert's lip and the man's white skin was flushed sweetly. He watched as Gilbert stood up from the bed with his back facing him. "Gilbie?"

"Y-You mean all that?"

"You know I do." Ivan responded.

Ivan's brows rose in surprise when the top half of Gilbert's red robes fell to the floor. The man stepped out of the boots and kicked them to the side. Ivan's eyes followed the black under tunic as Gilbert slowly undid the front and lifted it over his head. Ivan's heart raced and his chest heaved with growing desire. Gilbert's back was pure white like the rest of his body and the dip of his lower back was a favorite spot of his to kiss. His arousal was slowly growing but when Gilbert's pink gaze looked back at him from over his shoulder Ivan stood at full attention. Everything else had been forgotten and all he cared about was the milky white beauty before him.

"Are you teasing me?" He asked in a husky voice.

"No…this is for real. No one is going to bother us tonight." Gilbert turned around and undid the tie of his pants as he walked over to the bed. His face was flushed a pretty pink to match his nipples and eyes. Ivan almost came just from the sight. "I'm not going to worry about anything. This feels right and this is what I want to do. I want to do it with you. I don't care what tomorrow will bring." He pushed Ivan down onto the bed and crawled over him, looming above the larger man.

"You know…you said those same words the first time we did this too. But are you really certain, Gilbert? You can't get it back and there is that fear from everyone-"

"Bullshit. I don't believe that anymore! Not with everything I've just heard. You've sucked me off and I was fine! And now…we're going to do more…because I want to." Ivan's eyes sparkled with hope. "I…I want you to fuck me, Tsar Ivan." Gilbert found himself flipped over with Ivan's lower body resting heavily on his. Ivan held himself up on his hands so he could look down into Gilbert's beautiful face.

"I'm not going to fuck you. I did that the first time with the other you. This time, I'm going to make love to you first." He smirked. "Then I'm going to fuck you." Gilbert gave a quick gulp but his erection was swelling inside his pants and he moaned. "Are you ready to begin? Last chance to stop."

"Nothing will stop us tonight."

Ivan brought his lips down in a crushing kiss that left Gilbert breathless.

End Chapter 8 TBC

***I know, evil cliffhanger! But it was either a super long chapter full of too much information and sex or simply wait for the next chapter for the sex. Personally, this sex scene needs to be written with time and care, which I'm sure all of you can understand! ^^

However, I will allow myself to remain in the Medieval Stocks for a day or two as punishment and you can feel free to throw fruits or veggies at me for leaving a cliffhanger like this. ^^


	9. Because The Night Belongs To Lovers

***Thanks for all the reviews and support! I love writing this fic and you readers help make it all worthwhile! Well, it took 8 chapters but the big sex scene is finally here! ^/^ And more will follow!

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, language, drinking

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The title of this chapter belongs to the Patti Smith Group and Bruce Springsteen. It is for pure enjoyment. Any references used are copyrighted by their owners. I am making no money off of this fic! But please, read on and enjoy!

Chapter 9: Because The Night Belongs To Lovers

Gilbert's breathing quickened as Ivan's lips gently explored his body, starting with his neck and shoulders. He could feel his blood racing in his veins yet he was feeling anxious about the act he was going to perform. Feeling this nervous for something he thought he would have under control was a surprise. This wasn't like him at all and he didn't know how to make himself stop. The more Ivan's lips grazed his skin the more heated and excited he became. Even his belly was tingling with butterflies.

"You're trembling. Are you cold?" Ivan asked with gentle concern.

"N-no! I'm not cold!"

"Nervous then?" Ivan said with a little smile and kissed his collarbone.

"N-no! I'm not nervous either!" Gilbert defended.

"That pink blush on your face says differently."

Gilbert gave him a glare and Ivan took the hint to keep his mouth shut. He let his hands explore Gilbert's sides and chest while his lips continued their journey. Ivan wanted to put as many hickies on Gilbert's skin as he could to mark the man as his own. So many wanted Gilbert for themselves but he was claiming him right here and now. This Gilbert was reacting differently than the other in this situation. His Gilbert could be very perverted and used to read pornography and surf the web all the time. Unlike his world, sex entertainment did not exist on the same level and this Gilbert had been mostly sheltered from it. He was acting more a sheltered virgin than his old Gilbert, who practically grabbed Ivan's dick to put it inside of him before the other could blink. With this Gilbert he was going to have to take the lead and bring out the wild animal within him. Both Gilbert's were equally passionate, of that he was sure.

Ivan's lips traveled lower to one pink nipple and encircled it with his tongue. He heard Gilbert gasp and arch into his mouth. He felt the other's fingers bury into his hair, keeping his head still. Ivan took the pink nub between his teeth and bit gently, pulling another gasp from his lover's lips. He soothed it with his tongue before nipping his way over to the other to do the same. Gilbert's body grew hot and writhed beneath him, even opening his legs further to welcome him. Ivan showed his gratitude by leaving a love bite next to the right nipple.

Gilbert could feel his face and body flushing in desire with a bit of embarrassment. Ivan had seen him naked before but it was different this time. Ivan's lips were on his stomach now, kissing each ab and slipping his fingertips into his pants. This nervousness in him had to stop. He knew it was natural but it shouldn't be natural for him. Every day he faced monsters or demons and never felt a tremor of fear. Ivan was being more than soft and gentle with him so why was he so nervous? His face heated once again when he felt Ivan slipping off his pants and boots to toss them to the side. Now he was fully naked beneath the other. Fully naked and aroused. He watched Ivan's violet eyes travel all along the length of his body, pausing for a moment to touch a spot on his skin and rub. For a second Gilbert thought it was creepy but the look of love and longing on Ivan's face changed that feeling. And for a moment, Gilbert saw a flash of sadness cross his features.

"What's wrong, Ivan?" He asked in a breathy whisper.

"No. It's nothing." He smiled back at Gilbert and stood on his knees. "I don't think it's fair that you are undressed and I am not."

Ivan slipped his tunic over his head and tossed it behind him. Gilbert lifted himself up on his forearms to look at Ivan's body as the man did his own. Ivan had a strong, solid build with a hint of a belly. He had seen Ivan fight and knew all his muscle was hidden beneath the stockiness. Despite his nervous stomach and blushing face, Gilbert had to say it.

"My body is so much better than yours." He smirked. "Just look upon this body and worship it." Ivan gave a humorous smile and chuckled.

"When I get done with it your 'perfect' body will be flushed in afterglow and littered with my bite marks. You'll look like a speckled frog!" Gilbert's mouth dropped open at the harmless insult. "However, I do rival your body in one area." Ivan licked his lips and moved his hands to grip the hem of his pants. Gilbert looked to his crotch and saw the erection ready to burst out of the fabric. When Ivan lowered his pants his cock sprung free. "I can tell by your expression that I've won in this department."

"W-Where do you…think you're putting THAT?" Gilbert's eyes were still glued to Ivan's erection and he gulped.

"Why, in you of course!"

"H-Hell no! That thing won't fit!" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"It will fit, Gilbert. With lots of prepping and lube it'll slide right in!"

"What the fuck do you need to prep? It won't go in, plain and simple! We don't stretch like women do to accommodate size, I know that much! THAT thing," he pointed to Ivan's cock "Is why our backdoors were made as an EXIT!" Ivan laughed at that. "It's true! Things were made to go south, not north!" Ivan finished taking off his pants and crawled over Gilbert's body.

"You talk to much. The only sounds I want to hear from you are pleasured ones. Now hush." Gilbert glared at him and Ivan's eyes sparkled mischievously. "You know…that day under the dais I gave you a very nice orgasm. Don't you think I deserve the same in THAT manner?"

"Wait…you want me to suck you off? Put THAT in my-"

"Unless you're afraid, then I understand."

"I'm not afraid!"

'Bingo.' Ivan said to himself with a smile. "Then perhaps, if you return the favor, you won't be as frightened by it."

Gilbert looked from Ivan's face to his cock a few times before giving a gentle nod. He was certain he could do it just not on the same level as Ivan. The larger man sat back on the bed and Gilbert flipped his body around to lie on his stomach. He brought his face closer to Ivan's erection and eyed it again cautiously. He cast his eyes upwards to Ivan who was just smiling down at him, silently urging him to continue. Gilbert carefully wrapped his hand around the base and felt the blood-filled organ twitch in his grip. He brought his lips to the tip of the erection and figured the best way to do this was to just jump into it. So he did.

He took Ivan's massive girth into his mouth, starting with just the tip before slowly moving down. His jaw protested and ached from the forced stretching as his mouth tried to take in the width. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before and he couldn't describe the feeling. His lips touched the base of his hand and that was as far as his mouth could go. The tip of Ivan's cock touched the back of his throat but he had to pull back slightly to keep from gagging.

Remembering what Ivan had done, Gilbert sucked his lips upwards before sucking his way back down. He felt the cock twitch in his mouth and heard Ivan moaning softly above him. This was the first time he was ever doing something like this and it started to give him a little thrill. The more he sucked the easier it had become and little by little he was taking in more of Ivan's member. Gilbert was able to speed up his bobbing and his moans made the organ twitch in his mouth. Just as he was getting used to the act, Ivan's hands lifted his head away. Gilbert let out a gasp as a bit of spittle fell from the corner of his mouth.

"I don't want to cum just yet. I want to be inside of you when I do." Ivan said, holding Gilbert's face still so he could look into his eyes. "You did well for your first time with that."

"It wasn't…so bad…" he panted and wiped his mouth. "W-What's next?"

"The best part!" Ivan pushed him back onto the bed and brought his right hand up to Gilbert's mouth. He traced the soft lips with his fingers and was mildly surprised when Gilbert nipped at the fingertips. "We will have to improvise for this. I want you to suck on my fingers, three of them."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do as you're told. Anticipation is part of the fun."

Ivan smiled and tapped his index finger on Gilbert's lip. He wiggled his finger into the other's mouth and immediately felt the pressure of suckling. Gilbert's tongue swirled around his finger, effectively wetting the digit. Ivan let his other two fingers slip past Gilbert's lip to join the first. He spread them lightly to allow Gilbert's tongue to weave between them. His lover was doing well for his first time so far and once Ivan decided they were wet enough he slipped his fingers out. Gilbert took a breath before he moaned when their erections touched against on another. The sensation made Ivan shiver as well and it was time to move on from here.

Gilbert's body felt a sudden chill when Ivan slipped off to lie beside him. He was holding himself up with his forearm, their faces close enough to kiss. Gilbert stared into Ivan's violet eyes, seeing his small flushing reflection in them. His eyes widened in mild surprise when he felt the base of Ivan's finger pressing against his quivering hole. Right away he tightened up and he felt Ivan kiss his temple.

"Relax your body or it won't feel as good. You're knew to this, remember."

Gilbert said nothing but answered with a little nod, moving his face closer to Ivan's. He felt the other's lips press against his in a soft kiss while one finger wiggled its way inside. Gilbert gasped into Ivan's mouth at the slightly uncomfortable penetration. He clenched his inner muscles the further the digit went in for his body was trying to push it out. Ivan's finger was fighting with the inner muscles and the man broke the kiss to remind him to relax. Gilbert took a deep breath and did his best to relax his body. Once he did the finger didn't feel as uncomfortable. But once the two remaining fingers entered he felt his backside stretched quickly and painfully.

"Ow! What the hell?" Gilbert looked at him with a glare and Ivan's brows furrowed in humor.

"Oopsie…I got a little carried away." Ivan really just wanted to test Gilbert's reactions to a little bit of force. As much as 'shy' and 'inexperienced' Gilbert was cute, Ivan was wishing for the inner passion to reveal itself.

"Funny." Gilbert shifted his weight a bit while the fingers still wiggled and thrust inside of him. When Ivan pulled them out Gilbert's body felt empty and he wanted the strange sensation back.

"We're changing positions." Ivan said and forced Gilbert to sit up on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"To make things easier for you." Ivan's plan was to give Gilbert a bit of control in hopes of dragging out the pervert inside of him. He helped Gilbert straddle his waist as he laid back on the bed, looking up at him. "You're going to impale yourself on me."

"Huh?" Gilbert lifted his hips and looked between them where Ivan's erection was resting against his own. "Oh…you want me to-"

"It will be much easier on you. Just take our time and go slow."

Gilbert looked at Ivan again before returning his gaze to the heavily darkened erection beneath him. He remembered Francis once telling him the harder it is, the better it is. And that came from a man who's been on both ends and craved it all the time. Even Alfred had boasted about how great Ivan was and now he could experience it for himself. The anticipation was growing again and he felt his lower body ache for more of what sensations the fingers gave him. But there was still that chance he may turn into a demon and it made him hesitant for only a moment. Ivan didn't believe it and neither would he.

Straddling Ivan's waist again, Gilbert positioned himself so the tip was pressed against his stretched hole. He held his breath and slowly began to lower himself on the other's cock. The head slipped past the tight ring but it wasn't any more unpleasant than when the fingers first penetrated him. He let out the breath and looked at Ivan's face, which was calm and adorning. Ivan's hands went to his hips and gripped the skin gently to help guide him down. But the further Ivan's girth stretched him the more unpleasant it had become. The fingers and the head weren't nearly as bad as the rest of him. Gilbert had to bite his lip to hold in his hiss of pain that could quickly turn into a cry. He tried to keep himself calm but he felt like his backside would split and break if Ivan continued further.

"S-Stop!" He said, his eyes wide with uncertainty. His hands balled into fists on Ivan's chest and his body quivered.

"We can't stop now. You don't have that much further to go."

"No…if it goes any further I- " Gilbert's eyes flew open as the rest of his body was forced down onto Ivan's cock the rest of the way. His reaction was a moment delayed, having been struck with some fear and shock. "A-AH!"

His inner muscles screamed in protest now that Ivan's erection was buried deep inside, stretching his virgin body beyond its current limits. Gilbert's eyes were wide and unseeing as his body tried to get used to the foreign invasion. Already his ass was sore and wanted to lift himself off. He briefly thought of Feliciano that night when Ludwig took him on the tavern floor without any preparation or makeshift lubrication. If this was bad for him then it must have been excruciating for his future brother-in-law. Gilbert made a quick mental note to kick his brother's ass.

"See? You're not a demon." Ivan's words broke his thoughts and he panted as he looked at his lover. He was right! Nothing was happening and he felt no change come over him. He smiled through the uncomfortable pain and Ivan brought his hand up to stroke his cheek. "You had nothing to worry about. Although I'm glad you did worry…because it is what helped save you for me." 'Keep calm and still.' Ivan said to himself. Gilbert's body was hot and tight like a vice, gripping him all around. The feeling was getting unbearable and he wanted to start thrusting.

"It hurts though…"

"It will take a little while to feel better, but you'll like it."

Ivan sat himself up with Gilbert still carefully impaled on his cock, sitting him in his lap. Gilbert's little gasps of pain as his body was moved brought a little bit of resentment for his slightly forced entry. His lover whispered something along the lines of, 'it moved deeper' against his chest. He held the man close and let Gilbert's legs wrap around his waist. To help soothe Gilbert, and himself, Ivan nuzzled and kissed the other's neck. He let one hand graze downward to wear their bodies were joined together. He felt how deeply seated he was inside of Gilbert and his fingers could feel the warm trickle of blood on their tips. Instead of letting the other move on him right now, Ivan decided to switch positions again.

Carefully, he spun them around, keeping Gilbert safely tucked in his lap. He pushed Gilbert back onto the bed, letting his head hit the pillow. His lover hissed through his teeth at the pain of movement once again and Ivan apologized softly to him. Without much warning, Ivan pulled himself out before giving a gentle lunge forward. Gilbert let out a gasp of pain and his fists gripped the sheets. Ivan repeated the motion again and again, pulling out more of the way each time. If he was the same as his Gilbert then their prostates should be in the same place. With a little more speed and force he should be able to it hit straight on.

"Brace yourself."

Before Gilbert could ask 'why' a heavy pressure of force struck something inside of him that made his nerves spark with delight. Ivan repeated the motion and the pleasure from the spot sent tremors throughout his body. There was still some pain present but he was able to handle it. However, the power of Ivan's thrusts and speeds were already more than he could handle. He could only lie there and hold on to Ivan's back as the man continued his thrusts. His muscles began to loosen and the pain had disappeared altogether, leaving only pleasure in its wake. Gilbert started to cry out in pleasured moans and gasps, raking his nails down Ivan's back and lifting his legs higher.

Ivan couldn't continue to control himself once those nails and legs surrounded him. He braced himself on his palms so he could get more leverage to thrust inside the now welcoming heat. He looked down at the pleasured face of his lover, his white cheeks flushed with passion and his eyes closed in bliss. The warmth surrounding him was just like his Gilbert's, even the cries of pleasure were the same. How many more similar noises could he wring from this man? Currently his mind was more focused on the animalistic need to mate above anything else.

Gilbert was at a lost for all thought for his body was surrounded in white-hot pleasure that filled him to his very core. That same spot kept getting hit deep within and he found himself letting out a laugh of enjoyment. Ivan didn't seem to hear him but Gilbert felt the need to do more with the other's cock. He planted his palms against Ivan's chest and shoved the man onto his back. His lover went down willingly and Gilbert once again straddled his waist. With a smirk, he started bouncing his hips on Ivan's member, feeling the organ press further inside. Once Ivan was meeting his thrusts with his own upward ones the pleasure heightened to a new level. Gilbert could no longer hold in his cries so a steady mantra of pleasured gasps filled the room around them.

Ivan watched the bouncing figure of his lover above him and he felt himself falling in love with Gilbert all over again. The passionate beast inside of him was present and after another session or two, Gilbert would be his little sex bunny once again. And how beautiful he was, like a porcelain doll or statue. This body was his and no one else could ever experience it like this. The milky white skin is for his eyes only and he would rip out any other who set eyes on Gilbert's naked form.

The love and beauty of his Gilbert was overriding the cardinal sensations of his body but it didn't hold for long. He was still a pureblooded male who rather focus on the pleasurable act between them over feelings. The feelings were there but his brain didn't have to think about them at the moment. Which led him to his next test and trick.

With simple ease, Ivan lifted Gilbert off of his cock with a wet squelch and flipped him onto his stomach. His old Gilbert loved the doggie-style position and it would always make the other crack to reach orgasm. Ivan sat on his knees and lifted Gilbert's hips to the level on his own and thrust back inside. He heard Gilbert's cry of pleasure and begin a series of powerful thrusts into the tight heat. This particular style of thrusts took all of Ivan's strength and endurance, for he had to keep his cock moving at the same rapid pace or it wouldn't work. His Gilbert referred to it as 'the jackhammer' but once Ivan preformed it then he was done.

Gilbert kept his cheek pressed to the cool sheet while the other pounded into him from the back. He had to grip the sheets to keep from being shoved forward by the steady rocking. The pleasure just kept rising within him and this new position was striking every necessary part of him. The force from the thrusts felt like they would shatter his spine and the thought of that drew his attention to his own erection. It was threatening to explode from the rapid thrusts against his sweet spot. Even his body was filling with a buildup of passion that could only be orgasm. His body couldn't take the delightful pleasure anymore and with a strangled cry he came on the sheets.

Ivan felt the muscles tightening around him but that didn't stop his thrusting. Gilbert's cry of release was enough to push him near his own and it wouldn't be much longer before he filled him. He felt his nails dig into the soft white skin as the last of his thrusts grew jerky and short. He pulled out most of the way and thrust back in just as he came, holding the other's hips still as his cum poured into his bowels. His body was spent and worn out from the 'jackhammer' movements and he collapsed against Gilbert's back, panting heavily.

Gilbert felt the hot cum stinging his insides but he didn't care. Ivan was still buried inside of him when he felt the man's weight come crashing upon him. He welcomed it. And he didn't turn into a demon and nothing bad had happened. Now he would be able to share stories with Antonio and Francis. He didn't feel remorse or regret in his decision to sleep with Ivan.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked softly, nipping at his ear.

"Yeah…I'm okay." He said with a puff of air.

"Did you like it?"

"Immensely." Ivan moved his hands to rest atop of Gilbert's.

"So we can do it again?" Gilbert gave a tired chuckle.

"Yes, but not right now." He tilted his head back as far as it could go and kissed Ivan. I bet we woke everyone up."

"You were loud enough for your brother to hear."

"I hope that's not the case…if it is then we're both fucked. Who wants to hear his big mouth-"

Gilbert was cut short by the chamber door flying open and a dark figure looming there. They both looked to the door and recognized the brooding figure as a very angry Ludwig. He had his leather clubbing stick in one hand and started tapping it in the palm of his other as he looked upon the both of them. Ivan was still buried inside of him and Gilbert was flushed and panting. Gilbert gulped at the intimidating sight of his brother. Ivan just gave a sheepish grin.

"I guess you're not here to join us?"

Kiku was quietly sitting at one of the church hall tables, indulging in a hot cup of tea. The clerics always drank tea or cider in the evening and Kiku would often relax with it. The snow was falling softly outside the window and he sighed softly, relishing in its silent beauty. It also helped that Arthur had given him some herbal leaves to help him sleep. The events of earlier were still haunting him and he was certain that slumber would never come. The tea was beginning to make him feel sleepy and he smiled to himself with the cup close to his mouth. Even the warm fumes were dulling his senses and a blissful sleep was evident.

"Such little things can bring about such splendid enjoyment."

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

Kiku's eyes blinked open at the sound of Ludwig's screaming and looked upon the scene. Ludwig was chasing Ivan who was struggling to run and tie his pants at the same time. Ludwig was in 'kingly' bed attire, consisting of a sleep shirt and pants. Ludwig NEVER stepped out of his room looking like that, so why was he chasing a half naked Ivan through the church? And of all places too. Kiku just followed them with his gaze until they disappeared from the grand hall. Now that he was wide awake once again and his tea nearly finished, he left the church to find other means of sleep.

Ivan was thoroughly enjoying this ridiculous chase through the church. Ludwig was clearly angry and it shouldn't be a laughing matter, but it was to Ivan. He laughed like a child playing tag and it was only making Ludwig angrier, he could hear it building up in the man.

"I didn't give you or Gilbert permission to do what you did!" Ludwig shouted after him.

"Sometimes these things happen!" He said with a laugh and continued on running.

"You will be punished!"

"Gilbert consented! And he's not a demon!" Ivan stopped running and turned to face him, panting slightly. Ludwig slid to a halt but kept his face with its angry sneer. Ivan smiled and put his hands up. "Gilbert is a normal man just like you and me. He doesn't regret letting me be his first and we love each other." Ludwig's sneer turned into a frown and he lowered his stick.

"You love who he resembles and represents." Ludwig answered flatly. "He is not the same."

"Simple. There is more to love. He is like my old Gilbert in a lot of ways but there are differences. But I want to discover those differences and fall in love with him on another level. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you care about…how would you feel if you were loose Gilbert?" Ivan knew that the other Ludwig was devastated over the loss of his brother but he held himself together well in public.

"I would be devastated at his loss, yes. But you need to see where I am coming from. We don't know if you are alive right now or dead. You don't know if you are dead. You could suddenly disappear if your other self dies. Maybe the ghost of your old Gilbert will call you back. It's issues like those that are now my main cause of displeasure. I don't want Gilbert getting close to you because something could happen…"

"But nothing could happen either."

"True. However, I would like him not to have to worry about something like that." Ivan smiled.

"We are risk takers, your highness. He and I like to take life one day at a time. Live every day like it is your last, yes?"

"That is Gilbert's attitude." Ludwig said flatly. Ivan knew he had to win Ludwig over to make a difference this time.

"I think you should really sit down and talk with Gilbert. Just you, him, and some ale." Ludwig didn't seem to buy it but it was always hard to tell what the man was thinking for he had a perfect poker face. "I think it's time you let your brother go."

"He is still my brother and my ward." He looked away. "Hmph. Perhaps you are right. I will speak to Gilbert in the morning first thing." Ivan lowered his hands.

"May I go back to my room now?" He knew how to win this part. "I don't want him to think I just slept with him and then left. No one wants their first time to be a 'hi' and 'bye' lay." He saw the twitch in Ludwig's blonde eyebrow, meaning he caught the indirect mention of Feliciano's first time. "I want to cuddle with him and stay by his side until dawn."

"Enough. I don't want to hear any more." 'I win!' Ivan said to himself. "You may return to your chambers with…Gilbert. But only for the rest of the night. Things will be different in the morning. You are free to go. But tread carefully, Ivan, or my club will find you." Ludwig gave his warning before he turned to leave him.

Ivan let out a little sigh of relief before hurrying back to his chamber. Gilbert was still lying on his belly on the bed, covered with the sheets. He opened his pink eyes when he heard Ivan come in. Ivan's smile assured him that everything was all right and he removed his pants before crawling in beside Gilbert. Ivan kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled the soft white hair with his nose. Gilbert turned his face to meet Ivan's.

"So you're alive, I see?"

"I made it." Ivan smiled. "But you can expect us to be apart tomorrow. Your brother wishes to speak with you…and who knows how long that will take."

"Right." He gave a little groan. "Fucking hell, my ass hurts! Where did all the good feelings go?"

"You're coming down from your sexual high. Now you will feel the pain of the aftermath. This was your first time and you'll get better at it. It will stop hurting the more you do it."

"I know. That's what Francis and Feliciano told me a while ago."

"Are you able to roll over and cuddle with me?"

Gilbert's answer came with a bit of shifting and a roll into Ivan's chest. Ivan wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and let him rest his head on his chest. Gilbert gave a little sigh and snuggled into him, burrowing his face in his neck like a bunny. The motions made Ivan's heart beat faster and even brought a tear to his eye, but he didn't let it fall. This reminded him of all the times, almost every night in his world, when he and Gilbert would settle in to sleep. Well, more or less during the fall and winter seasons when it was cold. The summer was too hot in the apartment to cuddle. But this, this was perfect. There would be more answers in days to come but for this night, Ivan was going to pretend it was just like old times. And the feel of Gilbert's body on his was invigorating. He let his hand stroke all along Gilbert's side, thigh, and belly to just feel the softness of his skin. They may be in different worlds but this Gilbert he considered as his own.

"Mine. All mine." He said softly. "We are one now…and I will not let you go."

Gilbert didn't answer him and pretended to be asleep, but he was flattered by the words. It wasn't like him to get so mushy and soft but it was how he really felt around Ivan. He knew he could still kick ass and fight, monsters or humans. Safely tucked away in the bedroom with his lover was the time to be different and let his emotions loose. Feeling more relaxed and content than ever, he closed his eyes for sleep to claim him.

As promised, the two lovers were woken from their bed at early dawn. Gilbert was the one who the clerics and Ludwig wanted, paying little attention to Ivan. Poor Gilbert had to try and hide his limp as he dressed in his robes, allowing the other clerics to help him. The other men were averting their eyes from Ivan and probably trying to ignore the fact that their 'master' had sex. Ivan just continued to watch them from the bed. Gilbert had demanded that a hot bath be prepared for him and Ivan knew why. He smirked at the dark stain in the back of Gilbert's pants between his thighs. He was still leaking his cum and Ivan felt proud all over again. He wondered if Gilbert was angry with him but a white lash wink from the man said otherwise. Ivan waved his fingers from the bed as Gilbert was lead out of the room. Since he had nowhere to go and nothing to do on this morning, Ivan snuggled back under the blankets to fall asleep.

Gilbert's bath was heated for him as he had asked and the hot water on his lower half made his eyes cross with relief. He had taken Gilbird out of his cage and the bird was nesting on his head. He sighed heavily and leaned back against the rim of the wooden tub. Gilbert paid little mind to his pet and thought back to last night, his body shivered as he recalled the pleasure. Gilbert heard himself let out a pleasured moan as he remembered the feel of Ivan's lips on his skin. Even though his backside was still raw and aching, his body craved more of the sexual act. If he were feeling better then he would want to do it again tonight. The second he reached down to stroke his semi-hard erection the door opened.

"Shit!" He cursed and looked to the door, seeing Feliciano's little head peeking in.

"Hi Gilbie. Sorry if I'm disturbing you…but Ludwig wanted me to come and speak with you."

"Speak with me? About what, exactly?" Feliciano came in and closed the door behind him. He looked a bit nervous and twiddled his fingers.

"Um…well, I heard about you and Ivan…and I can guess why you are taking a hot bath so early in the morning. And well, Ludwig just wants me to talk to you about what happened last night. I understand it and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it. You mean to tell me that my brother sent you to 'talk' about sex? What are we? A madam and her lady-in-waiting? Pfft."

"N-No, he doesn't mean it like that. He more or less is concerned for you. Since it was your first time and all."

"He doesn't think Ivan raped me, does he? Because he didn't! I wanted it and loved it! Although you can tell Ludwig that I understand what you must have gone through that night and a kick in the balls will be coming his way." Feliciano laughed at that.

"If you wanted it and Ivan took his time then you really can't compare yourself to me that night in the tavern. I don't want to remember it but it does haunt me sometimes. That's why Ludwig wanted me to come and talk to you, in case you had any concerns or fears. At least you liked Ivan when it happened."

"Yeah…I remember when he first brought you here. You were this skinny, terrified little thing, trembling in corners looking like he was ready to pee himself." Feliciano flushed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But I do have you to thank. You're the reason why Ludwig was so lenient with me being able to go to Ivan's bedchambers. Not to do what we did…but I was allowed to speak with him." Feliciano smiled softly at that. "It's a shame the change in him had to come when you came to the palace. Your big trembling amber eyes looking at him like he was a monster all the time drove him crazy. It was like a wolf trying to woo and fawn! It was hilarious!" He laughed at his metaphor but his laughter died at the look of forced amusement on Feli's face. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know when to keep my big mouth shut."

"N-No, it's alright. I wasn't exactly at ease when I first came here…nor was I easy to deal with."

Gilbert knew that even though their relationship had come far, Feliciano was still a bit hesitant at times around Ludwig. Whenever Ludwig drinks he has to sleep in a different room, or Feli will move to another instead. The smell of ale on Ludwig's breath always reminds the man of that night and he goes stiff. Ludwig always was one to get a little frisky when he started to drink and downright uncontrollable when he has had too much. The fact that Feliciano was able to fall in love with his brother at all was still a miracle to him. If Ivan had done that to him last night, Gilbert would have had the man's throat torn out and his dick cut off. But Ludwig was the king, a powerful figure that could do anything and everything he wanted, despite anyone's complaints.

"Yeah…well, what did you do for the pain afterwards?"

"It was the worse thing I had ever experienced. I wasn't able to have a hot bath so all I had was a bucket of cold water and a rag. I could hardly walk and I bled a lot. And I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Everyone was just 'hush-hush' about it. I didn't get a bath until I came to the castle. But it gets much easier the more you do it." Gilbert just nodded. "Kiku makes some helpful cream for irritation. You should ask him for some. That always helps me when I need it. It's soothing."

"Could you actually go and get some for me? I'm pretty sure I'm good to go with the talking though. No offense."

"Oh, none taken. I'm just glad you're doing well. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later." Before he left, Feliciano turned around to face him again.

"Gilbie, will you be attending the Winter Night Bonfire celebration? It's tomorrow night."

"Pfft, only for a short while. I have to be out praying to the moon with the rest of the clerics. You're not going, are you? Ludwig doesn't want you going to peasant festivals anymore." Feliciano pouted.

"Ve~…please promise not to tell…but I'm sneaking out that night to attend." Gilbert gasped and then smirked, letting out a hearty laugh. "I've been going to it since I was a child!"

"Shame on you, Feli! You've been around me too long. But go ahead and have fun. Can I make a suggestion?" Feliciano nodded. "Take Ivan with you. Those things can get crazy and you are my future brother-in-law, which makes you family, which means I have to keep an eye out for you. Francis and Antonio will be there as well so stay close to them."

"My brother Romano will be there with Antonio, so you can rest assure I'll be safe!" He smiled. "I'll be right back with that cream, okay?" Once he was alone again Gilbert had already lost his arousal and decided to just relax in the tub until he came back. Gilbird chirped from his spot.

"Be quiet, you."

Later in the morning, Gilbert was out in the cemetery with Ebony, letting her stretch her wings. He stroked the back of her neck and smiled softly. He wished Ivan were sharing in this moment right now, with the snow lightly falling around them and Ebony in all her beauty. Gilbird didn't like the cold so the little guy hung out with him only indoors. But according to some other clerics, Ivan was still sound asleep in his room. After his ordeal and their passionate night together, Gilbert figured the man needed some rest. The cream of Kiku's was working well on him and he hardly had to limp anymore. Ebony made a soft squawk and looked in the direction of the woods. Gilbert followed her gaze and saw a herd of deer silently walking through the field of snow. He smiled at the peaceful sight and continued to watch them until he was interrupted.

"Gilbert." It was Ludwig, dressed in his puffiest kingly furs. Even his crown was set over his hood and Gilbert had to smirk.

"It's not that cold out, Ludwig."

"I don't care. Did Feliciano talk to you?"

"He did. I suppose I should thank you for sending him to me. That was kind of you, even though you chased my lover with a stick." Ludwig gave a grunt.

"Gilbert, didn't any of what Arthur said sink in to that thick head of yours?"

"About Ivan? Yeah, so what? I live for today, Ludwig."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Well stop." Gilbert said firmly. "I'm with Ivan now and you can't continue to boss me around. I'm not a demon, I never was, so you have nothing more to worry about." Ludwig kept a straight face.

"With this news you will have even more suitors. Virgin or not."

"But I want Ivan."

"I'm not ready to accept Ivan. Ivan has nothing to his name. You are the brother of the king. Marrying a stranger from another world is hardly appropriate."

"And marrying a tavern peasant is? You can't use that against me for you are doing the same. You could have taken Feliciano as a mistress instead of a wife, just like your councilors and judges suggested. But you didn't. You're marrying Feliciano for other reasons." He stroked Ebony's chest and whispered a coo to her.

"Feliciano would have killed himself if I took him for a mistress. My intentions and feelings are none of your business." Gilbert glared at him.

"Once again, so are mine. So butt out!"

"Fine then. If Ivan can prove himself worthy of SOME appropriate title, then you two will have my blessing. But until then, I will continue to disapprove of him. What you do outside of my sight is your business but when you are both in MY presence, you will maintain distance from one another. Do I make myself clear?"

'Better than nothing.' Gilbert said to himself but nodded. "Yes, brother. I thank you for that. I'll have Ivan back up and training shortly. He'll prove himself."

"I do hope you are right, Gilbert. And don't forget, you must leave for the Moon Temple tonight."

"Oh, fuck! I completely forgot! Damn it, I don't want to be sleeping around all those snoring clerics!"

"They all look up to you."

"Well good for them! But still, those sleeping quarters always smell like ass! I rather be with Ivan…but I understand duty comes first."

"At least I taught you something." Ludwig said and cleared his throat. "Don't stay out too long, you may catch cold."

"Hmph. And you never do. Well, they do say a fool never catches a cold." Gilbert smirked and Ludwig just glared.

With Gilbert's absence, Ivan was left alone to train with the others for the remainder of the day and evening. By the next night, the Winter Night Bonfire celebration was ready to begin and he was sneaking out with Feliciano. Ivan had politely threatened the stable boy to give them a horse and to keep his mouth shut about 'who' took them. Feliciano apologized to the man and got on the horse behind Ivan. In his training, Ivan was being taught the proper way to ride horses and he was confident in his new skills.

Feliciano led him to the city square where the towering piles of old wood, broken furniture, and other burnable items were piled high. There were three massive piles and people were already starting to gather around. Feliciano paid one of the stable hands to look after their horse so they could wander around. They had to find Francis and Antonio, who were supposed to be waiting for them at the center tavern. Romano had given them the information on where to find them. As they approached the said tavern, Ivan heard his name being called.

"Ivan! Hey Ivan! Over here!" Francis was waving to them from one of the outside tables. Antonio and Romano were sitting with him. Feliciano ran to his brother and gave him a big hug, which the other scowled at.

"Get off of me!" Ivan smiled at Romano, the same attitude as in his world.

"So, we got word that you popped Gilbert's little pink cherry!" Francis clapped in Ivan's direction and the other gave a bow. "I'm sure Ludwig had kittens when he found out!"

"Oh yes, you may now refer to me as "Ivan, the Great and Terrible"!" Only he got the reference but no one else had to know. And the title actually fit more than Elvis Fancypants. Although the last time he had to sign in to training, he did sign 'E. Presley'. He was just filled childish glee!

"Yes! You must tell us ALL about it!" Antonio said and poured them all some wine. "Sit and drink! We have a long night ahead of us!"

"Oh wait! Before you give him the wine…" Francis reached into his satchel and took out a bottle of clear liquid. "You know that vodka stuff you were telling me about?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when you explained to me how it was made I remembered that the town doctor makes it that way, but it's not a drink. It's more of a medicine for surgery. I stole it but try it out. There's a LOT in there."

"I think it smells terrible." Romano added in, watching Ivan open the bottle. When Ivan sniffed its contents his eyes widened.

"My god…this is like…like…one thousand perfect pure vodka!" He was exaggerating but the liquid before him was nothing like what he was used to. He took a sip and felt that familiar burning rush down his chest. "It is going to be a long night…but not as long as my night with Gilbert."

"Woo hoo! Sex story time!" Antonio cheered took a gulp of wine, nearly falling out of the chair.

Once the sun went down, the pyres were lit and the bonfires burst to life. Everyone cheered with their cups high above their heads, signaling that the celebration was to begin. Ivan and the others were already buzzed or drunk. There was music and dancing around the bonfire and Feliciano went with his bother to join in. The other three continued their drunken sex talk at the table but were unaware of the figure that was slowly coming into view before them.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" They turned to see Alfred leaning over the table, his tail waving behind him.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes!" Francis blew him a kiss.

"We're telling sex stories." Antonio said with a grin. "Care to join us?"

"Are we talking about Ivan and Gilbert?" Alfred turned to face Ivan, who was in a drunken stupor. Alfred saw this as his chance to get back at Gilbert.

"Yeah! Gilbert is no longer a virgin and he didn't turn into a demon." Francis answered. "Our Gilbert is complete now and it's all thanks to this handsome man over here!" Francis brought Ivan in for a quick kiss and they both laughed. Ivan was feeling too good to care about who or what was kissing him.

"Seriously, this stuff is great." Ivan said to Francis, holding up the bottle. "A few more swigs of this and we'll be having a massive make-out session."

"Add in your Wellwart mushrooms and we have an orgy!" Antonio said with a clap of his hands. "Let's orgy!"

"Whoa, slow down guys." Alfred said with a laugh. "We should just be relaxing on this winter night. You know, enjoying good food and drinks…dancing…" Alfred's eyes flashed blue and the three men turned to him.

"Dancing?" Ivan asked him, unknowingly letting his eyes travel up and down the length of Alfred's body.

"Yes, but not that kind of tribal dancing around the bonfires. I mean, REAL dancing."

"Are you going to demonstrate or do we have to beg?" Francis asked with a whine.

"Oh yes, I will be dancing. Soon you will only be able to focus on me."

Alfred picked up the beat of the music and started swaying his hips. Once he had the three men's full attention he kicked the dancing up a notch. He paid particularly close attention to Ivan, making sure to keep eye contact. With the tiny spell Alfred put on them, Ivan should currently be seeing his body dancing in slow motion. The man was drunk so the spell took little power to warp his mind. Alfred cared not for the other two but he wanted Ivan for himself. He really didn't NEED to have the man but because that asshole Gilbert had him, Alfred needed to possess him. He had peeked in on their lovemaking session and remembering Ivan's sex skills only added fuel to the fire. Alfred wouldn't mind letting Ivan fuck him again for he was better than Arthur.

He loved a good chase and a strong challenge. Once he claimed him then Arthur could turn Ivan into a pet that he could keep. Just so Gilbert could not have him. After the words that were passed between them, Alfred could not let it go.

"Fuck me now, Alfred." Francis said with a groan but Alfred shook his head.

"Sorry…but it's violet eyed men whom I am after."

Ivan didn't move when Alfred sauntered his way over and straddled his lap. He felt Ivan's hands come down to grip the globes of his ass. Alfred let out a pleasant gasp and began his little lap dance. It was already working for he could feel Ivan's erection pressing against his stomach. 'Come on, Gilbert…show up! You should be coming back soon.' He smirked at the thought of what Gilbert's face would look like when the man whom he had just fucked had a sexy demon on his lap instead of him.

"No fair! I get no loving." Francis cried into his hankie and Antonio just poured him more wine.

Gilbert and the other clerics were coming back from the temple to join in with the festivities. Gilbert was glad the minor fasting was over and he was ready to splurge on meat and ale. He refused to believe that the moon held any kind of power or fortune other than to give light in the night, but he had to play the role and pretend. The heat from the bonfires warmed his chilled skin and he grinned at all the people dancing around the flames. He would never understand how the bonfires were supposed to bring long life and good fortune. All he knew was that some drunk person would dance and fall into the flames. It happened every year.

"Oh yeah! Time to let loose and-" He froze when he spotted Ivan and the others.

Was that Alfred sitting in Ivan's lap? It was, for he'd recognized that ass and those wings anywhere. Alfred removed himself from Ivan's lap and started dancing in a manner that looked like he was fucking the air, or being fucked by it. It was degrading and disgusting but that should be HIM dancing for Ivan, not Alfred. However, Gilbert clicked his tongue in annoyance at Ivan's expressions to Alfred's dancing. He wasn't complaining nor was he looking away. In fact, his lover was SMILING at the demon and watching his every move with longing. Alfred mesmerized Francis and Antonio as well and Gilbert had to assumed there was magic involved.

"Why that goddamned demon slut…"

"Um…Master Gilbert?" Asked one cleric in a shaky voice. "We should be heading to the outside chapel."

"Fuck that."

Gilbert watched as the four of them joined Feliciano and Romano in the dancing circle. The drunken group all joined hands and danced around the bonfire like primitives. Here he was, thinking about all the nice things he and Ivan would share and his lover was dancing with another. Alfred had really gone too far this time and it was the right moment to put a stop to it. He knew Alfred was doing this to win but he would lose. Ivan was his. They had made love and not 'fucked' like Alfred did the first time with Ivan. What they had was real and Alfred was jealous of that. Plus, like Alfred, he could not stand anyone in the way of something that he wanted.

"It's on, bitch!"

"S-Sir?"

"Go without me." He said with a sneer. "I have some business to take care of."

He tossed his cloak to one of the clerics and stormed off in the direction of Ivan's dancing circle. He put his hood up to disguise his face, making it easier to sneak up on them. He had to wait for the group to come around again. Normally this was one of his favorite winter holidays to celebrate but protecting Ivan was more important that food, ale, and a good time. He smirked evilly when he saw them coming back around. Alfred's tail was out for all to see and grab, which was just what Gilbert did. Ivan was his man and he would maim, or kill, any other who tried to take his place.

"AHH! MY TAIL!"

Alfred screeched as Gilbert tugged him from the circle, twisting his sensitive tail in his fists. The break in the circle caused the others to leave it and the sight that greeted them was something they did not expect. Gilbert had Alfred's tail in his hands, holding him down while the demon circled in the air wildly. He twirled Gilbert around in a rapid circle but the man didn't let go. Alfred would be too paralyzed by the pressure in his tail to concentrate on magic to attack.

"TRYING TO MOVE IN ON HIM WHILE I'M AWAY? YOU COWARD!" Gilbert quickly undid his whip and shot it in the direction of Alfred's flapping wings, snagging one at its base. Alfred cried out as his body was pulled from the sky and forced to the ground. Gilbert pressed his knee down on his chest and took out his dagger, aiming it at Alfred's throat. He wasn't going to kill him but it was going to be a wound the demon would never forget. "You've messed with the wrong cleric for the last time, demon!"

"NO! HEL-" Before Alfred could finish his cry for help, someone had grabbed Gilbert's wrist and stopped him from bringing down the dagger. He turned his head and gasped at who it was.

"Ivan…!"

End Chapter 9 TBC


	10. Johnny Fedora Lost Alice Blue Bonnet

***Always grateful for the reviews! I love hearing feedback from readers! ^^ Well, this chapter is a bit shorter but its well worth it, I promise you! Read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Hardcore Yaoi, language, slight horror.

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The chapter title belongs to Walt Disney's Cartoon "Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet. I am making no money off of this fic. It is for pure entertainment. Any references are copyrighted by their respectable owners/creators.

Chapter 10: Johnny Fedora Lost Alice Blue Bonnet

"Ivan?"

Gilbert looked at him in confusion as his hand squeezed his wrist. Ivan appeared to be buzzed and flustered due to the pink blush at the base of his nose. Alfred took this chance to quickly escape from Gilbert and moves to stand by the others. Once he was away from Gilbert, Ivan removed his hand and smiled at him.

"This is a celebration. Why on earth would you want to start trouble?"

"Hmph." Gilbert stood up and put his weapon away. "I think what we did the night before is a big indicator." He narrowed his pink eyes at him.

"True, but Alfred was only having fun. We all are." He hiccupped and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, pulling him to close to whisper in his ear. "You don't need to be threatened by Alfred. I have no desire to bed him. I have you now…and you're everything I could need. Let him be jealous. It's more fun that way." Gilbert smirked at those words and lowered his hands to grip Ivan's ass.

"That's what I want to hear. But be wary of his magic." Ivan nodded. "Now, who's ready to party?" Gilbert shouted to his friends, who were more than eager to join him.

Ivan was pulled into the circle, joining hands with Gilbert and Francis as they all lumbered around the bonfire. Most of the people were chanting in a strange language as they circled the bonfire but all he did was let out some joyous laughter now and again. This was the most fun he had had in a long time with other people and it was very much on his level of entertainment. He used to hate it when Gilbert would drag him to a club. Sure, he loved when Gilbert would dance to the beat of the music and rub up against him. But it just wasn't his thing.

The festivities were cut short by the thunderous trumpeting of the king's arrival. The music and dancing came to a quick halt with everyone looking in the direction of the king. When Ludwig came into view on horseback, all of the villagers fell to one knee and lowered their head. Ivan looked around, still the only one standing. Seeing the stoic look on Ludwig's face reminded him on his place here in this world and biting his pride, knelt down. He himself had always thought people should bow to him just because. That made him smile and let out a little hiccup.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called from his horse, looking around at the crowd. "Where is your future queen?" He asked everyone at the celebration. "FELICIANO!" He hollered loudly the second time and a frightened 'veh!' could be heard among the crowd.

Ivan felt the smaller man squeeze between him and Gilbert as he hurried over to Ludwig. The man trembled as he babbled a mile a minute before Ludwig yanked him up onto the front of his horse. Ludwig whispered something to him that helped Feliciano relax a bit. When he spotted Gilbert, he beckoned him with his finger. Gilbert grumbled and looked at Ivan, who just gave him a tipsy smile.

"It's alright, go with your brother."

"But I want to continue to have fun here! I don't want to go back to the castle!" He protested and Ivan pinched his cheeks.

"We want your brother to accept us more openly so you should do as he says for the time being. There will be many parties for us in bed." Gilbert's eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"Bed is a good thing…but I know of a better place." Ivan gave a little purr in response. "I'll catch you later, Ivan! Stay away from Alfred!" Gilbert warned him before he ushered a guard off of a horse so he could ride it. The rider got down without complaint, now forced to walk. Ivan laughed.

The king turned to the crowd and bid them a joyous celebration before riding off with his men and Feliciano. Romano immediately started running off at the mouth and cursing at Ludwig's back.

"He never let's my stupid brother have any type of fun! That bastard keeps him in a cage! I'd like to take that crown off and beat him with it!"

"Hush now, my sweet little tart!" Antonio literally fell into him as he hugged his lover. "Let us drink and be merry!" Romano frowned.

"You are such a fucking drunk…"

"I on the other hand," Started Francis "Will be partying with my newfound buddy here!" He wrapped his arm around Ivan's shoulders and tapped the other's chest with his wine bottle.

"Nah, I think I've had enough partying for one night. I want to take a walk."

"Aww, but the night is still young!" Antonio whined. "Just because Gilbie left doesn't mean you can't have fun!" Ivan just laughed.

"It's fine, really. I could use a quick walk alone. I used to do it all the time in my world." Ivan let his eyes settle on Alfred, who was remaining strangely quiet. "You are better off here with the others. Follow me and I won't be very happy." Alfred sneered at him but Ivan gave his normal cheerful smile before walking, or rather wobbling, away from the group.

He walked through the city streets and headed to the woods outside of the realm. The snow came up to his ankles but he treaded through with ease. The sounds of festivities were slowly drowning out behind him until there was nothing but silence. 'This is nice'. Ivan said to himself. Living in the city was nothing but noise and more noise. Car honks here, sirens there, shootings every now and again. But this environment was untouched by technology and firearms, something he could get used to.

He never cared much for gadgets or fancy things. After his American family adopted him he could have everything handed to him…but he didn't want it. He had no real complaints about his adoptive family and heaven knows they went above and beyond to please him. Yet he was not happy there. Everything was too perfect and structured. There was no risk or danger, nothing that helped him to feel alive. As a teenager thinking all this he thought himself crazy. Normal people would be happy to have had what he had. That life was for some people but it wasn't the life for him.

Statistics say that a large percentage of runaways are poverty stricken people, looking for acceptance and a new way of life. A small percent of that statistic goes to people like him, who come from a comfortable home but leave it. Many go back, but he never wanted to. They weren't his real parents so he felt no remorse leaving them. Did they cry over his mysterious departure? He was almost certain they did. But he couldn't go back. He was too far into the game of the streets to go back. He heard himself giggling and slumped against a tree.

"If I'm not battling for my life every day I don't feel complete. What is wrong with me?" He dropped the bottle of medical vodka in the snow beside him as he plopped himself down on the fluffy white. His body was warm from the alcohol and he gave out a pleasured puff of air. "So peaceful…so quiet…" He closed his eyes and let the light snowflakes kiss his face. "Endless white all around…"

Ivan had lost track of time but it seemed pointless right now. He was lost in the beauty of the silent nature around him. Until he developed an eerie feeling deep within his belly. It was something he had never felt before and it stirred him from his light slumber. The little hairs on his neck tingled and stood up, sending a chill down his spine. Just then, he heard the soft whisper of a voice on the breeze.

"_Ivan…_" It was a mix between an echo and a whisper. It sounded familiar yet there was something off about it.

"Who's there?" he asked back in a whisper. Ivan stood up from the snow and looked into the dark woods ahead of him. All the trees seemed to flash with faces, all with expressions of fear, dread, and grief.

"_Ivan…_" He heard his name again! This time the voice sounded confused.

"I'm here. Please…who are you?" He started to follow the sound of the voice, slipping further and further into the dark. "Where are you?"

"_Ivan…_" Now the voice was coming from behind him. He whipped his head around but saw nothing. "_Ivan…_" Now it was to his right! He felt himself start to panic through his haziness and he fell to the snow.

"Stop…just stop! I can't take it!" He gripped his head and tugged at his hair. "Damn it all…JUST STOP!"

"_Ivan!_"

He froze. His eyes stared at the snow before him. His body trembled. His hands lowered. Whatever had said his name was directly behind him. When he turned around he was certain he would see something there. Slowly, oh so slowly, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. His purple eyes widened and he gave a strangled gasp.

"G-Gilbert…!"

It was the opaque image of his deceased Gilbert standing behind him. He jumped to his feet and turned to face his lover with teary eyes of both relief and sadness. It really was him! It was the spirit of his Gilbert standing before him. This was his TRUE Gilbert! He knew it had to be him because of the bloodied red gash in his left temple. It dripped with blood that disappeared into the air. The sight made his heart ache and the bile rise in his throat. Even his eyes were bloodshot in the corners. He looked worn out and tired, almost miserable. And his Gilbert was always beaming with happiness. Gilbert's entire ghostly body was transparent and colorless except for his eyes and the bloody gash.

"Gilbert? Is it really you? It has to be…what other explanation is there?"

"_I am your Gilbert_." He answered in that deathly echo.

"What's wrong, Gilbert? Why are you here? Why are you a ghost? Are you lost? How did you find me?" Everything Arthur had said was coming back to him and he hoped Gilbert's answers would match so they would have something to go on.

"_I don't know where I am or how I got here. All I know is that my life ended so suddenly and I was tossed into a black, starless abyss. I don't know how long I floated there…I was empty, alone, cold, and sad. Then you came…you showed up beside me!" _Gilbert's ghost smiled tenderly at him. _"We floated along that abyss together, hand in hand…until something happened…something that filled me with such a terror I had never felt before. I can't even describe it…all I remember was screaming and crying as the abyss was torn up into millions of pieces."_

"So I really am dead…" Ivan said in a whisper, looking down at his gloved hands. "I don't really exist…"

"_No, Ivan. You do exist. Here you do exist…you are real. I never crossed over with you. You fell into a black hole and I could do nothing to save you. I was torn from you…drug in the opposite direction. Before I knew it I was tossed upon hundreds and thousands of screaming, wailing souls. The worst sound I have ever heard…and you weren't there to comfort me…"_

"Gilbert…I am so sorry! I had no control over any of this! I don't know how I ended up here! I thought I was still alive after you had died…I went to your viewing…" He started to cry. "I saw you laying there in that oak box…like a doll…a lifeless, beautiful doll. I thought I would never see your smirk or gaze into those pink eyes again…I don't understand, Gilbert…I don't have an answer for you. I am just as lost and confused as you are…I love you, Gilbert."

"_I love you too, Ivan…I'm sorry I never said those words to you but-"_

"But I knew you felt them." Ivan felt himself smile through his tears. "Stay with me, Gilbert. Stay here…live with me. I have your parallel self here! You can maybe…maybe…I don't know, join together or something! Something must be able to be done! Arthur is a magician! A sorcerer! He could help us!" Ivan gave a crazed smile of hope and grief, looking like a madman.

"_I don't know, Ivan. I shouldn't even be here…and neither should you." _Ivan's eyes widened. _"I would never take you away from this if you loved it…I have seen my alter self…a very good match for you."_

"But he still isn't you." Gilbert just gave a tiny smile before his features were overridden with pain.

"_Ivan...oh Ivan…Ivan…" _Gilbert clutched at his chest and bent forward. _"It hurts, Ivan. This wound…in my head…it hurts all the time. Constant pain…it never stops…the blood continues to flow…" _

Gilbert closed his eyes and bloodied tears started to fall, dripping down his cheeks. They disintegrated into the air before them and Ivan felt the helpless rage building up inside of him. He tried to reach out and grab Gilbert's soul to comfort him but his body fell straight through. He attempted it again and again but still Gilbert was out of his reach. The bloody tears just kept pouring from his eyes and the pain of wound made his lover moan. One more time he attempted to take Gilbert into his arms but he had failed, falling into the snow. With a few heavy breaths through gritted teeth, Ivan gave a loud, furious cry of anger into the night sky.

It was full of frustration and rage for his failure to save Gilbert. It was his fault Gilbert had joined the gang. It was his fault Gilbert left his comfortable home. It was his fault Gilbert lived in poverty. It was his fault that Gilbert's life had ended so violently when it did. He gripped his head and just screamed his helplessness into the night air, curling into himself.

"_Don't blame yourself, Ivan. It was all my choice. I chose this life. I knew the risks. They told me they had you at gunpoint. Their story was something I could not ignore. I had to save you…but when I got there…it was all a setup. I should have known better but all I could think of was you. There were so many of them…more than I would have calculated."_

"What did they do to you?" Ivan finally spoke after he was done screaming. "What happened? Please… I need to know." He turned his helpless eyes upwards to Gilbert's ghost.

"_I fought them…I fought them with everything I was. I took out many…busted ribs, broke limbs and noses…but even I could not withstand their numbers. They tackled me…tied me up…beat me…and raped me." _Ivan's eyes turned murderous.

"Why didn't you tell me? Fuck, Gilbert…why didn't you tell me they did that?"

"_There was no time! When you came to save me I didn't want to tell you! I just wanted to get out of there! If only I wasn't in so much pain back there…if only I wasn't so terrified and worried for you…then I would have run faster and maybe dodged that bullet. But I couldn't. Every pull from you sent such pains through my body. I tried so hard to hide it…I remember the cum and blood dripping down my thighs as we ran…I was so scared and confused. Me, scared and confused. I thought myself so tough but in that situation…I was completely powerless."_

"Stop crying…for God's sake, Gilbert! STOP CRYING THOSE TEARS!" Ivan couldn't help but stare at the bloody tears as they continued to fall and fall around his lover's ghost.

"_I can't stay any longer…"_

"Why? Why not? Why can't you stay?" Ivan asked him in a whisper. "I want you stay with me…I want to help you! I'll find out how! Please don't leave me again…"

"_I will always be waiting for you, Ivan. I'm doing it right now." _Gilbert paused. _"Something…something is pulling at me." _Gilbert's tear-stained eyes looked away from Ivan and further into the distance of the woods. _"Something…strange. It's like a song…a beautiful song…a lonely song…" _Gilbert's ghost appeared to be in a trance as it started to float along the snow.

"GILBERT! GILBERT WAIT! DON'T GO, GILBERT! DON'T GO!" Ivan rushed after him but like before, he was unable to grab a hold of him. Gilbert's ghost kept floating further and further away from him. "GILBERRRRRRRRRRRRT!" Ivan shouted at the top of his lungs and reached for the retreating figure of his deceased lover. In an instant, Gilbert's image was gone and once again, Ivan was left all alone. "Gilbert?" He gave a crooked smile and stood up, walking in the direction of the spot where he last saw him. Blindly, he kept gripping at the air in some vacant hope of grasping a sliver of his ghostly figure.

"Gilbert?"

That's when he knew the ghost of his lover was gone from him. That short time they had together was taken from him and he screamed into the night sky. He collapsed into the snow; his body and mind drained dry. The snow should feel cold around his body but all it did was comfort him. The freezing cold made his body numb so he couldn't feel.

That was the ghost of Gilbert coming to him, pleading for help and crying tears of blood. He had been taken from Gilbert's grasp and the man was frightened. Could he blame him? No, never. He was a lost soul wandering blindly through a changing of worlds. Like himself, Gilbert is lost among the break between the three worlds, just as Arthur had said. Gilbert was in pain, constant pain. But he wasn't hurting when they were together. So what did that mean? Did it mean that Ivan should end his life here so he could be with Gilbert? But on the flip side, what was calling Gilbert away from him? The man's spirit moved in a trance, like a Pied Piper was calling to him. Blindly the ghost followed, never once looking back at him.

Did he really see Gilbert or was it just his drunken imagination? In his subconscious did he think Gilbert was raped and murdered? Was that really Gilbert he saw just now? Whatever, or WHOEVER it was, left him feeling alone and empty. The same feeling he had when Gilbert's life was taken from him. His body was numb, just like it was back in his world. No music, T.V., sound, or images could heal the empty hole in his heart. It was so hard to explain to a third person unless they had experienced the same. No one could really understand the hopelessness he had felt in his heart. Man and woman, woman and woman, or man and man. Whatever the status, the loss of your significant other is a feeling no one can relate to unless having lived it themselves. And with that feeling, Ivan was completely alone. Alone among the vast scale of white and black that surrounded him.

"Who…? Who are you?" He heard himself questioning. "Who are you to call my beloved Gilbert away? Who?" Ivan just closed his eyes as his body was engulfed in the snow, all his strength and logical thought stripped of him. He heard himself whispering Gilbert's name on his lips as his vision faded to black.

The next morning, he awoke to the sound of chirping birds and a strange bellowing cry. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up from the snow. A large male moose was walking nearby so he had to get up before he was stepped on. He shook the blanket of snow off of him and carefully stood up as to not attract the moose's attention. He had a splitting headache and was finally feeling the cold. With a shiver, he buried his nose in his scarf and wrapped his fur shawl around him tightly. Now began the long walk back.

"Has anyone seen Ivan?" Gilbert asked the other clerics who all just shook their heads. "Shit…where the hell could he be?"

He thought out loud. With a sigh, he took his share of potato stew, three biscuits, and some dried meat. Instead of sitting by the fire he chose the window to watch for Ivan. As he ate he thought about Ivan and why he didn't come to his bed last night. Gilbert was certain Ivan would come to him after the celebration, unless he passed out with Francis and Antonio. If that were the case then he would be stumbling his way in soon. Unless Francis got to him and that thought made him laugh.

"Master Gilbert, Tsar Ivan has arrived." Said one of the clerics coming up to him.

"It's about time!"

"But…he looks very worn out and deeply troubled." Gilbert got up quickly and rushed along the corridors to the front entrance. Sure enough, Ivan was huddled over for warmth.

"Ivan!" He called to him and the man looked up as he approached. "Ivan, where have you been? You do look terrible! What happened to you?" Gilbert was a bit surprised when Ivan suddenly hugged him, his body frozen and wet. "Lets get you by the fire and out of those clothes." His lover said nothing as they walked to the fireplace. Gilbert helped him strip and gave Ivan his cloak to wrap around himself. "Sit. Warm up."

"Thank you." Ivan sat very close to the fire and sighed at the warmth that radiated from it. He held the blanket tightly around him and didn't notice when Gilbert sat next to him.

"Ivan…what happened to you? You aren't acting like yourself."

"You'd never believe me if I told you…or maybe you would. I don't know. I don't know if I believe it myself."

"Try me. I fight monsters and demons, Ivan. I can believe almost anything." Ivan nodded and stared at the fire.

"In the woods last night I encountered Gilbert's ghost." Gilbert's eyes widened a bit but he said nothing. "I could see through him…he was lost, scared and alone. He was in pain with his gash constantly bleeding. And he was crying tears of blood…and I couldn't do anything to help him. He spoke to me…and told me everything that had happened to him." Ivan let his head fall to Gilbert's shoulder. "Then he disappeared. After this I have to talk to Arthur…there must be a way to save Gilbert's spirit."

"I'll help too." Gilbert said softly. "That Gilbert is still basically me so I have to help. I want to." Gilbert rest his cheek on the top Ivan's head. "But…what does that mean for us?"

"We are still 'us'. That doesn't change. Who knows what will happen. All I know is that I was dead but I've come back to life once I ended up here. Gilbert…is dead. He can't come back. And even if he did, I wouldn't let you go."

Gilbert stared into the fire and thought about Ivan's words. Would having two Gilbert's around be a good thing or a bad thing? Could he share Ivan with himself? He didn't see why not. And that would only be if something could be done to save the other Gilbert. Maybe there was something else he could do to help Ivan. After they were done with Arthur he would take him to the Moon Temple. He would do a scared chant and ritual there to help ease Ivan's suffering. The temple was very serine and secluded, making it easy to relax.

"It doesn't make sense…none of it does. To think that I was dead and then to exist again." Ivan lifted his head. "Even after all the horrible things I have done…I was someone granted a second chance with my life. How does that happen?"

"I don't know…it's all very strange. But after we see Arthur I'm taking you to the Moon Temple."

"Why there?"

"I just think you should see it. I want to show it to you."

"Alright, I don't mind."

"We'll stay here a bit longer to warm you up, then we will go and see Arthur."

The two sat in silence for a long while before Ivan felt strong enough to walk. They went back to his room to get some spare clothes and shoes. Together they entered the castle and made their way to Arthur's chambers. Ivan knocked gently and they were granted permission to enter. Arthur looked up from his potion bottles with a sigh.

"What is it? It better be important."

"It's very important." Ivan said and walked up to him. "I never, ever beg but I desperately need your help." Arthur raised a confused eyebrow but nodded, offering them a seat.

"Please sit. Now what is it that has you so spooked?" Ivan told him about the things Gilbert's ghost had said and what had happened. Gilbert held his hand the whole time.

"So…is there a way to save Gilbert's spirit? Is there anything you can do? I can't keep living knowing that Gilbert's ghost is suffering."

"Wait a moment." Arthur wiggled his finger in thought as he got up and went over to his bookshelf. He looked through them, still muttering to himself before finding the book he wanted. "Ah, here it is." He brought it over to them and took a seat on the animal carpet, opening the pages of the book. "This is an ancient book but it should have our answers." Ivan and Gilbert joined him on the floor to look at the book, both unable to understand one word of it.

"What does it say?" Gilbert asked him when Arthur stopped on a particularly wordy page.

"One moment." He said as his eyes darted back and forth, reading the words. "It's as I thought." He looked up at Ivan. "The answer is yes. We can keep your Gilbert's ghost from suffering." Ivan smiled. "However, the necessary ingredients I need cannot be found in this region."

"What region?" Gilbert ask.

"The outer regions where the mountains split and is very cold."

"Ice and blizzard territory." Gilbert said with a huff.

"Arthur, what needs to be done? I will do it." Ivan said seriously.

"Basically, with the ingredients I need I will have to use them to cast a very strong and powerful spell. The spell will come from the cosmos, some very old and dangerous magic. With it, Gilbert's spirit will be able to take a body and live once again." Arthur looked at Gilbert. "You would be the best choice since you're both the same person." Ivan beamed with delight and turned to Gilbert.

"You will do it, won't you, Gilbert?"

"Uh…I…I guess so. I mean, that's a bit weird, to have another person living inside of you."

"But it will be you!" Ivan reminded him.

"But will I be the same as I am now?" Gilbert directed the question to Arthur.

"Hard to say. From what I can gather, you will have some different mannerisms and understand more about Ivan's world. Because you are the same person I would think the changes would be minimal. Nothing bad will come from it. But it will be a long journey, are you both prepared?"

"I am. I'm willing to do anything to help my Gilbie." Ivan said and looked to Gilbert. "You will accompany me, right?"

"Hell yes!" He smirked. "This is an adventure and I'd be a pussy to miss out on it! Things won't be boring!"

"That's my Gilbert!" Ivan cheered and hugged him close. "Together we will go on this adventure and fight side by side, just like we always have! I can't thank you enough, Gilbert! You're willing to do this for me!"

"Well, I don't see why I can't help a person who is practically me. And it will make you very happy and I do want to help the other Gilbert too. I am just a big softy."

"But you're my big softy!" Ivan pulled him in for a deep kiss. Just as Gilbert was getting into it, Arthur cleared his throat, interrupting them.

"Do you wish to hear what items you will need to gather?"

"Yes. Tell us. Better yet, write them all down!" Ivan said with excitement and got up to fetch Arthur the paper and quill.

"Alright, there are three items you will need. One, a clawed foot of a white hawk. Two, a colored diamond buried deep within a grotto. And three, a bone from the body of a Giant Coral Centipede."

"Centipedes don't have bones." Ivan pointed out.

"These types are monsters…not your average bug." Arthur got up and took a map from his pile of scrolls. "I will mark where the items should be." He made three 'x's on the map. "They should all be in these general areas. It will be up to you to find their exact spots."

"Got it." Ivan gave him a thumbs up.

"Arthur, prepare us a traveling bag full of your strongest potions and healing salves." Ordered Gilbert.

"I'll get on it right away. I hope you can successfully complete this journey. I could use those items on my shelves. They'll never go bad."

"Ooooooh boy." Gilbert said in a huff. "I just realized…we have to ask Ludwig's permission to go." All three froze.

"Out of the question!" Ludwig said with a slam of his fist on the armrest. "The outer regions are nothing but forests and wastelands!"

"Brother…this is important to me and Ivan." Gilbert gently pleaded with him.

"Arthur should be finding ways to help save our kingdom for whatever massive changes may occur."

"But, your majesty, if I have these items I can do much more with them." Arthur pointed out with a bow. "They can also aid in various other worldly things, such as the changes of our environment. If I have them I can further my studies."

"But why Gilbert and Ivan? Surely there are some others who could get the job done. Gilbert has never been on a quest and I highly doubt Ivan has."

"This has to be completed by them." Arthur stated. "I strongly suggest you let them go with your blessing. They wish to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Why should I let them? They'll only get lost in sleeping with one another. Gilbert has never been able to properly focus." Gilbert glared at him.

"You are wrong, brother. I want to help Ivan as well as my parallel self. Grant me this, brother." Ludwig growled a bit.

"No. I still think-" He stopped when Feliciano put his hand on his shoulder and looked down at him. Ludwig looked upon his lover's face and read the gentle emotion there. Ludwig sucked his teeth and gripped the rims of the armrests. "Very well." He said with a heavy sigh. "You may leave upon the morrow and gather what you need. You may take anything from the armory and anything else the both of you may need." Gilbert looked at Ivan with a grin. "Dismissed." The three men exited the room and Feliciano turned to his lover.

"Thank you for letting them do this, Ludwig. It's very heartwarming and sweet to know that Ivan will do anything for his deceased lover. I would love to meet my other self!" Ludwig just stood up from the chair and held his chin with concern, gently pacing the floor. "Ludwig?"

"Do me a favor, Feli. Try not to talk to me for the rest of the day." Feliciano frowned deeply as Ludwig took his leave of the throne room.

At sunset, Ivan and Gilbert traveled the stone path of a small hill that lead to the Moon Temple. They rode on horseback with Ivan sitting behind Gilbert. Gilbert insisted on being the head rider but Ivan didn't mind. He loved wrapping his arms around his lover and pressing his crotch against the other's lower back.

The temple was different then he had envisioned. It was fairly small and shaped like a circle. The stones were all white and the entry steps were solid marble. Gilbert was wearing his white robes this time with his hood up. Ivan silently followed behind him as they entered into the temple. The rest of the floor was marble and the walls painted a deep blue. In the center was a large circular pool with crystal clear water. It was lined with a sort of mosaic design depicting the moon in its many stages. Torches and candles lined the walls but the flames blazed blue instead of red. Up above the ceiling was open in the center, probably where the moonlight could shine through. Against one circular wall there sat a curved table covered with a velvet blue runner and various little objects. The temple was beautiful.

"Gilbert, why does the fire burn blue?" He asked, looking at one of the floor torches.

"There is a special liquid we make that allowed the flames to burn blue like that. It's a very ancient recipe."

"This temple is lovely. I feel at ease already." Gilbert smiled at him.

"Now you get to see me in action with my priestly ability." Ivan raised an amused eyebrow.

"Priestly ability, you say? Does it involve you bathing naked in that pool?"

"Actually, it does." Ivan's eyes twinkled and he wiggled his fingers. "But not for awhile." Ivan whimpered at that. "Just take a seat on the floor for now. I have some praying to do."

"You better pray you can walk properly after I get done with you." Gilbert smirked over his shoulder at his lover before kneeling in front of the table. "I wish I was that table." Gilbert flicked him off.

"Quiet. I have to concentrate. Shh."

Ivan watched silently while Gilbert prayed softly in front of the table of objects. He knelt perfectly still with his hands out palm up. Whatever he was chanting Ivan couldn't make out. The praying continued for a while until he started to nod off from boredom. He had only gone to church once during a Christmas mass but only to get warm. The decorations and singing were beautiful but Gilbert's temple rivaled that. Mainly because Gilbert was in it. Ivan paused in mid-yawn when all the flames suddenly blew out at once. The only light they had now was the moonlight shining on the pool.

Ivan watched his lover slowly stand from the table and he began to strip. He never took his eyes off Gilbert's body, watching each bit of skin closely as it was revealed. When Gilbert was down to his boots he had to bend over to untie them. Ivan felt his cock spring to life and he let out a gentle moan. Gilbert turned and walked over to the pool in all his naked glory. Ivan stood up as well but Gilbert raised a hand to stop him. He walked up the three steep steps and carefully stepped into the pool. The water came up to his groin and he stood still in the center, letting the moonlight shine over him.

Ivan couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight that was his Gilbert. His body was beginning to relax and he felt lighter on his feet. Everything he was worried about seemed to disappear and filled him with a strange feeling of hope. Without waiting for an invitation, Ivan stripped himself and went over to the tub. Gilbert didn't move as he entered the water and to his surprise it was warm! He thought it as going to be ice cold because of the surrounding weather.

"This water was blessed eons ago by one of the main moon gods. It purifies itself every night. Right now one of the moon gods let us borrow their power so you could find tranquility for awhile."

"Tranquility for me, right now, would be if I was buried to the hilt inside of you." Gilbert gave a little blush.

"But this is a scared place."

"So? All the more reason to defile it. Doesn't taboo turn you on?" Ivan moved closer to Gilbert.

"Well…the gods don't hold the power they used to." He smirked. "Although I don't think it's wise to piss off a god the night before our journey."

"Doesn't the moon pertain to sex in a way, though?"

"It does."

"So what's the problem then?" Ivan pulled him close.

"I suppose nothing." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and rest their foreheads together. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Much better." Ivan reached his hand behind Gilbert to press his fingers to the other's entrance. Gilbert let out a gasp and pressed back.

"My second session of sex will be in an ancient temple pool."

"Yes, and water makes everything easier too." Ivan brought his lips down to Gilbert's neck to kiss and suckle.

"Mmm…we have to make this fast. Clerics come up here all the time at all different hours."

"I can give it to you quick and hard."

Ivan lowered himself into the water and pulled Gilbert with him. The water was up to their chests and Gilbert straddled Ivan's lap. His knees pressed into the hard tile beneath them but he didn't care. The feel of Ivan's cock resting against his ass was the only important matter. His body was growing hot quickly and he felt the need to be filled come over him in rapid waves. His backside still ached but the need for the act was more powerful than physical comfort.

Gilbert gasped when he felt two of Ivan's fingers press inside of him, stretching his aching muscles. The pain wasn't as sharp as the first time and was bearable. Ivan's lips came up to his and they met in a kiss. Ivan added another finger into him and Gilbert broke away from the kiss to cry out at the pressure. Gilbert's own erection used the friction of their bodies to stimulate it further. With every rock onto Ivan's fingers his erection would rub against the other's pudgy belly. The fingers pressed deeper inside and his eyes flew open when his sweet spot was tickled.

"Fuck!" He let his head fall to Ivan's shoulder and panted, pushing back against the fingers. "Stop with the fingers!"

"But you aren't quite ready yet." Ivan responded. "I want you to be whining and begging for me to take you here in this holy place." Gilbert felt a shudder go through him at the mention of their taboo.

"Just…just hurry up! I want your cock, not your fingers."

"You speak such naughty words in the eyes of your deity." Ivan said with a chuckle and removed his fingers.

"One of my deities." He replied with a pant and lifted his hips while Ivan positioned his cock.

"As long as I am your main deity." Gilbert smirked.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. If anyone is a deity it's m-EE!" Ivan silenced him by pressing his cock inside of him. Gilbert bent back as more of Ivan went further into him. "Oh gods above…"

"How does it feel?"

"Better than last time." Gilbert said and quickly sat himself the rest of way down Ivan's cock. The width was still something his body had to get used to and the dull ache only made him hornier. "Fuck me…we won't have such time on the trip."

"Oh yes we will. I will find time for that."

Ivan gripped those soft globes and started to guide Gilbert's hips up and down around his length. Gilbert had caught on and his hands gripped the rims of the pool to help steady himself. Starting slow, he rocked himself against Ivan before speeding up. He moaned when his sweet spot was hit and he kept lifting himself up nearly all the way before slamming back down.

Ivan watched his lover bouncing before him in the moonlight and for a moment he thought Gilbert looked like a god. A beautiful, sexy god that was sucking him in. He gripped the other's hips and started to buck up into him. He drew more cries out of his lover with each thrust before holding him close. He briefly thought about his other Gilbert and how he was currently suffering while he was here buried within comfortable pleasure. But he would save him. He had to stay strong and keep focused. Right now his focus was to bring Gilbert to his second orgasm in this holy house.

"Shit…I'm cumming…I can feel it!" Gilbert gasped out and pressed himself down as fast as he could, feeling Ivan's cock brutally press against that spot. "Don't move!" He commanded and kept up his pace, letting the build up boil in his lower belly. With a few more downward thrusts he let out a cry to the moon above them and came in the water.

"My Gilbert!" Ivan growled out and bit down on his neck, drawing blood. He held Gilbert's hips tightly and pumped up once or twice before he came as well. He held Gilbert tightly to his body and felt tears well up in his eyes. Gilbert, coming down from his high, felt the tears on his chest.

"Ivan?"

"Don't leave me…I'm close to having both of you but I couldn't stand if something happened to you too."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He panted out. "I brought you here to relax, not to make you feel worse."

"Stay with me tonight?" Ivan pleaded.

"You can stay in my room. Everything is set and ready for tomorrow…this is our last night in a real bed for a long while." He lifted himself off of Ivan's softening erection. "Maybe we'll have more fun again in bed."

"I'm sure we will…as long as you feel alright?" Gilbert smirked.

"I feel awesome." He said and climbed out of the tub to get dressed.

Ivan did the same, keeping his eyes focused on Gilbert. He couldn't stand it if he lost both Gilbert's. He would have to be on his toes constantly to protect him from any dangers they may face. Ivan didn't know what they were going to be up against on this journey in this strange world. He had never been on a fantasy journey before. It was like in all those silly movies Gilbert and Alfred used to watch. But it wouldn't be a movie they were in, it would be reality. Things may get dangerous but he was prepared to face them. He would do anything to save the soul of his beloved Gilbert.

'Wait for me, Gilbert. Hang on just a little longer.' He said to himself, looking up at the moon. 'I won't let you down a second time.'

"_It's so cold here…" Gilbert's spirit said to the silence around him. He had been following the strange sound for what felt like eternity without rest. His ghostly body was still in pain from the wound and he felt himself falling closer and closer to the snow. "Whatever gods exist…please…please I beg of you…ease my suffering…"_

"_Don't worry. You will be able to rest peacefully now." _

_Gilbert heard the voice speak to him in the snow and he looked up. Before him was a tall person in the most frightening armor he had ever seen. Even his imagination could not have conjured up something as foul as that. The armor was made entirely of bones, all painted black. They weren't bones of men but undoubtedly animal bones. How the bones were connected into armor baffled him but he was more frightened than anything. The helmet looked to be the skull of some strange animal, like a mix between a wolf and a bear. The person's face was hidden within the jaws of the skull and all Gilbert could see were gem-like purple eyes looking down at him. Was this Death or someone else?_

"_Don't be afraid, little lost soul. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you."_

"_W-who are you? Where do you come from? You can stop my pain?"_

"_Yes. I can ease your suffering and take you to heaven, or whatever you wish to call it. I am a Soul Chaser, one of the ancient beings that have existed since the beginning of time. We inhabit the farthest regions of the universe, beyond and behind the stars we lurk. Far beyond your feeble imagination. It makes me laugh how clueless the worlds are to what lies beyond the stars. Such sights and wonders there are." Gilbert's ghostly body trembled at the words for they filled him with fear and hopelessness. He held out his bone-covered hand. "Come with me, little one. Don't be afraid." Gilbert stared into his eyes and then let out a gasp. His eyes welled with tears but these were not ones of blood. They were pure, normal salty tears._

"_I know you…oh…oh I know you…thank whatever is listening to have sent you to me! Of course I will go with you…I would go anywhere with you." He smiled through his tears and took the man's hand. Immediately he cried out in pain as his body disintegrated into powder and disappeared into the helmet where the man swallowed it._

"_Mmm…yummy souls. You can rest peacefully now within me. I will take on your pain." He walked further up the snow dune to look upon the world. "Still missing one. Ivan. Ivan Braginski. Oh, how I would LOVE to meet you. Escaping death in such a rare manner. Well, no matter. You won't be free for long. Soon you will be joining your lover in eternal rest. No one is allowed to escape death." _

_He let his weapons appear, one at his belt and the other at his hands. His belt consisted of a heavy iron stick with a curved end and his hands held a chain with a heavy pendulum attached at one end. He casually swung the pendulum blade in circles to his right, laughing manically. _

"_This is going to be so much fun! I'll tear his little fleeing soul apart!" With that the man in bone armor disappeared._

End Chapter 10 Part 1. Part 2 coming shortly!

***I had to break it up into parts. I think it will be easier. Part 2 will be the journey and focus more on Ivan and Gilbert than any others. I hope you enjoyed the first part! ^^ I promise to have part 2 soon! You guys rock!***


	11. And Do I Dream Again

***Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated! I truly sorry everyone! I fell ill and then the holidays were coming along and I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off. Luckily things are better now and I was able to find time to write. ^^ I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday and time off!

So here is Part 2 of **This Image of You.** Be warned there is demonic/supernatural rape in this chapter at the end. If this theme bothers you, please feel free to pass it. I won't be offended.

I hope you continue to enjoy this fic! Reviews are greatly appreciated and always welcomed! 3

***Warnings: Language, humor, demonic rape

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Any names or references belong to their owners and/or creators. I am making NO MONEY off of this fic. It is purely for fun and for entertainment purposes. I do not own ANYTHING! Chapter title belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber's song 'Phantom of the Opera'.

Part 2 Chapter 1: And Do I Dream Again

"Is everything prepared?" Ludwig asked Arthur, who was busy packing some square satchel bags with items.

"I'm fairly certain it is, your highness." He answered with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "I have checked the list four times. We have everything for them."

"Check it twice more for good measure." Ludwig stated firmly and took a seat on the wood carved bench. "Where are they? They should have been here by now."

"They are preparing themselves for a very long and dangerous journey. And Ivan isn't exactly the easiest person to fit. He may have to make due with some tight chainmail." Ludwig didn't seem worried or concerned.

"He'll lose some of that extra belly while adventuring."

"Not with the thousand pounds of dried meat you're sending with them." Arthur rolled his eyes and Ludwig snorted.

"Gilbert needs to eat frequently or his body grows weak and tired. I have Gilbert's booklet of care for Ivan to read over while traveling."

"Are you serious?"

Arthur almost couldn't believe it until the man pulled out a small handmade booklet tied with some twine for a spine. Arthur frowned and walked over to snatch it from him. Ludwig did not protest to the booklet being read by the other. Opening the first page, Arthur saw the quick list of foods that were most benefiting to Gilbert's diet. The second page had warning signs of exhaustion. The third had various little notes about Gilbert's personality and cognitive logic. As if Ludwig fully knew the mental functioning of his brother's mind.

"Ludwig, this is a bit extreme." The king narrowed his blue eyes at him. "Gilbert is not a child nor is he an animal to be looked over."

"If my brother is to be traveling with Ivan for a lengthy period of time then I want him to be aware of all these things." Arthur just shook his head in disbelief and went back to packing the traveling bags.

Down in the armory, Ivan and Gilbert were preparing themselves for the journey. They were able to find a chainmail vest that fit Ivan well enough to do its job effectively. He had to wear an undershirt beneath it and a heavy woolen one over it for extra warmth. The leather fur and hide boots were still slightly tight but would most likely stretch as time went on. For weapons, he has chosen a heavy club he could wear on his belt and a morning star for his back holster. In his boot he sheathed a dagger.

He was looking forward to wearing the heavy fur cloaks and riding in a sleigh. Yes, they would be using a sleigh for the duration of their journey across the vast fields of snow. Once they were out of this realm the rest of the areas on the map were just frozen woods and fields. They would have to continue on foot from then on after stopping off in a little town. And Ivan was looking forward to the adventure.

Gilbert was just as excited as Ivan was for the journey. It would be a great to finally get away from the same area and experience a new world. Unlike the usual attire of his life, he was able to wear something other than a robe of some type. He was in his usual full battle gear but had on his breastplate, arm, and shin guards. On his belt he held his whip and a sword. On his back he slung his quiver and his bow over his shoulder. He preferred long-range weapons for major attacks and battles but always had a short range one at his side. Traveling with Ivan will help bring them closer together, he was sure of it. They wouldn't have to worry about Ludwig bursting in on them.

"Look at how strong my little snow bunny looks!" Ivan said and came up behind him to give a hug.

"Damn straight! This journey will be a piece of cake! Why, with me watching your back we'll have all those things collected before you can say 'snow bunny'!" Ivan chuckled.

"We should get back to Arthur's chambers. He'll want to brief us further on the mission."

"Right, let's go." The two traveled to Arthur's chambers where the sorcerer was still working.

"Ah, you're just in time." Arthur said and buckled the last satchel. "I just finished packing all of your necessities. Now pay attention." He ushered them over to the table. "This first bag here holds ALL of your potions, herbal remedies, medical supplies, and salves. I labeled each one specifically so you shouldn't have any trouble reading them. The second one holds all the dried meat, canteen, crackers, and nuts. This supply should sustain you until you reach the first village."

"And how long will it take us to reach it?" Gilbert asked, pushing him aside to glance at the map.

"A day and a half, just about. The blue marks are where the towns are. Now if you follow the map correctly, I calculated your route and planned it perfectly. If you stay the path I drew up for you then you should have little trouble traveling. It's the battles that will prove to be the most dangerous. And your first will be the white hawk." Arthur handed Ivan the scroll with some facts about the white hawk on it. "This is for the diamond." He shoved it in Ivan's arms. "And this is for the Coral Centipede. THAT will be your most brutal battle."

"I never cared for bugs." Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes and took the scroll to look at the centipede's stats. "Sixteen feet high?"

"That's if it stood straight up. When it rears it reaches about twelve feet."

"Oh good." Gilbert said with a bit of a sneer and then lifted his foot and gazed at the bottom of his boot. "We may need a bigger shoe." Ivan laughed happily at the little joke and Gilbert joined it, except for Arthur.

"Or a massive fly swatter!" Ivan answered but Arthur still was not amused.

"It's incredibly fast with deadly poison in its mandibles. One bite and you're dead. No chance of survival. It's back is like armor so you can't penetrate it. You'll have to strike for the underbelly. Now the white hawk shouldn't be much of an issue, other than you need to have sharp eyes and good aim." Gilbert smirked proudly and pounded his chest.

"I'll have that bird dead with one good shot! Then it's roasted and toasted goodness!"

"Bye bye birdie!" Ivan laughed again.

"And the diamond will be in the grotto somewhere along the walls. In the back of your sleigh you should have four torches for that mission. I placed a smell upon them that will keep your fire burning twice as long."

"So what else of your awesome talents do you have to aid in our journey?" Gilbert asked with a smirk and Arthur glared at him.

"Oh, so NOW my magic is 'awesome' and not 'lame'." Gilbert kissed his cheek. "Ugh, don't do that again. There's no spell that can repel Gilbert spit."

"Hey!" Gilbert puffed his cheeks.

"But if you must know, Ludwig had me working like a dog to make this as easy as possible for both of you. There are even little pouches of lighting powder that will spring any campfire to life instantly." He grumbled as he unbuckled the satchel. "Here you have protection rods that you can put around your tent shelter to keep you safe from magic users and demons. These are smoke bombs for a quick retreat. These tiny vials hold some poison that Gilbert can dip his arrows in for a kill. Preferably on something very large and dangerous you may meet on your way, like a bear or a moose."

"Gotta watch those moose. They're brutal." Ivan chuckled.

"So I shouldn't use these for hunting?" Gilbert asked.

"No, simply rely on your skill for hunting. These are for desperate times. Oh, and you must not forget this." He handed the Gilbert Guidebook to Ivan. Ivan looked at it curiously and blinked.

"What is this?"

"A guide on how to be as awesome as me!"

"Hardly. Your brother wrote that for Ivan. It has all your cares on it so Ivan can properly take care of you."

"Pfft." Gilbert crossed his arms. "Speaking of which…I should go and say goodbye to him."

"Want me to come with you?" Ivan asked.

"No. Best if I go alone."

"He's waiting in you room, too." Arthur pointed out. "I'll stay here and explain more things to Ivan. Your brother is really concerned."

Gilbert nodded and waved to them as he left the room. It was a long walk to the church but when he arrived the other clerics appeared nervous. One rushed up to him and alerted to the fact of Ludwig waiting for him in his room. Gilbert just laughed and assured them that everything was fine with himself and his brother. He thumped up the stone steps and wove down the halls to his room, not bothering to knock. There was no reason to knock on your own bedroom door.

"Ludwig?" He peeked around the door to see his brother standing over by Gilbird's cage.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Having a bit too much 'fun' with Ivan in the armory?" Gilbert rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Get off your high horse already. You sound like you're jealous."

"Not jealous. Annoyed." Gilbert could read the anger on his face.

"There's nothing to be 'annoyed' about. This is my choice and my decision." Ludwig looked at him.

"It's more the fact that you're running off with someone who is…well, whatever the hell Ivan is, but he's not natural to this world!"

"I'm not natural for this world!" Gilbert countered.

"I fear that I am the only one here who sees things differently! I can say in confidence that you are attracted to and in loved with the IDEA of what that other Gilbert had with Ivan!" Gilbert grit his teeth.

"You are the only one who seems to think that! I came here to say goodbye for a while! I did not come for a fucking lecture!"

"I know! I may as well be barking in the dark since no one around here listens to me! And I'm the king!"

"I'm doing this no matter what you say. Now are you going to stop running your mouth and ACT like a king?"

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at him before looking away. Gilbert studied him for a moment and had an idea that made him chuckle to himself. He held up his hands in front of him and Ludwig turned to see what he was doing. His raised eyebrow silently asked the question 'what are you doing' before realization kicked in. Ludwig slapped his hand to his face and peeked through his fingers, appearing to be in pain.

"Are you serious?"

"There once was a little bunny," He used his index and middle finger to make rabbit years "who liked to hop and hop around all day-"

"Please stop."

"And one day he came across a big mean wolf! 'Ruff ruff ruff grrrrrr' said the wolf!" He made his other hand clap like a mouth. "And the bunny said, 'blop blop blee blop blop blop!'."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh come on! You used to LOVE this story as a kid! I didn't even get to the funny part yet!" Ludwig didn't look amused and Gilbert sighed. "I'm just trying to let you know that nothing is really going to change about me. I'll still be the same 'me' no matter what."

"That is only some of my worry. I just don't trust the world right now and Ivan is a product of the calamity in the sky." Gilbert plopped his hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Let me worry about that, okay? You have a kingdom to run so let me worry about Ivan and all this crazy stuff. We may even be able to stop it. Who knows? But if you're going to do nothing but worry about me traveling with Ivan then you're neglecting your duties here. Please, have some respect for your big brother." Ludwig looked at him again and let out a sigh. "Promise not to drink so much while I'm gone. You don't need to be worrying about Feliciano either...I won't be here for him to come to my room."

"I will do my very best in that manner…of that I am certain."

"Good." He smirked. "Now come give your brother a great big hug!" Gilbert didn't wait for Ludwig to do it so he did. Ludwig was taller so he surprised him by jumping into his arms and latching onto his neck. Ludwig almost lost his balance but the other was used to these types of brotherly attacks and he grabbed him around the waist. "LATCHED!"

"You're getting heavier each time you do this." Ludwig said with a grunt but the insult wasn't ignored. Gilbert tightened his legs and arms around him tightly. One cut off his air supply and the other squeezed his lower back. "GAHHH! GET OFF!" Ludwig tried to push and shake him off but Gilbert held on tight.

"NEVER! HA! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! YOU FIGHT LIKE A GIRL! BIG BROTHERS ALWAYS WIN!"

Ludwig quickly shoved his arms between their bellies and started to push out with his forearms. He knew if he pressed hard enough of Gilbert's abdomen the man would eventually let go. One of them had to break. He continued to push and could feel Gilbert's grip loosening just a bit. His brother was getting harder to hold up due to the chainmail and other heavy objects on him.

"You're like a fungus!" Ludwig sneered at him.

"Just give in and say mer-CY!" Ludwig resorted to wiggling his fingers to tickle the other. He had gotten his fingers under the chainmail vest to the soft wool beneath and released his fury. Gilbert tried to hold in his laugher but soon it burst from his throat and he had to let go, dropping back to his feet. "You are such an ass!" Ludwig cleared his throat and straightened out his clothes.

"Come, we must get to the back gate. It is nearly time for your departure."

"Even though you don't want me to go you are ever so punctual." Ludwig said nothing to that even though it was true. "I have to say 'goodbye' to Gilbird first. I already said so to Ebony." He walked over to the yellow bird cheeping in the cage and opened the door. Cupping it gently in his hands, he cuddled the bird to his cheek. "You be a good boy for Uncle Kiku, you hear? No judging or mock chirping, okay?" Gilbird answered with a few cheeps. "You are my most precious gift given to me by my darling little brother." Gilbert made a mockingly cute face at Ludwig with Gilbird still pressed to his cheek. Ludwig's eyebrow twitched at the two faces looking at him.

"We must be going."

"I want him to see us off!"

Ludwig sighed and followed behind his excited brother. For a person going on a dangerous journey he showed not once ounce of fear or doubt. For a moment, Ludwig wondered if he had really kept Gilbert locked up behind walls too much. One fear that he was hesitant to voice was Gilbert going into shock when he realizes that this is no joke. The man is excited to be doing something different and dangerous without stopping to think about what kinds of danger he may face. Ludwig always analyzed everything first whereas his brother would rush head on into a fight. Gilbert was strong and often times his head on attacks would win. Ludwig was just never comfortable with diving into something just for a rush. How he hoped he would be wrong.

Outside in the back courtyard, the sleigh was prepared and packed up. Ivan had never driven a sleigh before but the fundamentals were easy to figure out. Well, that is what he had hoped. If he didn't learn fast then that would be Gilbert had to be driver…a very deadly combination. Ivan couldn't be sure of this Gilbert's driving abilities yet but if they were anything like the other then perhaps he should bring a helmet. Gilbert behind the wheel of a vehicle was a recipe for disaster. Unlike Gilbert, Ivan didn't have a divers license. Any car he had to drive had to be stolen anyway so he figured waiting in line at the DMV would be useless in that case. And not to mention his arrests and tract record. But since there were no automobiles in this world he may be safe to drive with Gilbert. Almost.

"_Gilbert! Slow down!"_

"_Why should I? We need to make the movie before we miss the previews!" Gilbert decided to take a shortcut through a narrow city street where people spent most of their time walking and playing outside._

"_They want you to go slow because of that 'deaf child' sign we just past!"_

"_Then he shouldn't be playing in the street if he can't hear!"_

_Ivan just held his breath as they made it through the street and onto a two-lane highway. Gilbert had the attitude that when he was on the road, he was the ONLY person on the road and everyone had to break to him. At least he used the mirrors to help merge but usually ignored the use of a blinker. Ivan would never let go of the door handle throughout their rides together._

"_Who the hell did this guy have to blow to get a license?" _

_Was one of Gilbert's famous lines while driving. He was notorious for giving the bird and shouting out the window. Sharp turns, speeding through yellow lights, never making a complete stop at a stop sign, ignoring yield signs…the list just went on. Yet somehow, they always came out of it alive and unscathed. Ivan always requested that he drive or they take his motorcycle but Gilbert would refuse. That was, of course, when he had Ludwig's car to drive. _

'Is it possible to die twice?' Ivan thought to himself with some humor. The idea made him chuckle.

"Hey Ivan! Ready to go?" Gilbert slapped him on the back.

"Yes! I'm ready to set things right!" 'And save the soul of my beloved Gilbert.' He added.

"In we go!"

Gilbert got into the seat first and wrapped his fur cloak around his body, his gloved hands gripping the reigns. Ivan wrapped his scarf tighter around his nose before climbing in beside him. He put Gilbert's hood up as well as his own. Leave it to Gilbert to choose to wear his white wolf cloak for an adventure. He looked too beautiful to be going on a journey and how Ivan wished he had his cell phone with him to take a picture. He'd set it as his background wallpaper. His fur was a bear pelt, strong, brown, and heavy. And despite the cold he was already feeling a bit warm.

"Do you have the maps?" Arthur asked.

"Yup! Safe and sound right here!" Gilbert pats the belt pouch containing the maps. "We're all set!"

"Good luck you guys!" Feliciano said happily. "We'll hold the fort here while you're gone!"

"Take care of yourselves." Kiku said with a little wave.

Alfred was next to him but did nothing more than just wave. Gilbert pretended to be rubbing his eye but he used his middle finger to do it. Alfred gave a little hiss in his direction. Kiku moved away from him and went to speak with Gilbert for a moment, giving him a small pouch of herbal teas. While that was happening, Ludwig went up to the sleigh and pulled Ivan down by his scarf. Their noses almost touched and Ivan just blinked his purple eyes at him with a 'hm?'

"Make sure you follow that booklet carefully." Ludwig warned Ivan. "Should only you come back and Gilbert is not with you, then I promise you that your body will be swinging from the gallows, but not before you were wrapped in heavy chains for a couple of days."

"My, my, we are a violent one. I thought for sure I'd be burned."

"That can be arranged as well."

"How about all three? Then everyone wins!" Ivan said with a grin and Ludwig shoved him away in disgust. "Despite our differences, I would never come back without your brother beside me, only with me."

"Then you are a coward to run away."

"Ah, far from it. If something deadly were to befall Gilbert then I would be dead too. I refuse to lose him to death twice."

Ludwig gazed at him for a moment before backing up to join the others. He was still holding Gilbird in his hands and figured he must have looked ridiculous while trying to threaten Ivan with a tiny bird in his clutches. Kiku moved from Gilbert to join the others in a final farewell to their friends.

"Bye everyone!" Gilbert shouted. "I promise to be back soon with a massive pile of awesome shit that can save the world!"

"Road trip!" Ivan laughed and clapped his hands.

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP! COME BACK SOON!" Feliciano shouted merrily. "AND GOOD LUCK!"

"HE-YAH!" Gilbert snapped the reigns to signal for the pair of horses to ride off.

Ivan almost got a whiplash from the sudden jerking motion of the horse drawn sleigh. The sleigh glided along the snow smoothly and swiftly through the open valley. The horses pulling were large and strong, reminding him of Clydesdales but with longer legs. These horses were bred differently here. Gilbert wanted to name them Hairy and Terry but Ivan thought of a different pair of names for them.

"How about Laurel and Hardy!"

"Why those names? Those suck, Ivan." Ivan just smiled at him.

"Well, there is a reason why I chose those two names. You see, back in my world, sometimes other Gilbert and I would do some pretty crazy things and get into trouble. It was mostly other Gilbert getting us into the trouble but we were like the comedy duo! We referred to ourselves as Laurel and Hardy sometimes."

Ivan had twisted that story around a bit. He was always jealous of the 'team' name Gilbert and Alfred had together. It was really Alfred in his place since Ivan was less likely to purposefully get into mischief. But this Gilbert didn't know that so there was no shame in borrowing it. His Ludwig and Feliciano were already coined Abbot and Costello. Ivan never liked the team name THEY had together. Gilbert always thought it was funny.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Gilbert glanced away from the snowy road. "How can I know that EVERYTHING you say about the other world is true? Arthur told me a little while ago that you can easily flip stories to make yourself seem greater." Ivan gasped softly. "Now don't get upset. I know you speak true when you talk about the other Gilbert and how much you love him. But about the other stuff…I'm not sure how to take." He smirked and Ivan grumbled. "And those two names are pretty lame and I wouldn't choose them for an awesome duo like us! That sounds like something on your level." Ivan slumped in the seat, defeated.

"Well…that wasn't really our team name. You found it out." Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Your brother liked to call us dunderheads when we were together."

"But that wasn't our team name, right? I would have to punch other Ludwig in the mouth if that was the case."

"No…that wasn't it either."

"Then what was it! Come on, tell me!"

"You wouldn't even get it!"

"Doesn't matter! Let me hear it! It obviously makes you uncomfortable and I like that!"

'Same Gilbert.' Ivan said with a pout. "Ugh…Shaq and Kobe."

"Awesome. We're keeping that! I like the sounds of it."

Ivan slapped his hand to face while Gilbert just laughed and bounced in his seat. Gilbert and Alfred would watch sports all the time when they were together. Occasionally Ivan would request a hockey game or a ballet (due to his basic cable, he was limited to television) but it would be shot done. Ivan loved going to Gilbert's college soccer games but dreaded being drug to Alfred's basketball games. It was more arousing to watch Gilbert's soccer uniform cling to his sweaty body. The notable image made his body feel even hotter and he let his hand reach over to rub Gilbert's thigh.

"Later when we set up camp, horn dog." Gilbert slapped his hand away.

"I've never had sex in a tent before!"

"First time for everything!" Gilbert winked at him and Ivan wiggled happily in his seat.

Far above the valley on a down stood the Soul Chaser, watching their sleigh glide along the field. He swung his pendulum side to side before him, humming a tune. Inside his belly and chest he could feel the spirit called Gilbert writhing in ecstasy, his pain replaced with pleasure. If this 'Ivan' thought he could save Gilbert's soul then he was sorely mistaken. The man belonged in the abyss of the dead with his lover. But this battle with Ivan Braginski would be unlike any other he had faced within all his eons of existence. It was something he had always looked forward to. It would prove to be the most excitement the chaser had experienced since the dawn of time.

'_So many options await you…but which will you choose? If you are the man I think you are, then you will choose absolute power over something so meaningless as 'love'. Once you see the pleasure and tranquility your lover is experiencing you will give in easily. Oh so easily. But how to approach it?' He tapped the chin of his helmet. 'Shall I toy with your mind and make you go slowly insane? Or should I simply bash your brains in and take your soul that way? I could slice your mirror lover into pieces with my fun toy here.' He swung the large weapon in a circle. 'Hm…such brutality.' He easily floated along the sky in time with the sleight, following them. _

'_Don't hurt him…' Came a soft voice from within his belly. The chaser paused and pats his stomach through the ribbed armor. _

'_Silence now, little one. Keep speaking your mind and I will have to replace your pleasure with your pain tenfold.' Gilbert's spirit said nothing. 'That's better. Consider my gift to you a blessing. If the pleasure starts to become too much for you to handle then I will gladly give you back your pain. Speaking of which, where is my thank you? I am suffering your pain for you.'_

'_Thank you…but…but please don't hurt Ivan! And don't hurt his Gilbert either! I'll do anything you ask!'_

'_Hmph.' He chuckled. 'You're in no position to bargain and I don't make deals. Worse than that, I despise noble intentions and the moral sense of your kind. Soon I will make my physical appearance before them little by little and then we'll see where things go from there.'_

"It's starting to get dark. I think we should park the horses and set up camp." Gilbert suggested, turning the sleigh to the left towards the forest. This part of the forest was not on their route but it would shield them from sight while they slept.

"I have to admit that I have never camped before so I will be relying on you to show me how." Ivan smiled.

"You'll catch on quick, don't worry."

They rode a few yards along the trees until they spotted a wide enough area of flat ground to move the sleight. They rode in as far as they could go before more trees were met before them. Gilbert pets the horses and tied their reigns to a tree, ordering Ivan to start unpacking the necessary items. Ivan took the tent roll out first and moved it to the proper spot. Gilbert joined in with the unpacking and soon they had started to set up camp.

Gilbert let Ivan gather some firewood while he set up the tent. He figured Ivan had no clue on how to set one up so gathering wood would be easy enough for him. He took the bedrolls and set them up inside, smirking at how close together they would be. The tent was small and left little room to do much more than lay down. He looked behind him and saw that Ivan had gotten the fire going already. Gilbert was going to joke about something when he noticed the solemn look on Ivan's face. He figured the man was thinking about the journey and saving other Gilbert's soul, which was making him depressed. Gilbert stood and went over to him.

"Nice fire!"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I am familiar with making fires like this one." 'Sometimes in trash cans.'

He added on for himself. It made him think back to that night in Ludwig's backyard during an autumn get together, one of the very FEW times he was invited. Gilbert had sat next to him on the bench around the bonfire and they shared Ivan's scarf. Gilbert snuggled tightly next to him and purred. It was a peaceful night on that autumn evening.

"Hungry? I have the dried meat."

Ivan just looked up from his crouching position and nodded. Gilbert handed him their portion and quickly walked away to drag over a fallen branch for them to sit on. Ivan smiled and sat on the cold wood, patting the spot beside him. Gilbert smiled and just like that night, started to snuggle into him. They wrapped themselves up tight with their hoods and furs, letting their hands come out from the top to eat the meat. As the evening went on, the night grew colder and colder still.

"One of us should take watch." Gilbert suggested. "We are still close to the city and there are poachers, hunters, and thieves that stalk these woods."

"I will take the first watch. I'm not very sleepy at the moment." Gilbert nodded and yawned.

"I sure am." He stood up from the log but bent down to kiss Ivan's cheek. "Call me if you need anything. Once you are tired just wake me up and I'll take watch." Ivan nodded and watched as Gilbert set up the barrier sticks that Arthur had given them. The tent was encircled with a soft orange hue that they could easily pass through.

"Goodnight, Gilbert. Sleep well."

"Oh, and if you're feeling…frisky," He winked "Don't hesitate to wake me up for that either."

Ivan smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Earlier in the day he was strongly considering it but now his arousal had dwindled. It was mostly due to the fact that he started to wonder about Gilbert's spirit. Where was he now? Was he still hurting? Was he still lost? He knew the answer to all those questions but he couldn't stop himself from asking them. Ivan felt that camping right now was wasting precious time. It was necessary but he didn't like the waiting. He just wanted to complete these tasks and regain Gilbert's soul as quickly as possible.

But with a heavy sigh, he got himself together and chose to climb up a tree. He sat on one of the low branches to get a higher view of the area around them. He took out his dagger and broke off a smaller branch to carve it. Ivan had no clue how to carve it into anything specific so he set to making the edge sharp. Keeping watch was something he was skilled at for he had to do it often enough while he was in his gang. He was keen on scents, sounds, and movements but didn't see the floating orb that made its way into the tent.

Gilbert had fallen fast asleep, curled up within his furs and bedroll. Like most warriors, he tended to be a light sleeper when he was camping out. The tent began to grow warm and the change of temperature stirred him from his sleep. He felt a hand slipping beneath his bedroll to weasel between his thighs. He gave a little moan of pleasure and smiled, rolling over onto his back to spread his legs wider. But there was something off about the hand currently stroking him. It wasn't a gloved hand but an armor clad one. His eyes shot open and he lifted his head to look into the glowing eyes of a 'something'.

He was unable to scream or move, the purple glowing eyes freezing him into place. His eyes were able to move, taking in the sight before him. Gilbert had never seen something so fearful and peculiar before. He had faced many monsters and demons but this 'thing' in front of the likes he had never seen. The armor was purely made from bones. Bones that could be from anything animal, demon, or monster. It was hard to make out the distinctive shapes of the bones due to their black coloring. The thing was heavy and bulky above him, unsure if it was just the armor or the creature inside.

Gilbert could feel his breath quickening as the bedroll was pulled from his body by an unseen source. The tent was still warm so his body was protected from the cold. He desperately looked at the tent wall, praying that Ivan would sense what is happening and come to his rescue. No matter how hard he struggled his body just wouldn't move. The creature above him, for something so brutal looking was being extremely gentle. Gilbert was certain he knew what was coming and the arousal he was feeling was not his own. It must be from whatever magic this thing possesses.

Its armored hand made no movement as Gilbert's pants and boots were removed from him. He could feel himself blushing from the arousal and his own embarrassment at being exposed to someone, or something. What was this thing and what did it want? It couldn't just be here to rape him. His eyes widened as the rest of his clothing had melted away from his body, leaving him naked on the bedroll. The armor hand came up to his face, stroking his cheek. The hand beneath it was undoubtedly human, or something human like. The large body loomed above his and the more he gazed into those eyes the hotter his body grew. Thousands of tingles danced along his body, as if there were bugs crawling all around. His mouth opened to let out a cry but all was silent around him. The creature above him made no sound.

Gilbert could feel the hand now moving down his side, letting the clawed tips of the armor graze his skin. It slipped between his thighs to rub at the soft skin between then, forcing his legs open. Gilbert was uncertain if it was the magic or himself who opened his legs but whatever the reason, his heart leapt into his throat. He felt that same armored hand reach further to press a finger against his entrance. He started to panic, his heart threatening to leap out from his chest at the thought of what was to come. The tip rubbed at his hole before gently pressing its way inside. Gilbert could feel each knuckle of the bone armor as it pressed inside. The feeling was not as unpleasant as he thought it to be but his nerves were far from calm.

Everything began to move in slow motion, as if he had eaten some of the Wellwart mushrooms and was tripping. The boney fingers were stretching his body and all he could do was lull his head around on the ground. Even when the thing's member, or whatever it was, entered him it was agonizingly slow. The gentleness never failed to keep surprising him even as his muscles were painfully stretched to accommodate the foreign invader. His arms and legs were lifted to wrap around the large body, feeling the bones rubbing against his skin when the thrusts started.

Each one was slow just like everything else. His limbs were starting to gain more feeling in them enough where he could move, but very little. His hands gripped the ribs of the armor with each heavy but slow thrust into him. Some of the spiky bits around the armor's bottom were cutting into his thighs. He could feel the rivulets of blood tickling down his skin to drip onto the bedding. The member inside of him seemed to press further and deeper into him but not in the same way as Ivan. This felt more like an inner death and the member was like a sword. He had to do something or he feared he would be killed right here and now.

The only thing he could do was to chant a prayer to the old gods to aid him. He never had to speak for his prayers to be heard. Even though he did not believe in them on a regular basis they were all he had right now. Immediately he started to mouth a prayer to the sky as the slow, pleasurable thrusts continued their gentle assault. He repeated the protection prayer over and over again but the orgasm that was building up inside of him threatened his concentration. Tears trickled from his eyes as the pink orbs rolled back in his head yet he never stopped chanting.

Suddenly, Gilbert could feel something happening in the tips of his fingers. His eyes rolled back to see ten streams of smoke coming from the creature's back. His prayer was working! The thing noticed this power and jerked away from him, pulling its erection from his body. Gilbert saw the thing ejaculate and felt the hot cum cover his lower regions and belly. The strange being knelt above him in the dark but made no move to attack.

"Who are you?" Gilbert found his voice yet couldn't call for Ivan. "What are you?"

'_I may be a ghost. Or an angel…or a demon. All depends on how you see me.'_

"D-Don't play games with me! What is it that you want?"

'_I want a lot of things. But the thing I desire most is right outside this tent.'_

"Ivan?" Gilbert gasped softly.

'_Yessssss…Ivan.' _A long tongue came out from the helmet to lick at the fangs on the ends. _'I want his soul. He has cheated death and I will see his soul returned to its proper place. Within my belly I carry the lost soul of the one he desires to save.'_

"You mean the other Gilbert…" Gilbert's eyes widened in fear and disbelief.

'_He is happy where he is right now. Within me is his home and soon Ivan will be joining him.'_

"T-Then why do what you just did to me if you are here for Ivan? What purpose does that serve?" He asked angrily, his eyes welling with fresh tears.

'_How can I not have my way with you? You resemble this Gilbert in every way, which drives Ivan to do everything that he does. How foolish, to be so lonely and give up everything just for a smile you're your beloved. It is wasteful.'_

"Give us Gilbert's soul…right now!" Gilbert glared at him and grit his teeth. "I demand that you give him to me! NOW!"

'_You 'demand'?' The being laughed. 'You are too cute. How can I take you seriously when you are lying on your back with his legs spread and covered in my cum?' _ He chuckled. _'Although your power was strange to me. It was a surprise. This is something I must look in to. How exciting!' _Gilbert looked at the creature again, finding something strangely odd and familiar about it. _'You have not seen the last of me. This is the most fun I've had in a long, long time. I will continue to enjoy taunting you in your dreams and swallowing the sanity of your lover. So long for now…little 'snow bunny'.' _With that the creature disappeared and Gilbert was all alone in the tent.

His eyes opened from the dream and he shot up from the bedroll, panting and sweating. He looked down at his body, finding it still clothed and unsoiled. His inner muscles did not hurt and nothing wet lay against his skin. Even the blood from the spikes was non-existent. He covered his mouth with his hand and felt his gut wretch. He scrambled from the bedroll and stumbled outside to vomit. This alerted Ivan, who was still up in the tree, to leap from his post and run to him.

"Gilbert? Gilbert what's wrong?" Gilbert remained bent forward, resting his hands on his knees. His chest heaved as the images from the dream kept accruing in his head. Another wave of nausea came over him and he threw up once more. "Gilbert?"

"I…I'm fine…" He gasped out. "Just had a bad dream. A very, very bad dream!" Gilbert didn't even know if it was real or just that, a dream. It seemed real and extremely strange for the type of dreams he normally had.

"It must have been for you to get sick like that…" Ivan looked at him with concern. "Gilbert? Are you sure you're alright?"

Gilbert refused to answer him as he replayed the memories once again in his head. He remembered the words the creature spoke but couldn't bring himself to tell Ivan. It may have very well been just a dream and knowing how Ivan currently felt, telling him about Gilbert's soul wouldn't be the best choice. Not unless something like this were to happen again. It may have just been a fluke…but WHAT a fluke! It was so real and strange. And would Ivan even believe him if he told about it? Now was not the right time. He had to think this over more when he was calm and rational.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The sickness has passed. But I do NOT want to go back to sleep, so now I'll take watch." Ivan looked at him with worry and concern.

"I can't leave you like this."

"Please, I'll be fine. I'd rather be alone right now anyway. I need to…gather my thoughts and wits, you know? Please let me be?" Ivan looked hurt. "Don't look at me like that." Gilbert forced a smile. "I'm fine, really! I just need some time alone, so go and get some rest. You need it too." Ivan searched his face once more before he nodded.

"Alright, I trust you, Gilbert. If you need anything come and get me right away." Ivan pulled him into a hug. "Right now we are all we have. I don't want to lose you. I want to do whatever I can to support, love, comfort, and protect you."

"I understand, Ivan. Believe me…I know how you really feel. But I do need to be alone."

"If you want to talk about it-"

"I will call for you. Now go rest. We both need our strength and it's my turn at watch. I'll be in shortly, I hope." Ivan pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek before crawling into the tent.

Gilbert looked up at the moon and heard an owl hooting nearby. Normally the sounds of nature brought him peace but at this moment everything was different. He felt cold and empty inside but it wasn't from the winter air. He lowered his gaze from the sky and looked to the dark woods all around them.

'Who are you? I swear upon all that I am and on the seals of the gods, I will destroy you.'

End Part 2 Chapter 1


	12. Memories

***Sorry my updates have been slow! Forgive me! Thanks for the reviews and support! ^_^ Read on and enjoy!

***Warnings: Yaoi, language, hunting, some violence, flashbacks

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. This fic is for pure enjoyment and I am making no money off of it.

Part 2 Chapter 2: Memories

"_We did NOT just do what I think we did…did we?" Alfred said from the bed, gazing up at the ceiling._

"_Yes…we did." Ivan replied, lying on his back in the same position as Alfred. "You came on to me." Alfred turned to him._

"_You made the first move!"_

"_I shoved you!" He turned to glare at him. "I was trying not to hurt you! You know how hard it was to hold back when you called me an oversized, big nosed garden gnome AND a hairy Yeti?" Alfred smirked. "Hmph. It doesn't matter." Ivan sat up. "It shut you up anyway."_

"_I didn't hear you complaining."_

"_I just closed my eyes and pretended you were someone else."_

"_Fuck you!" Ivan ignored Alfred's insult and reached over the bedside table to light up a cigarette. _

"_You like being dominated and I just proved that." Alfred threw the covers off of his naked body and searched for his boxers. _

"_Maybe I was just testing you out, did you ever think of that? The way Gilbert goes on and on about your sex life you'd think you were a god. But you're not. You're just average." Ivan blew out some smoke before he laughed in a mocking tone._

"_Keep thinking that. But this was simply an accident that won't happen again. I gave in to my body's demands because yours was all over mine." Alfred smirked and slipped his white t-shirt over his head._

"_That's because you're attracted to me. Just admit it." Ivan looked at him flatly with the cigarette loosely dangling from his lips._

"_You're attractive, yes, but no where near as attractive as Gilbert. You couldn't hold a torch to him." Alfred glanced over his shoulder at Ivan on the bed. "You're a decent fuck but you're not what I would want for something long term. Anyone who jumps into the bed of their best friend's lover isn't very trustworthy."_

"_WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Alfred turned and shouted at him in shock. "YOU'RE HIS BOYFRIEND AND YOU JUST SLEPT WITH ME! HOW ARE YOU IN THE INNOCENT ONE HERE?"_

"_I never said I was the innocent one. I just made a mistake. Gilbert and I are still new to our relationship and this is just a little bump I hit. But I won't hit the same bump again, or any 'bump' for that matter. Now that I know how you REALLY operate, I would do well to keep away from you. I feel dirty already." Alfred's mouth dropped open in pure shock, clearly insulted._

"_I am FAR from dirty! I don't sleep around with every fucking person I met, you know!"_

"_I didn't say that."_

"_You IMPLIED it!"_

"_Stop getting hysterical. Dress and leave. Wham, bam, thank you, ma'me." He blew smoke in Alfred's direction. _

"_You're just a douchebag! FUCK YOU, IVAN!" _

_Ivan watched as Alfred threw on the rest of his clothes and stormed out of the apartment. Ivan put the cigarette out with crushing force and growled. That was a stupid, stupid move on his part. Before he could even think more, he quickly made the bed before wrapping the condom in toilet paper to put in the trash. He buried it as far as it could go and tied the bag up, ready for dumping. Next he jumped in the shower and pressed his forehead onto the tile, letting the water cascade over him._

_He acted like a jerk in front of Alfred to save his own pride. He would not show any shame or remorse for what he did in front of the man. Now what was he to do? It would be stupid to tell Gilbert what happened but would Alfred keep silent? If he truly valued Gilbert's friendship then he would take what happened tonight to the grave with him. Ivan would. But what if he found out? What if one of the neighbors noticed? He would deny it, of course. And Alfred most likely would too. Despite his feelings for the brat, Alfred was a noble and loyal friend to those he cared about. He wouldn't risk Gilbert's friendship and with any luck, they could sweep this under the rug and never speak of it again._

_Feeling better after his self-discussion and shower, Ivan decided that he would 'surprise' Gilbert with a special little evening. He would lie and say that he sent Alfred away so they could spend the night together. Or maybe he should rethink that. Gilbert might send a thank you text to Alfred and blow everything out of the water. Maybe he would just stick to the old, 'he had somewhere to go' excuse. Alfred would natural answer Gilbert, if asked, with a 'yeah, sorry'. All was good._

_He ordered some Chinese food from the place down the street to have it delivered. It wasn't a four star dinner but it was in their, or rather his, price range at the moment. While waiting for the food, he put on some dinner music and took out two beers. He was out of vodka for himself so a beer would have to do. He looked at the clock on the wall and knew Gilbert would be coming home soon. Just to be safe, he went back to the bedroom and checked around for anything Alfred may have dropped. With a sigh of relief at seeing nothing, he went to the living room and sat on the loveseat. Listening to the music, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back._

'_Why? Why did I let myself sleep with Alfred? I enjoyed it, yes, but it was hard NOT to enjoy the physical act on its own. It meant nothing at all, just me proving a point and breaking Alfred's little spirit.' _

_Ivan started to wonder if Alfred let this happen because he actually felt something for him. Ivan was never a chick magnet in school nor did he consider his looks to be Hollywood material. He was fairly decent. Maybe it was that whole 'opposites attract' thing with Alfred, which is why he let Ivan sleep with him. If that were truly the case then he probably hurt Alfred on a more emotional level than previously indicated. Did he feel bad? A little bit but not enough for him to feel any guilt or remorse towards Alfred. To Gilbert, yes, he felt guilty and ashamed of what he had done. Hopefully this special little night will get his mind off it and woo Gilbert into his arms. That way, he could look into those beautiful pink eyes and melt at the sight._

"_YOO-HOO! SIR AWESOME IS HERE!" 'How romantic.' Ivan said to himself at Gilbert's arrival. "Did you miss me?" He grinned at Ivan._

"_I always miss you when you're busy at school. How was practice?" Ivan couldn't help but stare at Gilbert in his soccer uniform._

"_It was great! Got a nice workout too!" Gilbert noticed the music and he looked at Ivan when he dropped his bag. "Dinner with Dean?" Ivan smiled._

"_Something like that. I thought, since you've been so hard at work that I would treat you to a little dinner. Chinese. It's on the way." Gilbert whistled._

"_Big spender." The comment made Ivan pout and the other laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'm truly touched by your gesture. But Dean Martin and Chinese food?" Ivan handed him a beer. "And a beer? Well, that's a massively strange combination." Gilbert popped the top off of the beer and gave a heavy chug._

"_Would you like to dance?" Ivan asked him sheepishly. Gilbert gave him an amused look._

"_Dance?"_

"_Yes. You know, slow dance. Cheek to cheek?" Ivan poked at both his chubby cheeks._

"_Just because we're fags doesn't mean we have to act like them." Gilbert chuckled and finished off his beer, going for another. _

"_That was rather derogatory."_

"_I'm kidding. But you know slow dancing isn't my thing. And shouldn't Alfred be here soon?"_

"_Something came up so he had to leave. You know how he is." Gilbert just nodded. "But come on, just this once, please? Wait!" Ivan went over to the CD player and changed the track number to 'Sway'. "There! Now you have to dance with me!"_

"_Ivan…"_

"_May I have this dance?" He put on a faux suave voice. _

"_Oh well…with THAT accent, how can any man say 'no'?"_

_Ivan wrapped his arm around Gilbert's waist and let the other take his hand._

"_This is so gay…"_

"_It's sweet." Ivan said with a little smile and started swaying him from side to side._

"_This is ridiculous and I feel uncomfortable!" Gilbert huffed._

"_Stop talking and just enjoy. Feel the music." _

_Gilbert mumbled but continued on with the dance silently, slowly becoming more relaxed. Ivan could feel the other's muscles softening in his arms. He was going to say something but figured it best to leave well enough alone. This was as romantic as Gilbert was ever going to get with him. There was a knock on the door and Gilbert quickly backed out of Ivan's arms._

"_Good! Food's here!" He rushed to shut off the music and put on a more hip song while Ivan answered the door. _

"_You don't need to look 'cool' in front of the Chinese delivery guy, Gilbie." Ivan said with a humorous look after he closed the door._

"_I look cool all the time no matter what! I define the word 'cool'!" _

_They sat on the couch with their takeout and talked about the day. Gilbert was rambling on about this and that, mentioning Alfred once or twice. Each time he heard the man's name his body twitched a bit, thinking back to the last couple of hours when they were tangled in bed together. He fell completely silent while Gilbert babbled, hardly listening to him. The guilt was coming back and if he didn't change his attitude soon Gilbert would ask what was wrong._

"_Hey! Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Hm? Oh, yes, of course I am."_

"_Then what did I just say?" Ivan stared at him with a happy, dumbfounded look. "Hmph. I thought so."_

"_Ahh…I just had a rough day. You know, breaking kneecaps and threatening people can be very strenuous on the body."_

"_It can be. But maybe someone needs to relax a little bit more." Gilbert reached his chopsticks out and pinched Ivan's nipple with them through the shirt. Ivan let out a tiny yelp of pain and surprise._

"_That was mean!"_

"_Pfft! How could I miss them? They're rock hard right now…which means you're planning to do more than just dance with me."_

'_Oh boy.' Ivan popped a full egg roll in his mouth._

"_IVAN BRAGINSKI? ARE YOU BEING SHY?" Gilbert couldn't help but laugh loudly. Ivan knew how to cover this._

"_Well…you are in your soccer uniform and you know how happy that makes me…"_

"_Oh, I do." _

_Gilbert took the food container out of Ivan's hands and placed it on the coffee table with his own. Ivan watched the other move to straddle his waist. The shorts pulled tight against Gilbert's groin and in a second Ivan was hard. Gilbert pressed himself closer so their groins were touching and Ivan closed his eyes to moan deeply._

"_Someone's needy." Gilbert chuckled and nipped his ear. _

_Ivan thought about Alfred again. 'Damn it…' He could feel himself start to go limp but he couldn't let Gilbert know. Quickly, he picked them both up from the couch and wrapped the other's legs around him. Gilbert yelped and hooked his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan's passion came back when he crushed his lips to Gilbert's, carrying him into their room. He tossed his lover on the bed, tore off the cleats and shorts then joined him. Once Ivan was fully naked he covered Gilbert's body with his own, wanting the other to keep the uniform top on._

_Gilbert never complained about the rough treatment during sex, which Ivan was doing just that. He had to focus his mind on something else other than his guilt. Just a few hours ago he had Alfred in this same position in this same spot on the bed. Thinking quickly, he flipped Gilbert over and lifted him by the hips. He didn't have Alfred in this position so the image shouldn't bother him. The moment he entered the other he started thrusting, listening to the pleasured sounds of Gilbert's cries. Gilbert's pale fists were gripping the sheets tightly when Ivan noticed something under the pillows._

_Alfred's sweatband from basketball practice was stuffed under one of the pillows. Ivan remembered pushing it off at the time he had Alfred's hair balled tightly in his fist. Luckily, Gilbert's head was pressed to the mattress facing away from the sweatband. He had to grab it and hide it fast! He would shove it between the bed and the wall for the moment. To mask his plan, Ivan leaned his upper body onto Gilbert's back to push him down further. He grabbed the sweatband in his hand and tried to focus on both thrusting and hiding._

"_Harder! Ivan!" Ivan gave a grunt and shoved the headband quickly between the bed and wall. Safe! "Fuck me harder!"_

_The dirty commands help him to refocus on the task at hand, which was pounding the senses and breath out of Gilbert. He feared he may have started to get rough but that is what he needed to keep his cover. And Gilbert wasn't complaining. Ivan had Gilbert in many positions that night from sideways to lap, pounding in and out of him. Gilbert's voice had grown hoarse with the strain of crying out so much that they turned into breathless huffs. It was getting harder to hold Gilbert's weight in his lap and still thrust up. His muscles were sore from earlier. Against his better judgment, he pushed him onto his back and continued his thrusts. He just had Alfred's legs and arms wrapped around him like this a short time ago and the guilt was driving him mad. But this wasn't Alfred beneath him. It was HIS Gilbert. His beautiful Gilbert with alabaster skin, silver hair, and pink eyes. Gritting his teeth and thrusting hard a few more times he came inside, arching his back to push deeper. Gilbert's cry of release came a second after, splattering onto his soccer jersey. _

"_W-wow…you were wild tonight." Gilbert panted out and looked at him but Ivan couldn't meet his gaze. He feared his eyes would reveal too much. He pretended to be out of breath from the sex, and in a way he was. "You okay?" Ivan nodded. "You know, you really should work out more. I can bring over some of Ludwig's extra weights and Feli's workout video."_

"_I don't need that…bad egg roll." He lied but Gilbert believed him._

"_Need the potty?" That was a good escape!_

"_Yeah…" Ivan got up and held his stomach. "You'd best change. If you go home in that jersey with your spunk all over it Ludwig will strap on the chastity belt."_

"_Oh, that's the least of my worries right now." Gilbert hissed a bit. "I doubt I can even walk straight. He'll know."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Nah, don't worry about it!" He writhed on the bed. "I loved every minute of it!" Ivan gave him a little smile._

"_I'll be right back."_

_Ivan rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. The only spot wide enough for him to sit was the shower and he wanted to curl up for a bit. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his nose between them. What if Gilbert found out? What if one night when he and Alfred were drinking the man would let it slip to Gilbert? And how would Gilbert react? Would he scream and yell and turn violent on either Ivan or Alfred? Would he be totally heartbroken but forgive his lover and loose some trust? Or would he…the worst thing he could do…would he leave him? If Gilbert left him Ivan wouldn't know what he would do with himself. He'd beg to have him back but wouldn't blame Gilbert either if the man refused to return to him. He didn't want Gilbert to leave him._

"But you did leave me." Ivan whispered out loud from his daydream.

"What did you say?" Gilbert asked.

"It's nothing. Just lost in thought." Ivan watched the trees passing by from the sleigh. "How close are we to the first town?" He sat up straight and took the map out of the satchel.

"Fairly close but that's not where we're heading first." Ivan looked confused. "We're following THAT!" Gilbert and pointed up to the sky, showing Ivan where the white hawk was soaring. "I've got this one. You can't shoot an arrow to kill a bird like that."

"It's heading to the woods over there!"

"Duh. Its nest is in a tree!" Ivan gave him a sarcastic sneer as Gilbert turned the sleigh towards the trees. He brought it to a stop and jumped out, grabbing his bow and quiver. "Stay here with the sleigh. I shouldn't be long."

"Happy hunting." Ivan waved with his fingers and watched as Gilbert dashed into the woods. Ivan was a little worried about Gilbert but knew the man could take good care of himself. Now was his chance to wallow in self-pity and guilt some more.

Hunting birds was no easy task but Gilbert never lost sight of the hawk as it flew through the trees. The hawk was much larger than an average one so it flew much slower, but only for casual flight. While hunting prey it was twice as swift as a regular hawk. Gilbert froze when the hawk landed on a branch, soothing its feathers. Slowly, Gilbert pulled the arrow from his quiver and readied his bow. He aimed carefully, keeping his arm perfectly still before he let loose the arrow. The arrow hit its target with accuracy, its screech echoing in the woods as it pummeled from the trees.

"FUCK YEAH!" Gilbert held his bow up in victory and rushed over to his kill, hoping over branches and roots. "I'm going to take those feathers and make an AWESOME plume for my horse!" he smirked. "Or maybe I'll wear it!" He came into the area where the hawk had fallen but froze at the sight of a large gray feline standing over the hawk. "Or I'll be wearing my insides on the outside." The large cat lowered its ears and roared at him, barring all of its massive teeth.

He had never seen this type of animal before but it wasn't someone's house cat. If he was unarmed the animal could easily overpower him and rip him to shreds. He watched the claws extending in and out of its paws, ready to fight for the meat. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at the cat and taunted it obnoxiously with random sounds of his mouth.

"I got an arrow and some range between us, kitty cat!" He aimed his arrow. "I bet I'll look hot with that tail of yours on my belt!"

Before he could shoot something massive jumped onto him, knocking him to the snow. It was another large cat and it roared loudly as it attacked. Gilbert felt a ripping pain in his arm but had to ignore it so he could block the jaws aiming for his face. His armbands were strong enough to withhold most of the impact, giving him time to act. He pulled one of the daggers from his belt and stabbed it into the underbelly of the animal. It wailed wildly and jumped back, staggering from the wound. Gilbert quickly turned his attention to the other that had the hawk in its mouth. It took off in a run, leaving its partner behind. Ignoring his arm, Gilbert jumped up and readied his next arrow. He took aim and let loose, hitting the cat in its haunches. It was enough to slow it down and Gilbert ran after it. The more it ran with the arrow in its leg the quicker it grew tired and slowed its movements. Gilbert aimed another arrow when he was close enough to finish it off. The animal wailed and collapsed the snow, dropping the hawk. Gilbert walked over to the corpse and picked up the hawk.

"Good rumble there, kitty. But I still kicked your kitty carcass." Gilbert pulled out the remaining arrows from the cat and the hawk to return to his quiver. "AH! Shit!" He gripped his bleeding arm with his free hand. "Just below the goddamn chainmail sleeve! What rotten luck!" He hissed through his teeth. Now that the danger was over he had to focus on the pain. "I've got to get back and fast."

Back at the sleigh, Ivan hung lazily over the side, chewing at the stringy piece of dried meat. The horses had taken to lying down in the snow and a nap for himself was sounding pretty good right about now. The boredom was starting to get to him, replacing the guilt. The further they went on this journey the more he started to think back to specific memories of his time with Gilbert. From movie nights, to the beach, to clubs and carnivals there was never a dull moment between them. On the flipside, he was making new memories with this Gilbert that were proving to be heartwarming. Ivan still felt lucky that he had been given a second chance with his love, even if it didn't logically make sense.

"Oh Gilbert…my little snow bunny."

"IVAN!" Ivan squeaked at the sound of his name and he looked towards the source.

"Gilbert! You got the hawk!" Ivan smiled but his features turned worried when he saw the blooded wound. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by large pray animals. I have to have it bound up. The cuts aren't deep enough to require stitches."

"Let me help you."

Ivan helped sit him in the sleigh and retrieved the medical satchel. He opened it and read each bottle or pouch carefully. While he did that, Gilbert removed his armor and armband so he could expose his arm. He kept his shirt on the rest of the way to protect himself from the cold. Ivan unfolded one of the cloths and gently pressed it to Gilbert's wound. Gilbert thanked him and smiled softly, holding it to his skin. Ivan opened the appropriate bottle of medical suave and used another cloth to rub it into Gilbert's wounds.

"Oh…that feels nice." Gilbert said with a sigh. "So good. Cooling."

"We can get you even better help at the town. I'm sure they have a doctor and we can preserve more of our supplies."

"I'll be fine. Just wrap it and then we'll be on our way. You're going to have to drive the sleigh the rest of the way until we reach the town." Ivan took his time binding the wound and tied it in the middle.

"How does that feel?"

"Much better." Gilbert put his arm back in his sleeve and cuddled into his furs. "Ready to go." Ivan took his new spot in the drivers seat and took the reigns. He paused for a moment and looked at the horses, which were still lying down.

"Um…giddy up?" He shook the reigns but the horses did not move.

"Seriously?" Gilbert chuckled. "YEEYA!" He shouted and the horses scrambled to stand. "That's how you do it. Now you say the word."

"YEEHAWWW!" He snapped the reigns and the horses took off.

"Those aren't quite the words…but alright."

Before nightfall they had arrived in the town of Westshire. They had to leave the sleigh and pack up all their things onto the horses. In order to get through the rocky surface coming up on their journey they would have to trade the horses for money, supplies, and a pack mule. Despite his arm, Gilbert managed to sell their sleigh to a wondering farmer who paid them in ten gold coins. Gilbert said it was for a solid night of drinking, which Ivan would not protest to. They had to ask directions for the nearest tavern that had rooms to rent. A room meant sex and sex mixed with booze equaled double the fun. Both men were waiting eagerly for it.

Finding the inn, they paid the stable hand to care for the horses and paid another to carry all of their things to their room. Gilbert ordered them a round of ale to be sent up but sadly they did not have any 'medicine' vodka. Gilbert flopped himself on the bed and snapped his fingers at Ivan.

"Get the fire started for us."

"Must you order me around like that?" Ivan pouted.

"Um, let's see here. Let's recap the day." He said sarcastically. "I hunted and killed our first magical thingy. I survived two vicious cat attacks and was wounded in the process. I think you can light the fire." Ivan just sighed and did as he was told. The ale was brought up to them and Ivan paid the servant.

"Okay! Now we drink until we can't see one another!"

"Ah, it's hard for me to get drunk on ales." Ivan said sweetly.

"Then you can watch ME get drunk!"

"Will you strip?" Ivan's eyes twinkled.

"Perhaps. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Much to Ivan's disappointment, Gilbert had blacked out from all the ale and exhaustion from the day so there was to be no sex tonight. Ivan just sat at the little window and stared out at the moon, sipping the ale slowly. Gilbert's drunk snoring was the same in both worlds but he was able to block it out. He turned his eyes from the moon to the street, seeing it dark and empty. The moon was the only light he had right now aside from the dying fire in the room. He looked at Gilbert on the bed for a moment before turning to the window again.

"Gilbert?" Ivan's eyes widened at the street below him, seeing the ghostly form of his old Gilbert. The ghost held his arms up to Ivan. "I'm coming!" Without thinking, Ivan grabbed his cloak and left the room, flying down the stairs and out the door. Gilbert's ghost was still there and it smiled at him. "Gilbert…" Ivan felt tears sting his eyes as he walked up to him, slowly, fearing he would fade away.

'_Ivan…_' Gilbert said his name like he had so many times before. Ivan reached his hand out and to his utter amazement; he was able to touch him! He gripped Gilbert's hand, feeling that it was ice cold.

"I can touch you…" Gilbert's ghost nodded and started to pull him along the street.

'_Come with me…I've missed you so much._'

"I've missed you too! Where are we going?"

'_Away from here._' The ghost chuckled and pulled him along the street and into the mouth of the woods. Ivan just followed blindly, staring at Gilbert's bloodied wound.

"Are you not in pain anymore?" Ivan asked him.

'_No…I'm no longer in pain. Someone is helping me_.' Ivan stopped in his walking and the ghost stopped as well, looking back at him.

"Who?"

'_I don't know who it is…it's just someone._' Gilbert's ghost continued to pull him further into the woods and still did not tell him where they were going. Ivan had to stop once again and tugged at Gilbert's arm.

"Love, where are we going? Why can I touch you like this now? What is going on?" His senses seemed to have been coming back to him.

'_Just hold me…_'

Gilbert forced himself into Ivan's arms and he eagerly accepted. Ivan wrapped his arms around the cold body, stroking his hair and back. For being a ghost, his body right now was still solid, he could feel breath on his ear, and he even SMELLED like Gilbert. If it weren't for the fact that his whole body was silently transparent, Ivan would think he was alive and with him right now.

'_I'm so lonely, Ivan…lonely and cold…I miss you so much._'

"Don't worry. I'm on a mission to find a way to save you. You just have to hold on a bit longer. You have to be my strong and undefeatable Gilbert."

'_I don't have that kind of strength anymore…not in this form. I just want you with me. I want you to come with me…so we can be together forever._'

"But we will be after I complete what I have to. I promise you, Gilbie, that I will save you." Ivan smiled softly at him but Gilbert did not return the smile.

'_You promised me that before and I ended up like this._' Ivan gasped softly and took a step back.

"I did save you! I know I did!"

'_But I still lost my life and yet you live on…cheating death…_' Ivan narrowed his eyes.

"You're not my Gilbert! What are you?"

There was a sudden gust of wind before him that ended as quickly as it had come. Ivan looked at Gilbert standing before him and to his horror, the form his lover was split in two from the waist. Ivan's eyes widened as the two halves of Gilbert fell to the ground but turned into dust. Whatever the image was it made Ivan feel sick to his stomach.

'_Ivan!_' Ivan looked up at the sound of his name once again. It was unmistakably Gilbert's ghostly voice and he looked around rapidly, trying to spot the spirit among the trees. 'Ivan! Run!'

"GILBERT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ivan shouted into the woods, feeling his nerves and adrenaline taking over his body.

'_Ivan…_'

Ivan looked ahead of him and gasped when he saw Gilbert's ghost, bleeding wound and all. But something was wrong. Someone was holding him, their armored arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Ivan watched as the form walked into an area where there was moonlight and he got a terrifying glimpse of it. The being was covered from head to foot in black bone armor and it held Gilbert's ghost to its chest. Inside the helmet he could see violet lights, which had to be eyes. The being looked strangely familiar to him but he didn't know why. All he knew was that the creature had his Gilbert in their grasp.

'_IVAN! RUN! PLEASE RUN!_' Gilbert's ghost cried out to him. A childish chuckle echoed from the creature and it started to float away, able to weave around trees without looking.

Ivan didn't turn back to run. Instead, he ran off ahead to follow the monster or whatever it was holding Gilbert. Gilbert's ghost just cried for him to stop but reached out his arms to him. No matter how fast Ivan ran the creature was always just out of reach. The joyful laughter rang in his ears and he grew more frustrated and angry, feeling that old rage build up inside of him. The worse was seeing the frantic tears on his lover's face, a man who never cried, screaming at him to turn back. The creature was enjoying the chase.

But Ivan couldn't continue running for long. His body was growing tired and it was harder to breathe. The creature and Gilbert were getting ahead of him but he wouldn't lose sight of them. Ivan lost his footing and yelped when his body went tumbling down a snowy ravine, hitting hidden rocks and other things. He landed at the bottom on his stomach, his body wracked with pain. His instincts kicked in and he forced himself up into a sitting position. He tried to stand but cried out at the pain in his ankle. It wasn't broken but he had sprained it badly.

'_Hi down there!_' Ivan jerked his head up to see the being at the top of the ravine. By the sound of the voice Ivan knew it was a man and he still held Gilbert's ghost in his arms. Gilbert was looking down at him and crying, his hand uselessly reaching for him. '_You really should look where you are going!_' The voice mocked him.

"I want my Gilbert. Give him to me." Ivan growled at the man-beast.

'_You mean this Gilbert? Aww, but he likes it here with me, don't you little one?_' Gilbert did not answer him but just looked away. The man-beast chuckled and held Gilbert's ghost out before him. Ivan watched helplessly as Gilbert's ghost moaned pitifully as it was swallowed by the man-beast. '_He's safely tucked within my belly. He's all mine now. You can be with him if you come with me. I here to reunite you with your love._'

"No…no I don't believe you!"

'_Believe what you want for this will not be the last time you see me. It's rare to have so much entertainment such as this. I will gladly visit you again. And again. And again! I know many of your secrets!_'

"Gilbert…where is he? Why are you hurting him?"

'_Hurting him? Why, I'm helping him, silly boy! You see I take on all his pain for him, leaving him with nothing but pleasurable ecstasy. Believe me, he loves every moment of it. You could be experiencing it too._' Ivan glared at the man-beast with a killer's look. '_How frightening!_' He mocked. '_Keep up that killer spirit. I like it! Farwell for now_.' The man-beast disappeared from sight and Ivan was left all alone in the dark woods. He stared at the spot where the man-beast was for a while until he slowly looked up at the ravine.

"How am I going to get up there like this?" He was trapped.

Arthur shot up from his bed, startling Alfred awake. Alfred looked at him in confusion but saw the worried look in those green eyes.

"Something is wrong!"

End Part 2 Chapter 2 TBC


	13. Something Is Missing

***Thanks for the emails and reviews! ^^ Updates are still coming slowly. I may do shorter chapters to keep the updates at a regular pace. I don't know. We'll see.

***Warnings: Language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Any references are copyrighted by their owners/creators. I am making no money off of this fic. It is for pure enjoyment only!

Part 2 Chapter 3: Something Is Missing

Gilbert awoke at dawn the next morning, stretching his body and yawning loudly. He scratched his crotch with one hand and his belly with the other. A lazy smile adorned his waking face, having had one of the best drunken sleeps in a long while. He smacked his lips and peeked an eye open, looking around the room for Ivan. Both eyes opened when he realized that Ivan wasn't with him in the room. Concerned, he stood up from the bed and looked around the room.

"Ivan?" He called softly but received no answer.

Gilbert noticed that the furs were gone, which meant Ivan must already be up and about. Muttering to himself about Ivan's rudeness to not awaken him, Gilbert quickly dressed himself in his armor and furs. He lumbered loudly down the stairs and took notice of the empty tavern, the residents all still sound asleep in their beds. He continued to the ground floor and looked around for Ivan or anyone who may know where he had gone. A clanging sound from a door alerted him to the kitchen where someone was up and cooking. Knocking gently, he pushed the door open and peeked inside.

"Hello?" His voice slightly startled the middle-aged woman baking bread in the kitchen.

"Oh my! You startled me!" Gilbert chuckled and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for my friend. Big, tall, dumb-looking violet eyed man with a funny haircut and a big nose? He has a childish smile and is wearing heavy brown furs. He's my traveling companion but I can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?" The woman looked down at her bread as she thought.

"I know which man you speak of. I saw you come in with him last night. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him. I did hear someone walking around late in the evening. Maybe he went out? The best person to ask would be Mr. Sarge, the lamplighter. He is always on these streets at night, lighting the lanterns."

"Great! Where can I find him?"

"He lives above the butcher's store. Just a few houses down."

Gilbert thanked her and left the tavern, trotting down the street to the butcher's house. He saw the sign that read 'Butcher' and knew he was at the right place. Clearing his throat, he walked into the shop with the little doorbell jingling above. Across the way stood a wooden counter and a man behind it chopping meat. The man turned at the sound of the bell and noticed Gilbert.

"Ah! A customer? This early in the morning? I must be in luck! How can I help you today, sir? I have fresh goose and pheasant! Caught just yesterday from the woods nearby!"

"I didn't come here for meat, thank you." The butcher pouted a bit. "I really came to see if I could talk to your tenant. Mr. Sarge, the lamplighter? Is he available?"

"I think he's still asleep. He sleeps during the day because he works at night. What do you need to see him for?"

"Well, you may be able to help too. I'm looking for my traveling friend. He's a really tall and bulky guy with purple eyes and silver-ish hair. Have you seen him? He should be wearing all brown furs."

"You know what? Come to think of it, Mr. Sarge spoke of seeing a man fitting that description last night." Gilbert looked surprised. That meant that Ivan had left in the evening, not the morning. "He said a man, that fits your description, was talking to himself and walking the streets. He walked all the way into the woods. Mr. Sarge said he called out to him but the man did not hear him and kept on. The woods are extremely dangerous at night."

"And he hasn't come back at all? Mr. Sarge say anything about him coming back?"

"No one comes back from those woods at night. I'm sorry about your friend."

Gilbert said nothing, rushing out of the shop and onto the streets. He ran along the snow-covered street towards the woods. The sun hadn't fully arose yet and the woods were still dark but there was enough light for him to see. He wasted no time in searching, hollering Ivan's name and looking for any sign of someone having passed the way. To be safe, he used his dagger to mark the trees so he could find his way back to the village. These woods were heavily littered with trees and would appear impossible to travel through at night. But most importantly, what was Ivan doing traveling through the woods at night? And why didn't he wake him?

Gilbert was reminded of that strange and disturbing dream he had about the creature. It seemed to know him and Ivan. He had to wonder if Ivan experienced something of the same nature. If that were the case, then where was he? Was he hurt or dead somewhere? Did animals get him? Was he swept away by the same strange force Gilbert felt in his dreams? Whatever the case, he had to find him and prayed that he was alive. His voice began to grow hoarse at the constant calling of Ivan's name with no answer.

"IVAAAAAAN! IVAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" He called. "IVAAAAAN! Where the hell could he be? Damn it!" He slammed his fist into one of the trees in frustration. His helplessness and lack of success were starting to get to him and he was losing his resolve. The trees all looked the same and snow covered the ground for as far as he could see. His feet were growing cold through the boots. His lips were beginning to chap from the air. "I'll never find him in these woods." He leaned against another tree and whispered his name. "Ivan…" He didn't want to lose his lover, not now. Tears started to sting his eyes and he cursed himself for being so emotional. It wasn't like him. "Come on, Ivan…give me a sign. Anything…"

'_Hello…'_ Gilbert froze at the soft voice behind him. Who was out here with him? And worse, why did it SOUND just like him?

"He-Hello?" He answered back, slowly turning around.

It was HIM. Himself! His own self was staring back at him but he could tell that it was not of this world. A ghost. Before him stood a ghost of himself, a mirror image, perfect in every way. There was a large red gash on the left side of his head and Gilbert knew right away that this was Ivan's Gilbert from his world. He just stared at his own apparition, feeling his blood chill and his heart still. He was looking at the ghost of his DEAD self. That was HIM looking forlorn and poignant. He was staring straight into the face of his own dead body. The thought made his head spin in bewilderment and fear. To who would ever think they would gaze upon the ghost of themselves? But there was no doubt in his mind that this was Ivan's dead Gilbert.

"W-who are you?" He asked in a whisper. "Are you me? I know you're not ME me…but…you are me, right?" His ghost said nothing but stared back at him with dead pink eyes, the blood from the wound dripping but falling nowhere. He thought the bone thing in his dream was terrifying but it couldn't match the terror he was experiencing now.

'_Ivan…'_

"Ivan? Y-yes! Yes I'm looking for Ivan! H-Have you…seen him?" 'I can't believe I am talking to my ghost.'

The ghost gave a little nod and turned from him, floating away. It paused to look back at him to see if he was following. Gilbert's legs were frozen in place and he couldn't find the strength to move them. The ghost before him almost had him on his knees in tears. The ghost tilted his head in the direction he wanted Gilbert to follow him. In his ears he heard the sound of a heartbeat. He couldn't tell if it was his own or something else. The heartbeat seemed to echo through the woods around him but grew less and less the further the ghost moved.

Gilbert finally found the strength to move his legs and follow his ghost. The heartbeat grew louder once he had caught up with the spirit. His ghost floated along the snow-covered ground silently, looking back every now and again to make sure Gilbert was still there. The heartbeat started to grow defining and he rubbed his temples. As he continued to follow, his mind was flashed with vivid images of the other Gilbert's memories. All of them were with Ivan, doing some strange things in an equally strange world. Nothing made sense to him other than recognizing him and Ivan in various stages of coupling and courting. There was so much he had wanted to ask but he could not find his voice.

Then the heartbeat grew louder and he had to cover his ears. It did little to cease the sound that never seemed to stop tormenting him. Finally, he saw his ghost stop at the top of a ravine. It looked back at him and pointed to the bottom. Gilbert gulped and walked up to stand beside his ghost and look down. Someone had fallen. He could tell by the snow and the footsteps below. He looked at his ghost who spoke just one word.

'_Ivan.'_ He pointed to the footsteps before gliding down the ravine.

Gilbert held his breath and slid down the ravine carefully. The heartbeat continued to pound in his head as he followed the ghost and the footsteps. They led to a small fissure in the ravine made from the roots of a slanted tree. Gilbert's ghost looked back at him and gave a very sad smile before slowly disappearing into the hole. The heartbeat remained until Gilbert crouched down and peered inside. There lay Ivan, shivering and panting heavily on the ground. The heartbeat finally began to fade once Ivan opened his eyes and looked upon him. It must have been Ivan's heartbeat and the ghost was channeling it. He had remembered Arthur saying something about that long ago. Gilbert gave him a crooked smirk of relief.

"Are you a ghost?" Ivan asked weakly.

"No. No, I'm your Gilbert. Alive and well." He gave a breathy chuckle. "I…I saw a ghost, though. I saw Gilbert. Your old Gilbert. He led me here to you."

"Was he alone?"

"Yes. Why? And what happened to you? Why did you leave?"

"Long fucking story." He gave a pained smile. "I've sprained my ankle pretty badly…I couldn't make it up the ravine. I thought I was going to die here." He sighed in content. "Thank you, Gilbie. My snow bunny…"

"You speak of the ghost, right?" Ivan nodded and let Gilbert help him out of the hole. "I'm surprised I'm even moving right now. I was looking into the FACE of my DEAD self. Do you know how fucking INSANE that is? I almost can't believe it."

"I'm sure." Ivan hissed out as Gilbert helped him to stand. "Damn…that hurts!"

"And it's a LONG way back." Gilbert looked up at the ravine and gulped then looked at Ivan, sizing him up. "All I'm missing is the ass's ears."

"_Well done, little one. You have pleased me." Gilbert's ghost hung limply in the air as the soul chaser sucked him back into the helmet's mouth. "Ending the fun now would be pointless."_

"_Please stop this…I can't take it anymore…"_

"_Aww, did seeing your living self make you sad?" Gilbert said nothing. "His fate will be nothing like yours. He is the lucky one." Gilbert remained silent and the being could sense his distress and helplessness. "You know, I could always let you go to Ivan and convince him to come with me. That way you two can continue to be together for all eternity."_

"_I won't do that. I won't take Ivan's life away just for myself!"_

"_So noble and so stupid. When will the universe learn?" He tapped the fang of his helmet as he watched the two men in the ravine from afar. "Keep moving along, Ivan. Keep moving along."_

"Oookay…you…seriously…need to…stop…eating…whatever it is…you're fucking EATING! You're fat!" Gilbert grunted out each word as he climbed the ravine, VERY slowly, with Ivan on his back. The larger man had his arms around Gilbert's chest, trying to help by using his good foot to push up.

"I'm not fat…I'm big boned." Ivan pouted. "You just need to build more muscle."

"That's what I thought your body…consisted of! Now I think differently!" He was using his dagger to help pull and steady their weight.

"Muscle weighs more than fat. I am all muscle."

"Yeah, in your head!" Gilbert hissed and looked up to the top, seeing that they were only halfway there. "Fuck…me…hard!" He said angrily.

"Later, love." Gilbert just ignored him and continued their difficult ascend to the top of the ravine.

When they finally reached the top, Gilbert shoved Ivan off of him and fell back into the snow. He panted heavily as his muscles screamed and his lungs tried to even their breathing. Ivan ended up on his stomach with his ankle still twisted and aching. He looked over at Gilbert's form in the snow and his eyes widened. He shot his hand out to grasp Gilbert's in his own and squeezed. Gilbert let out a hiss and turned to glare at him.

"What did you do that for?"

"Don't lie down. Don't lie down in the snow! For God's sake don't! DON'T!" He pulled at Gilbert's arm.

"Ivan! Let go of me!" Gilbert tugged his arm away and sat up. "What the hell has gotten into you? Don't we have enough strange shit happening without you going off your rocker?"

"My old Gilbert died in the snow." Ivan said seriously. Gilbert looked at him and all his anger melted away. He had understood then.

"Sorry. I was just exhausted…but what happened, Ivan? Why the hell did you get up and leave?"

"Just like you…I followed Gilbert's ghost. He led me to these woods. He was calling for me. I couldn't just ignore him. I was in a trance while I followed him or I would have woken you up. But…someone is controlling him. Someone has my Gilbert."

"The guy in the bone armor, I'm guessing?" Ivan gave him a surprised look, lifting his upper body from the snow.

"How did you-?"

"I've seen him. He's come to me too. In a dream. He's dressed all in black bones and has no face, only those glowing purple eyes. His face…it's hidden inside the mouth of that skull helmet! He wants-"

"Me." Ivan finished for him. "He wants me…because I cheated death. He must be the grim reaper or something like that." Ivan looked down at the snow. "But he does have my Gilbert…how can we save his soul when it's captured by someone like THAT?" Gilbert stood up from the snow and shook the white powder off of him.

"Let's discuss this more when we get you back to the inn and fixed up. We just need to gather all the items and then Arthur will know what to do." Gilbert went to one of the trees and broke off a long and heavy stick. "Here, use this to balance yourself. I can't carry you the whole way."

Ivan silently used the heavy stick to balance his weight as he stood, resting everything on his good foot. Gilbert was beside him the whole time, staying close in case he lost balance. They followed the tree markings he had made and for a wounded man, Ivan was doing extremely well. The man really was hearty and strong. But his smile was absent. Gilbert knew that at a moment like this, Ivan would be wearing a happy smile despite his situation and ankle. With the appearance of that bone man and the other Gilbert's ghost he wouldn't blame Ivan if he didn't smile again for a long while. He himself felt like curling up into bed and hiding under the covers.

By late afternoon they had arrived back in the town. Gilbert helped escort Ivan to the tavern and to their room, calling for the owner to fetch a doctor. The two lumbered up the steps and stumbled through the door, Ivan's weight once again nearly toppling them. Gilbert helped him sit on the bed and Ivan let out a sigh of relief to finally be off his ankle. Gilbert removed his boots and furs, tucking him under the covers for warmth. Ivan said nothing as Gilbert relit the fireplace, filling the room with its warm glow. Gilbert took off his own furs and went to the bed to sit beside Ivan, stroking the bangs from his face.

"How does it look?" Ivan asked, referring to his ankle. Gilbert stood up and went to the end of the bed to flip up the blankets. He looked at it carefully and gave it a light poke.

"I'm no doctor but I think you should be walking in a couple of days or so."

"We don't have that kind of leisure. Gilbert's soul doesn't have that much time." Ivan said sadly.

"Hm. Let me order us some food while we wait. I'll be right back." Gilbert left the room briefly to order some soup and bread to be brought up to them. When he reentered the room Ivan was sitting up in the bed and looking at his ankle. "Looking at your 'cankles' now?" He joked but Ivan didn't laugh nor did he seem to even care.

"What do you know about him? About the man-beast?"

"Well…that first night we camped out he appeared to me in a dream. He…spoke to me. About you and your other Gilbert. And how he wanted you." Gilbert did not want to tell him the demonic sexual nature that went on. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it was nothing more than just a crazy dream. I decided I would say more when and if it happened again. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. He has my Gilbert's soul trapped and I have to find a way to save him. I hope Arthur can do more with these items. This creature…whatever he is, he is toying with us."

"It's a game to him." Gilbert said as he tossed another log into the fire. "And we're his game pieces. We can expect extra hardships now knowing that he is at our backs. If he likes to play mind tricks then we can't believe ANYTHING that he says. He may try to turn us against one another. Or make us go insane. He mentioned that to me…about your sanity." Gilbert looked back at him. "He didn't give us a name or anything. Guess we can just call him man-beast."

"Q." (1)

"Huh? Q? What's that about?"

"We'll call him 'Q' until we get a name from him." Ivan knew Gilbert wouldn't know the reference but it seemed appropriate.

"Okay…Q. So what do you think Q's next move will be? Where does he come from and who exactly IS he?"

"Who knows? Right now I need to get my ankle better as quickly as possible. I will deal with Q during our next meeting." Ivan's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll send him back to whatever tear or universe he came from. Mark my words. I will strip him of that armor and wear it myself."

"Or die trying?" Gilbert added for him but Ivan just shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't lose." He gave a pleasured smile.

Back at the castle, Arthur was frantically searching through all his books, trying to find an answer to the vision he had had. In the vision a being was following Gilbert and Ivan from another world. Arthur was uncertain of which entity it was and which universe it came from. He had a rough idea of what he was looking for but just had to find it. This worry he kept to himself and Alfred, not letting on to the others that something was wrong. The last thing he needed was Ludwig in here pitching a fit while he was trying to work.

His second biggest issue was how he planned to contact the two on their journey. Using telepathic magic took a lot of power and energy. He would have to call them through an item on their person, preferably Gilbert. The brothers shared many things and he should be able to make a connection channeling through the objects. Arthur wouldn't be able to say much for any length of time but he could at least get a warning out to them. He grinned manically as his aching fingers finally flipped to a page in an old dusty book containing the material he needed.

"Alfred! I found it!" Alfred floated over to him and sat cross-legged on the long table.

"What did you find? Is it what you were looking for?"

"Yes…this is what I had in mind. I am almost certain of it." Arthur quickly read through the pages, pointing out the picture of a man dressed in bone armor drawn on the page. "Do you see this man here?" Alfred looked at the picture but shrugged his shoulders.

"What about it?"

"There are four known Soul Chasers throughout the astral world. This one here is the most widely known, for he is the MOST conspicuous one of the group. The others all work from a distance, not wanting to be seen. That is why he has the most prominent picture in this book."

"What is a Soul Chaser then? Why don't I know of them?"

"They only chase souls that have been misplaced or have escaped from the outer realms of the universe. Ivan is a prime example of that. He died, traveled between worlds, and got lost here. This being is out to get him back. They are timeless, these Soul Chasers. Not much is known of their origin. This one wears the bones of creatures past. Almost like a trophy of how long he has been around. They are defiantly in danger, both of them." Arthur flipped the page and he let out a gasp, nearly falling off of the bench. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What is it?" Alfred asked curiously and moved to stand next to Arthur, looking at the page. "Holy shit! That can't be him! Ivan was doodling in your books, Arthur!"

"Alfred, I need you to sneak into Ludwig's room and take one of the many pendants and wooden things that Gilbert has made for his brother over the years! And for the sake of all that is old and holy, don't be found out! This is important! Don't ask questions just DO IT!" Arthur gave him a stern, serious no nonsense look and Alfred gulped.

"Back in a flash!"

Alfred hurried out of the room and flew down the halls, turning into a shadow to conceal himself. He remained high up against the ceiling so no one would be able to spot him easily. The picture in the book concerned him but he couldn't focus on that now. He wouldn't be able to know any more juicy details until Arthur had what he needed. Once he arrived at Ludwig's chambers doors, he leaned against the wood to listen for movement inside. When he heard nothing he gently lifted the latch handle and pushed the door open.

He peeked inside, finding the chamber lit but empty. He slipped inside and shut the door quietly behind him, floating into the room. Looking around, he noticed Feliciano's vanity but saw nothing of Ludwig's there. Cursing under his breath he searched around the room for Ludwig's belongings. He had to shuffle through his wardrobes and trunks, looking for any kind of trinket box that may hold brotherly belongings.

"Alfred?"

"FUCKING FUCK!" Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin at the whiny, squeaky voice that came from inside the room. He turned around to see Feliciano peeking out from behind one of the sofas.

"Alfred? What are you doing in our room?"

"W-What are you doing hiding in your OWN ROOM!"

"Ludwig was drinking tonight and…and Gilbert's not here so-" He blushed slightly and hid behind the chair arm, peeking out at him. "I rather be here, where he can't find me…if he wants to, that is."

"I think he would look in the room you both SHARE if he wanted to have his way with you. I mean, the bed is RIGHT THERE. You should be hiding somewhere else!"

"But I don't have anywhere else to go where I feel safe! Kiku isn't home tonight and Gilbert isn't in his room! Gilbert is the only one who can fend off Ludwig."

"Come stay in our room then. I can fend off Ludwig." Feliciano came out from the chair.

"You still haven't told me why you are in our room going through our things?"

"I…I need something of Ludwig's that Gilbert made for him. Arthur needs it, actually. But I can't tell anyone about it." Feliciano tapped his chin and then smiled.

"Oh, I know! Wait right here!" Feliciano hurried across the room to a trunk. He fumbled through it and took out a wooden box, bringing it over. "Here, this is what you are looking for." Alfred took it from him and opened it, seeing a large number of various pendants and animal figurines.

"Um…is there one that Ludwig likes the most? Do you know?"

"Yes. He really likes this little carving of a rabbit. Gilbert made it for him when he was young."

"Great! I need this! It will help Gilbert in his journey." Feliciano nodded happily. "But you can't tell Ludwig! You have to swear that you won't tell him!"

"I swear it. I don't talk to him after he's been drinking. But what's wrong? Are Gilbert and Ivan alright?" Feliciano asked with some worry in his voice.

"They may be in trouble if Arthur doesn't warn them in time. But please, don't tell anyone! Arthur doesn't want anyone to know until he does what he needs to! Understand?" Feliciano nodded. "Okay, I'll see you around then." He turned to leave but Feliciano stopped him.

"Wait! You…you said I could stay with you and Arthur tonight." He whined and pouted.

"Shit…" He sighed. "Alright, come with me."

Arthur continued to stare at the picture of the Soul Chaser who could only be Ivan himself. The drawling was an old style but it was undoubtedly Ivan drawn as the man under the armor. He chewed his pinky nail as he tried to make sense of it. It was possible that this Soul Chaser was Ivan's counter part in the universe. Maybe the Ivan he knew did not have a physical humanly parallel being like the rest of them did. This creature may very well be his parallel self. That would explain more of how Ivan was able to travel safely through the cosmos. He had already ruled out that if one dies in one world the other does not. Gilbert was dead in Ivan's world but still alive here, which meant that the chasers don't seek out the parallel others. They are allowed to live.

"Damn it! This is so confusing! I HATE not being able to figure things out!"

"Arthur! I'm back!" Arthur looked up to see Alfred coming in with Feliciano. He gave him a 'what is he doing here' look. "Ludwig's out drinking his sorrows and Feliciano's scared. This is the only place he can stay for the night. He can sleep in my bed."

"I won't say anything! I promise!" Feliciano begged. "Please let me stay! Please, please, please!"

"Fine! Alfred, you take care of him. Do you have what I need?"

"Yes, right here!" Alfred handed him the wooden rabbit.

"Good. Now, I'm going to have to travel quickly to the Moon Temple to do this. Don't let anyone bother me. If Ludwig or anyone asks where I am, tell them I am off hunting…forest elves or something! For a new potion I'm making. I'll handle the aftermath later!"

"But let me come with you!" Alfred pleaded. "I don't want to stay here with Feliciano!" Feliciano whined softly at the insult.

"You will stay here. This is very tricky magic. It's important that I have complete silence and concentration. I'll be back soon."

Before Alfred could say more, Arthur summoned a spell that let him travel quickly through the air, out the window, and through the night sky towards the temple. He had to stop and levitate for a short moment to regain his energy before repeating the same spell. The Moon Temple came into view and he entered through the top, using another spell to lower himself carefully to the floor. But when he landed, the first thing he noticed was that the blue fire torches was burning red. It was a bad omen from the gods of old, a warning of a disturbance in the universe. For a moment, he fell to his knees, offering a short prayer and fearing for the fate of the universe.

"Get it together, Arthur!" He hissed to himself and stood back on his feet. "I can do this."

Arthur walked over to the altar and sat before it, placing the wooden rabbit before him. He folded his arms and legs, keeping his back straight. Looking at the image of the moon and stars, he closed his eyes and began chanting. The spell had to be repeated a number of time until Arthur was able to see the area where Gilbert and Ivan were residing. His frustration was getting the better of him but he had to stay focused or he could loose the spell. Even his lungs were beginning to ache with the constant chanting. In his vision, something started to take form and he found the energy to repeat the chant louder. Finally, a vision of a room appeared before him. He could see Ivan on a bed, not clearly, but knew it was him. He must be on Gilbert's person right now. He spoke:

'_Gilbert? Gilbert can you here me?'_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Gilbert shouted and looked around the room. Ivan blinked in surprise.

"That sounded strangely like Arthur?"

'_Gilbert, Ivan! It is me! It's Arthur! I don't have much time! I'm talking to you telepathically through an item on your person!'_ Gilbert looked down at his traveling pouch and saw a little green light coming from it. He opened the flap and looked at the pendant Ludwig had gotten him long ago. He always traveled with it but never wore it.

"My pouch is talking…"

'_Listen to me. The two of you are in great danger! There is a being following you and-'_

"We've met him already." Ivan spoke. "He is in bone armor and he is after me."

'…_how did you know? Have you met him?'_

"Twice." Gilbert said. "Both Ivan and I have encountered him. He's getting enjoyment out of tormenting us. What do you know about it?"

'_I know that he is a very ancient entity, wearing the bones of creatures past. He has the body and looks of a human yet is not one.'_

"Then what do you advise?" Ivan asked. "How do we deal with him?"

'_I'm afraid I don't have that answer for you at this moment. But I will continue to study this being and let you know whenever I find something out. I didn't think you'd already run into him. I wanted to warn you.'_

"Well, thanks for the warning. It is appreciated." Gilbert said. "Is there anything we can do?"

'_I can't stay for much longer so I will make this quick. Be very careful of anything he says or does when you meet him again. Whatever you do, don't give in to him, no matter what he offers you.'_

"He has Gilbert's soul." Ivan said. "He uses Gilbert's soul to torment me."

'…_you must stay strong, Ivan. I know I can save Gilbert's soul but only after you get me the items I need. I can't defeat that beast but I can take Gilbert's soul away from him. Just as long as our Gilbert is willing to accept another person into his body.' _Ivan looked at Gilbert who simply nodded.

"I'll do it."

'_Don't lose this item we are talking through! If you do I may not be able to get in contact with you again! The vision is fading…I can't stay…talk to yo-'_

"Damn, I lost them." Arthur cursed softly at the altar. "At least the spell works and they are aware." Arthur did not want to tell Ivan that the man in the armor might very well be his parallel self. "This isn't the time for that yet." He stood up and looked out at the stars, noticing that something was not right. "Where is the constellation of-?" He gasped. "It's missing! Something is terribly wrong and the gods know it! I must get back and alert Ludwig!"

End Part 2 Chapter 3 TBC

***Q is a character from Star Trek: The Next Generation. He likes to play mind games and confuse humans. Whereas Ivan's parallel self is not completely like him, he reminded me of Q as I was writing. Also, for those of you who have not seen The Next Generation, the actor for Q is also the voice of Discord from the new My Little Pony Friendship is Magic series. The pony creators let him play the same character as he did in Star Trek! ^^ A little nerd nugget of joy for you! Trust me, I'm not creative enough for trickery and wit like that. ^^' I take no credit! Just spreading some nerdom.


	14. It's A Very Mad World

***Hooray! I stayed within my normal updating range! Thanks for the reviews and emails! They are greatly appreciated! ^_^

***Warnings: Hardcore yaoi, violence, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Any references used belong to their rightful owners/creators. I own nothing and I am making no money off of this fic. This is for pure enjoyment.

Part 2 Chapter 4: It's A Very Mad World

Gilbert sat at the bar in the tavern, staring ahead at the wall of ale barrels and wines. Ivan was just visited by the doctor who bandaged up his ankle and gave him some sleeping potion. Instead of staring at the sleeping man he figured some good ale would help relax his mind. He kept seeing the ghost of the other Gilbert in his mind and it never failed to unnerve him. He had a strong feeling that this wouldn't be the last time he'd be seeing that ghost. Q had the ghost in his power and will use it again to taunt Ivan. He may even use it to taunt Gilbert. If that were to be true, the Gilbert would have to get used to the image of his dead self.

He stared down at his blurred reflection in the ale, specifically looking at his eyes. The pink eyes of the ghost were sad and frightened. His own were troubled and he could recognize the twinge of fear inside of them. But he had to pull it together. Fighting demons and monsters all the time kept his spirit strong and his fears subdued. Once again he would have to use all of his inner strength to conquer the fear of his dead self. Gilbert had to remember that the dead couldn't hurt you, only the living could. Of course, now with Q running around there wasn't much truth in those words. If Q was even dead…or alive…or something else.

For a moment he had thought back to a time when he was little and afraid of a 'ghost' that was residing in his room. There was never a ghost but to a young boy's imagination and fear there was. Gilbert remembered running to his mother that night and hiding under her covers, crying about the ghost he saw in his room. It was the ghost of a man his father had recently killed for trying to take his son away. Gilbert had watched from one of the windows that overlooked the front castle gates, where the man's skin was being hooked up on one of the pikes. It had scared him to the point where he thought the man's ghost was haunting him in his room. While hiding with his mother, she had told him that ghosts are harmless and to not be scared. He had shared her bed that night and pondered over the encouraging words. By morning he was feeling better and he trotted outside to the front castle wall with his nursemaid, breaking away from her. He stopped beneath the man's skin and looked up at it. For a moment he just stared at it, then he made a silly face. No reaction. He blew a raspberry at it, nothing happened. He picked up a rock and threw it, nothing happened. Gilbert could remember the words he had said as well.

'Ha ha! You're not scary! You're just a stupid curtain! That'll teach you to mess with me! The Mighty Gilbert! I'm not afraid of anything!'

"Except for maybe the spanking my nursemaid gave me after I ran from her. Boy, did I have a LOT of those!" He said with a chuckle and another bar resident looked over at him as if he were crazy. They locked eyes for a minute and then Gilbert smiled. "Will you excuse us? This is a private conversation." The other man slowly got up and moved away from him. "I've never been completely sane." He laughed again and shifted on his stool. There was a slight aching feeling in the middle of his back. "What the hell? I must have slept wrong or something."

He reached behind him to rub at center of his back and he gasped at what he felt. Two bumps lay on each side of his spine. They were hard and didn't move when he pressed on them but they did hurt. He had to get a better look at them so he quickly paid for his ale and rushed back upstairs to his room. Quietly, he opened the door and peeked in, looking at Ivan on the bed. His lover was still asleep and stirring slightly. He closed the door behind him and went to the mirror on the wall. It was fairly small and round but if he stood on his tiptoes he could see. Stripping off his tunic and under tunic, he turned to look at his bare back where the bumps were. They were the same color as his skin and looked to be nothing more than mere lumps. Both bumps were equally aligned with the other so they couldn't be cists. They had to save up their funds so going to the doctor again wouldn't be wise.

"I guess I'll just keep an eye on them." He said to himself and dressed. "See if they change."

There was nothing he could do about it now so best to worry when there was something worth worrying about. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Ivan, poking his nose. Ivan wiggled his nose and turned his head to the left. Gilbert cracked his neck before deciding to lie down beside Ivan on the bed. He grumbled to himself softly as he let himself cuddle up against him, resting a hand on the other's chest. With all that has happened Gilbert wanted to snuggle up with him. It was against his mighty morals but he could bend those a bit. Ivan was troubled greatly by the other Gilbert's ghost and Q.

Gilbert wished he could just look into Ivan's head and see what he was thinking. When it comes to the old Gilbert, Ivan is open with his emotions. With anything else he can be hard to read. He doesn't appear frightened but there was a strong chance that he was quivering on the inside. Ivan is stubborn and would never show it. Gilbert hoped Q wouldn't use the other's bottled up emotions to drive him insane. One thing Gilbert was starting to worry about was their differences in willpower. Gilbert had no clue about Ivan's life with the other Gilbert and would never be able to fully understand his feelings. Ivan would be more susceptible to Q's trickery if he continued to use the ghost to weaken him. Ivan's devotion to the old Gilbert may very well be his downfall.

Then where did that leave him? If they couldn't save Gilbert's ghost, then would Ivan just be killed and reunited with him? Would he be all alone once Ivan goes to be with his ghost? If Q wears Ivan down enough the man may give up and join Gilbert's ghost in the afterlife. Or if they simply failed in gathering the items, would Ivan feel hopeless and just surrender? Gilbert was growing too attached to Ivan he could feel it. The thought of Ivan leaving with another made him jealous. That feeling of jealousy was just as strong as his emotional attachment to Ivan. If Ivan tried to leave with the other Gilbert then he would have to find a way to stop them. His passion for the other continued to climb and he had never thought he would feel so stronger for another. Even if he had to chain Ivan or imprison him then so be it, but he was not going to let him leave. If they saved Gilbert's ghost then all was well. If not…things may get complicated.

'I'm not jealous…just passionate.' He let his hand stroke Ivan's clothed chest. 'Maybe a little selfish…okay, pretty selfish when it comes to things I crave. Rarely do I get jealous but that feeling just proves how much I like him.' His hand traveled lower and slipped beneath the blanket to Ivan's belly. 'That's strange…I'm horny just from touching him. Francis was right; once you've had sex you crave it more often. But he's wounded…I really shouldn't.'

He looked at Ivan's sleeping face as his hand lifts the bottom of the tunic upwards. Ivan had to remove his pants for the doctor to treat him and he had remained that way, giving way for easy access. Gilbert rests his hand on the soft mound and gently massaged, hearing Ivan let out a little noise from his throat. Gilbert rubbed his palm over the soft tip in slow circles, feeling the organ start to stiffen slightly. Ivan's arousal was starting to stir awake but his mind was still asleep. As it hardens more Gilbert was able to fit it in his fist and give shallow pumps. Ivan's breath quickened while his cock rose higher under the blanket. Gilbert now was able to start longer pumps, sliding his hand up and down the length. Ivan was still sound asleep and Gilbert got an idea.

It was frisky on his part but he couldn't help the wide smirk that spread across his face. With all the issues they currently had it didn't slow their sex drives. Sex was one of the few things they had that were good and Gilbert wanted it. He didn't care if Ivan was awake or not. He removed his own pants and boots before lowering the sheets to reveal Ivan's body. Mindful of the bandaging, Gilbert straddled Ivan's hips just above the other's member. He could feel it twitching against his cleft and his own arousal twitched with delight. Gilbert knew he could just impale himself without preparation so he reached over to the side table to grab the healing salve. It was for wounds but it was still a slick lotion. He poured some onto his fingers and reached behind to prep himself.

He started with just one finger and he contained his moan, not wanting to wake up Ivan just yet. He added a second finger and had to cover his mouth with the other to keep quiet. Slowly, he thrust and stretched his fingers inside of him, feeling his muscles relax and widen. He added a third and pressed deep, feeling a tremor of pleasure ripple through his body. When he felt like he was stretched enough, Gilbert removed his fingers and used the extra to rub on Ivan's tip. The other gave a little squeak and Gilbert almost let out a laugh. He shifts back on his knees so he could feel the wet tip press against his entrance. Gilbert held his breath as he lowered his body onto Ivan's cock, feeling the tip pass through the first tight ring. There was a minor ache but it was quickly dismissed as he moved further down. When his body was halfway down Ivan's shaft, Gilbert bit his lip and slammed himself down so he was fully entered. The surprise and quick pain of the action made him cry out in pleasure, the tip having grazed his sweet spot. Whether it was his cry or movement that woke Ivan up, Gilbert could only focus on the violet eyes looking up at him.

"Wake me up like that every morning." Ivan said with a smile. Gilbert was panting softly and he smirked down at him.

"I was only pitying you because of your limp." Ivan gave a little groan and brought his hands to rest at Gilbert's hips.

"Must you be so cruel? I am wounded."

"You fell down a ravine. Hardly a battle wound."

"Stop talking and start moving. The doctor said I can't move for a couple of days so get to riding." He slapped Gilbert's hip.

Gilbert gave a tiny grunt of annoyance but starting moving, rocking his body forward. Ivan shifted inside of him and the tip once again pressed lightly against his prostate. He lifted himself slightly and pressed back down but it was still only grazed. It had not wanted to speed up his motions yet but his body was craving the waves of pleasure he knew would come. He lifted himself up higher and pushed back down, letting out a choked gasp as that spot was hit head on. Planting his hands on Ivan's chest, Gilbert continued to raise and lower himself onto the other's cock, voicing his pleasure without caring who heard.

"Gilbert…so tight…" Ivan groaned and watched himself disappear into Gilbert's bowels with each downward thrust from the other.

He was pleased that Gilbert was taking the initiative to be demanding and forceful during sex. Pretty soon he would be able to tie his little lover up like so many times before and torture him. His old Gilbert usually had to be drunk or high to fully give in to bondage. When he wasn't and Ivan was feeling the need, what a rush he would get from forcing Gilbert into it. It was all in good fun for he would never take him brutally if he didn't want it. Ivan would have to chase him down and wrestle him into his binds. It was very 'caveman' as Gilbert liked to call it but it would always end up with the pink-eyed beauty cumming multiple times. The more he would fight him the more aroused they would become. The thought of this Gilbert getting that way and whipping the shit out of him forced his body off of the bed to sit the other in his lap.

"AH! You're not supposed to move!"

"Can't help it!"

He thrust up to match Gilbert's movements. The pleasured cries of his lover filled his ears and urged him on, ignoring the slight pain in his ankle and leg. The sight of his lover bending backwards and crying for more nearly sent him over the edge. He couldn't afford to hurt his ankle further if he were to throw Gilbert down on the bed and fuck him raw. This would have to do for now and it was just as pleasurable as the rest. He latched his teeth onto the creamy white neck and bit down, leaving numerous little red marks. He lowered his head further to take a pink nipple into his mouth and bite down, feeling Gilbert's erection twitch between their stomachs. He suckled and nibbled the first before moving to the second.

"Move faster…I need you to move faster!" Gilbert panted out but Ivan shook his head, keeping his steady pace.

"I can't. You must do it yourself."

Gilbert snapped his jaws at him threw his arms around his lover's neck. He crushed their bodies tightly together, holding Ivan's head against his chest. He rocked his hips into Ivan making the tip strike his sweet spot each time. The idea that he was currently in complete control aroused him where he was bouncing wildly, which in turn made the bed groan. He let go of Ivan's head to move his face down towards the other, letting their lips meet in a brutal kiss. He felt Ivan kiss him back with force like he was trying to swallow him up. Their tongues dueled for dominance until Gilbert had to break away for air.

"I'm close…so fucking close!"

"Cum for me."

Ivan's demand was easily met with a few more jerky bounces and an arch of Gilbert's back. He bent backwards as his completion raced throughout his body and coaxed their bellies. Gilbert panted heavily and let his head remain dipped back while Ivan's nails dug into his hips.

"I'm close…" There suddenly came a heavy pounding at their door.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS HAVE SOME SHAME!" Both men froze in place. "WE HAVE A KID NEXT DOOR HERE! FIND ANOTHER PLACE!" They heard stomping and the slam of another door. Another person shouted a 'thank you' to the person who banged on the door and someone else clapped. Gilbert was slightly mortified and Ivan grew limp inside of him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Ivan said with a sheepish smile. "Normally I wouldn't care but I have seen children here and you are extremely loud." Gilbert's mouth fell open and he lifted himself from Ivan.

"Don't blame all this on me!"

"You woke me up with my dick in your ass. You started it."

"I DID N-! HMPH!" Gilbert stood up and crossed his arms.

"What are you complaining about? You came, I didn't." Ivan said with a pout.

"Well, I'm the one who deserves it anyway! After hauling your fat ass around in the snow I deserve to feel good!"

"Name calling isn't necessary." Ivan said and lay back down on the bed. "Listen, go blow off some steam and walk around the city. Try to find some information on the grotto that is next on our journey. See what the locals have to say. I need to rest and shouldn't do anything strenuous." Gilbert looked at him in annoyed surprise.

"Then what do you call our sex just now?"

"Spiritual healing?" Ivan batt his lashes at him and Gilbert just snorted.

"Fine. I'll do it but don't think this is over! I'll get you back for your cruel words."

"Don't be such a drama queen." Ivan shooed him away with his hand. "Now go. I'm sleepy." He stretched lazily. "It's hard work having to lay in bed and get waited on."

"I will kill you."

Back at the castle, Arthur had just shared the news of the missing constellation with Ludwig. The king looked out his chamber window at the city below him, his features troubled by the news. Arthur had left to go and meet with an astrologer he knew to hopefully find out more. Right now, all he knew was that it was a bad omen and Gilbert was out there. He clenched his fits against the stone pane and silently cursed his helplessness. All of these astronomical and cosmic disturbances left him with a bad taste in his mouth. For centuries his family had successfully secured the safety and dominance of their kingdom, engaging in few wars and forced cruelties. He couldn't let their powerful reign fall to some missing stars and a Soul Chaser. Gilbert was too far away to bring him back now and he doubts his brother would come back anyway. He was losing control of everything and the world was diving deeper and deeper into the unknown cosmos.

"Ludwig?" He turned to see that Feliciano had entered the room, his hands neatly folded in front of him.

"Long time since I've seen you." He turned to look back to the window. "What is it?" He couldn't bear to look at those sad amber puppy eyes.

"I…well, you've been drinking a lot since Gilbert left and…and I know why you have but-"

"Yes, yes, I know of your feelings. Forgive me, Feli, but I really, really don't have the time or the patience for your whining about my drinking. You heard everything Arthur said. I'm sure Kiku has told you."

"He did…and I'm scared." Ludwig heard the smaller male walk up behind him and wrap his slim arms around his waist. He felt the other's cheek rest against his back. "What's going to happen, Ludwig?"

"I don't know." He said with a soft sigh. "I just don't know. All we can do is hope that Arthur figures something out." Ludwig could feel Feliciano trembling against him. "We will have to call our wedding off for awhile."

"I understand…after all, it is the constellation of Demose that is missing." Ludwig blinked in surprise at Feliciano's sudden show of knowledge.

"How do you know something like that? Arthur didn't even know if that was the right constellation."

"It…it is. I've heard Antonio sing of it before. There's a story behind it, you know." Ludwig closed his eyes as an angry vein broke out in his forehead. He slowly turned around in Feli's hold to face him with a forced and angry smile.

"And…if you knew MORE about this missing constellation…why didn't you tell Arthur about it so he could confirm his suspicions?" Feliciano let out a scared gasp at Ludwig's angry features and backed away.

"I didn't hear all this until after! It's only a story! Nothing else! It's just, that's the one Antonio pointed out in the sky when he sang about it! Ask him, not me!"

"The last thing I need is that wine guzzling, off-tune, half-witted musician in my castle!"

"B-But Wiggy…you always seem to forget that your subjects know of a different world and life than you do." He whimpered out.

"Then tell me what you know about it. What has Antonio sang about?" Feliciano scratched his head nervously and Ludwig knew he was going to regret this.

"Ah…well…the constellation Demose is a very old demon that people say go back to when the world was created. But Antonio said that the demons then were not like the ones we see now. They were very much human with little distinguishing features. But crazy stuff happened, I don't remember what, and it was a battle for power between the gods and the people. Demose counted as one of the people and he tried to keep the gods from fully controlling the world. But he was defeated after a century long battle and cast into the sky among the stars as a warning to any like him to be wary of challenging the gods. The gods then turned all the demons into monsters, some more grotesque than the other. It is even said that Demose will one day come back to help the surface dwellers and restore the demon race to what they once were. It sounds much better in song!" Ludwig just gave him a blank stare.

"Let me know which brand of wine Antonio drinks and have a hundred barrels of it sent to me."

"EH? But it's the truth, Ludwig! Antonio wouldn't lie!"

"He and Francis dressed up as women to sneak into one of our summer celebrations! They both tried to seduce me for my keys to the royal winery! Any pair of males who dress up as women with soft fruits for breasts and try to make out with one another for personal game should NOT be taken seriously!" He ranted. "That blonde haired nut squeezed the pomegranate so hard that it popped and spilled all down Antonio's blouse! So don't tell me their words or stories are fact! I will hear the REAL story from Arthur and I don't want you hanging around with those two anymore either! It's bad enough they're best friends with Gilbert!" Feliciano, despite his worries, gave a tiny chuckle behind his hand. "What's funny?"

"You let them kiss each other in front of you dressed like that? You couldn't tell they were men?" Ludwig turned an angry red.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! IT WAS THE HEIGHT OF SUMMER AND THE SUMMER ALE WAS STRONG THAT YEAR!"

"I see." He giggled again. "But if Demose really has returned then things should be okay. He will be on our side."

"I'm more concerned with the safety of our world and Gilbert's well-being." Ludwig said softly. "Everything is going to be turned upside down." Feliciano hugged him again.

"Don't be scared, Ludwig. If you are scared and worried, then I am even more so." Ludwig closed his eyes and held him back.

"I'm not scared yet because I don't fully understand what is going on. So try not to worry too much."

"I'm scared for Gilbert and Ivan too. I hope they're okay."

"I hope so too."

'_Just what are you seeking, little Gilbie?'_

He dangled his legs from a tree branch that overlooked the city where Ivan and Gilbert were currently residing. He was curious as to why Gilbert was walking about the city and talking to people. The man's strange magic attack from that night still baffled him but he couldn't return to the other side at the present time to find out. He was unable to return until he had the soul of Ivan Braginski within him. Aside from wondering about Gilbert's strange power he did not want to go back so quickly. These worlds were just too much fun.

He decided to follow the human around to know more about their plans. Using his powers he made himself invisible to everyone. He glided along the wind and down to the city, landing directly behind Gilbert. The pink-eyed man seemed to hear his landing but continued onwards. He followed directly behind him, peering over Gilbert's shoulder every now and again. If only the man knew what was following him. Beings from other worlds and dimensions walked among them all the time but humans were unable to see. The playfulness of it made him squeal in glee.

'_You can't see me! You can't see me!' _He sang. _'But I can see you!'_

"Excuse me, sir, but I am looking for some information on the caves that are near this city. Specifically the grotto that holds a mythical diamond." Gilbert asked and elderly man who was a potter.

'_Continuing our quest, I see. You are foolish if you think some silly items could rip Gilbert's spirit from me.' _He stood between Gilbert and the man as they spoke.

"You would be wise to stay away from those caves, young man. Horrible things have happened there. Demons were said to have lived there thousands of years ago and they would torture human trespassers."

"I'm not afraid of some cave dwellers. I hunt demons on a daily basis. I welcome it!" Gilbert said proudly.

"You shouldn't be so bold…you do not know what lies inside of those caves."

"And I suppose you do?" The man cleared his throat.

"That's all I know."

"Thank you for your time." Gilbert walked away and 'Q' followed him. "So everyone is saying the same shit that demons reside there. Some say there are demon ghosts, others say there still are demons, and some say there are monsters." Gilbert chuckled. "I guess we won't know until we find out!"

'_I can make those horrors come true for you.'_

'_Stop it. This is cruel!' Gilbert's spirit called to him. 'You may look like my Ivan but you are not him!'_

'_Silence you little field mouse. I own you in a different way than he does but they are similar. The only similarity being is we both own you. Ivan claims you as his own property, as do I.'_

'_He thinks more of me than that.'_

'_I grow tired of your whining. Remember I can return all of your pain tenfold and you will not have death to relieve you.' He smiled when he heard Gilbert's silence. 'Better. Now, why don't we get a head start to those said caves?' Gilbert said nothing. 'That's a good boy.' _He let out a playful chuckle and disappeared.

Two days had passed of Ivan's bed rest but he was finally able to stand on his own two feet. He had healed quickly and could put enough weight on his ankle to support his body. They would be riding horses for the remainder of the journey with their next stop being the caves and grottos. Ivan would use his riding time to better rest his ankle before they would have to walk through the caves. They had already strapped their mule with their supplies, double-checking to see if the ever-burning torches were still safely tucked away.

The two men wasted no time in continuing on their journey, leaving the city at dawn. Their traveling was slow due to the mule and the snow. It took about the remainder of the day to cross even half of the map to their destination. They had to set up camp and had no issues that night before continuing on at the first light of day. As their rotten luck would have it, they arrived at the grottos during sunset with the sky already growing dark.

"There are so many…which one is the right one?" Gilbert asked and Ivan checked the map.

"Arthur marked this one, the furthest on the end." Ivan pointed to the cave. "We must go in that one." They brought the horses and mule to the mouth of the cave and tied their reigns together, securing it against a tall rock. "Get the torches."

"Already gotten." Gilbert held up the two for Ivan to light with rocks, finally having mastered the technique. Ivan took one and held it out in front of them, chasing away the darkness.

"It looks pretty dark in there." Gilbert said. "Scared?"

"Oh, terrified. Bats, spiders, and monsters, oh my." Ivan smiled softly. "Well, no time like the present."

"What kind of shit do you think we'll encounter in this unholy place?"

"The usual. Ghosts. Demons. Strange humans with crazy torture contraptions adoring their flesh torn bodies lurking in the shadows. Their eerie voices bouncing off the cave walls as their tortured bodies crawl along the cave floor." Gilbert just looked at him with his lip lifted in a sneer and Ivan just laughed. "I'm kidding."

"You're a strange, strange bird." Gilbert held his torch out as well. "Shaq?"

"Yes Kobe?"

"Shall we go?"

"After you."

"No, after you."

"Let's go together then." He smiled.

"Onward!"

Slowly the two began to descend further into the cave. Ivan held his torch upwards and Gilbert kept his lowered, watching for any holes. The cave was cold and the stone walls damp. So far they had only to travel straight through the cave, keeping a sharp eye out for a sparkle from the diamond. Gilbert reached his hand out and grasped Ivan's wrist, pulling him back.

"Stay where you are."

"Why?" Gilbert pointed ahead to the large crack in the cave floor. "Oh, I see."

"It seems fairly narrow. We can jump it." Ivan gulped slightly.

"We can?"

"Damn straight!" Gilbert smirked and backed up a few paces to get a running start. He leapt over the crack with ease shouting 'YEAH' as he did. He landed on the other side with room to spare and turned to Ivan. "Your turn buddy."

Ivan gulped again and looked down at the crack, seeing nothing but deep darkness. He was never really good at jumping if his track record in high school gym class was any indicator. He couldn't make it completely over the vaulting horse if his grade depended on it. And there was no counting how many times he broke the jump bars during track.

"I'm not so certain if I should. I don't know if my ankle can handle that."

"Oh, right. Hm…just jump with your good foot. It's not that wide, Ivan. You can do it."

Ivan held his breath and backed up a few paces just as Gilbert had done. He hoped the torch wouldn't throw him off balance for it was a long way down. He whispered 'for Gilbert' under his breath and ran. He was able to clear it but was only inches away from the other side. Luckily he was able to land his arms on the other side and Gilbert grabbed them, helping to haul him up.

"We need to work on your endurance." Gilbert said with a grunt. "And get you to lose some weight."

"Good luck with that." Ivan checked his ankle to make sure it was well. "I hope we don't come across other's like that." Gilbert laughed.

"We need to build up you flexibility. Here, watch me!" He handed Ivan his torch and preformed a few standing back flips, one chart wheel, one handstand with a short walk. Ivan just frowned and clicked his tongue in annoyance. Gilbert finished with a pose. "HA! See? That's how you CAN be with a little hard work and determination."

"Pfft. What are you talking about? I do those every morning before breakfast…I just don't show you."

"There is no shame in admitting that you aren't as awesome as me. The sooner you embrace it, the happier you will be."

"Just keep walking."

They continued their way through the cave until they came to a large clearing with a shallow pool in the center. Gilbert ran to it and held the torch, seeing the clear water straight to the bottom. He smiled and waved Ivan over to show him the pool. Ivan admired it for a moment but went back to checking the large area for any other tunnels. As far as he could tell this was the end of the cave.

"Gilbert, start looking around for the diamond. It has to be here for there is no other way out other than the way we came."

"I have the urgent need to just…find something to cloud that perfect water with." He smirked but went to scaling the walls with Ivan. "Hey, you brought that pick ax, didn't you?"

"The little one? Yes. I have it on my belt right now. Any signs of it yet?"

"Nope. Just rocks and more rocks."

"Let me check the pool."

Ivan went over to the rock circle and peered over the edge into the water. He carefully lay the torch on the side and reached his hand down to the bottom. The water came up to his shoulder when his fingers finally touched the bottom. There was a fine sand lining the bottom so he shuffled it around. He gasped softly when he spotted the small diamond at the bottom, along with a couple of others. His grin widened and he figured it wouldn't hurt to take more than one.

"Gilbert! I found it! Come over here!" Gilbert rushed over and stood beside him.

"WHOA! There's a lot! Take all those bitches!" Gilbert dived his own hand to the bottom and pulled one up. "I'm rich! Er!" He reached down to take another, then another, then another.

"We don't want anything weighing us down." Ivan said but he was taking just as much for himself.

"Hardly! We just have that one jump and then we're- GAH!" Something had grabbed Gilbert's forearm and pulled him into the pool, his feet dangling in the air.

"GILBERT!" Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the struggling man, finding him stuck tight. "GILBERT!"

Under the water, Gilbert opened his eyes to see that it was a demonic-like hand holding him down. He shouted out some air bubbles and used his other hand to fumble with his belt. He knew his dagger was there and all he had to do was pull it out. The hand pulled him further and his lungs started to ache with the lack of air. He was able to unsheathe it and stabbed the blade into the other arm. The arm let go and Ivan flung him out of the pool, toppling them both to the floor. Gilbert gasped loudly for air once he was free of the water.

"What happened?"

"A hand…a hand grabbed me!" They quickly grabbed the torches and stood, looking around the area for anything else.

"Maybe it only lives in that pool."

"If only that were the case. Look." Gilbert pointed to the far wall where they could see rivulets of black goop coming from the walls. "I'm not a cave dweller or anything but even I know that isn't normal." They moved closer together.

"It's happening over on this wall too." Ivan said, looking down at floor where the goop was gathering into numerous small puddles. "Ready yourself for battle…something's coming." They leaned their torches against the wall of the pool.

Gilbert pulled out his sword and readied it with a stance. Ivan released his battleaxe from the holster and stood back to back with Gilbert. They watched as the puddles started to take human form. Their biggest issue was going to be the light, for they could not hold the torches and fight all the same time. The forms had only white eyes that glowed with a dim light, their limbs long and tentacle like. They moved slowly towards them, surrounding the two completely.

"Let's rumble!" Gilbert shouted and charged to his first grouping of bodies.

Ivan took the other end of the room, swinging his axe with full force to cut into the forms. Gilbert was slicing and stabbing with ease, swiftly moving between the forms. But both men noticed one thing about the blob forms. They kept slopping back together to regain their form. Ivan and Gilbert continued to slash and chop their way through the forms but their acts were proving useless. They were only wearing themselves out. They quickly regrouped back at the center.

"They just keep coming!" Gilbert hissed.

"There has to be a way to defeat them!"

"We could make a break for it! We have the diamond!" The forms drew closer.

"I'll settle for that. Okay, we'll slice our way through to the tunnel and run like scared little rabbits. You grab the torches and I'll fend them off!"

"Got it!"

Before they could carry out their plan a loud, echoing rumble rippled through the area. Both men dropped their weapons to cover their ears from the loudness of the sound. The walls rumbled and cracked with showers of little rocks from the ceiling. The forms even ceased when the sound was heard. Suddenly, all became quiet again and the two grabbed their weapons. Gilbert saw something sharp and quick coming from the corner of his eye and he tackled Ivan to the floor.

"STAY DOWN!"

They watched as something large made a loud 'swoosh' and the blob creatures were cut in half. Before their chopped bodies could fall, another 'swoosh' was heard. They were sliced four more times before their bodies plopped to the cave floor and remained still. They were not regenerating at all and began to melt away into the cave floor. Once all the black goop was gone, they slowly got to their feet and looked around for the source. Gilbert's body started to tremble as he feared whom it might have been. He reached his hand behind him to find Ivan's and grip it tightly. Ivan gripped it back and he knew the other thought the same thing.

'_I grew bored of your pitiful fighting so I took care of them myself.'_

"Show yourself!" Gilbert shouted.

'_You only have to look.'_

Both men turned towards the opening of the cave where the unmistakable body of 'Q' stood. He held his pendulum's chain in both hands, letting them see how the black goo dripped off the blade.

'_Miss me?'_

End Part 2 Chapter 4 TBC


	15. Wrong Way On A One Way Track

***Sorry for the long update everyone! I got caught up in life just like we all do sometimes. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! We don't have much further to go before the story comes to an end! I spend a lot of time on tumblr so you can track me there if you would like: ..

***Warning: Language, suggestive themes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Any references made in this fic belong to their rightful creator/owner. I am making no money off of this fic. It is for entertainment only. Title belongs to the lyrics in Soul Asylum's song 'Runaway Train'.

Part 2 Chapter 5: Wrong Way On A One Way Track

It was him. The strange being whom he had dubbed 'Q' was standing before them, blocking their only exit. Ivan just stared at him, ignoring the large weapon that dangled from his armored hands. Those same purple lights were glowing from his eyes. The dim lighting of the cave and his black bone armor made it hard for Ivan to make out any solid details. His eyes had finally focused on the pendulum, realizing that if it were to cut through the air it would be hard to see. Ivan felt a twinge of fear at the sight of that weapon.

'_I've been watching you both since the beginning of your journey. I would hate for it to end so soon.' _Q's voice held no echo in the cave. Even as he slowly moved around the area he made no sound. How would either of them see him coming? The torches were their only saving grace to the darkness. _'How exciting this all is for me!'_

"I'm glad you think this is a game because we don't!" Gilbert growled out, aiming his sword at Q.

'_I don't expect you to. All the fun in this is purely for my own enjoyment. And for the delicious soul which I harbor in my belly.'_

"We will tear him from you!" Ivan said dangerously. "We won't let you stop us from freeing Gilbert's spirit!"

'_Do you really think a few silly items from a book could destroy something of MY age and power? I would eat your little incantation spell and shit out all your hope.' He arched back and laughed loudly._

"Don't fuck with us!" Gilbert shouted. "We're stronger than you think we are!"

'_Oh, you're both strong enough all right. But not strong enough for the likes of me.' _He swung his pendulum around once. _'Fear not, I don't plan to kill you here. All my fun would end then. It even pains me that you think so evil of me when in the grand scheme of things…I am your salvation, Ivan Braginski.'_

"You are NOT my salvation! All of that is for me to decide!"

'_You think so?' _

Both men had to close their eyes when a great white light flashed before them. When Ivan blinked his eyes open he realized that he was no longer in the cave but somewhere else. It was a room he did not recognize and nothing was around except for a painting. Ivan gasped softly when he realized the painting was that of Gilbert, the one he had fallen through. He walked over to the picture and stared at it, taking in every detail. It was just as he remembered it, even if it was something created by his own mind. Only this one was much bigger. But what was it doing here? It had to be one of Q's tricks.

"I'm not falling for it." Ivan whispered.

The picture started to move with slow ripples and waves, contorting the image of Gilbert. Ivan peered closely at it and watched as the painting changed to that of something else. Something that was undoubtedly a funeral parlor and one he would never forget. It was the same funeral home where he had said his final goodbye to the shell of his lover before he was tossed aside. Seeing the scene once again made his chest ache and the painful memories of the emptiness fill his senses.

The image then changed to the brawl he had with those men who disgraced his Gilbert. He grinned in violent delight at the sight of his brutal onslaught. Oh how he missed his pipe. But the scene quickly took a different turn. More gang men came to the rescue of their beaten comrades with their guns firing. Ivan saw himself run, remembering having been unarmed except for his pipe. Ivan kept his eyes glued to his pictured form, watching as the other men were gaining on him. One fired a shot that grazed his ear and sent a heavy pain through his head. Ivan remembered that pain.

The force from the bullet wound and the slippery snow caused him to stumble and fall. He crawled into an ally to hopefully grab something more to arm himself with. Ivan watched as his form was surrounded by the men all shouting insults and curses at him. They rained down on him with their fists, feet, and gun barrels. Ivan couldn't understand why he was so helpless at this point and why he did not fight back. He didn't remember any of this. The first sound was gunfire as one man shot him three times in the back. The second was that of sirens, which he did remember before things went black. He stared at the image of his slaughtered form, the hand twitching slightly in the snow. Someone had come running with a few people behind him and Ivan saw that it was Alfred. The others were the rest of his 'friends', accompanied by policemen.

"That was how I died…in a dark place covered with cold. Just like my life…"

'_Before your lover came in to it, that is.' _Q's voice didn't rattle or anger him but he stayed focused on the image before him. _'Wouldn't you love to experience that all again? You could have all of your happiness back in just a few short seconds of breath.' _

The picture flashed various scenes of the happy times he and Gilbert had together. The special day at the beach when Gilbert was pinched by a crab and had to get a Mario icicle to 'cope'. The day they snuck into a showing performance of Phantom of the Opera. When they rode his bike out of the city to the rural area and watched the stars. The time they danced together in their apartment. And the best time of when they robbed a bank and fucked like crazed rabbits afterwards, caught up in the thrill of the steal.

'_You can have all of this again. Death is not the final stage in life…especially not yours. You are one of the lucky ones.'_

"How am I 'lucky'?"

'_Why, because you can have a life after death of course! There are many souls from all over the universe and voids who fall into an eternal sleep, knowing nothing at all. Just blank puffs of air among the celestial winds. But you and Gilbert have something more.' _Q appeared behind him and leaned over his shoulder. '_Look further into the image. What do you see? What do you FEEL?'_

"I…I see sunflowers…a field of them. My adoptive mother grew many in her garden. They made me feel so warm…and I feel that warmth now." Ivan smiled softly at the warm feeling washing over him.

'_Yes. Now, look further into the field. Who do you see?' _Ivan blinked and saw Gilbert weaving in and out of the tall sunflower stems.

"My Gilbert." At the sound of the name the 'Gilbert' turned and smiled at him, beckoning him to come.

'_Don't be afraid. He's being playful.' _Q grinned from inside his helmet but Ivan didn't see it. _'Go catch him. Share in the warmth he gives you among those flowers.'_

Ivan stepped into the frame and was surrounded by the warmth of the sun. He heard Gilbert call him over and with a smile hurried off after his lover. He entered the jungle of sunflowers, pushing his way through the thick tall stalks. Gilbert's laughter and taunting could be heard all around him. Every time he thought he found him, all he would see was a fleeing image of white.

"Come back here, Gilbert!" Ivan giggled. "Don't keep running away from me!" Gilbert gave him a raspberry from somewhere in the jungle and he followed it. "I seeeeeee you!" Ivan teased happily and continued to follow after Gilbert.

"IVAN! IVAN SNAP OUT OF IT! IVAN! IVAN GODDAMNIT!" Gilbert lashed out at him wildly, slapping his cheeks and pounding his fists into Ivan's chest. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Both Ivan and Q were simply staring at each other and Ivan with a serene smile. "WE SAID WE WOULDN'T FALL FOR ANY OF HIS TRICKS!"

Gilbert looked back at Q who was doing nothing but standing there and glowing purple. He contemplated charging at the monster with his sword but was wary of that massive pendulum. Gilbert had seen that thing in action and knew it could slice him into three or four parts. He grit his teeth at Q, wanting nothing more than to rip that helmet off and bash his face in. One of the things he hated in the world was feeling helpless and right now he was, again. He could not risk the chance of attacking Q in that glowing state. If he wanted anything to happen he would have to knock Ivan out of the trance. With the edge of his sword he quickly sliced through Ivan's tunic sleeve to cut the skin beneath. Hopefully the pain would break him from the trance.

But nothing happened.

"Who's calling me?" Ivan asked out loud, pausing among the stems. He looked up into the blue sky above. "Gilbert?"

'_Nevermind that sound. It has no value. Your TRUE value is just beyond those stems.'_

"My value? Gilbert?"

'_Yes. All of this could be yours to share with him. You two could go on living your old lives just the way they were in your own world. Everything would be to your liking. You would hold complete dominion over everyone and everything. You and your lover could be kings. You could imprison and execute his brother for all his ill treatment you. You could have his friend to fuck whenever you want and still have Gilbert's love and respect. Everything can be just the way you want it. Just the way you remember it.'_

"It would be nice to have everything…to rule over my own world and control everyone…"

'_It can all be yours…and I will give it to you. I have nothing to gain by having you suffer through this afterlife. After all, you and I are a lot alike.' _Ivan had missed that last part but he did have an answer for him.

"As alluring as your offer is…I'm afraid I just can't accept it." Q placed his clawed armor hands on Ivan's shoulders, silently asking 'why not'? "I want to have extreme control over many people but if they are all fake in a make-believe world…then I am not really ruling, am I? I want to control REAL people in a REAL life setting. Not a heavenly one. I left my home because life was too easy. And you will keep your distance from me." Ivan spun around and wiping out a dagger from his belt he stabbed Q in the belly. The blade went straight through the bone armor and Q shattered into a thousand pieces. The warm scene melted away and Ivan found himself back inside the cave.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ivan was greeted with a punch to his jaw from Gilbert. "YOU GAVE RIGHT IN TO HIM! WELCOME BACK, JACKASS!" Ivan just held a hand to his cheek.

"But…I stabbed him. I stabbed him and broke the trance." They both turned back to the spot where Q still stood, twirling his pendulum.

'_Interesting. I did not think you could break my spell so easily. I was truly honest in all that I said and showed you. Do you really wish to leave your lover all alone in the dark? He yearns for you. He pines for you.'_

"You lie. My Gilbert is stronger than you give him credit for. Let me speak to him and you will see for yourself."

'_You are in no position to bargain with me.'_

"Eat shit and die, fucker!" Gilbert spat out at him but Ivan put a hand up to stop his lover from shouting anything more.

"I want to hear the words from his own mouth. Let me speak to my Gilbert." Q remained silent for a moment then spoke.

'_Very well.' _Q dropped the pendulum to the cave floor. He reached his hand into the mouth of his helmet and an echoing wind was heard as he slowly pulled out the full body soul of Gilbert. Q cradled the soul against his chest but Gilbert's ghost was limp in his arms. _'He can't live for long outside of my body. I am giving his soul the life force to even exist here at all.' _Q chuckled.

"P-PUT HIM BACK IN!" Ivan shouted, unsure of why he said that but he couldn't take the chance of something happening to Gilbert's soul. They still did not understand anything about who or what exactly Q was, or the type of power he held. Q obeyed and swallowed Gilbert's spirit once again.

'_I have grown quite attached to him. After all, he has been inside me for quite a while.'_

"Cut the bullshit! Just tell us what you want!" Gilbert hissed.

'_I want Ivan, of course. Just as I have said before, he's escaped death and I am here to retrieve him. I can reunite him with his lost love but he insists on being so stubborn!' _Q answered with a whine.

"Are you going to do something or what? Because I'm getting fucking tired of standing around while you babble on, bone boy!"

'_Bone boy? That's a new one for me!' _Q chuckled. _'I do not wish to fight you. I don't want all of my fun to end so quickly. I want to continue to watch you on this journey. I hope that you find the last item you need to save your lover's soul just so I can crush all of your hopes. I love misery.'_

"You will find yourself eating those words once I get through with you." Ivan said dangerously, his eyes wide with fury and his brows furrowed.

'_I look forward to it. A couple of things I wish to say first before I take my leave. The first, dear Ivan, is a little trick to properly stabbing someone. Do not stick your blade in straight through the belly. A belly wound such as that will not always be fatal right away. Instead, take that blade and point the tip upwards, just below the start of the ribcage. Strike hard and up, slicing through the internal organs. You will find your enemy screaming in agony and dying a few seconds later. Always run your blade in and out a few times for good measure.' _Ivan sneered at him. _'And the second is another little nugget of joy for you. When facing the Coral Centipede, strike the underbelly closest to the center. After you have done that, quickly stab it through the head. Be wary of the poison and acid it spews forth.'_

"Why are you helping us and how can we even begin to trust you?" Gilbert asked through his teeth, growing annoyed with Q's mixed personality.

'_Because, I don't want all of this to end so soon. It means nothing to me if you win or lose. I'm just here for Ivan's soul and for the fun! Goodbye for now. We will meet again real soon. And Ivan, please think about what I said. You make me sad if you continue to deny me.'_

"I will see every bone of that armor broken and burned before you."

'_Hmm…that is something I would say.'_

"Get back here you coward! Stop running away from us!" Gilbert shouted. "Face us like a man! Or whatever the hell you are!" Q looked back at them.

'_You wish for me to stay that badly? Do you want me to fuck you again?' _Gilbert's eyes widened and so did Ivan's. Ivan looked at Gilbert in utter amazement and shock.

"G-Gilbert? What does he mean?"

"I…I…I um…I…" Gilbert was at a loss for words and Q chuckled.

'_I'm always open for THAT.' _With a final laugh, Q snapped his fingers and the two men found themselves at the mouth of the cave with the horses and mule. Q was nowhere to be seen.

"I hate that thing…whatever he is." Gilbert growled.

"But what did he mean, Gilbert? What's happened between you two?" Gilbert gulped and scratched the back of his head.

"Let us ride from here for a bit and set up camp…then I will tell you but not a moment before. I don't even fully understand it myself."

Arthur slammed his head down on the desk before him, burying his face into the center of his journal. He let the quill fall limp from his hand from mental exhaustion. He had just finished his consultation with the ancient astrologer who confirmed his suspicions. The Soul Chaser was indeed Ivan's parallel self but it was all still so strange to him. Whenever a deity such as that 'Soul Chaser' is born another is born with it, like a twin. This is done in case one of them is to perish from the universe and the other will take over. Ivan is that other. But it still didn't make any sense to him. He would have to sit down and talk with this Soul Chaser to know more. Right now they only had a hypothesis on that matter.

As for the missing constellation, that was no coincidence. The constellation of Demose was missing and they only had an ancient legend to go by. Where was Demose and what purpose did he serve? Was he here to help sew up the tear in the sky or was he present for something more than that? Demose did not have a body in this world to use as a host so where was he? And if he did have a host in mind then who was it?

He lifted his head from the journal and used his magic to bring another book over to him of ancient demons and creatures. Arthur used his eyes to turn the pages rather than his hands, searching for the printed word 'Demose' or 'Soul Chaser'. The name 'Demose' caught his eye and he froze the page, reading it urgently. He hissed through his teeth as he was finding the text useless for the information that he needed. However, the last paragraph in the book struck something inside of him that made his lips curl into a grin.

" 'Inside the body and mind of all demons lie the answers to the races' past.' " Arthur closed the book. "Oh Alfred?" He called to his lover. Alfred turned to look at him with half a fish in his mouth. He slurped the rest of it and swallowed hard.

"What is it, Arthur?" Alfred went over to him and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "Are you lonely? Do you need some loving?"

"I do…I've been so overworked lately." Arthur smirked at him and Alfred's tail wagged.

"Throw me on the bed and fuck me now! Or do you want me fucking you? Name it and I'll do it!" Arthur just smiled at him and turned his chair around to fully face him.

"Come here." He beckoned Alfred with his finger and the demon obeyed willingly. "Rest your head in my lap." Alfred purred and did so.

"You want me to suck you off then?"

"Something like that. But you won't be doing the sucking." Alfred looked up at him in confusion and blinked. Arthur's hands gripped the sides of his face and squeezed tightly. Alfred let out a cry of discomfort as Arthur used his abilities to seep into Alfred's mind.

"A-ARTHUR! YOU'RE HURTING ME! AHH!" Alfred tried to pull away but Arthur held him close.

"I actually NEED your head for once! Now hold still!" Arthur searched through Alfred's mind, passing thousands of thoughts on food and fun. It shouldn't be too difficult to find what he was looking for in Alfred's head. It would be in the furthest part of his mind if all demons were born with this little piece of information. 'Come on, Alfred…where are your useful memories?' Finally, he came upon a memory that showed the age-old battle with Demose leading his side. But the demon never stayed as the same person. Once the body he was in fell, a white orb of light would fly into another and continue on. Arthur pulled his hands away and Alfred collapsed to the floor.

"Ow…fuck! My head! What was that all about?" Alfred growled and hissed at him.

"Don't bare your fangs at me. I needed your head for something very important." Arthur got up and started packing his satchel. "We need to get back to the castle. You're flying me."

"Right now? But I have a massive headache!"

"Too bad! We need to let Ludwig know about Demose right away!"

"That's what you found in my head?"

"Yes. Demose never had a body. He's just a spirit or something else like that. I don't know where he is in this world…but I'm starting to get a rough idea of where he is THINKING of going. Or rather, to WHO."

"What stuff are you going on about now?" Arthur paid him no mind and used his staff to usher Alfred up so he could climb onto his back. "OW! HEY! I'M NOT A FUCKING HORSE!"

"Shut up and fly. I own you so you have to do as I say! Now fly!"

"You're not exactly light, you know!"

Alfred grunted as it took a few flaps to gain his momentum with the added weight. He flew out from the star gazing hole in the ceiling and spiraled into the air. Once he was flying straight he could soar a lot faster and with ease. Arthur held on to his shoulders as they flew back to the castle.

"Tell me what happened between you and him." Ivan asked flatly while biting down his dried meat. They had set up camp for the night and were sitting around the fire. Gilbert drank down some of the melted snow.

"He came into my dreams the first night we camped." Gilbert wouldn't meet his gaze. "And…I wasn't able to do much to stop him…he had complete control. I wasn't fucked in real life but in my dream…he had his way with me." Ivan stared at him flatly.

"And?"

"Well, the good news was, that he didn't get to finish because I was able to do something. My fingers burned into his armor and he jumped away from me. He didn't tell me anything you don't already know. He did tell me he was after you and how he has the other Gilbert's soul." Ivan looked down at the few embers that rolled onto the snow.

"And you did not say anything to me?"

"How could I? I had no fucking clue who he was or what he wanted! I could have just been whacked out too! Dreams are crazy sometimes! I said to myself I would tell you if it happened again." He looked at Ivan sadly. "You were already troubled that night…thinking about the other Gilbert. I didn't want to add to that."

"Hm…I understand. He's fucking with both of us and he still has my Gilbert." They fell silent for a moment. "You know what he offered me? He offered me my old life back in a different time and place. A whole different world that would be just for me and the other Gilbert. But I turned it down. I didn't want to live in a fake world even if it is with my other Gilbert."

"He's probably lying to you, Ivan."

"See, now that's what is bothering me as well. I really don't think he is lying. He means to give me all that." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"And…how do you figure that?"

"There is something…familiar about him. Something in his words and the way he acts is…very familiar. I seem to know it enough to trust him."

"I think he just played with your head. Remember, even Arthur told us not to trust him."

"I still think he's telling the truth. But I want to stay with you, Gilbert. I want to remain here and save Gilbert's soul so I can have both of you." He looked at Gilbert softly. "Is that selfish of me?" Gilbert snickered.

"A little bit, but you're forgiven." Gilbert looked up at the sky. "Do you think Q is watching us now?"

"Maybe. But he won't do anything…not yet anyway. Right now we just focus on continuing our journey." Gilbert looked at him and stood up, moving around the fire to straddle the other's lap. Ivan looked at him but said nothing.

"Want to forget about everything for a little bit?" He kissed him softly but pulled away when Ivan didn't respond.

"I'm not really in the mood right now, Gilbie. I rather just go to sleep." Gilbert frowned.

"Thinking about your other Gilbert?" Ivan didn't respond but Gilbert could tell by his eyes. "It's fine." He removed himself from Ivan's lap. "Seeing his spirit like that would upset anyone. Especially you. If my brother saw it I am sure he would be just as distraught…even if it really wasn't me. Just the image would hurt him."

"Thank you for being so understanding with this and not jealous."

"I can't really be jealous of myself, can I?" Ivan gave a little smile.

"You know how much I care for you, Gilbert. You are offering to do a lot for me and I truly appreciate it."

"Yeah well…it's my choice to and- AH!" Gilbert fell to his knees and gripped his head, feeling a tremendous amount of pain shoot through every nerve. It felt as if his head was going to explode.

"GILBERT!" Ivan moved to be by his side and placed his hands on Gilbert's shoulders. He could feel the man trembling and shaking under him. "WHAT'S WRONG?"

"MY HEAD! MY FUCKING HEAD FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE! MAKE IT STOP! STOP IT!'

Ivan didn't know how he could help his lover or what he could even do for him. He bit his lip and stroked the other's back, trying to at least keep him calm. But when his hands brushed over two lumps on Gilbert's back he froze. Did Gilbert know these were here? And if so, did he know what they were? Ivan looked back at him and noticed something even more odd. There were bumps coming out of Gilbert's head, pushing between his fingers. Ivan's eyes widened a bit as a realization hit him only he hoped it wasn't true.

"Gilbert…?"

"Make it stop…please…just kill me! Everything hurts!"

"Something is happening to your body! These bumps on your back and head…I think they may be-"

"Nonsense!" Ludwig shouted from his throne. Arthur and Alfred stood before him and Feliciano next to him. "Why would this Demose use Gilbert's body as a host? Out of all the people who live in this world, why my brother? Just because he is born with strange features he is demonized?"

"It may very well be what we say, your highness." Arthur said. "The sooner I talk to Gilbert the more we will know. IT has been said since Gilbert's birth that there was something magical about him. This may be it. He may be able to channel the spirit of Demose. And if that is the case then he has a greater advantage against the Soul Chaser." Ludwig grit his teeth and his blue eyes darted to Alfred.

"Demon, what's your view on this? You have told me in the past that you could not smell or sense anything within my brother."

"I couldn't, your majesty. That doesn't mean it's not there!"

"And even so, Demose won't remain inside your brother. Only until all of this is fixed. The world is closely coming to an end unless something is done." Feliciano moved closer to Ludwig, trembling.

"Then…what can be done?"

"As things stand now…all I can do is retrieve the other Gilbert's soul from the beast. During this exorcism I believe we can attack him. He will be weak and vulnerable. With the Soul Chaser dead and his body in my possession, I may be able to borrow his power to close up that tear in the sky."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Ludwig asked.

"Then…" Arthur sighed. "I don't know. It may be the end of all we know. This Soul Chaser has the power and ability to travel through all the worlds. If we obtain him then maybe we can save everyone. If Gilbert transforms into a demon he will be a great help to us." Ludwig growled but stopped when Alfred intervened.

"Wait!" Alfred turned to Arthur. "Arthur…we already know that the Soul Chaser and Ivan are the same person. If…if Ivan were to take over the other's place when we destroy him, could Ivan close up the tear? Would he gain the same power?" Arthur gave Alfred a death glare and Ludwig stood up from his throne.

"Stop right there! What do you mean about 'Ivan'? What is this you speak of? That Soul Chaser is IVAN?"

"I…I am certain of it, sire." Arthur said with a bow of apology. "They are one in the same. I'm not certain how Ivan ended up in the time period that he did. He may have had many lives before the one he knows and we know. Or…he was just tossed into the abyss to land somewhere. But I know they are one in the same. They are almost like twins. I am certain that the Soul Chaser already knows this. That is why he is after Ivan. As for Demose…he most likely sought out Gilbert because he is closest to Ivan." Ludwig was silent as he looked at Arthur, his features straight and unfeeling.

"What…can be done? What can I do to help them? I want to help my brother."

"Right now, your highness, I think you should start building up your army. The tear has only grown wider and I fear more monsters will start appearing. Your job is to protect your people and your kingdom."

"I just want to know if Gilbert is alright."

"I will find that out for you. Please, take time to think about what I said and I will get in touch with Ivan and Gilbert. I must be excused."

"Granted. You are dismissed. Both of you." Ludwig waited for the two men to leave before he leaned his face into Feliciano's chest. Feliciano stroked the blonde hair and held his head close. He knew better than to say anything so the two remained there in each other's company.

"Ivan…what just happened?" Gilbert whispered once the pain faded away. He could feel the bumps on his head just like the ones on his back. Even his lower back was starting to develop a dull ache.

"I don't know…but…I think it is fair to say that your demon form is coming to a head…" Gilbert turned wide, frightened eyes to him.

"No…no it can't be! I'm not a demon! I'm not!" Ivan pulled him close.

"Just…just calm down. We'll ask Arthur the moment he gets in touch with us! I won't care if you are demon or a human, you know that."

"But I don't want to be!" He buried his head in Ivan's chest and held onto him. "This can't be happening…this can't be true…"

Gilbert felt himself fall limp with mental exhaustion in Ivan's hold. All these years he had to live with people telling him he was demon. He wasn't allowed to have sex in fear of the lust and seductive nature of the act would awaken the demon form. Demons were full of lust and Alfred was a pure example of that. When Alfred walked into a room heads would turn and pants would tighten, whether he wanted them to or not. Gilbert got enough stares on a regular basis and groped often without the aid of demonic seduction. And what about Q? Would he be attracted to him as well? That thought made the bile rise in his throat. What would his brother think? Ludwig would be heartbroken to know what his brother had turned in to.

'Hello? Hello, Ivan? Gilbert? Anyone?' Arthur's voice broke between them.

"ARTHUR!" Gilbert shoved Ivan away and took out the figurine. "Arthur, help me! You have to help me!"

'Are you turning into a demon?'

"Yes…how did you know?" Arthur quickly summed up the story of Demose and how he was residing in Gilbert's body.

'He will not stay in you forever, Gilbert. Only until this disturbance in the universe is cleared up.' Gilbert gulped.

"But I don't want to be."

'I know you don't but as of right now you don't have a choice. Gaining the powers of an ancient demon will really help you both on your journey. Where are you now?'

"We just collected the diamond." Ivan answered. "Our last stop is the Coral Centipede."

'Take great care in that battle.' Arthur warned them. 'Gilbert, your brother is very concerned for you but he's not angry. He just wants you home safe.' Gilbert felt tears sting his eyes but he didn't let them fall.

"What about Q?" Ivan asked.

'Who?'

"That's what we call the Soul Chaser. What do you know about him?"

'I'm running...out of power to talk!' Arthur lied, not wanting to explain to them about how Ivan and Q were the same person. 'Just keep…going…fo-rward! Don't stop! Go an-' The connection cut off and Gilbert screamed in frustration.

"FUCK!"

"Gilbert, contain yourself!" Ivan hissed. "I don't need you going crazy on me! We have to stay focused!"

"But I have an old demon in me that-"

"I don't care! That's not important right now! You heard Arthur, the demon power will help us! So you'll be horny more often! Big deal, I'll just fuck you when you need it. Arthur wouldn't lie to us you know that. Please Gilbert…"

"How can I be calm when I'm turning into an 'Alfred'? Do you know how sick and twisted that is?"

"We will deal with it." Ivan said. "I promise you. The Gilbert I know would look at this new transformation as a challenge and do all that he can with it. I bet you could easily attack Q better than I ever could as a demon. You won't be a demon for long. These Demose is a good guy who is helping us. You should feel honored at least?" Gilbert looked away from him and felt the bumps on his head.

"You're right, Ivan!" Gilbert grinned. "I'll be the best and most awesome fucking demon the world has ever seen! I'll rip Q a new one and claw Alfred's eyes out if he dares to fuck you again!" Ivan laughed loudly and took both of Gilbert's hands in his own.

"I bet you would make one hell of a sexy demon! Almost an incubus! Shaq and Kobe continue on with now doubts in our hearts, yes?"

"RIGHT!" Gilbert stood up in the snow and put his hands on his hips proudly. "LISTEN UP WORLD! GET READY TO WITNESS THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS DEMON PRINCE GILBERT!"

'_Demon Prince Gilbert? Hm, interesting. That must be what his strange power was that night in his dream. That foolish thing Demose is back again. Well, no matter. He is of little issue. This only makes things more enjoyable for me! But that sorcerer…hm…something needs to be done about him.' _Q stood up on the branch and rubbed his belly. '_Let's take a little trip back to the castle and just see what this sorcerer is all about.'_

'_Leave Arthur alone…'_

'_He is not the same Arthur that you know. Silence, little lamb.'_

It only took Q a few seconds to rapidly travel the sky to the castle, landing on the tower look out bridge. He was invisible to everyone and walked past all the guards and into the castle. Q chuckled to himself as he followed the strong sense of magic that hung in the castle air. A devilish idea came over him when he passed by the king's royal chambers. The doorway was decorated with lavish wood carved designs and symbols or royalty. This was King Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother who ruled the kingdom in this world.

Q walked through the door and entered the room without being sensed. He looked around, seeing someone asleep on the bed and another sitting in a chair facing the fireplace. Q first went to the young man on the bed and looked down at him. His eyes flashed purple for a second and he knew immediately who this man was. The king's lover and future queen.

'_What a sweet, kind-hearted innocent little thing you are. To fall in love with your rapist who assaulted and humiliated you is truly something to be recognized.' _Q then turned to the man in the chair who was the king. He smirked as he did a quick reading of Ludwig's mind. _'How delightful. These two are lovers and very strong ones at that but the king is very stubborn and the little one too shy. But oh, how the king adores him.' _

Q tapped his armored cheek and decided to carry out with his little plan. He needed to keep that sorcerer from interfering any more with Ivan's journey that was HIS to command. But if something were to happen to the lover of the king then he would make sure that the sorcerer focused his time and magic on healing his lover. He decided to have the boy become ill with no remedy other than the cure only he himself can give. He wouldn't let the boy die but with the timid little fawn sick and near death the king would have to force the sorcerer to focus his magic elsewhere. Q never cared for magic. He always found it troublesome and unpredictable. If he could eliminate it from his entertainment then he will. He reached his hand down to touch Feliciano's forehead.

'_Your fever will never break. Your belly will have constant vomiting. Your speech will be limited. Your mind will go in and out of conscience. Your blood will run cold and your skin will turn pale.'_

'_Stop it! Stop hurting him! Feliciano has done NOTHING to you!' Gilbert's spirit cried._

'_This will turn out for the best though, you will see. I will not let the innocent little boy die. He is not who I am here for.' _

'_You're a monster.'_

'_Say what you will.' _Q leaned down and whispered into Feliciano's ear now that his spell was cast. _'You will wake up soon in a deep sweat.' _He moved away from Feliciano and walked over to the chair were Ludwig sat. Q leaned over the back of the chair to whisper to him as well. _'You will drink more to numb the pain of your lover's incurable illness. Your drunken lust for him will only deepen his illness and fear of you. You will find it hard to control your urges to take him. The helplessness you will experience from here on out will drive you mad. It will send your big brother flying to the rescue to save his beloved little brother. And then, I will have what I have come for.' _He backed away from the chair and surveyed the room one more time. _'This will slow that sorcerer down. My fun just keeps growing and growing!'_

End Part 2 Chapter 5 TBC


	16. Listen To The Rain

***Alright! We're nearing the end, folks! Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter. Thanks again for all the great emails and reviews! They make me do a happy wiggle dance! ^^

***Warnings: Hardcore Yaoi, violence, uncomfortable scenes, foul language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Chapter title belongs to Enya's song "It's In The Rain". Any references used are the soul property of its creator/owner. I am making no money off of this fic. It is for pure enjoyment!

Part 2 Chapter 6: Listen To The Rain

Ludwig woke up after having fallen asleep in the chair. He blinked his eyes sleepily and glanced around the room. Some of the candles were burned down to the base on their stands. The fire was dying and the room was dim. The sound of gentle tapping brought his attention to the window where heavy rain hit the glass. He could see the reflections of the rain on his skin as well as the bed where his lover lay, fast asleep. He stood up and walked to the window, leaning his forehead on it and gazing out into the dark. Gilbert was out there right now in this winter rain and he hoped that the two had found some kind of solid shelter. Gilbert hated being unnecessarily wet. The sound of whimpering and moaning could be heard from the bed and he rolled his eyes.

"Nightmares again, Feli?"

He said with a sigh and walked over to the bed. He looked at Feliciano's sleeping form and he gulped. Ludwig didn't know why he was feeling aroused at such a time with circumstances being what they are. The ale was already out of his system he was sure of it. If he were to act on his lust right now Feliciano would wake up and scream in fear. He never wanted that to happen again. He brought his hand down to stroke Feliciano's forehead only to have his brow furrow. Feliciano was hot and sweaty with a fever. Ludwig didn't notice it because of the dim lighting but now he could see the flushed cheeks.

"Feli? Feli, wake up. It's me." Feliciano groaned weakly and stirred in his fevered sleep. "Feli, wake up." He shook him gently.

"Mmm…Ludwig? Wiggy…I don't feel good." He said with a whine.

"You have a fever. Let me fetch Arthur for you."

Ludwig went to the chamber door and opened it, telling one of the guards to get Arthur for them. He closed the door and went back to the bed, sitting beside him. Feliciano kept his eyes closed as he moaned on the bed, struggling to get comfortable. Ludwig held his breath and looked away, feeling himself start to grow aroused again. He silently cursed himself for this. The door opened and he turned to see Arthur enter, his hair in a messy tangle of yellow. He clicked his tongue and scratched the back of his head.

"Let me see him." Ludwig nodded and stood from the bed. Arthur brought his medical bag over and placed it on the bed beside Feliciano. "This fever came on fairly fast. He was running around like a manic this afternoon." Arthur felt the man's forehead and cheeks. He checked his glands and throat before patting down his body. "His whole body is hot. I have to bring this fever down and soon."

"Get working on it."

"Give me a minute! I have to mix the medicine." Arthur said with a glare and opened his bag. He mixed three herbs together and sprinkled them into a cup. He went to the basin and poured some water it, mixing it up with his finger. "Help hold him up." Ludwig gently slipped his arms under Feliciano and brought him into a sitting position. The smaller man whined at the sudden cold and movement but said nothing. "Feli, drink this." Feliciano did so with little complaint but made a face the whole time.

"I'm hot…and cold…" He whimpered.

"Your fever should break by morning. Lay him back down." Ludwig did so and tucked him in.

"Let me get the fire going again."

Ludwig went over the dying fire and used the poker to mix the embers around. He tossed another log onto the embers and made sure the wood caught before he turned away. Feliciano started coughing from the bed and Ludwig knew it was going to be a long night for him. Arthur packed up his things and said he would check on him in the morning before leaving the room. Ludwig crossed his arms and looked at the rain rivulets on the window, frowning deeply. He blinked at the sudden crash of thunder that lit up the room.

'A thunderstorm at this time of year?' Ludwig said to himself but heard a weak shriek from the bed. "Feli?"

"Ludwig!" Feliciano held his arms out from the bed towards him. "I hate thunder!" Ludwig went over to him and sat beside Feli on the bed, letting the man hide his face against his waist. He placed his hand on the brown hair and could feel the heat of the fever. The brown strands were heavy and damp with sweat. Another rumble of thunder shook the room and Feliciano clung to him, shivering.

"Stop being silly, Feli. It is only thunder."

"But…it's loud."

"I know, but it can't hurt you. We are safely tucked away in the castle." Feliciano coughed against him and he whined.

"I feel horrible…and I'm scared…I'm scared and sick…sick and scared…" Ludwig slumped his shoulders.

"Just rest. I'll be here with you all night. I won't…let the thunder…get you." He had a hard time speaking in that manner.

"Thank you…Wiggy…" Ludwig's answer was a simple grunt and he remained by Feliciano's side throughout the night, watching the rain splatter against the glass.

"Goddamn fucking wet and cold fucking rain!"

"That was a little excessive." Ivan said and looked to his wet and shivering lover. They were fortunate enough to have already set up camp before the rain started. They had run out of candles so they were in the dark of the tent. They could just make each other out in the dark. They didn't want to use the torches in fear of igniting the tent.

"Well, it's the fucking truth! It's not suppose to rain and thunder at this time of the season!"

"With everything that has been happening are you really going to question why the weather is acting the way it is?" Ivan smiled stupidly at him and Gilbert just glared.

"You are SUCH an asshole. I swear, if I wasn't frozen to the bone I would punch you in your big, fat, stupid nose!" Ivan pouted.

"If you had listened to me in the first place when I said, 'it looks like rain' then you wouldn't be soaked through like this. But no, you had to go off hunting only to have to turn back a couple of minutes later."

"Shut…the fuck…up!"

"I could warm you up, you know. And it's a great way to pass the time." Ivan smiled and wiggled happily in his seat.

"There is no way I'm fucking you after the attitude you just gave me! It wasn't even an attitude! It was a…you-tude! You're so fucking weird!"

"My cock says differently." Ivan smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well my fist says-" Ivan took Gilbert's hand and forced the man to rest the palm on his growing erection. Gilbert actually flushed a bit and didn't move. "S-Seriouly…? In the…freezing rain and thunder?"

"It's how all the cool kids do it." He chuckled.

"Hell no! Not when I'm fucking WET like this! I'm not moving from this spot!"

"I could always just throw you down and ravish you?"

"Huh?"

Ivan gripped the man's shoulders and pushed him down onto the blankets. Gilbert tried to protest but Ivan had flipped him over onto his belly. The furs and clothes were damp and heavy with freezing ran and it clung to Gilbert's skin. Ivan stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he focused entirely on Gilbert's wet pants. The other man struggled to get away but his heavy clothes weighed him down. His hands kept slipping on the furs and Ivan's reign on his legs were not helping.

"Let me go! I said 'no'!"

"You'll say yes."

Ivan pulled down the wet pants and stopped it at Gilbert's knees. Gilbert swung his arm up in hopes that his elbow would meet with Ivan's jaw. Ivan prepared for an attack like this and he was able to dodge the flying elbow. His old Gilbert always fought with him at first and this Gilbert was no different. The fact that his lover wasn't putting his full fighting force behind the struggle meant that he was looking forward to the forceful penetration. The thunder and lightening still crashed outside, outlining Gilbert's body. He didn't have to see the other man's body or expression. Just the feelings and sounds would be more than arousing. Ivan easily shifted his pants down and under his balls before licking his palm to coax his erection.

"Hey, go easy back there! I'm not a-AH! FUCK!"

Ivan had pressed his way inside pass the first tight ring of muscle before giving a quick pause. Gilbert let out a heavy breath but yelped again when Ivan pushed in further. He grit his teeth and gripped the furs beneath him, bracing his weight on his knees. It hurt more this way without the proper penetration he was used to but that didn't keep his cock from growing hard. Ivan had finally seated himself all the way inside and Gilbert let out a breath, resting his cheek against the furs. A bit of spittle trickled down the corner of his mouth as he felt his muscles stretch and squeeze around Ivan's member. At least the man had the decency to let his body adjust, or not.

Ivan waited less than a minute for Gilbert's body to accept him before he started a series of shallow thrusts. Gilbert hissed out something that sounded like a curse but his gasps were hindering his speech. Ivan, like everyone else, had to admit that not hearing Gilbert talk sometimes was a blessing to one's ears. The lightening crashed loudly and it spooked Ivan for a second, making him thrust forward into Gilbert. He had to laugh at that but the man below him wasn't too amused.

"I'm sorry! Hang on tight, though! Lightening tends to scare me!" Ivan said with a grin that Gilbert couldn't see.

"I'll kill you later!"

Gilbert let out a choked gasp at the solid thrust that ripped through his bowels. Ivan had pulled most of the way out before slamming back in. The speed hit his pleasure spot with brutal force and sent a sliver of pain up his spine. The pain was tolerable and with the next heavy thrust it was even pleasurable. His cries were muffled by the thunder outside but just the response from his body was obvious enough. He started thrusting back against Ivan, seeking more of the sensation.

Ivan's knees were beginning to ache resting on the hard ground so he lifted his body forward with his feet to relieve the pressure. It forced Gilbert to take on his extra weight as he laid his chest against the other's back. The new position put strain on his feet but it would last long enough to give his knees a rest. With this angle he could push in deeper, which hearing Gilbert's heightened cries of pleasure assured him that he was doing something right. He had known he tore Gilbert a bit but the anal muscles heal quickly and wouldn't pose an immediate threat to him.

"Fuck…Ivan…my knees are killing me!" He let out a little whimper when Ivan pulled out from him.

"Get into another position then." Gilbert flopped onto his belly and rolled onto his back, making Ivan frown. "That doesn't help my knees."

"The ground is cold, hard, and fucking damp. I'm sorry but I can't continue like this." Ivan pretended to look hurt but then he chuckled cutely. "What? OOF!" Ivan flopped on top of him and nuzzled his cheek.

"My knees hurt too. I don't mind sitting this one out." Gilbert laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Aren't we just the awesomest couple ever?"

"We're a comfortable couple." Ivan reached down and pulled the covers over them. "Let's just listen to the storm and snuggle close."

"…if you tell ANYONE I snuggled with you during a storm I am leaving you." Ivan closed his eyes and nuzzled into Gilbert's neck.

"Promise." As the storm raged outside the two lovers huddled close in slumber.

Gilbert shifted in his sleep as he snuggled closer to Ivan's warmth. The storm had died down but they were unaware of it. Currently, Gilbert was engaged in a mix of dreams about his brother and Feliciano. Most of them were about Ludwig's drinking habits and his uncontrollable behavior. They were making his restful sleep very difficult.

'_Drunken dog!' Gilbert narrowed his eyes at his brother when he dismounted from Feliciano that first night in the tavern. Ludwig glared at him but Gilbert did not waver. He ordered the other men to help escort Ludwig out of the tavern while he tossed his cloak to Feli. 'I apologize for my brother's actions. I know it won't really help you but it is all I can give.' "I should have stayed with Feli longer instead of leaving right away with Ludwig…" He said to himself._

'_Ludwig! You're drunk again!' Gilbert hollered at him and kicked him off his desk chair. Ludwig sputtered awake and gave him a drunken look. 'This is not becoming of a young king!'_

_Gilbert remembered riding after his drunken brother on horseback 'LUDWIG! COME BACK!'_

_He shoved Ludwig away when he tried to advance on him, thinking he was someone else. 'Brother! Get off of me!' Gilbert ended up having to hit his brother with a candlestick to the head to get him off._

'_GILBERT! DON'T LET HIM IN!' Feliciano cried fearfully from his hiding place alongside the bed. Gilbert had locked the door but Ludwig kicked it open._

'_Where is he? Why does he keep running from me?' Ludwig hollered and nearly hit Gilbert with his goblet. Gilbert braced his hands against the stone doorframe to shield Ludwig from coming into the room._

'_Do not barge in my room like this, brother!'_

'_I want Feli! I know he is here!' He tried to push past Gilbert but the elder brother held fast. 'Brother! Let me pass!' Gilbert grit his teeth._

'_No! Go away! Leave him be!' Gilbert had to brace his feet against the frame as well when Ludwig started to use his forearms to shove past him._

'_Do not anger me, brother!'_

'_You will not touch him!' Gilbert stood on his tip toes to better narrow his eyes at Ludwig. 'Go back to your room, brother, and sleep it off!' Ludwig gave him a dark glare but Gilbert responded with a sneer. Ludwig grumbled and swiftly turned away, storming down the hall._

'_Gilbert, thank you.' Feliciano said softly through his tears. 'I'm so afraid of him! I don't want to stay with him! I want to go home!' Gilbert closed the door and looked at Feliciano sadly._

'_I'm afraid you have to remain here. That is the king's rule. You will grow to like him I know you will. He has his flaws, but we all do.' Feliciano just cried into the sheets. 'I will protect you as best as I can. I promise.'_

Gilbert woke up and blinked his eyes, looking at the wall of the tent. It was lighter out which meant that dawn was approaching. He rubbed his forehead and silently wondered why he had had those dreams after so long. It started to make him wonder if everything was all right at home with those two. The only other person Feliciano had to run to was Kiku and he was often away on business matters. He had to hope that his brother would go easy on the bottle. Once Arthur contacted them again he would ask about them.

"What's wrong?" Came Ivan's sleepy voice from the bedroll.

"Oh nothing. Just some crazy dreams, that's all. Nothing earth shattering."

"How are you feeling?" Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Sore, but I've had worse. It's a pleasant soreness." Ivan rolled over with a grunt and blinked up at him.

"You look troubled. What is it?"

"Ah…just thinking about back home…and if my brother is a roaring drunk." Ivan reached his hand out from the blanket and rubbed Gilbert's leg.

"That really surprises me. The Ludwig in my world was a very calm and controlled drunk. He would normally pass out before he could actually do anything."

"Yeah well…," He laid back down under the covers and snuggled into Ivan. "Ever since he was crowned king he has had a very hard time with control. He needs to have everything one way and one way only. There is so much of the kingdom that he can't see and things happen and he has no control over it. He's so strict and regimented that it drives him to drink." Ivan chuckled.

"Sure, it's easy to forget when you're drunk. Not to mention everything seems less worrisome and troubling. I used to drink heavily when I first ran away because I was so depressed and angry…it would help me forget. So I understand." He kissed Gilbert's forehead. "We have bigger fish to fry right now. We are nearing the end of this little journey and we have quite the battle coming up. Ludwig is a big boy and Feliciano is a coward. They'll be fine."

"I was just thinking…I wonder how Ludwig will react when he sees me when I become a demon?"

"That you are smoking hot when he sees me riding you with those horns grasp tightly in my hands!" Gilbert bit him.

"We went the wrong way."

"We did not. We're following the right path that Arthur marked for us." Ivan responded.

"But why would something that likes the damp and wet live in an area like this?"

"I'm still questioning why there is a massive tear in the sky and crazy monsters running around. So if- WAHHH!" Ivan was thrown from his horse when it let out a neighing cry and fell forward.

"IVAN!" Seeing that Ivan was all right, Gilbert remained on his horse and looked at the other. It was struggling to gain its footing in the moist ground. Ivan went over to it and grabbed the reigns, trying to help it pull back. The horse was able to pull its front legs out of the wet and panicked until Ivan calmed it down. "Where the hell is all the snow?"

"What do you mean?" Ivan looked ahead of them and saw where the snow stopped to give way to black, dark soil. "That's strange…"

"Wait a minute." Gilbert hopped off his horse and picked up a stick from the snow. He went to the edge of the snow and dipped the stick into the moist ground. "It's not so deep over here. But that doesn't mean other spots won't suck us down."

"So what are we to do?" Ivan took out the map again and looked at the marked path. "Hmm…"

"I told you we went the wrong waaaaaay!" Gilbert said in a sing-song voice. Ivan cursed softly under his breath before he realized something. He had been holding the map upside down. The compass rose shouldn't have 'north' point 'south'. Ivan just smiled and crinkled the edges of the map.

"Oopsie."

"Gods above, you suck balls!" Gilbert hissed at him. "Please tell me that we are at LEAST in the general area?"

"Stop talking. Your voice can be very grating at times."

"You weren't complaining last nig-"

Gilbert froze and looked pass Ivan's body having seen something moving. He squinted his eyes to try and better make out what it was. Some yards away there was a large and very long creature woven in and out of some trees. It moved very slowly between the trees and for a second Gilbert assumed it was just a snake of some kind. But when the head uncoiled from a low branch to give sight to legs and antennas Gilbert knew right away what it was.

"Ivan?" He whispered softly.

"Hush. I'm thinking."

"No…Ivan…quietly, turn around and look behind you."

"Why?" Ivan turned his body and blinked at the sight of the monster in the distance. "That's it…isn't it?"

"Do you know of another massive centipede?" Gilbert moved to stand next to him. "It's moving slow so it hasn't spotted us yet."

"What do we do? Do we follow it? Fighting in this area with all the wet bogs and dirt wouldn't be an ideal place."

"Let's quietly follow it and see if it has a lair. Maybe we can smoke it out before we kill it." Gilbert went to their traveling bag to find some smoke bombs he was sure he had.

"What if it doesn't have a lair and we follow it for a long while?"

"Then…we simply attack it and hope for the best. Remember what Q said."

"Hmm…do we trust him?"

"Well, his words seemed true for attacking a large beast. I've hunted and killed many large monsters so his words make logical sense to me." Ivan put the map away and grabbed his axe. Gilbert finished tying the animals to the trees and removing his sword from the horse to sheath it. In case they couldn't get back to the horses or someone robbed them, Gilbert took the claw and diamonds along with him. "Ready Shaq?"

"You bet, Kobe." Ivan smiled. "Wish I had some hair spray for this battle."

"What?" Gilbert questioned and Ivan just shook his head.

"It's a little way in my world that you can use to kill bugs. It's sticky and makes all their legs stick together so they can't run."

"Sound's pretty brutal."

"But effective."

"True. Wish we had a LOT of it."

"Onward!"

Back at the castle, Feliciano's fever still had not break come the morning. Ludwig had already ordered for Arthur to be drug out of bed to further examine Feliciano's aliments. The sorcerer quietly huffed and complained to himself at his harsh treatment. He was starting to feel overworked. All he could do for Feliciano at the moment was give him more fever medicine and wait for it to break. If it didn't break after the second dose then he would start to worry. Currently he was more concerned for Ludwig than for the man who lay sick on the bed. The king wasn't acting himself and Arthur didn't like the looks he was giving Feliciano. He would have to put Alfred on guard in here just in case Ludwig tried something. The man was under a lot of stress now and never could deal properly with it.

"If his fever doesn't break by nightfall I will turn to other means."

"I want him better as soon as possible. I have too much going on to have Feliciano sick."

"Well I'm doing all I can. And I think it would do you good to rest."

"I don't have to rest. I'm staying here with Feli." Feliciano moved a bit on the bed and looked up at him with a little smile. His cheeks were flushed from the fever still and it reminded Ludwig of the first time they coupled without the rape. "Perhaps…I could go and eat some breakfast."

"That would be wise." Arthur answered quickly. "I'll stay with him until you come back."

Ludwig nodded and Arthur watched him leave before going to the edge of the bed. He had to contact Gilbert and Ivan to see how they were progressing. He figured the storm had slowed them down and he had to wonder if Gilbert was a full demon yet. Arthur crossed his legs and took the item into his hands, concentrating his magic to make the connection.

"It went down there." Gilbert whispered to Ivan, pointing his sword at the rump part of the centipede disappearing into the ground. Ivan lifted his axe and took a deep breath.

"Okay…let's think about this." He whispered back. "After you roll the smoke bomb and it comes out, I'll take your sword and stab through its backside or torso to hopefully pin it into place."

"Then I'll use my whip to hold it's head-"

"And I'll get under it to bash through its throat!" Gilbert grinned and they both slapped their hands together in a bro grab.

"Awesome! We got a plan!" A shadow loomed over them and they both slowly turned their heads to look upwards. The large Coral Centipede rose above them slowly, its long legs creaking loudly. Its forcipules spread and clanked together, its antennas twitching. "That's a big ass bug."

"Hmm…it's slightly different than the ones that I usually found in my bathroom…so…what's our plan now?" He kept staring at it.

"We run like scared little rabbits." Was Gilbert's answer.

"My favorite plan B! And we won't tell anyone." They both start to back away slowly. "We stood up to it like men." It reared further up and started to move on its back half.

"Of course…it does have a hundred legs on us…" Gilbert gripped his whip and stumbled a bit trying to back up.

"Technically ninety-six…"

"WHO CARES?"

The centipede hissed and spat out some reddish goo that hit a couple of trees. They were able to dodge it easily enough but the smoking trees confirmed Q's description of acid venom. Gilbert leapt out of the way and hid behind a tree. Ivan followed suit and had just missed a small squirt of venom. It dashed through the trees along the ground, weaving in and out of the trunks. Gilbert took this safe moment to get Ivan's attention and toss him the sword shouting 'keep the plan!'. Ivan had caught the sword and nodded, quickly replacing his battleaxe. The centipede spun around and came back at them but it moved too quickly for Ivan to get a proper jab.

Gilbert reached into his pouch and pulled out one of the smoke bombs. He pulled the little thread and lit it, tossing it at the centipede. The packet puffed out a cloud of smoke that surrounded it but the bomb did little to slow it down. Its body reared again and spewed more acid. It charged forward at them and this time Ivan was aware of its patterns. He kept a sharp eye on the moving body and when the ass end was near he stabbed it with the sword. But it didn't have the result they wanted. Gilbert's jaw dropped as he watched the blade snap in half once it hit the hard shell of the centipede. The failed attack had spooked the beast and it retreated into a tree. Only its coiled body was weaving through the branches. Ivan just looked at the broken sword and smiled, giving a hearty laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Gilbert shouted at him.

"Because we're fucked!" Ivan tossed the sword aside and dropped to his knees on the ground. "It's hopeless…now I'll never see my Gilbie again…" He looked up at the gray sky. "I failed him again…"

"IVAN! DON'T GIVE UP!" Gilbert was afraid to leave his post, keeping his eye on the centipede in the tree.

'_Gilbert!'_ Arthur had finally contacted them. _'Gilbert are you there? Ivan?'_

"It's Gilbert…pretty bad timing, Arthur! We're in deep shit!"

'_What's happening?'_

"The centipede has a very hard shell and it broke our sword! We're out of options!"

'_Do you have your spell bag with you?'_

"Fuck! I left it back at the site!" Gilbert noticed the wind kicking up violently in the trees and he paused in his speech. His eyes slowly drifted from left to right, wondering where the sudden source of wind was coming from.

'_Gilbert! Gilbert are you there?'_

"Something's happening…"

There came a sound like an echoing bell but was hollow and deep. Gilbert watched as all the trees around him turned stark white and the negative space turn black. Ivan and himself were as white as the trees. Gilbert felt his body wash over with massive pain and he fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He could feel the nubs where the horns were stretching more to break through the skin. He heard his skin snap in his back and felt himself being lifted by the wings that now sprung forth. The horns were the most painful as the echoing of their birth rattled in his head as if it were going to explode.

'_GILBERT!'_

"GILBERT!"

Ivan broke from his sorrow when he realized what was happening to his lover and sped to his side. All he could do was offer comforting words that did little to ease Gilbert's suffering. He had to quickly cover his ears as a loud, high pitched squealing emerged from the tree where the centipede lay. When the sound stopped he looked back to see the large beast tumble from the tree. It wriggled violently for a moment on its back before falling to the side to coil up. What frightened Ivan most at the moment was not the dead bug on the ground but the large pendulum that stuck up from its center.

'_Someone tell me what is going on?' _

"Arthur…Q is here. The Soul Chaser…"

'_Damn it! Try to keep your distance from him!'_

"He killed the Coral Centipede…"

Q came out from around the back of the tree with the chain of the pendulum still in his hands. He looked at them for a moment and then to the centipede. Ivan was torn between trying to comfort Gilbert's transformation and running with his axe raised at Q. Ivan couldn't help but watch as Q pulled out the pendulum and made it disappear. He reached his armor-clad hand inside the bug and ripped out one of the bones. Holding it in his hand, he held it up to show Ivan and then tossed it at him. Ivan quickly caught it and looked from the bone to Q in shock. He turned to look at Gilbert only to find that the man was gone.

"Gilbert?"

The second he looked at Q was when he saw Gilbert's now demon form latch itself onto the Soul Chaser's back. Q hissed and roared as he tried to shake Gilbert off of him. Ivan looked at Gilbert with his mouth agape. His white demon wings were spread wide as his claws gripped onto Q's helmet. His legs and white tail were wrapped around the armored waist, holding himself in place. Gilbert's eyes were no longer pink like a proper albino but bright red. Even his horns were a solid white.

"DEMON! GET OFF OF ME!" Q roared and swung his arms, trying to tear Gilbert off. It appeared that Gilbert's strength had doubled and his claws were starting to burn through the armor. All Ivan could do was stuff the bone into his belt pouch as best he could. Q was losing this battle with Gilbert. Ivan contemplated on running to the beast and hacking his belly with his axe but he feared he might harm his old Gilbert. The spirit was still inside of Q and he wouldn't take the risk. "BASTARD! LEAVE MEEEE!"

Gilbert's forearms were grabbed at the moment Q had glowed purple. The Soul Chaser tossed him over his head but Gilbert had not let go of the helmet. With his new demon strength the wolf skull helmet ripped off and rolled onto the ground with him. Gilbert leapt to his feet and held the helmet close while growling his new fangs at Q. Q still had his head bowed to shield his face. Ivan slowly stood up and stared at the light hair that was the very same shade as his own. When Q finally lifted his head he was struck dumb at the very image of himself staring back at him with a devilish smile.

"You're…me."

"Ding, ding, ding. You're correct." The other Ivan giggled back at him. "You should be thanking me right now. I just helped you beat the centipede and now you have an incubus albino demon in your mitts." He said as he smiled at Gilbert. "Surely you don't want the little old soul in my belly anymore?" He winked back at Ivan.

"Of course I do!" Ivan glared at his mirror image. "Why are you me? Why do you look just like me? Is this a trick?" While waiting for his answer Gilbert had hurried over to him, staying close by his side.

"Hmm…everything will explained in due time, Ivan. I helped you obtain the last item you needed because I would love to see your hopes shattered into a thousand pieces." His long and purple tongue came out to lick at his lips. "It will be so delightful."

"Silence, or my claws will find themselves buried in your skull!" Gilbert hissed.

"Oh, I'm not through with you yet. You're an ancient deity within yourself. I am most curious to learn more. Oh! Oh wait! Oh no, my belly!"

Q pretended to be in pain by doubling over, holding his gut. Gilbert and Ivan looked at him in curiosity and fury, wondering what he was doing. He arched his back and threw his arms out wide while a starry vortex formed around his chest and midsection that slowly spread to his arms. They watched in awe and horror as the solid form of Gilbert's spirit began to emerge. The solid form hung from Q's body from the torso up. Gilbert remained in a crucified manner on Q's body, his legs and lower body tucked away just below the 'v' of his groin. The bullet wound was still throbbing and dripping heavily with blood. Ivan felt his bottom lip tremble and his body shake with a mix of emotions at the sight of his lover.

"See anything you like?" Q asked with a smirk before throwing his head back to laugh manically.

"GILBERT!" Ivan cried out to him but the body did not respond to his calls.

"I will tear him from you!" Gilbert growled and readied himself to attack but another force stopped him short. Q leapt back in sudden surprise when a yellow vortex opened behind them and a sorcerer jumped out.

"ARTHUR?" Gilbert cried in surprise.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! LET'S GO!"

He gripped their arms and jumped back through the vortex but not before catching a glimpse of the gruesome scene. The vortex sewed itself back up and Q found himself standing alone. He stood there with a blank expression on his face, shuffling his lips back and forth. His fingers wiggled at his sides before slowly clenching into fists.

"Transportation spells, hm? Witty sorcerer." He chuckled. "Yet I wonder how he knew where to find us? I burn with curiosity." Q brought his hand up to stroke Gilbert's neck before yanking it up to his mouth. He let his tongue glide along the smooth skin as he thought. "I can travel pretty fast myself. What do you say, little lamb? Shall we make our way back to that castle and have a little fun? I'm not done playing with them yet. You give them an inch and they take a mile." He shot up through the trees and landed effortlessly on the treetop, looking out at the wilderness. The castle was only a tiny little speck in the distance. "Let's go fuck myself up." He laughed at his own joke and leapt high into the sky. Whistling an ancient tune the Soul Chaser simply skipped along the sky towards the castle.

End Part 2 Chapter 6 TBC

***We have only one or two chapters left to go! I'm not sure if I will split them up or keep it as one solid chapter. I am debating on how to end it and I may end up writing an alternate ending. I'm going to think about it more and discuss the ideas in hopes of coming up with only one ending. ^_^ Suggestions welcomed!


	17. Everything Will Come Again

***Thanks to everyone who has stayed with this story until the end! I greatly appreciate it! *sends all the loves she can give*Yes, this is the final chapter in 'This Image of You'. Everything will finally be explained in this chapter! I hope you will find the ending enjoyable! I worked very hard to keep it both happy and exciting at the same time! Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews and emails! You kept this story going! Also, I am posting some youtube video links at the end of this chapter, since most of the titles were song based. Think of it as a 'playlist' for this fic! ^_^

***Warnings: Hardcore Yaoi, violence, language

***Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Any references used in this fic are copyrighted by their respected owners/creators. I am making no money off of this fic. It is for pure entertainment. Chapter title belongs to Enya's lyrics, 'It's In The Rain'.

Part 2 Chapter 7: Everything Will Come Again

The three men appeared in Ludwig's chambers from Arthur's transportation vortex. The trio landed roughly with Gilbert doing a roll and Ivan landing on his rump. Ivan blinked in bewilderment and looked at his surroundings, surprised at where he had ended up. Arthur slumped heavily against the wall while trying to catch his breath. The sorcerer slid down the wall and flopped onto the stone floor, his chest heaving with exhaustion. Gilbert lay flat on his back with his arms outstretched, still in full demon form. Not one of them acknowledged the pair in the bed and what was happening. Pleasured grunts and whimpers were coming from the bed sheets. Ivan eventually noticed the couple in the bed and he tugged on Arthur's sorcerer robes, pointing to them.

"Perhaps we should announce our presence?" Ivan suggested and Arthur looked towards the bed and gasped at what he saw.

"LUDWIG!" A blonde head shot up from the sheets and shouted a curse before looking over his shoulder. He took notice of the three men in the room and wildly flopped around on the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Arthur was too weak to lift himself off of the floor just yet.

"I just brought back your brother and Ivan from their journey! What the hell are YOU doing sleeping with Feliciano like that? He's sick!" Ludwig blushed an angry red and slipped out of the bed, pulling up his pants along the way. Ivan had to cover his eyes.

"I…I couldn't help myself, okay? Now what is going on?" Ludwig stopped when he noticed Gilbert, not even thinking about Feliciano on the bed.

Gilbert stood up from the floor in his demon form and faced his brother. Ivan stood as well but made no move towards the brothers. Instead, he helped Arthur stand and lead the man over to the bed where Feliciano lay. Ludwig continued to look at Gilbert, staring at him up and down to get a full look at him. Gilbert's red eyes looked sadly at Ludwig, his white brows arching slightly. He tried to fold his wings back and hide his tail from view. Gilbert had to avert his eyes from his brother's, looking down at the floor. Ludwig continued his gaze at the other, not believing what he was seeing.

"Gilbert? You're…you're a-"

"Say it, Ludwig." Gilbert said flatly, still not meeting his gaze. "I don't really know how or why but…but I am."

"A demon. You really are a demon."

"No, he isn't." Arthur said with a heavy breath, having calmed Feliciano's nerves to help put him to sleep. "He is not a demon. The spirit of an ancient demon is residing within him for the soul purpose of getting rid of-"

"Evil Ivan." Ivan answered for him and the sorcerer gave him a curious look. "Well, he is."

"Arthur, explain what is going on." Ludwig demanded. "What are his plans?"

"I really don't have time to get into details. I need to start on that spell and quick. Evil Ivan is on his way here with Gilbert's soul."

"What do you want us to do?" Gilbert asked, tossing him the satchel with the items.

"First, get Kiku here to take Feliciano somewhere safe. Right now the castle is a potential war zone. Ludwig should have his guards and soldiers ready to attack should Evil Ivan come with monsters. You two should just prepare for battle and keep your wits about you." Arthur looked to Ivan. "He is after you, Ivan. He will do everything in his power to obtain you and he will use the spirit of your old Gilbert to weaken you." Ivan nodded and went over to Gilbert, taking his clawed hand in his own.

"How certain are you that this will work?" Ivan asked him.

"The spell, once I obtain and master it, I will have to recite it while Evil Ivan is here. During that time, you will be doing battle with him. I need as much time and concentration as possible for this to work. Once it does, the spell should bind Evil Ivan still and Ivan, that's when you have to pull Gilbert's spirit out. I can't put Gilbert's spirit into our Gilbert until Evil Ivan is done with."

"Then what happens?" Gilbert asked. "How are we to defeat him once Gilbert is pulled out? Will he vanish or give up?" Arthur looked uneasy.

"That…we'll just have to wait and see. Alfred will be here to help fight as well so we'll have enough people. Gilbert, you have Demose's powers within you and they can stun Evil Ivan. You are the only one here who can actually do him bodily harm. We will be depending highly on you." Gilbert took a deep breath but nodded firmly.

"Damn straight! You can count on me!" He said proudly.

"It's settled then. I will get Feliciano somewhere safe and you two prepare yourself for battle. Take whatever you will need from the armory." Ludwig said and took one more look at Gilbert before turning his head and clearing his throat. "Brother…"

"I know. We don't have time for chat now. Get Feliciano out of here and you take care of yourself as well, brother."

"Same." After that was said the group split up, going their separate ways to prepare for the battle.

'_One, two, buckle my shoe.' _Q sang to himself as he continued to dance along the sky. He could see the castle coming closer into view and he smirked excitedly. '_I wonder how far they are getting with that spell right now? I can't wait to see the color drain from their faces and the hope disappear from their eyes!' _Q was stopped in his sky tracks when five white and black flames surrounded him. They flickered madly at him and Q had to cover his eyes for a moment with his arms. When the light of their approach faded he lowered his arms and smirked at them.

'_Now what brings you four here? Why aren't you wondering around the cosmos where you belong?' _The flames said nothing but all flickered in different sequences, speaking to him mentally. Q just chuckled. _'You're just jealous that I'm going through with this and you are not!' _The flames flickered again in response. _'I don't fear the consequences for there are none. We are what make the universe and time itself! We can do whatever we want!' _They still responded silently with flickers. _'Idiots. Get out of my way! Go prance around in the equinox.'_

With a wave of his hand Q made each of the flames disappear from sight. He stood still for a moment waiting for them to come back or attack him. When the air was silent and null of energy, Q continued on his way but with less excitement now. Those other guys had annoyed him fully and he wore a cute, childish pout. They were always trying to spoil his fun and they never quit pestering him. They always say the same thing eon after eon. He'll never be rid of those clowns.

In the armory of the castle, Gilbert wasn't focusing on arming himself but rather on his appearance and new powers. He didn't know what it was but an inner voice was telling him that he did not need weapons, only his hands. Gilbert held out one hand and studied his nails, which were now long white claws. These same nails helped to burn the skin of Q and he would be using them again. Gilbert looked back at his tail, wondering if it had any of the same effects as the claws. His tongue played with the tips of his fangs and hissed when he accidently cut the soft muscle with them. He mumbled a short curse before he was suddenly thrown up against the wall with his chest and cheek pressed to the cold wall. Before he could growl or bear his fangs he sensed that it was only Ivan and instead gave a soft purr.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you how fucking hot you look as a demon." Gilbert chuckle and pressed his ass against Ivan's growing erection.

"We're about to be in a life or death battle that could make or break the universe…and you want to have a fling." He moaned softly when Ivan kissed his neck and he tilted it slightly.

"Do you blame me? I want to have as much of you as I can." Ivan slipped his hand down to wiggle it past the hem of Gilbert's pants and massage his groin. "So warm…" Gilbert shifted his tail and let it snake around his lover's leg while he forced his wings out straight. "You look like you're getting into a mating position. Not that I'm complaining."

"Well we don't have much time." Gilbert hissed. "You've got my sex drive going crazy so I want you to do something about it!"

The white demon gasped when his command was immediately answered with a quick tug of his pants. Ivan pushed the pants down to Gilbert's knees and forced him to bend his back. The other had to rest his hands against the wall while Ivan gripped his hips to position him just right. Ivan slipped two fingers into Gilbert's mouth, tugging on his new demon tongue. Gilbert closed his eyes and moaned, letting his tongue swirl around the digits. Little did he know that Ivan had just coated the fingers on his other hand and moved them to poke at the puckered hole. Gilbert's eyes opened and darted to the side to try and see what Ivan was doing, as if he didn't know. The fingers were carefully pushed inside as far as they could go, stopping near his sweet spot. Gilbert gasped around the fingers and pressed back against the others, feeling them strike his prostate. Ivan removed the fingers from his mouth while the others stretched the spongy muscles.

"Now I'm taking your demon form virginity." Ivan said with a chuckle as he pulled his fingers from Gilbert's backside. He quickly shimmed his pants down and used the multiple essences on his fingers to help coat his erection.

"Just hurry up! My body is on fire right now!" Ivan positioned himself and easily thrust in, having no time in their current schedule to be slow. "FUCK! YES! Start moving…or I'll bite you!"

Ivan gripped his hips and pulled out most of the way before thrusting back in. His rhythm picked up with each thrust and the heightened sounds of Gilbert's pleasured cries. Gilbert placed his hands against the wall and lowered his head at each hard thrust from Ivan. His own cock swelled with pent up release as Ivan's pounded the breath out of him. His body seemed more sensitive now that it was demon and his senses were stronger. It almost felt like a mating ritual. Ivan cock was rock hard inside of him and he felt each thrust ram his sweet spot hard. The force would travel up through his spine, threatening to break it. He licked his lips with his demon tongue and rest his hand on his belly, tightening it in hopes of feeling some kind of inside movement to the outside. But his hand was too close to his dick and Ivan had to bat it away.

"You can't touch it." He whispered and nipped at his earlobe. "I will make you cum with just my dick alone."

Ivan continued with the fast pace and didn't care how many guards saw them and ran away. His cock was surrounded by tight heat that was sucking him dry of any precum he had. Gilbert's back was arched beautifully beneath the tunic and the wings spread out only intensified the perfect image. Ivan reached his hand up to grip one of Gilbert's horns, leaving his other hand to guide the slim hips onto his cock. He enjoyed seeing Gilbert's head fighting to pull away from the grip on his horn. Ivan held on tight as he continued to thrust into that welcoming heat. He wouldn't mind Gilbert staying a demon like this. The man was even more exquisite in demon form as he was in his human form.

"Shit…Ivan! Ivan…I'm gonna cum…!"

"Cum for me, my little demon!" He moved his hand so now both were gripping the horns, forcing his whole body back onto his dick.

Gilbert's cries grew more shrieked as he felt the inner muscles tightening around him. With another hard thrust against his prostate, Gilbert arched his back and let out a demonic cry that echoed off the walls. His cock ejaculated his essence and it plopped heavily onto the stone floor. Ivan thrust three more times before he shuddered and felt himself explode inside his demon lover, pumping him full of his cum. Once Ivan pulled out he rested his forehead against the back of Gilbert's soft white hair, panting heavily. Gilbert was doing the same, panting and chuckling at the same time.

"That was fucking hot!" Gilbert gasped out. "Just what I need before a battle."

"Are you sure you're well enough to fight? Did I fuck your brains out?" Ivan smiled sweetly and buckled up his pants. Gilbert scoffed and turned to face him, fixing his own trousers.

"Hardly, stick dick! I'm ready for ANYTHING right now! I could take on the world!" He boasted proudly. "You just gave me an energy boost!"

"Are you sure you don't want to arm yourself with anything?" Ivan asked him.

"I really don't think it would do me any good. You see, these new demon powers I have rival that of normal human weapons." Gilbert grinned. "Now, let's go and wait for our dear friend to show up." Ivan gave him a small smile and nodded but Gilbert could tell that something was bothering his lover. "Ivan? What is it?"

"Ah, I'm just thinking that's all. I'm worried about how my old Gilbert will be when Q pops his head back here. It will be hard to attack him if he still has Gilbert hanging out of him."

"He is going to use that to keep you from striking him. I'm sure he will try to play mind games on you too, so keep a strong sense about yourself." Gilbert went up to Ivan and kissed him gently. "We'll save your old Gilbert, I know we will. Then you will have both of us and in turn I will learn all about your world. Even if the world ends after this battle…as long as your old Gilbert is safe then I am content with whatever happens." Ivan gave him a heartfelt look with a few tears in his eyes.

"I feel the same. I just want to have you both in my arms even if the universe is turning itself inside out."

"Then we have nothing to lose." Gilbert smirked. "Let's go, big guy!"

Ivan nodded and lightly skipped along behind Gilbert, feeling much better by the other's words to him. Gilbert was curious as to know how Arthur was doing so they made a detour for his room. When they arrived they saw Alfred sitting outside with his back against the door, his arms crossed and eyes closed. The other demon heard their approaching feet and he lifted his head to look at them. Alfred gasped when he saw Gilbert in his demon form and he shot up from the floor. He stared wide-eyed at Gilbert with his mouth agape.

Gilbert found himself smirking at Alfred's reaction to his new look. He remembered when he first caught Ivan and Alfred together in bed. Ivan had his hands on Alfred's horns while he rammed into him but it was Gilbert who was getting that feeling now. It put a little smug smirk on his face, not to mention the fact that he was much better looking as a demon than Alfred was. Not only was he an albino as a human but as a demon too. And with the natural demon alluring charm he must be the gods' gift to humanity. His head was starting to get too big for his horns.

"We're here to see Arthur." Ivan said.

"You can't see him right now. I am to keep everyone out so he can fully concentrate on the spell. I'm also here to protect him from any monsters."

"Monsters?" Gilbert looked at Alfred curiously. "Have there been reports of more monsters?"

"Yes. All over the kingdom and in the royal city as well. Their numbers have just…multiplied! It's really very strange." Gilbert turned to Ivan.

"Do you think it's Q causes this?" He asked.

"It's likely. But in true honesty…since he IS me…he most likely doesn't need to have others aid in his chaos. He'd rather do it himself. However," He tapped his chin. "I would send more monsters just to make this difficult."

"Regardless, let Arthur finish his spell." Alfred said.

"We'll be on the roof top of the castle." Gilbert told him. "Find us there. Follow me, Ivan."

The two wove their way through the castle, dodging through scrambling guards and soldiers. Ivan started to pant from all the steps they had to climb. If they made it through this he vowed to start working out more. Using the 'move to love' excuse was not proving to be helpful right now. Gilbert was always three or four steps ahead of him and still going. He would be out of breath and defeated by the time he reached the top. Once salvation was in view Ivan let out a cry of relief to the sky. The wind chilled away his beads of sweat and he was already beginning to feel refreshed. He took a moment to look at his surroundings, picking up on the space and obstacles. Luckily for them the castle roof was flat and very wide save for some tower tops. It would be a decent battle arena for them as long as they can avoid being thrown off.

"Ivan! Ivan look! He's coming!" Gilbert pointed up into the sky in the distance were a figure was skipping through the air.

"That's him alright." Ivan said, narrowing his gaze at the slowly approaching figure. He could still see the white on Q's chest and he knew that the man still had his Gilbert in his body. Ivan gripped his axe and watched the figure come closer into view.

"Get ready, Ivan." Gilbert straightened his wings and took a fighting stance with his claws ready to strike. Ivan gave a little smile in his direction before turning back to Q's approaching figure.

'_Hellooooooooooo!' _Q eventually reached the top of the castle and looked down at the two men on the roof. He smirked at their stances before turning his full attention to Ivan. '_See anything you like?' _He asked in a teasing voice while his fingers circled in the bullet wound of Gilbert's head. Gilbert's spirit let out a pained cry at the touch.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Ivan shouted. Q removed his fingers and laughed loudly, his voice echoing through the sky.

'_This is all your fault, you know. Not only did you cause his death in the other world but now you have caused him to suffer in this life as well. If you had listened to me and joined him in eternal bliss then he wouldn't be suffering as he is right now. You made me do this.'_ Q said with a mock pout.

"Ivan…" Gilbert whispered to him from the corner of his mouth. "Keep him talking. Buy Arthur more time."

"I never asked him to join in my gang with me!" Ivan shouted back. "That was his own choice! He knew the risks!"

'_And he ended up dead as a doornail. Beaten, raped, and murdered for the lifestyle you charmed him with.'_

"I don't care about your words. I know the truth and so does my Gilbert. And I want him back…and I will see that DONE." Q grinned and suddenly dropped down from the sky and landed on the roof. The whole top shook with his godly weight and the two almost lost their footing.

'_Both of you are already too late.' _Q smiled sweetly at them while petting Gilbert's hair. _'The tear has been opened and it stretches further still. Soon there will be nothing left but vast white. My comrades and I will continue on but you will be nothing. Nothing but a tiny thought in the back of my mind. However, if you join your lover," _He held his arms out in an embrace '_You have the chance to continue living on…or until things start anew.'_

"Anew? What do you mean?" Gilbert blinked in question. "The world is going to end as we speak?"

'_It has already started. If you listen carefully, you can hear the roars of monsters from all over. It's beautiful.' _Sure enough, the sounds of men and monsters filled the air around them. Gilbert gasped and pointed to the sky past Q's body.

"IVAN! LOOK!" Ivan followed his gaze to the horizon where a large stretch of white was creeping along the sky. "It's happening…" Gilbert felt his knees buckle under him and he fell to the floor, his eyes locked on to the white destruction coming their way.

'_It's destroying everything in it's path. It will reach us shortly.'_

"We're not giving up!" Ivan held his axe ready. "GILBERT! GET UP!" Gilbert shook his head briefly and jumped back to his feet, growling at Q. Q gave them both an amused look and called for his pendulum.

'_Show me what you've got.'_

Q swung his pendulum high above his head a few times before throwing it in their direction. Both men leapt out of the way but Q threw it in Ivan's direction. Ivan was able to bat it away with his axe but just barely. The force of the impact knocked him to the floor but he quickly rolled out of the way as the pendulum blade struck the floor again. Gilbert used Q's focus on Ivan to his advantage and attacked him from the back. Q was one step ahead and he ducked low as Gilbert tried to advance on him. Gilbert flew over his head and quickly spun around in time to see the pendulum blade coming straight at him. Gilbert dodged it but had to flap away wildly as the blade followed behind him. Ivan held his axe up to the chain and brought the weight of his blade down, hoping to break through the chain. His blade bounced right off with an electric shock. It should have been obvious to him that Q was using magic.

Gilbert grit his fangs and took a glance back at the pendulum blade following him. Taking a risk, he made a sharp swift turn and grabbed the chain with his hands. The chain shocked and sparked around his hands but he barely felt it. His power was able to slow the pendulum down and the blade fell limp. He could see Q's annoyed sneer as he tried to retract the chain. Ivan came up from behind and with a mighty swing struck Q's back. The blade went through the armor and pierced the skin from the sound of Q's hissed sound of pain. Ivan quickly removed the blade and was shocked by a type of sparkling smoke that came from the wound. Q turned around and gave him a wide grin. Ivan knew that grin well for it was the one he made when he was mad with rage. A mirror image of himself.

'_FOOL!' _

Q turned around and landed a hard punch in Ivan's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Ivan felt himself spit up some blood as the force sent him landing on his back. Q turned around and stood over him, letting Ivan get a look at Gilbert's still form. Q grinned darkly at him and took his hand to begin dragging his claws down Gilbert's chest. Gilbert's spirit cried out in pain and opened his eyes to little slits, looking down at Ivan. Q's claws stopped when Gilbert whispered Ivan's name.

"Gilbie…" Ivan said softly, a little smile on his face at Gilbert's pink eyes looking at him. When they closed again he felt the sadness and rage inside of him build up. In a blind rage, he jumped up and tackled Q to the floor, knocking him over. Gilbert's spirit was between them and he cried out again at the pain of Ivan on top him. "LET HIM GO!"

"IVAN STOP!"

Demon Gilbert cried from his spot and rushed over as Ivan was trying to rip Gilbert's spirit from Q. Q didn't move but just laughed at Ivan's actions. Ivan heard Gilbert's cries of pain while he was pulling him, watching as blood started to flow from where his limbs were bound in Q's body. Ivan gasped and stopped, moving up and off of them. Q just laughed madly and got back to his feet. Rivlets of blood dripped down Gilbert's white limbs and Q ran his finger over one to taste it.

'_Mmm…delicious.'_

"Stop it…" Ivan hissed through his teeth at him. Q gave him a mocking smile and turned so he could face both of them, stopping Gilbert in an attack.

'_Did you really think you could just rip him from me like that? Your love and feeling of helplessness makes you stupid. Furthermore, you-' _Q stopped in his words as the floor rumbled and a stones buckled up in a fast, straight line towards him. He leapt into the air and landed on the side of it, watching it curiously. '_Magic?'_

"Alfred!" Gilbert smiled at the other demon when he realized it was him who had sent that magic beam. Alfred stood straight and gave a smirk and a thumbs up before Arthur appeared from the tower door. Q narrowed his eyes at Arthur and clicked his tongue.

'_Sorcerer.' _He stated firmly.

"Soul Chaser." Arthur responded flatly and rests his staff on the ground.

'_Shouldn't you be taking care of the future queen?'_

"I figured that was you who made him sick. Once you're dead he will get better." Q laughed at that.

'_Come to whip up some magic spells on me?' _Q mocked.

"I have. Alfred!" Alfred stood just a few inches in front of Arthur and held his hands out, palms up, to encircle them with a force field. Arthur closed his eyes and started chanting the spell.

'_Damn them.' _Q hissed and it was Ivan's turn to laugh now.

"Scared, are we?"

'_I'm not scared.'_

"Those are the words I use when I see myself overpowered." Ivan grinned at him.

'_We'll see about that.'_

Q took off in Arthur's direction but Gilbert flew in front of him, blocking his path. Q had to slide to a halt so he would not run straight into Gilbert's claws. Gilbert flew in his direction but Q had called back his pendulum, swinging it in front of him. He used the weapon's chain as his own force field and Gilbert had to fly out of the way. There came a sudden 'whooshing' sound from behind and Q felt the axe stick in his back again. He let out a roar and spun around to glare darkly at Ivan. Gilbert took this moment to attack, sinking his claws into Q's shoulders. His demon powers started to hiss and burn through the armor, making Q shake violently to try and throw him off. It was difficult for Gilbert to do much more since Q still had the spirit attached to him.

'_Get off me you insect!'_

From Q's back sprouted large wings but they were not the kind of a bird's or a demon's. Gilbert had just managed to move out of the path before he was injured. But sharp pain bit through his forearms and he looked down at them to see that there were three or four cuts on each arm. Both Ivan and Gilbert stared in fear and bewilderment as they caught sight of Q's wings. It seems his pendulum blade had multiplied into the form of sharp feathers, cutting the handle of the axe right in half. Q grinned insanely as he flapped and folded the blades together with the sickening sound of scraping. He stood before Ivan with his wings of blades raised high and his arms open in a welcoming embrace.

'_Come at me, bro.' _No one moved, afraid of what Q would throw at them next. Q smirked when neither of them attacked and he turned his attention to Arthur. Alfred held the barrier strong and moved to stand in front of Arthur. _'Cute.' _He turned the blades of his wings forward and let some of them fly towards Alfred.

The force field was strong enough to retract the blades but Alfred was unsure if he would be able to hold off another rain of them. As if on queue the Soul Chaser sent another stream of blades towards them. Alfred closed his eyes and held strong, blocking the blades from hitting himself or Arthur. The second attack did push him back a few inches and the field grew a bit smaller. Alfred opened one eye to see Q's triumphant smirk as he readied his wings for another shower of blades. He could hear Arthur's voice rising behind him, meaning he was nearing the end of the spell. Alfred would have to hold out for just a little bit longer.

'_One more strike, little demon, and I will slice your body into mince meat.' _

Before Q could send his next onslaught of blades something cracked against his mouth, forcing blood to spit from his lips as he fell back against the stone floor. He turned on his side and coughed a bit, holding an armored hand to his bleeding mouth. He pulled it away to see the dark liquid coating his hands. The corner of his mouth, lips, and jaw were whipped raw with one swift strike. He turned murderous purple eyes to Gilbert who stood proudly with his whip in his hand. He smirked at Q's fallen body.

"Who's laughing now, asshole?" Even though Gilbert told himself he would fight with just his hands he couldn't help but keep his trusty whip with him. He had hidden it under his tunic belt and it was a good thing he did. It had come in handy. "I've kicked the shit out of many demons and monsters with this whip!"

'_DIE!'_

Q's eyes flashed a blinding purple and a powerful wind started up around them. It didn't affect Q or Arthur, but the others were having a hard time keeping their footing. Gilbert had to fold his wings so they wouldn't parasail him into the sky. Ivan found it hard to keep standing and had to dig his heels into the stone floor. Q spread his wings and the blades let loose, spinning around in the whirlwind. Ivan and Gilbert dodged most of them but some sliced along their skin and clothes. One managed to finally pierce the force field around Arthur. Alfred took the hit from the blade for him and it ripped through his wing, causing him to cry out in pain. The force field broke with the hit and Q focused his next attack on Arthur.

'_It was a cute attempt.'_ Q readied his wings and aimed them at Arthur. _'Better luck next time.'_

Before the blades could even be released Arthur's body exploded with a bright aura of various colors. Q's eyes widened but he immediately sent more blades in Arthur's direction. They easily bounced off of the aura and Arthur aimed his staff at the Soul Chaser. He shouted some magic words and a beam shot out from the tip of his staff. It cut through the wind and struck at spirit Gilbert's chest. The aura surrounded Q's body as well and he hissed loudly, trying to pull himself out of it. The aura was holding him in place but he was using his own power to try and break through. Gilbert saw that Q's body as moving out of the spell inch by inch and knew he had to act fast. He forced himself to walk through the wind and up behind Q's body, mindful of the wings. Gilbert reached his arms up and let his claws sink into the armor. He used the leverage to leap up and latch himself onto Q's back. With a growl he let his claws find the other's face and sink them in. Q's skin started to sizzle and burn, making him roar in pain as he tried desperately to shake Gilbert off.

"IVAN! NOW!" Arthur shouted to him.

Ivan shielded his eyes with his arms from the brutal wind as started to fight his way towards Q. He thanked himself for his body weight as it was helping him to keep steady. His eyes focused on the figure of his Gilbert still embedded in Q's body. Ivan barely heard the Soul Chaser's screams as demon Gilbert dug his fingers into his face. He reached the front of Q's body and looked at Gilbert's spirit body for a short moment. Holding his breath, Ivan reached his arms towards Gilbert and grabbed his ribcage. Surprisingly, his hands went right through Q's body. The Soul Chaser's chest was cold and felt like mist through his fingers.

Once he had a firm grip on Gilbert's body he started to pull. There was some resistance at first but he could start to feel Gilbert's body slipping from its prison. Q was wailing and roaring in pain from the triple attack. Ivan paid him no mind but continued to pull Gilbert further and further from his body. Purple tentacles of stars and mist were encircling Gilbert's spirit as Q's body tried to desperately hold on to him. Ivan wasn't giving in and he only pulled harder, feeling less resistance each time. He could see more and more of Gilbert's body before the whole thing slipped from Q. Ivan fell back onto the floor, holding the opaque body of his Gilbert. The wind had stopped and Q wobbled on his feet. Demon Gilbert jumped off from his back. Gilbert could see that the wounded void in Q's belly was still open. With a deep growl, he shoved his fist inside the hole and felt the star-studded flesh sizzle and burn.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Arthur shouted and he charged at Q's form. Gilbert jumped out of the way and Q's eyes widened the moment before Arthur's staff ripped through his stomach. The staff stuck out from his back and the magic aura encircled his body. Q struggled and cried out in agony as his body was slowly ripped apart from the inside out. Arthur pulled his staff out and angled it upwards to stab through Q's ribcage, hitting any humanly organs he may have. Q spat up black blood from his mouth and gripped the staff with both hands, glaring at Arthur as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Ivan…it's up to you now." Arthur said and pulled his staff from Q's belly. The Soul Chaser lay on the stone floor, panting heavily but not moving. Ivan was cradling Gilbert's spirit close, some tears in his eyes as he was happy to just be holding him again.

"My Gilbie…" Arthur knelt next to him.

"You need to decapitate Evil Ivan…it has to be done by you. Give me Gilbert's soul and I will see him safely transferred into our Gilbert's body. I promise." Ivan looked at Arthur and nodded softly, handing the spirit over to Arthur. Arthur picked the spirit up bridal style and used his magic to reconstruct the axe. "Use this."

Ivan stood up and took the axe in his hand, nodding to Arthur before going over to Q's fallen body. He looked down into the mirror image of himself, scowling at the look on his face. Q's eyes, exactly like his, looked up at him with defeated amusement. Ivan was uncertain if Q was feeling relieved or grieved that he had lost. He gave Ivan a sweet, soft smile with lidded eyes, one Ivan often did himself when he had finally realized something about himself. Q's body was pooled in starry purple blood mixed with rivulets of black. Ivan gripped the axe in both hands and bit his lower lip.

'_You and I…are a lot alike. We both live our lives in pure boredom and unrest. We are too good for the universe. We're so strong…so powerful…unyielding…relentless. We both pray for a death that never seems to come. I was defeated by someone stronger than me…something that both of us strive for. If you…wanted me to live then that sorcerer could never have done what he did. In your life…you just gave up to simply end your helplessness…but that's all changed now. Are you going to take my place? Take your place among the universe? Among the eyes of the ages?'_

"No." Ivan said firmly and Q's brows went up in despair. "I'm not like you. I live my life for me…not for some magical sky beings or gods. Your reign in this universe has ended." Ivan raised the axe and Q smirked weakly.

'_The end is near…all will be in vain.'_ Ivan kept his eyes focused on Q's iris ones before he brought the axe down, swiftly cutting off his head. Ivan looked down at the now still features of Q, so much like his own. He swallowed a lump in this throat before turning back to the others.

Alfred was holding Gilbert's spirit as Arthur chanted the spell. Demon Gilbert stood still, staring at his matching spirit. He was going to have another inside of him. For a moment he was skeptical but then he remembered how much he cared for Ivan and wanted to do this for him. This Gilbert was, after all, his parallel self. It wasn't a stranger he would be taking into his body. He looked to the left when he heard one of the tower doors open, seeing his brother, Feliciano, and Kiku come out to join them. Gilbert smiled at his brother who looked battled worn and tired, but the blonde man smiled softly back at him. He then turned his attention to Ivan, who limped slightly over to him with a relaxed smile on his face.

"Thank you for this, Gilbert. Thank you everyone." He whispered softly, not wanting to break Arthur's concentration.

A moment later, both Gilberts started to glow and the demon closed his eyes, feeling his whole body relax. Everyone silently watched and Ivan actually found himself silently praying that this attempt would work. Gilbert's spirit slowly started to take the form of a white mist, floating gently through the air. The spirit made it's way towards Demon Gilbert before it slowly surrounded his body with the mist. Demon Gilbert took a gasp of breath as the mist slowly started to disappear around him. As the mist took over, another bright light, almost like a star, flickered out from the top of his head. The others watched as the star twirled above his head and lingered for a short bit before taking off into the sky. Gilbert's demon features flashed a few times before they faded away and he was returned to his normal human self. Finally, the mist cleared and Gilbert took another deep breath before letting it out. He opened up his pink eyes and looked around at all his friends and family staring at him.

"Did it…work?" Alfred asked softly.

"How do we know Ivan's old Gilbert is in there?" Kiku asked Arthur as well. Arthur just looked at Gilbert.

"Um…other Gilbert? Are you in there?"

"Yes, love, give me a sign that my old Gilbert is present with us right now." Ivan pleaded softly, waiting for something to show. Gilbert closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and struck a strange pose before bursting out into song.

" 'Soulja boy off in this oh! Watch me crack it, watch me roll!' " He burst out into the Soulja Boy dance and Ivan was never happier to see that ridiculous dance!

"GILBERT! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Ivan ran to him and brought him into a tight hug. "I have both my Gilbert's together in one body! I'm the happiest man in the world!" Gilbert laughed and hugged him back.

"Ivan! I've missed you so much! We're finally together again! Now we have TWO Gilbert's to raise double the hell!" Ivan didn't answer him but responded with only a kiss.

"Hey, I know we're all happy and we're glad things worked out but…" Alfred started and pointed to the whitening sky. "What's with this thing in the sky?" Everyone looked up to see the large brightness coming closer them. Feliciano moved closer to Ludwig and the larger man wrapped his arm around his small waist.

"I believe that's the tear…" Arthur nodded at Ludwig's answer.

"You're right, it is the tear and it's stretching across our land." Arthur moved away from them and walked over to Q's corpse, seeing the group of white and black flames surrounding it. Arthur smiled when he looked at them and nodded his head, appearing to have a conversation with them. The others didn't see a thing and wondered whom Arthur was talking too but the man was known for talking to things beyond the grave. "Thank you. That makes me feel much better. Do what you must." Arthur turned back to his friends and smiled softly.

"What are you so happy about?" Alfred asked.

"Is the world ending?" Feliciano asked in a small, frightened voice.

"Indeed, the world IS ending. Our universe is ending."

"That's nothing to be happy about!" Alfred shouted. "We're all gonna die!"

"Surely there is more to it than that or Arthur wouldn't be smiling." Kiku spoke softly but couldn't help holding Feliciano's hand.

"Yes. The world and universe IS ending, but another will begin." Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions. "I can't tell you who I was speaking with but they assured me that this tear was simply the end of this cycle of life. Time and space have been warped because of this change and that's how Ivan ended up here with us. We are all going to die, yes, but we will all be reborn again. And the funny part is…we're all going to end up meeting together in the next life cycle."

"So…what you're saying is…the universe is going to reset itself? Like pressing the 'restart' button on a computer or a video game!" Ivan smiled as he made the connection.

"Yes…um, something like that." Arthur just shook his head. "We won't feel a thing so nobody worry. It will be like we're going to sleep. Then we'll all wake up in the next life cycle."

"Will this happen again?" Gilbert asked. "As in…are we always going to be born at the END of the universe cycle?"

"Probably not the next time around. But who knows. We won't remember anything."

"I'm scared to be outside." Feliciano whimpered and hid his face in Ludwig's chest.

"We don't have much time…I wish we did but- well, everyone, go where you need to with whom you want." Arthur took Alfred's hand and the demon smiled softly.

"Come inside with me, Feli." Ludwig said. "You too, Kiku." Ludwig then turned to look at his brother. "Brother…?" Gilbert, with his arms still around Ivan's neck, gave a thumbs up to his little brother.

"See ya' around, Luddy!" Ludwig gave a sad, lopsided smile.

"Y-yeah." Ludwig took one last look at his brother before going inside with Feliciano and Kiku. Alfred looked to Ivan and Gilbert and waved.

"I guess I'll be screwing you in the next life, Ivan." He laughed.

"Not unless I have something to say about it!" Gilbert glared at him but kept an amused smirk as he did. "Rest well you two. And Arthur…thank you." Gilbert said and rests his cheek against Ivan's shoulder.

"Yes, and hopefully you'll be very helpful like this Arthur…and not the Arthur I knew in my world." Ivan giggled and Arthur just narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll let that slide because it's the end of the world. Let's go, Alfred." Arthur pulled him into the castle until only Ivan and Gilbert were left outside. They looked at each other for a moment and then to the whitening sky.

"So…want to watch the end of the universe together?" Gilbert asked him.

"I wouldn't want to watch it with any other person." Ivan scooped him up bridal style and carried him to the edge of the castle wall. He sat him on the edge and Ivan joined him.

"You know what we need? A nice cold beer!"

"Or vodka!"

"Or BEER!" Gilbert smirked widely at him before giving a sigh. "So…what do you think we'll be when we're reborn again?"

"Well…now that Q is dead there is only one of me so…maybe I'll become a Soul Chaser like the others." Gilbert thought for a moment.

"But then…another you would be born too, the twin. Then I would probably meet you."

"Hm…why are you asking such challenging questions at the end of the universe?" The whiteness was creeping closer, slowly erasing everything from sight.

"Eh, I'm bored of the white." Gilbert smirked then. "Hey, 'I spy, with my little eye…something white'."

"The end of the world?"

"Bingo." Ivan chuckled and took Gilbert's hand in his own. They didn't cuddle nor did they sit closer but simply laced their fingers together. That was all they needed. "We both thank you for all you have done for us, Ivan. Actions speak louder than words." Ivan nodded.

"Indeed they do." The white came up to them and they squeezed the other's hand.

"See ya in the next life, Shaq." Ivan smiled sweetly.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything, Kobe."

_Some light years and a new universe later…_

"Hey, Braginski! Welcome to your new home! Cell number 666, where you belong!" Said an obnoxious prison guard as Ivan was shoved into his cell, dressed in an orange uniform. The guard smirked at him. "You and your cellmate can share stories until you both have a date with the chair!" Ivan glared at the guard as he walked away.

"So, cupcake, what'cha in for?" Ivan turned and looked to the top bunk where a white haired albino male was resting casually, his hands folded behind his head.

"Killing my twin brother." Ivan gave a sweet, childish smile with a little tilt of his head. "What about you?"

"Holy shit, bro! Same thing here! I killed someone too! Only mine was my boyfriend's lover, who USED to be my best friend, but then the bitch jumped in bed with MY GUY. So I had to kill him."

"Ah, it would seem that both of our murders were deserved."

"Oh, hell ya! I'm Gilbert! Gilbert the Great and Terrible! Not to mention the KING of AWESOME! What's your name?"

"I'm Ivan. Ivan Braginski."

"A Russian guy, huh? Awesome! I'm German!" Ivan just smiled.

"I think you and I will grow to become best friends, da?"

"Ja! Ja! We'll raise hell in this shithole and go to the chair wearing crowns on our heads!"

"It seems like we've met before." Gilbert just looked at him and threw his back, giving a hearty laugh.

"You're a fucking nut job! But I like you! Welcome to Hell, my friend!"

The End.

**Playlist for 'This Image of You'** (In the order of which the titles appear) (Couldn't get youtube links to work here so if you're interested you'll have to look them up (if you haven't already). Please do! ^^)

Chapter 1: **Gangsta's Paradise**, by Coolio

Chapter 3: **Make Me Sway**, By Dean Martin (Ivan and Gilbert's song)

Chapter 4: **Don't Talk to Me of Love**, By Barry Manilow Featuring Mireille Mathieu

Chapter 6: **Happy Together**, By The Turtles

Chapter 7: **Nymphetamine**, By Cradle of Filth

Chapter 8: **November Rain**, By Guns 'N' Roses

Chapter 9: **Because the Night Belongs to Lovers**, By the Patti Smith Group

Chapter 10: **Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet** (My Favorite!) By Walt Disney, Sung by the Andrew Sisters.

Part 2 Chapter 1: **Phantom of the Opera**, By Andrew Lloyd Webber

Part 2 Chapter 2:** Memory**, From CATS, By Andrew Lloyd Webber

Part 2 Chapter 4: **Mad World** (From Donnie Darko)

Part 2 Chapter 5: **Runaway Train** by Soul Asylum

Part 2 Chapter 6 and Chapter 7: **It's In The Rain**, by Enya (One of my most favorites!)


End file.
